L'Ultime Alliance
by LittleKimi
Summary: Voldemort doit être détruit. Mais Harry n'y arrivera pas tout seul. Bizarrement c'est du côté Serpentard que viendra l'appui. Ensemble ils seront forts. Ensemble ils accompliront leur destin. L'histoire commence au début de la septième année. Yaoi a venir. Réecriture finie... Merci à ma bêta Lololitaoe!
1. Chapter 1 -update

Bonjour à tous !

Encore un update de correction, mais cette fois-ci c'est la bonne. Il restait encore quelques fautes à corriger...

Et à ce propos, je voudrais remercier **Lololitaoe** qui a très gentiment proposé de me bêta-reader. Et encore mieux, elle recorrige la fic entière au fur et à mesure des mes avancées, et c'est pas mal de boulot!

Merci Lololitaoe, tu es juste géniale !

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Le soleil brillait sur la rue déserte, et la chaleur était écrasante en cette fin de juillet. Aucun souffle de vent n'animait les herbes jaunies. Privet Drive était étrangement calme et vidée de ses habitants, qui se protégeaient comme ils pouvaient de cet été caniculaire en se barricadant dans leurs maisons.

Derrière une fenêtre, la seule de la rue avec les volets ouverts, un jeune homme était installé. Il observait les alentours d'un air triste et résigné.

Assis sur son bureau, les genoux contre la poitrine, Harry Potter se sentait bien seul. Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'il était rentré, et il ne s'était que rarement senti aussi mal. Il ne pouvait même pas écrire à ses amis, car on lui avait fait comprendre que c'était trop dangereux. Il comptait les jours qui lui restaient à passer ici avant qu'on ne daigne venir le chercher. Un rayon de soleil brûlant tombait directement sur le visage soucieux de l'adolescent. Le garçon n'avait jamais été bien épais, mais ces trois dernières semaines, son visage s'était considérablement émacié. Des cernes noires apparaissaient sous ses yeux d'émeraude et son teint était maladif, malgré son bronzage, ou plutôt ses brûlures.

Son oncle et sa tante n'avaient jamais montré la moindre affection pour lui, et avaient toujours eu la main plutôt leste. Mais la situation s'était empirée cette année. Il avait su dès le départ que quelque chose clochait quand il avait senti l'haleine chargée d'alcool de Vernon Dursley lorsqu'il était venu à la gare. Son visage était plus bouffi et rouge que jamais. Sa tante, elle, semblait aveugle aux coups que son mari donnait au plus jeune, et elle se montrait particulièrement cassante dans ses propos. A croire que ces deux-là avaient impatiemment attendu de pouvoir se défouler sur lui. Le jeune sorcier avait tenté de se réfugier à dans le petit parc, à chaque fin de journée, mais son cousin Dudley s'était vite rendu compte de l'état de déprime de celui ci, et en avait profité pour relancer la chasse au Harry. Le jeune homme s'était donc cantonné à faire les tâches qui lui étaient imposées, tant dans le jardin que dans la maison, sans jamais dire quoi que ce soit, essayant autant que possible de se faire oublier.

Sa sixième année avait été plus calme que d'habitude. En quelque sorte. Pour une fois personne n'était mort, ce qui était un bon point. Il s'était encore beaucoup battu avec Malfoy, qui lui semblait de plus en plus distant, de plus en plus froid. Le jeune blond n'avait pas sa verve habituelle, et Harry s'en était presque inquiété, allant jusqu'à chercher la bagarre avec lui. D'ailleurs un de leurs conflits avait failli très mal tourner. A chaque fois que le brun s'en rappelait, il éprouvait une honte cuisante. Puis il avait commencé à récupérer les Horcruxes avec Dumbledore, arrachant son souvenir à Slughorn. Le désastre avait été évité à la fin de l'année, et une attaque avait apparemment été déjouée, mais il ne savait pas comment. Il avait enfin eu la sensation de faire quelque chose d'utile. C'était le fait de se retrouver ici, seul, livré à lui même qui le faisait être aussi triste. Il s'était rappelé que la dernière fois qu'il était venu, l'été précédent, il pleurait Sirius, et depuis il n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête. Et par extension, Cédric s'était immiscé dans ces pensées. De toute manière, les vacances avaient très mal commencé.

Il se remémora sa première nuit ici.

 _ **Flash Back**_

-Ne reste pas planté là, garçon ! Débarrasse cette table ! cria Vernon Dursley. Lorsque Harry passa près de lui avec la vaisselle du dîner, il l'attrapa par le col de son t shirt, et l'attira à lui.

-Il va falloir que tu prennes plus d'initiatives... et au moindre faux pas... voilà ce qui arrivera !

Il lui décrocha un coup dans l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait pour provoquer la colère de son oncle. Il tomba au sol, brisant par la même occasion les trois assiettes qu'il avait dans les mains. Le teint de Vernon passa au violet et il se leva.

-C'est un avertissement, espèce de monstre! Il n'y en aura pas d'autre ! Tu ne sais rien faire d'autre que de briser des choses qui ne t'appartiennent pas ! cria-t-il en lui assénant cette fois un coup dans les côtes, avant d'entraîner sa femme et son fils hors de la cuisine.

Sous le choc, Harry se releva difficilement et nettoya les dégâts. Il se traîna ensuite à sa chambre, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, le bras enroulé autour de lui. Contre toute attente, il s'endormit rapidement, roulé en boule, presque heureux de n'avoir rien mangé ce soir là.

Plus tard dans la nuit, le jeune homme commença à s'agiter. Il secoua la tête et gémit doucement, les rêves à nouveau obscurcis par un Mage Noir, un cimetière, un garçon et un chien. A partir de là, les cauchemars hanteraient à nouveau toutes ses nuits.

Un ronflement sonore venant de la chambre voisine fit sursauter Hedwige, qui somnolait dans sa cage. Ses yeux d'ambre firent un rapide état des lieux et s'arrêtèrent quelques instants sur la forme endormie de son jeune maître, dont le sommeil était de plus en plus agité. Elle pépia doucement, comme pour l'apaiser, avant de refermer les yeux. Dehors, un chien hurla dans le clair de lune pâle. _Un tombeau, un éclat de rire glacé et un éclair vert._ _Une salle, dans le département des mystères, au Ministère de la Magie. Un homme, une femme au rire fou, un voile. Un combat. Des éclats de voix. Une douleur alors que Voldemort entrait dans son esprit. Des rires. Des images de Dumbledore lui parlant des horcruxes. Retour au voile. L'homme tombe lentement en arrière, dans une arcade sans fond, le regard apeuré. La femme sourit, d'un air victorieux…_

 _Sirius…._

Harry s'éveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur, tentant tant bien que mal de ravaler son hurlement. Il avait appris à ses dépens qu'il valait mieux ne pas hurler la nuit sous le toit de son oncle et de sa tante, s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer leurs foudres. Et encore plus maintenant.

Le jeune homme s'assit dans son lit, en secouant la tête, essayant désespérément de ralentir le rythme effréné des battements de son cœur. Il passa une main tremblante sur son front encore humide. Il s'arrêta un instant sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui lui barrait le front, et doucement, en suivit les contours du doigt. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux, et ramena ses genoux vers lui. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Lentement, il entoura ses jambes de ses bras, et se mit à sangloter sans bruit, dans le secret de la nuit agonisante.

Décidément, les vacances commençaient _vraiment_ bien.

.

Harry soupira et se leva de son bureau, le corps endolori par les nombreux coups qu'il avait reçus tout au long de l'été. Il s'étira doucement, tentant d'ignorer la douleur de protestation de ses côtes. Il décolla lentement son t-shirt de son dos, que la sueur avait plaqué contre les plaies qui l'ornaient. Il ne les avait pas regardées, et de toutes façons il n'avait rien pour se soigner. Il espérait juste qu'il tiendrait jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le chercher. _Si_ on venait le chercher. Le soir commençait à tomber, lorsque la petite trappe de sa porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un plateau contenant un bol de soupe froide et un morceau de pain sec. Il le prit en soupirant et le posa sur son bureau, sans pour autant y toucher. Il n'avait plus mangé dans la cuisine depuis au moins deux semaines. Dès qu'il avait finit son travail, il était renvoyé dans sa chambre. Et tous les deux jours, il avait droit à une douche froide. Évidemment, son oncle coupait l'eau chaude à chaque fois, et sa tante lui faisait récurer la salle de bains entière dès qu'il l'utilisait, pour qu'ils ne soient pas « contaminés par sa monstruosité ». Comme si la Magie était une maladie mortelle et contagieuse. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le soleil se coucher. En se rendant compte que la nuit était tombée, il se décida à se coucher, plus malheureux et seul que jamais.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'endormit d'un profond sommeil. L'avantage de ses travaux quotidiens était qu'il était bien trop fatigué le soir venu pour ne pas pouvoir dormir. L'inconvénient, c'était qu'à chaque fois qu'il dormait, il rêvait. Il avait bien tenté de se réveiller en faisant biper sa montre toutes les deux heures, mais il était bien trop épuisé, et souvent il n'entendait même pas la faible sonnerie. Après quelques heures ou rien n'avait troublé la quiétude de la maison, Hedwige hulula doucement dans sa cage, d'un air inquiet. Du haut de son armoire, elle pouvait apercevoir son jeune maître commencer à s'agiter dans son lit. Il se mit à gémir. Encore.

 _Des pas lourds._

 _Une porte qui claquait._

 _A ses pieds, un énorme serpent._

 _-Tu as commis une erreur fatale, ce soir. Endoloris !_

 _L'homme hurlait à ses pieds._

 _-Je vous en prie, Maître... Je... je ne savais pas... Je suis désolé... Je ne referai jamais plus une telle erreur._

 _-Non, effectivement. Jamais plus, ce sont des mots parfaitement choisis. Avada Kedavra !_

Harry s'éveilla en sursaut, le visage baigné de larmes, tremblant et en sueur. L'écho de son hurlement lui résonnait encore aux oreilles, de même que le rire de Voldemort. Retenant à grand peine un nouveau cri, il porta les mains à son front en gémissant. Sa cicatrice le brûlait atrocement, et il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait sortir de sa boite crânienne. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas mangé la soupe... Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un rêve...

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, claquant contre le mur. Vernon Dursley se tenait sur le seuil ; plus rouge que jamais, rapidement suivi par Petunia et Dudley.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te prend, espèce de fou ! Vociféra le gros bonhomme. Tu veux réveiller tout le quartier, ou quoi ?

L'homme s'approcha lourdement du lit de son neveu, et lui attrapa le bras. Dans le même temps, avant que Harry ne le vit venir, il lui décrocha un solide coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Sous le regard amusé de son cousin, qui suivait avidement la scène depuis le pas de la porte, Harry, incrédule, essuya le sang qui coula de sa bouche et de son nez. Vernon évitait de le frapper au visage habituellement, histoire que les traces ne soient pas trop visibles, surtout que Mrs Figg avait une tendance bizarre à passer devant chez eux à chaque fois que Harry travaillait dehors. Lorsqu'il vit son oncle relever le bras, Harry se dégagea de la main qui le retenait toujours, et se recroquevilla sur son lit, contre le mur, protégeant sa tête de ses deux bras. Brusquement, il sentit comme une énorme décharge électrique parcourir son corps, et eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait quelque chose. La sensation n'était pas réellement douloureuse, mais restait très désagréable. Plusieurs choses se passèrent alors simultanément. Son oncle sembla repoussé et tomba au sol, faisant trembler tout le premier étage, une espèce d'alarme se déclencha, et trois « pop » caractéristiques se firent entendre.

Harry n'avait absolument rien compris de ce qu'il se passait. Perdu dans une espèce de brouillard, il entendit sa famille crier et se dit qu'ils étaient attaqués. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire, son oncle avait encore pris sa baguette au début de son séjour. Il était complètement sans défense, ne pouvant utiliser la magie, et physiquement incapable de se battre. Il entrouvrit difficilement un œil et vit trois silhouettes lui tourner le dos. L'une d'elles, qu'il reconnaissait bien, avait pointé sa baguette sur l'oncle Vernon. Un écho lointain de la voix de son oncle lui parvint, et il se laissa aller contre le mur en soupirant.

Soulagé, mais à bout de forces, et complètement sonné, l'adolescent s'évanouit.


	2. Chapter 2 -update

Encore une fois, merci à ma bêta, **Lololitaoe** !

Et merci à tous pour vos lectures ! Je suis vraiment désolée que la suite tarde tant, mais la réecriture s'est avérée nécessaire...

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Et les referma aussitôt, son mal de tête ravivé par la lumière qu'il avait entr'aperçue. Il grogna et chercha ses lunettes à tâtons, du mauvais côté du lit.

 _Merde... Je suis où, là ?_

Complètement désorienté, il les trouva finalement de l'autre côté, posées sur une petite tablette. En les attrapant, il avait fait tomber quelque chose. Le petit bruit que l'objet provoqua en touchant le sol lui vrilla les tympans. Il mit ses lunettes et tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux, très lentement.

 _OK. Square Grimmaurd. Ça pourrait être pire._

Il s'assit doucement, et se leva. Pour s'affaler aussitôt, tête la première sur le sol.

.

Dans la cuisine, à l'étage en dessous, quelques adultes étaient attablés autour d'un thé avec trois jeunes adolescents.

-Que s'est il passé exactement, Alastor ? Demanda Molly Weasley à voix haute.

-Je ne sais pas avec certitude. Mais j'ai bien une idée, répondit ce dernier. Quand on est arrivés, il s'est évanoui. Il avait du sang partout sur lui. Je pense que c'est son oncle. Je les ai tous les trois expédiés hors de sa chambre, et je leur ai dit qu'on reviendra.

-Je suis allé près de lui, ajouta Remus, et j'ai transplané directement ici.

Tonks s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'étage.

Ron se leva.

-Je vais voir.

Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, et se retrouva rapidement dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le petit brun. Arrivé près du lit, il vit la main de ce dernier sur le sol.

-Maman ! Remus !

.

-On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, reprit Molly alors qu'ils étaient redescendus. Ça fait deux fois au moins en 24 heures qu'il s'évanouit, et ça fait déjà un moment... Elle jeta un œil vers Remus. Écoute... ça ne va pas te plaire, mais il faut qu'on appelle Severus.

-Je ne laisserai pas ce bâtard graisseux s'approcher de Harry, grogna le loup-garou.

Molly soupira.

-Il le faut, Remus. On a pas le choix.

-Et pourquoi pas Poppy ?

-Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas là.

.

Snape entra dans la chambre du Survivant et avisa Ron assis près de lui sur le lit.

-Sortez. Immédiatement.

Son ton glacial ne laissait aucun doute. Il était ravi d'être ici.

Ron sortit sans dire un mot, laissant le potionniste seul avec son ami, non sans un regard en arrière.

L'homme lança quelques sortilèges, plaça sa main sur le front du jeune homme, soupira d'un air las et ressortit. Il n'approfondit pas son examen.

Il arriva dans la cuisine peu après.

-Alors ? Demanda la mère de famille.

-Je ne suis pas sûr. Je dois parler à Albus. Mais il est vidé de son énergie, et il a de la fièvre. Il devrait s'en remettre. Je vous laisse (ill posa une bourse sur la table, lança un Finite pour lui redonner sa taille normale, et fouilla dedans) quelques fioles de potion de sommeil, de la Pimentine et un revigorant. Je repasserai sans doute pour en amener encore une autre, mais il faut que je la prépare et j'en ai pour trois jours. Ou quatre si je n'arrive pas à voir Albus ce soir.

Sans plus rien ajouter, il s'en alla, sa cape flottant derrière lui. "Qu'est-il arrivé à sa joue ?

-Nous ne savons pas encore. Nous pensons que c'est Vernon Dursley."

.

Severus Snape entra dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore d'un pas lourd. Il s'assit en face du vieil homme, qui lui offrit un thé. Le maître des cachots accepta d'un hochement de tête, alors que son aîné leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Eh bien, Severus, voici qui n'est pas dans vos habitudes.

-Certes. Aller au chevet de Potter en plein milieu des vacances n'est pas dans mes habitudes non plus.

-Avez vous trouvé ce qui a déclenché l'alarme ?

Severus hésita, -ce qui était encore moins dans ses habitudes- et but une gorgée de thé brûlant qu'un elfe venait d'apporter.

-Je crois qu'il a... perdu le contrôle. Il semblerait qu'il ait lancé sa magie inconsciemment, sans doute pour se protéger.

-Mais enfin, Severus... Il était en sécurité là où il était. Aucun Mangemort...

-Ou pas, le coupa Severus. Il a un énorme bleu à la mâchoire, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il se serait protégé de son oncle. Ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il ait lancé un bouclier. Sans baguette.

Albus se renfrogna et commença à triturer sa barbe.

-Je vais tirer cette affaire au clair. Il va falloir que vous m'aidiez.

Ce fut Snape qui leva un sourcil cette fois-ci, en reprenant une gorgée de son thé.

-Je sais que l'occlumancie n'a rien donné... Mais il va falloir l'aider à maîtriser sa magie intérieure. Il va être majeur dans peu de temps, et je pense que sa magie à déjà commencé à évoluer. Et je pense qu'il va être très puissant.

-Je ne suis pas sûr...

-Severus, coupa le directeur. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir faire ça. Vous êtes le seul à ne pas le traiter comme le Survivant. Vous seul avez assez de... _distance_ pour le faire. Et surtout, vous êtes le meilleur. Il faudrait aussi que vous lui donniez quelques leçons, même si j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à vous le demander.

Le maître des cachots soupira et reposa sa tasse.

Il en avait assez d'avoir toujours raison. Il prit congé, et alla dans son laboratoire pour préparer une potion qui aiderait à ce que la transition magique soit plus douce.

 _Il faut toujours que ça tombe sur Potter. Ça arrive à un sorcier sur mille de perdre le contrôle, et il faut ENCORE et TOUJOURS que ce soit lui. Ce sale gamin ne fera décidément jamais rien comme les autres._

.

Assez loin de là, un autre jeune homme semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées, accoudé à la balustrade du balcon, ses yeux d'orage tournés vers les étoiles. Il ne voyait rien du magnifique parc qui s'étendait à ses pieds et était totalement sourd aux bruits de la nature qui l'environnait. Décidément, ces vacances s'annonçaient pourries. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Trois semaines auparavant, il avait fêté son anniversaire. Un bal avait été organisé, et tout avait été parfait. Enfin, presque parfait. Son père l'avait emmené auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres dès la fin de la soirée. Il s'attendait à être hautement réprimandé pour avoir raté sa mission à la fin de l'année. Quelqu'un à l'école avait deviné ce qu'il préparait avec l'armoire à disparaître et avait fait échouer son plan à la dernière minute en la faisant exploser. Lui qui avait travaillé toute l'année dessus... Il avait pensé à Potter, mais il semblait que ce soir là, il était de sortie avec Dumbledore, et avait donc un alibi, en quelque sorte. Il eut un rictus. Bien sûr, Saint-Potter avait toujours ses petits privilèges. Évidemment, son père l'avait sévèrement puni et lui avait dit que le Maître ne laisserait pas passer une telle erreur, même s'il n'était pas encore marqué. Ce qu'il avait vu alors qu'il était introduit auprès de lui l'avait révulsé au plus haut point. Son père -un Malefoy!- se traînait à genoux devant Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Entre le savoir et le voir, cela faisait une sacrée différence. Il avait toujours cru que son père avait une place de choix parmi les Mangemorts, et sans doute que cela avait été le cas, avant le fiasco du Ministère. Il soupçonnait que son père avait tenté de s'attirer à nouveau les bonnes grâces du Maître en faisant en sorte que ce soit lui qui écope de la mission de tuer Dumbledore. Comme si la tâche était facile ! Et il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre, malgré son échec lamentable. Drago avait pour le moment réussi à éviter le pire. Il avait promis que dès qu'il aurait fini l'école il rejoindrait le Mage Noir. Celui-ci n'était pas particulièrement ravi, mais avait accepté ses arguments. Son père était resté auprès de lui après son départ, et il était rentré bien plus tard, épuisé.

Depuis trois semaines, son esprit tournait à plein régime. Depuis trois semaines, il ne dormait plus. Il était juste hors de question qu'il s'abaisse à ça. Pas après ce qu'il avait vu. Évidemment, il devait bien se l'avouer... A la base, les idées de Voldemort lui plaisaient bien. Correction. Les idées de Tom Jedusor lui plaisaient. Mais depuis un moment, il pensait que le Seigneur Noir était plus détraqué qu'autre chose. A quoi donc avoir le pouvoir absolu ? Non pas qu'il ne désirait pas être puissant, et à sa manière, il l'était... Mais pas à n'importe quel prix. Pas au prix de sa vie. Et encore moins au prix de sa liberté. Pas après la vie qu'il avait menée, ou tout n'était qu'apparences. Pour la première fois ce soir-là, il avait eu honte de son père. Réellement honte.

Un petit Pop se fit entendre.

-Maître Draco, Monsieur, Pardon. Le Maître Malfoy demande à vous voir dans son bureau.

Le jeune homme blond soupira et hocha la tête, passant à coté de l'elfe sans lui accorder le moindre regard supplémentaire.

Il sortit de sa chambre et redescendit le luxueux escalier de marbre clair, sans y prêter attention. Arrivé au rez de chaussée, il se dirigea vers le bureau personnel de son père et entra sans frapper.

-Père. Vous m'avez fait demander ?

Lucius Malfoy était installé derrière un grand bureau de bois sombre, assis dans son fauteuil. Une vitrine et plusieurs étagères se trouvaient derrière lui, contenant les affaires de la famille, le tout parfaitement classé et rangé. Il finit de remplir le parchemin qui était posé devant lui, et le signa. Il partirait au courrier le lendemain. Après s'être relu, il posa sa plume et leva enfin les yeux vers le jeune homme qui attendait toujours près de la porte.

-Assieds-toi fils. L'homme semblait nerveux et quelque peu irrité. Son teint habituellement pâle était ce soir là légèrement rosé, et sa main tremblait. Sans doute une autre de ses fameuses réunions ne s'était pas très bien passée. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers mois. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu repousses ainsi l'offre du Maître. Tu devrais être honoré qu'il te fasse encore confiance, surtout après ce qui est arrivé... ou plutôt ce qui n'est pas arrivé à la fin de l'année.

-Mais enfin Père... Si je porte la Marque à l'école, Potter et sa bande auront bien vite fait de s'en rendre compte. Ça serait stupide de ma part d'accepter maintenant. Je ne pourrai pas toujours la cacher, et aucun sort ne pourrait la dissimuler.

Lucius regarda son fils avec dégoût.

-Aurais tu peur ?

-Bien sûr que non. Je suis un Malfoy, _moi._

Malfoy sénior tiqua, mais Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Mais je peux toujours... amener des informations. Tant que je ne suis pas marqué, je serais beaucoup plus discret. Ils pourront toujours avoir des soupçons, mais ils n'auront aucune preuve contre moi. Et je commence à avoir un petit réseau à l'école. Je serai bien plus efficace comme cela. Et rappelez-vous, le Maître a accepté cette suggestion.

Malefoy senior regarda son fils avec fierté, une nouvelle lueur dans ses iris claires.

-Oui... c'est vrai. Mais j'aurais préféré que tu reviennes sur ta décision et que tu nous rejoignes plus tôt. Nous avons besoin... de sang neuf.

Le blond sortit du bureau et retourna tranquillement dans sa chambre. Il ferma calmement la porte et se dirigea vers sa salle de bains. Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, et s'appuya sur le bord de la luxueuse vasque. En croisant son reflet dans le miroir, il fut pris d'un brusque accès de rage, et fracassa la glace de son poing fermé.

Ses yeux d'orage lançaient des éclairs, alors qu'il regardait le sang s'échapper de sa main, le souffle court. Il ferma les yeux, et ravala le hurlement qui lui brûlait la gorge.


	3. Chapter 3 -update

Merci à ma bêta Lololitaoe, qui fait vraiment un super travail !

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Harry ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Sa tête allait un peu mieux, mais il se sentait encore mal. Il faisait encore nuit, mais il ne savait absolument pas quelle heure il était. Les rayons de la lune presque pleine éclairaient la chambre d'une lueur froide et fantomatique. Il regarda autour de lui, prit ses lunettes et s'assit doucement dans son lit. Il n'avait pas trop de souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il se rappelait avoir fait un cauchemar, mais rien de plus. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait pour atterrir ici. L'esprit encore engourdi, il referma les yeux et soupira.

Son estomac gargouilla. Il se décida à se lever, le corps encore douloureux. Il était chez lui, après tout. Il avait encore du mal à se dire que cette maison sombre et sinistre lui appartenait depuis la mort de Sirius. Sirius qui avait passé des mois enfermé ici. Sans bruit, pour ne pas réveiller Ron, dont il avait aperçu la silhouette dans le lit voisin au sien, il prit le chemin de la cuisine, espérant trouver quelque chose à manger dans les placards. Arrivé en bas, il entendit des voix s'échapper de la porte close, mais ne comprenait pas le sens des paroles échangées. A croire que les habitants de la maison se relayaient pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un dans la cuisine. Après tout, la maison semblait toujours être le quartier général de l'ordre, ce ne serait donc pas étonnant en soi, que quelqu'un soit toujours présent en cas de problèmes. Timidement, il tendit la main et ouvrit la porte, découvrant Madame Weasley assise devant la grande cheminée, au bout de la pièce, en compagnie de Remus.

Molly se leva d'un bond, et fonça sur Harry pour le serrer contre elle. Celui ci tenta de lui rendre son étreinte en ravalant un gémissement. Elle le lâcha alors qu'elle le sentit se crisper. Il lui sourit faiblement et se dirigea vers Rémus qui lui offrit une étreinte plus douce,comme s'il le savait blessé.

-Harry, par Merlin, tu as une mine affreuse, s'exclama la mère de Ron en lui frôlant la mâchoire. Viens t'asseoir près du feu, mon enfant. Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger.

-Merci Madame. Sa voix était faible mais polie. Il tenta de ne pas s'offusquer de ses paroles. Avait-il réellement l'air si mal en point ?

Harry s'installa aux côtés du loup garou, qui le regarda d'un air triste.

-Harry... Que s'est il passé ?

Harry soupira en détournant le regard.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Remus...

-Harry, c'est moi qui t'ai amené ici, avec Alastor et Tonks, alors je t'ai vu, dans ta chambre là-bas. Ce Dursley... Il te frappait, non ?

Un bruit de vaisselle brisée se fit entendre, et Molly jura.

Le garçon avait baissé les yeux, et jouait avec ses doigts, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Je... ce n'est rien, répondit le jeune homme dans un souffle.

-Harry... Tu es blessé, tu te déplaces visiblement mal... et tu... sens le sang. A plein nez.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant, Remus... Je vous en prie. Ces vacances ont juste été... absolument horribles... les pires de toute ma vie. Et je suis vraiment fatigué. Et pas seulement à cause de ma... des Dursley.

Harry avait failli dire famille », mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Plus après ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'été. Le jeune homme savait bien que son oncle, sa tante et son cousin ne l'avaient jamais aimé, mais ils avaient dépassé les limites cette fois-ci. Il se jura de ne jamais plus retourner à Privet Drive, peu importe ce que dirait Dumbledore, ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

Rémus se renfrogna alors que le teint du jeune homme virait au rouge, ses mains entrelacées sur ses genoux. Molly le sauva en lui apportant un trop copieux petit déjeuner. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé convenablement. Il se força à lentement mâcher chaque bouchée, malgré la douleur que cela lui provoquait, et à avaler tout lentement, craignant que son estomac ne se rebelle s'il mangeait ou buvait trop vite.

-Écoute. Il s'est passé quelque chose, les alarmes se sont déclenchées... Quelqu'un a fait de la magie là bas. Il _faut_ qu'on en parle.

-Impossible, dit lentement Harry en secouant la tête. Je n'avais pas ma baguette... Toutes mes affaires... enfin. Apparemment vous les avez trouvées.

-Tout était dans ce fichu placard, sous l'escalier.

-Je ne sais pas faire de magie sans baguette... Et avec la Trace... j'ai déjà eu assez d'ennuis avec ça.

-La Trace ne s'applique qu'aux baguettes, Harry. Le Ministère ne surveille pas à ce point...

-Mais quand ma tante a été gonflée, ils ont su. Comment...

-Je pense que c'est Mrs Figg qui les avait prévenus. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Et c'était une forme de magie accidentelle. Je ne pense pas que ça ait été le cas l'autre jour.

-L'autre jour ? Ce n'était pas hier soir ?

-Non, avant-hier, Harry. Tu es resté évanoui un moment. Et Snape est passé te voir.

-Snape ? Que voulait-il ?

-Madame Pomfresh est absente, il nous fallait de quoi te soigner.

-Et... Harry sembla gêné, d'un coup. Est ce qu'il... euh... à dit quelque chose ?

-Rien de particulier. Il a juste laissé quelques potions pour toi.

-Ah.

Il finit de manger en silence, et demanda à Madame Weasley s'il pouvait avoir une couverture. Il pensait se rendre dans le salon. Il ne voulait plus retourner au lit, maintenant que le soleil commençait à se lever. Il avait vraiment besoin de se retrouver seul et de réfléchir un peu.

Il déposa sa couverture dans le salon, et repensant aux paroles de Remus, il chercha du linge propre et se décida à prendre une douche. Arrivé dans la salle de bains, il n'eut d'autre choix que de faire face à son reflet dans l'immense miroir qui occupait tout un mur de la pièce. _Les Black étaient vraiment vaniteux..._ La pièce était plutôt en bon état, par rapport au reste de la maison. Le noir et le vert dominaient, mais on était bien loin de l'horrible carrelage rose à fleurs qui ornait la salle de bain de la tante Petunia. Sous le miroir encadré de vert, il y avait deux vasques assez grandes, noires. Une baignoire prenait place en face, pas aussi grande, bien sûr, que celles de Poudlard, mais deux personnes pouvaient facilement y tenir. Il y avait cinq robinets différents, ornés de serpents. A côté de la baignoire se trouvait une grande douche à l'italienne, noire également, garantissant l'intimité de celui qui s'y trouvait, même si quelqu'un venait à entrer dans la pièce. Tournant le dos au miroir, il se déshabilla et se glissa sous la douche. L'eau un peu trop chaude se déversant du large pommeau délassa agréablement ses muscles, et il resta sous le jet brûlant un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, profitant pleinement de la première vraie douche qu'il prenait depuis son départ de l'école. Lorsqu'il se décida à sortir, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, il se croisa dans le miroir et s'arrêta, choqué. Il était affreusement pâle, et son regard semblait anormalement vide. De grandes cernes lui mangeaient les yeux, et ses joues semblaient creusées. Son corps, considérablement amaigri, était couvert d'hématomes, et d'entailles plus ou moins importantes. On pouvait voir ses côtes sous la peau meurtrie. Sa mâchoire virait presque au noir, et tout le côté droit de son torse n'était qu'un amas bleu violacé. Ça _explique la douleur..._ Il se tourna lentement, rebutant de voir l'arrière de son corps. Son dos n'était malheureusement pas en meilleur état, et une ou deux coupures un peu plus profondes que les autres n'auguraient rien de bon. Il allait vraiment devoir faire quelque chose rapidement s'il ne voulait pas que le début d'infection se propage. C'est sûrement à cause de ça que le loup-garou avait pu percevoir quelque chose, avec son odorat sur-développé. Il décida d'ailleurs d'aller trouver Remus un peu plus tard, et de lui demander une potion... Discrètement. Le loup devait avoir ce qu'il fallait, vu qu'il se blessait régulièrement lors de ses transformations. Il trouverait bien une excuse pour en dévoiler le moins possible. Et il était à peu près sûr que Remus ne le trahirait pas, même s'il essaierait sans aucun doute d'en savoir plus.

Il finit de s'habiller avec des gestes précautionneux et remonta dans le salon. Attrapant la couverture, il s'installa dans un vieux fauteuil, peinant à trouver une position qui ne le fasse pas trop souffrir, les yeux fixés sur l'horrible tapisserie verte représentant l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black. Il se remémora ces moments qu'il avait passés ici avec son parrain, et sans s'en rendre compte, glissa lentement vers le sommeil.

.

Une cavalcade le tira des brumes de son entendit une porte s'ouvrir, et des éclats de porte claqua, et une nouvelle cavalcade se fit entendre. Ron déboula dans le salon, s'arrêtant net à la vue de Harry.

-Salut, Ron.

-Salut mon vieux... punaise, c'est tes moldus qui t'ont mis dans cet état ?

Harry crispa les mâchoires et s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil, les poings serrés.

-Ce n'est rien. Je me suis battu avec mon cousin. Il n'y a pas de mal.

-Pas de mal ? Il a quand même une sacrée droite... Mais bon, tu n'auras plus à y retourner, si ?

Le brun soupira, et retint la remarque désagréable qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Non... D'après ce que j'ai compris, une fois majeur, les protections se désactiveront, et que j'y aille ou pas ne changera rien. Enfin, de ce point de vue. C'était le dernier été là bas. Hermione n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il en espérant ainsi changer de sujet.

-Pas encore. Elle devrait arriver dans quelques jours.. Je crois qu'elle est en France.

L'atmosphère se détendit légèrement, et les deux amis finirent par parler Quidditch jusqu'à ce que Madame Weasley les appelle pour le petit déjeuner. La matinée passa rapidement, car au grand désespoir de Ron, Harry tenait à rattraper les devoirs qu'il n'avait pas pu faire chez les Dursley. Il n'eut pas non plus l'occasion de parler seul avec le Maraudeur qui était resté avec eux dans la cuisine, le journal à la main.

Un peu avant midi, Molly s'assit à table en regardant Harry.

-C'est bientôt ton anniversaire...

Le Survivant leva les yeux de son parchemin et lança un regard étonné à la matriarche de la famille Weasley.

-On organisera un fête, comme d'habitude... Mais vu que la maison est sous Fidelitas, on ne pourra malheureusement pas faire venir tes amis...

-Ce n'est pas grave, Madame Weasley, les amis qui comptent sont déjà ici...Harry réfléchit un instant. Pensez vous pouvoir demander au Professeur Dumbledore de passer me voir ? Pas forcément ce jour là, mais s'il pouvait... Je dois absolument lui parler.

-Je ne te garantis rien, mais je lui dirai.

-Merci.

Il retourna à son parchemin lorsqu'un hibou gratta la fenêtre. Rémus alla lui ouvrir et l'oiseau se dirigea sans hésiter vers Harry. Celui ci attrapa le petit parchemin noué à sa patte et l'ouvrit lentement.

Il blêmit en lisant les quelques mots griffonnés d'une écriture fine et serrée qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

 _Monsieur Potter,_

 _Je passerai vous voir ce soir, à la demande du Directeur. Nous avons à parler, suite à votre petit numéro d'avant hier._

 _S.S._

Ron le fixait bizarrement.

-Harry ? Ça va ?

Le survivant lui jeta un regard incrédule, et lui tendit le parchemin qu'il venait de lire.

-Snape veut me voir.

-Tu as une idée de ce qu'il veut dire par petit numéro ? C'est à cause de tes moldus ?

Harry soupira.

-Franchement, je n'en sais rien. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit de mal quand j'étais là-bas.

-Tu...

-Ecoute, je préfèrerai qu'on évite de parler d'eux, s'il te plaît. J'en suis enfin débarrassé, ce n'est pas pour passer mes vacances à penser à eux, ajouta-t-il d'un ton froid.


	4. Chapter 4 -update

Merci à toi, **Lololitaoe** !

 **CHAPITRE 4**

L'après-midi passa un peu trop vite au goût de Harry. Plus l'heure du dîner approchait, plus il se sentait nerveux. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de voir le Maître des Potions débarquer ici, et encore moins pour le voir. Harry ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre. Ron avait bien essayé de le détendre, même s'il semblait horrifié à l'idée que Harry allait devoir passer une partie de sa soirée avec l'homme. Après tout, il ne pouvait ni le punir, ni le mettre en retenue, pas vrai ? Il n'était pour le moment plus leur Professeur, que ce soit de Défense ou d'autre chose d'ailleurs.

Il savait que l'Ordre avait une réunion ce soir là, mais lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine après l'appel de Madame Weasley, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir Severus Snape assis à un bout de la table, l'expression fermée et les mains crispées à côté de son assiette encore vide. Remus était à son opposé, le regard sombre et il gardait les yeux résolument baissés, n'offrant qu'un vague geste de bienvenue à Harry. Tonks et Fol'Oeil se trouvaient entre eux, le premier lançant des regards suspicieux au Professeur, et la seconde tentant de détendre l'atmosphère. De l'autre côté, les jumeaux étaient installés, le regard brillant et visiblement amusés et il restait trois places. Ron et Harry s'installèrent côte à côte après avoir marmonné un vague bonjour. Madame Weasley apporta enfin les plats fumants à table, et s'installa à son tour.

Le dîner était succulent et se passa relativement calmement, mais l'ambiance générale était assez tendue. Chacun semblait surveiller ses paroles, et finalement les conversations n'avaient pas grand intérêt. Remus et Snape ne dirent pas un mot, et personne ne remarqua les rapides coups d'œil que celui ci lançait à Harry.

Le sombre professeur mangea assez peu, et se retira rapidement. Ce n'est qu'en passant près de Harry que le potionniste l'interpella d'une voix froide, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

-Je vous rejoindrai dans le salon, Potter. J'ai à vous parler.

-Oui, Monsieur, souffla le Survivant.

Il sortit de la cuisine, et Remus soupira. Le jeune brun finit de manger rapidement, et après un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, sortit de table à son tour.

Il monta dans le salon, et se posta devant la cheminée, dans une vaine tentative pour se réchauffer, se demandant un court instant où Snape était allé. Malgré la douceur de la soirée, la maison Black était toujours froide, les cheminées étaient donc allumées en permanence. Il n'entendit pas le Professeur entrer et sursauta vivement quand l'homme se racla la gorge.

Harry fit volte-face, et trouva son professeur assis dans un fauteuil, juste derrière lui.

-Heureusement que je ne suis pas le Mage Noir, railla celui-ci. Sinon je vous aurais liquidé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Soyez sur vos gardes, Potter. Et asseyez-vous.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, trop fatigué pour entrer dans le jeu de son aîné.

-Je préfère rester debout. De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? Grinça le jeune homme.

-Surveillez votre ton.

Le Professeur se cala un peu plus profondément dans son fauteuil et croisa ses longues jambes, avant de reprendre la parole.

-C'est le Directeur qui m'envoie. Quels souvenirs avez-vous des derniers moments passés chez vos Moldus ?

Harry fut pris de court par cette question, et réfléchit.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar. Je me suis réveillé, et... je ne sais plus.

Le Professeur lui lança un regard noir, et détacha clairement chaque mot de la phrase qu'il prononça ensuite, la voix dangereusement basse.

-Ne me mentez pas, Potter. Comment avez-vous eu ce bleu ?

Harry soupira, se tournant à nouveau vers les flammes. Il se perdit dans la contemplation du feu, et pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun des deux hommes ne bougea.

Le plus jeune se remit soudainement à parler, la voix rauque.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar. J'ai dû crier, je ne sais pas. Mon... oncle est venu dans ma chambre et m'a frappé. J'ai levé le bras pour parer un deuxième coup, et ensuite c'est vague. J'ai eu une sensation bizarre, et j'ai vu Maugrey et deux autres personnes arriver, mais je ne sais plus qui. J'ai du m'évanouir, ou quelque chose comme ça, parce que je ne me rappelle pas comment je suis arrivé ici.

Le potionniste soupira.

-Potter. Retournez vous. Regardez-moi quand vous vous adressez à moi. On va reprendre, point par point.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, mal à l'aise. Le Professeur n'avait pas imaginé le voir comme ça. Il semblait presque fragile... Où était donc l'élève arrogant qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir en face de lui ? L'avaient-ils finalement brisé ? Il avait l'impression de se revoir lui-même, après chaque grandes vacances. A chaque fois que son père... Mais non, impossible. Pas Potter. Il réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois, je me trompe ? C'est... fréquent ?

-Que je tombe dans les pommes ? Le jeune homme eut un sourire sarcastique.

-Non. Qu'il vous frappe. Je l'ai déjà vu l'année dernière. Alors cessez. J'ai besoin de savoir.

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je ne vais pas vous regarder avec pitié, Potter, vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir.

-Non, rétorqua le jeune homme. Ce n'est pas ça !

-J'ai dit ne me mentez pas, Potter.

-Je ne mens pas ! Je n'ai pas envie d'étaler ma vie privée c'est tout ! Il monta d'un ton. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache que je ne suis même pas capable de résister à un simple Moldu !

Snape eut un étrange ricanement.

-Je n'ai aucun intérêt à parler de ça à qui que ce soit, sauf peut-être à Dumbledore. Et il n'en saura pas plus que nécessaire. Nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là. J'ai bien une idée et ce que vous me dites, ou plutôt ne me dites pas, me montre que j'ai raison. (Sa voix se fit menaçante.) Nous ne sommes peut-être pas à l'école, mais vous allez tout de même m'obéir. Si c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui prend le relais, je ne donne pas cher de votre... égo, ni de votre intimité.

-D'accord. Le jeune homme mit ses mains dans ses poches, résigné.

-Êtes-vous blessé ?

-Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ? S'indigna le jeune homme.

-Au vu de votre réaction, et de vos mouvements tout à l'heure, je dirai oui.

-Ca n'a aucune importance.

-Détrompez vous. C'est important dans la mesure où vous avez eu un accident de magie. Cela signifie que vous avez en quelque sorte craqué. Il fallait un déclencheur pour que ça arrive.

-Un accident de magie ? Le jeune homme se tourna, et planta son regard dans celui de Snape. C'est à dire ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr, mais le directeur semble de mon avis. Vous avez invoqué un bouclier, et vous l'avez fait sans baguette, vraisemblablement pour vous protéger. Étant donné qu'il n'y avait que vous et vos Moldus présents, il n'est pas difficile de déduire de quoi ou plutôt de qui vous vouliez vous protéger.

-Je ne sais pas faire de magie sans baguette... Le jeune homme soupira. J'ai déjà essayé, plusieurs fois, et je n'en suis pas capable.

-Et c'est là que j'interviens. Votre majorité approche et votre magie évolue. Vous risquez de perdre le contrôle fréquemment. Le Directeur m'a demandé de vous aider. J'ai une potion en cours pour adoucir la transition entre votre magie d'enfant et votre magie d'adulte. Et je vais vous apprendre à gérer votre nouvelle puissance pendant ces vacances.

-Vous ? N'y a-t-il...

-Non, Potter. Je suis le plus qualifié, et croyez-moi, je ne suis pas plus enchanté par la situation que vous. Et maintenant, revenons à nos moutons, voulez-vous ? Où êtes vous blessé ?

-Je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas important !

-C'est à moi de juger, pas à vous. Vous devez être en forme pour les cours que vous aurez. Montrez moi. Ça ne doit pas être terrible au point d'en faire toute une histoire.

Harry se tourna encore une fois vers la cheminée, et se prit la tête entre les mains, son esprit tournant à plein régime. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à montrer l'étendue des dégâts à Snape. D'autant plus que celui-ci, ne connaissant rien de lui, avait tendance à minimiser les choses. Qu'allait penser l'homme en voyant qu'il était couvert de bleus ? D'un autre côté, s'il pouvait éviter d'impliquer Remus ça n'était pas négligeable. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il se tourna vers le professeur et lui lança un regard noir, les joues rouges de honte. Il déposa ses lunettes sur la table, et lentement, à cause de ses côtes douloureuses, il retira son t-shirt. Il ne vit pas Snape tressaillir à la vue des énormes hématomes sur l'avant de son corps. Harry posa son vêtement au sol, et se tourna, face à la cheminée, présentant son dos au potionniste, qui mit sa main sur sa bouche, réprimant un grognement. Il compta mentalement jusqu'à trois en voyant les légers tremblements de son élève qui avait baissé la tête. Il ne devait pas montrer son trouble à son élève. Pourtant, le gamin ne présentait pas les symptômes habituels de l'enfant battu. Il était d'une nature plutôt ouverte, sociable. _Réfléchis, quand il a un problème, il ne va jamais voir un adulte. Il n'a pas confiance..._ Il recomposa son masque, et parla presque aussi froidement que d'habitude.

-Vous avez trois coupures dans le dos qui s'infectent, et une autre plus avancée. Fouet ?

-Ceinture. La réponse avait été donnée d'une voix plate, sans émotion. Un point supplémentaire qui finit d'inquiéter l'homme.

Harry entendit un bruit de tissu, et se tourna vers le Professeur, qui fouillait dans ses poches. Il en sortit une bourse qu'il agrandit à l'aide de sa baguette. Il chercha dedans, et sortit deux flacons.

-Le bleu c'est pour vos hématomes. Vous l'appliquerez deux fois par jour. Celui ci, c'est pour les coupures, une seule fois par jour, de préférence après votre douche.

Harry soupira, en fermant les yeux, la lassitude clairement visible sur son visage.

-Je n'y arriverai pas. Mon dos... je ne peux pas l'atteindre, c'est trop douloureux.

-Approchez.

Le sorcier posa une main étonnamment chaude au niveau des côtes du jeune homme, et appuya fermement, faisant sursauter celui ci.

-Aïe ! Ça fait mal !

-Vous avez deux côtes fêlées. Non, trois je crois. Je vous amènerai une potion pour ça demain. En attendant bandez-vous le torse bien serré, ça sera moins douloureux. Un de vos amis doit pouvoir vous appliquer le baume.

Harry leva un regard paniqué vers lui. _Finalement, peut-être bien qu'il a les symptômes de l'enfant battu..._

-C'est hors de question ! Je me débrouillerai tout seul ! Il est hors de question qu'ils voient ça !

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel et se leva de son fauteuil. Il soigna l'élève le plus doucement possible, appliquant les baumes sur ses blessures alors que le garçon serrait les dents pour ne pas trahir sa douleur. Il l'aida ensuite à faire un bandage autour de sa poitrine avec les bandes qu'il avait dans sa bourse. Harry ne le regarda pas une seule fois en face. Il était partagé entre deux sentiments. Il était honteux que son professeur le soigne ainsi, comme un enfant, réticent à dévoiler ses faiblesses devant cet homme si froid, et soulagé, en quelque sorte, que l'homme ne dise rien. Il n'aurait pas supporté de sarcasme ou de moquerie dans cette position là ; et étrangement, le plus âgé semblait le savoir, ou à défaut, le sentir. Une fois le tout terminé, il prit une seconde pour plonger ses yeux noirs insondables dans le regard émeraude du jeune homme, et tourna brusquement les talons, sans rien dire, sa cape claquant furieusement derrière lui.

Il sortit de la maison sans repasser par la cuisine, furieux, en claquant violemment la porte, faisant hurler le portrait de la mère de Sirius par la même occasion.


	5. Chapter 5 -update

Bêta : **Lololitaoe**. Merciiiiiiiiiiiii !

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Severus Snape sortit promptement dans la rue et se força à se calmer. Il sentait le sang battre à ses tempes. Il était dans une rage folle. Il n'admettait pas qu'on lève la main sur un enfant, même un enfant aussi insupportable que Potter. Et de voir dans quel état il était lui avait rappelé de bien mauvais souvenirs.

Il se revit, enfant lui-même, échapper à son Moldu de père. La vie à l'Impasse du Tisseur n'avait jamais été réellement rose, mais c'est quand Tobias Snape avait perdu son travail que l'horreur avait réellement commencé. Lorsqu'il travaillait encore, il ne passait ses nerfs sur sa femme et son fils que les rares fois où il rentrait du café assez tôt pour les voir. Quand il s'était retrouvé au chômage, il ne sortait presque plus par manque d'argent, mais l'alcool, tout comme les coups, coulaient à flots, et chaque été le cauchemar empirait. Jusqu'à ce que sa mère y laisse la vie. Jusqu'à ce que lui-même ne tue cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais pu appeler Papa. Cet homme qui l'avait rabaissé, humilié, presque détruit. C'est à cause de cet homme qu'il avait fini par haïr les Moldus en général, et que par extension, il était devenu Mangemort. Cet homme qui avait brisé sa vie. Quelque part, Potter lui ressemblait. Tous deux avaient des vêtements débraillés, tous deux étaient battus et méprisés par leur famille. Il aurait dû le voir plus tôt, mais il était aveuglé par le fantôme de James. Malgré tout, le gamin était plus fort que lui ne l'avait été. Il n'était pas brisé. Pas encore.

Il explosa du poing la vitre de l'arrêt de bus de la place, sans en ressentir aucun soulagement, et transplana dans la foulée.

Il arriva à Pré-au-Lard, espérant se calmer avant d'atteindre l'école. Lorsqu'il passa les grilles de Poudlard, sa colère n'avait en rien diminué, au contraire. Il se hâta à travers les couloirs et monta directement dans l'office du Directeur. Il entra sans frapper et se posta en face du bureau, plaquant ses mains sur celui-ci. Il se sentait anormalement tendu. Dumbledore n'eut même pas la décence d'avoir l'air surpris de son intrusion, mais le regard qu'il leva vers lui était exempt de son pétillement habituel.

-Vous saviez, lâcha le potionniste froidement.

Albus posa sa plume et croisa les mains sur son parchemin.

-Je savais quoi ?

-Vous saviez comment ils le traitaient.

-Ah... je m'en doutais plutôt, lui avoua-t-il d'un ton las.

-Encore une fois, vous n'avez rien fait, gronda-t-il.

Le directeur ôta ses lunettes, et se frotta les yeux, donnant brusquement l'impression d'être très très vieux. Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil et croisa les bras sur son ventre.

-Cette fois, je n'avais pas le choix. Vous le savez aussi. Et vous savez pourquoi. Et il n'a jamais rien dit.

Snape s'arracha du bureau et se mit à faire les cent pas.

-Que vouliez vous qu'il vous dise ? Vous ne l'auriez pas écouté.

-Calmez-vous Severus. Comment va-t-il ?

-Mal. Lily... Si elle était là, elle me tuerait. L'homme se détourna soudainement, et frappa brutalement le mur. Le Directeur lui lança un regard entendu.

-Absolument pas. Vous ne lui avez rien promis.

Snape renifla. _Je ne lui ai rien promis de vive voix..._

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, vous le savez très bien. Faites ce qu'il faut pour le remettre sur pied. Dites lui que je passerai le voir. Sans doute le lendemain de son anniversaire. Il nous reste une semaine jusque là. Vous aurez le temps de préparer la potion ?

-Je l'ai commencée hier soir, j'avais des doutes, et je ne voulais pas perdre de temps. Elle sera prête après demain, et il faudra trois prises. Nous serons pile dans les temps. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça lui plaise... Il se sent déjà vulnérable...

-Nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. Dans son cas,c'est trop dangereux. Je lui expliquerai. Le directeur soupira. A-t-il à nouveau perdu le contrôle ?

Snape s'assit.

-Non. Il est bien trop faible pour ça... mais d'ici deux jours tout au plus, ça sera une autre histoire. Je vais vous laisser... J'ai une autre potion à préparer. Il hésita un instant. Je suis désolé.

Ces mots lui avaient presque arraché la bouche.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, Severus. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez.

Snape sortit du bureau du directeur. Pendant le court trajet qui le mena aux cachots, il tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. La haine qu'il vouait au garçon ne calmait pas sa rage. _Est_ _-_ _ce que tu le hais encore, après avoir vu ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?_ Épuisé, il finit par occluder, et c'est parfaitement détendu qu'il arriva dans ses appartements et qu'il commença à préparer la potion qu'il donnerait à Potter pour réparer ses côtes.

.

L'endroit dans lequel il avait été appelé sentait le renfermé, et aurait difficilement pu paraître plus lugubre. Les quelques bougies qui éclairaient le lieu n'amenaient absolument aucune chaleur, et à peine plus de lumière.

-As-tu parlé à ton fils, Lucius ?

La voix du Seigneur des ténèbres était trop basse, et Lucius Malefoy n'aima pas cela du tout. S'il n'avait pas eu autant de maîtrise de lui même, il se serait tortillé. Son genou au sol commençait à l'élancer, et le sol froid et humide de la crypte ne l'aidait pas. Il espérait que ce serait la seule douleur qu'il ressentirai ce soir.

-Oui, mon Maître. Il me dit que vous avez approuvé son idée d'attendre encore.

-J'ai changé d'avis. Il devra nous rallier plus rapidement... Le ton était presque trop doux.

-Quand ?

-Quand je l'aurais décidé.

-Ses arguments sont convaincants, Maître. Lucius inspira à fond et prit sur lui pour relever les yeux et croiser les pupilles rouges de Lord Voldemort. Le Maître devait savoir qu'il lui était fidèle.

-En es-tu si sûr ? Sussura le Mage Noir.

-Il nous rejoindra officiellement à sa sortie de l'école. Nous aurons une taupe là-bas. Vous l'aviez approuvé.

-Je vais le laisser dans le doute, mais il doit être marqué plus rapidement. Je ne veux pas attendre jusque là. Je dois pouvoir le joindre.

-Bien, mon Maître. Il en sera fait selon vos désirs.

-Ne t'avise jamais plus d'argumenter face à moi. Le ton était cassant. Sa voix se fit chuchotante lorsqu'il lança le Doloris à l'aristocrate, qui s'effondra en hurlant, toute dignité perdue.

.

Harry était resté dans le salon, assis sur le sol, aussi près que possible de la cheminée. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette sensation de froid qu'il ressentait et qui le poursuivait depuis qu'il était revenu ici. Ron l'avait rejoint, et était assis près de lui, exactement là où Snape était encore installé quelques instants plus tôt.

-Que te voulait-il ?

-Pas grand chose. Dumbledore veut que je prenne des cours avec lui... Ils pensent tous les deux que j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma magie.

-Ça ne serait pas étonnant, soupira le jeune homme.

Harry le regarda, perplexe, et le rouquin continua.

-Ben oui. Ça arrive parfois à l'approche de la majorité. Même si ça reste assez rare. Il faut être puissant pour que la magie se rebelle comme ça. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi Snape pourra t'aider.

-Moi non plus... Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais parlé de ça.

-Justement parce que c'est rare. Vraiment rare...

-Alors comment le sais-tu ?

-Tout le monde sait ça, Harry.

-Moi je ne savais pas.

-Oui, enfin tous ceux qui ont grandi dans une famille sorcière...

Le brun eut l'air pensif.

-Ca serait pas mal que certaines choses soient expliquées aux nés de moldus...

-Quel genre de choses ?

-Ben je ne sais pas... je n'avais jamais tenu une plume, par exemple, avant d'arriver à Poudlard, et ce n'est pas facile quand on a toujours utilisé un stylo... Et on n'apprend pas grand chose des lois ou des coutumes sorcières.

-Tu as sans doute raison.

Harry réfléchissait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore avait encore une fois choisi Snape pour l'aider, vu le fiasco de la dernière fois. C'était de l'entêtement pur et simple. Il ne pouvait pas être le seul à pouvoir l'aider, ce n'était pas possible. Et de toutes façons, il n'avait absolument pas besoin d'aide. Pas du tout même.

Il décida d'aller se coucher, et souhaita une bonne nuit à Ron. Il avait vraiment envie de solitude, finalement. Ou au moins de silence. Il s'endormit rapidement, encore épuisé par les derniers événements.

.

Le Professeur Dumbledore se coucha très tard ce soir là. Maintenant que le retour de Voldemort était admis par le ministère, il recevait plusieurs hiboux quotidiens pour lui demander son avis sur telle chose, pour gérer telle autre chose... Il était fourbu d'être resté si longtemps assis derrière son bureau. Et demain, il y aurait plusieurs réunions importantes avec le Magenmagot. Autant dire que la journée serait épuisante.

Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Severus, plus tôt dans la soirée, et se sentit soudain très triste.

Il n'avait appris que tardivement ce que son Maître des Potions vivait chez lui étant jeune, bien qu'il ait déjà eu quelques doutes. Mais le jeune garçon était à Serpentard. Il n'avait rien contre cette Maison, pas consciemment en tout cas, mais il fallait avouer que ces élèves-là avaient la fâcheuse tendance à ne rien laisser filtrer. Ils faisaient front, ensemble, devant l'école, se défendant les uns les autres, et réglaient leurs conflits dans le secret de leur salle commune. Ils s'ouvraient très peu aux autres... Et il fallait avouer que Horace, l'ancien Directeur de Serpentard, ne faisait pas grand cas des élèves qui n'étaient pas riches ou célèbres. Malgré les différentes demandes de Poppy, qui soignait parfois le garçon quand ses blessures étaient trop importantes pour qu'il s'en occupe lui-même, Severus n'avait jamais rien dit. Ce n'est que plus tard, à la mort de Lily, cette fameuse nuit, que l'homme s'était confié à lui, en lui expliquant à quel point la jeune femme avait été importante dans sa vie, et à quel point elle l'avait aidé jusqu'à leur brouille. Et il ne lui avait sans aucun doute pas tout dit.

En ce qui concernait Harry, les choses étaient différentes. Non pas que le jeune homme lui ai dit quoi que ce soit... Mais le garçon était bien trop petit, bien trop mince. A chaque nouvelle année scolaire, il était triste et mangeait très peu. Son attitude changeait et redevenait normale au bout d'un mois... mais jamais le garçon n'était rentré dans sa famille, sauf lorsqu'il était obligé. Jamais les Dursley n'avaient répondu à ses courriers, alors que le garçon avait plusieurs fois été gravement blessé. Et il se rappelait très bien cette soirée où le garçon l'avait presque supplié d'avoir l'autorisation de rester au château, l'été où Sirius était mort. Et Minerva l'avait prévenu, elle aussi, plus de quinze ans auparavant, lorsqu'il avait laissé Harry à la porte de la sœur de sa mère.

La sœur de sa mère... Là était le problème. Petunia était d'une jalousie maladive, et avait haï Lily pour ce qu'elle était. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement pour Harry ? Comment aurait-elle pu l'aimer ? Mais le sacrifice qu'avait fait la jeune femme ne porterait ses fruits dans la durée que si le garçon restait avec son sang... Son sang à elle. Et tous les Potter étaient morts...

Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Peu importait ce qu'en pensait Severus.

Mais, au fond de lui, la culpabilité avait planté ses crocs.

.

Harry se réveilla très tôt, le lendemain matin. Son corps le démangeait horriblement et il avait l'impression que des milliers de petites fourmis lui couraient juste sous la peau. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche, après avoir recouvert le miroir pour être sûr de ne pas tomber sur son reflet. La douche chaude ne calma pas son irritation, et il rouvrit une des plaies de son dos en tentant de se gratter. Après avoir mis le baume bleu sur son torse, et abandonné l'idée de se badigeonner le dos, il se banda et se rendit dans la cuisine pour manger un morceau et peut-être continuer ses devoirs pour s'occuper les mains et éviter de se gratter.

Madame Weasley le rejoignit peu de temps après, étonnée de le trouver déjà réveillé. Après s'être salués, ils discutèrent un peu.

-Monsieur Weasley n'est pas encore rentré ?

-Non, mais il ne va pas tarder. Sa garde se finit dans une dizaine de minutes.

Harry se tortillait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est ce que tu as, mon chéri ?

-Je ne sais pas. Harry serra les poings sur la table. Sans doute une allergie, ma peau me démange.

-Montre moi?

Harry fit un bond de sa chaise.

-Non ! Il se reprit. Non, merci ça va aller. Je sors de la douche et je n'ai rien vu d'anormal. Ça devrait se calmer d'ici peu.

Madame Weasley le regarda étrangement, mais ne dit rien, Ron les avait rejoints, et la journée passa très lentement. Harry, de plus en plus dérangé par ces fourmillements incessants, eut énormément de mal à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre.

 _Je vais devenir dingue._


	6. Chapter 6 -update

Merci **Lololitaoe** , pour ton travail et le temps que tu y consacres !

 **CHAPITRE 6**

Severus Snape arriva à 20 heures pile ce soir là, au Square Grimmaurd. Il sonna à la porte, et salua Molly Weasley qui lui avait ouvert,toujours sous les cris du portrait de Walburga Black. Il fit un mouvement de baguette irrité vers la toile qui resta sans voix, et suivit la matriarche Weasley dans la cuisine, où les jeunes étaient toujours attablés. Il fit un signe de tête à Harry, qui finissait son dessert, et monta dans le salon, armé d'une tasse de thé que la rousse lui avait proposé.

L'adolescent le rejoignit à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Ils se saluèrent assez froidement, Snape se préparant à aborder un sujet déplaisant.

-Potter.

-Monsieur.

-Avez vous pu mettre le baume que je vous ai donné ?

Harry eut l'impression que les yeux noirs du Maître des Potions le sondaient, aussi baissa-t-il le regard.

-Le bleu, oui. L'autre non. Je n'ai pas pu le faire seul.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel. _Satané gamin... Aurais-tu réagi différemment à sa place ?_

-Approchez vous. Nous allons faire ça en premier.

Le potionniste attendit que le Survivant enlève son t-shirt, et après avoir défait ses bandages, il appliqua la potion sur les larges coupures que le jeune homme avait dans le dos. Harry sursauta et ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement de douleur. Snape ralentit et ses mouvements se firent plus doux. Bien qu'il ait des difficultés à supporter le jeune homme, le but n'était pas de lui faire encore plus de mal, au contraire. Il fut quand même ravi de constater que le baume appliqué la veille avait déjà bien agi, et que l'infection avait un peu diminué, même si elle n'était pas encore partie.

Quand le jeune homme se fut rhabillé, son aîné lui tendit une autre petite fiole.

-Vous prendrez ça ce soir, c'est pour vos côtes. Je vous préviens, ça risque de brûler un peu pendant la nuit. C'est un dérivé du Poussos, mais ça n'est pas aussi douloureux.

-Ça ne changera pas grand chose, alors. Marmonna le plus jeune.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Harry soupira. Au point où il en était, il pouvait bien en parler à son professeur.

-Je dois faire une allergie ou quelque chose comme ça. Ma peau me brûle depuis ce matin, et ça me gratte de partout.

Severus fut pris d'un doute.

-Je n'ai noté aucune rougeur.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

-Non, Monsieur. Il n'y en a pas.

-Et merde.

Harry ouvrit deux yeux comme des soucoupes. Il n'avait jamais entendu son professeur jurer. Il se retrouva légèrement sur la défensive.

-Un problème ? Demanda t-il d'un ton plus agressif que prévu.

Le potionniste lui jeta un regard noir et lui tendit une enveloppe.

-Sans aucun doute. Lisez d'abord ceci.

Le plus jeune lui arracha presque le courrier des mains, et s'approcha de la cheminée, afin d'avoir un peu plus de lumière. Il regrettait parfois l'électricité moldue, qui éclairait quand même plus efficacement, même si le résultat était bien moins chaleureux. Son nom était inscrit sur l'enveloppe, et il reconnut l'écriture d'Albus Dumbledore. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, il décacheta le pli et se mit à lire la missive.

 _Mon cher Harry,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. Je vais entrer dans le vif du sujet, si tu le permets. Comme le Professeur Snape te l'a déjà expliqué hier, tu as apparemment perdu le contrôle de ta magie lors du dernier soir que tu as passé auprès de ta famille. D'ici à_ _ton anniversaire, cela risque encore d'arriver. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance car ta perte de contrôle_ _a_ _été brève, mais elle aurait pu s'avérer désastreuse._

 _J'ai donc demandé à Severus de préparer une potion assez complexe pour que la transition se passe au mieux, sans que tu ne risques de mettre ta vie ou celle des autres en danger. Tu va devoir prendre cette potion en trois fois. La première fois, elle bloquera ta magie. Je me doute bien que cela ne va pas te plaire, mais il ne peut en être autrement. Tu ne pourra pas te servir de ta baguette pendant plusieurs jours. La seconde fois, elle assemblera ta magie en une espèce de noyau. La troisième fois, elle libérera ta magie. Le Professeur t'expliquera ça plus en détails. Sois assuré que s'il y avait eu une autre solution, nous aurions évité cela._

 _Bien à toi_

 _A.D_

Harry sentait la colère monter en lui, et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

-Mais il se fout de moi ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même.

-Langage, Potter.

Harry fulminait, et recommença à se gratter.

-Non mais attendez... Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça implique ? S'il arrive QUOI QUE CE SOIT, je ne serais même pas capable de me défendre ! Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser sans magie ! Et si ça tournait mal et que je ne la récupérais plus ? Qu'est ce que je ferais alors ? Autant que je m'offre à Voldemort sur un plateau !

Un vase explosa près de lui, et le feu de la cheminée brûla plus fort.

-Calmez vous, Potter. Snape se pinça l'arête du nez, s'exhortant lui même à ne pas s'énerver contre le garçon. Et ne prononcez pas son nom.

-Que je me calme ? Et si vous foirez la potion, hein ? Mais il a craqué ! Il est hors de question que je la prenne ! Est ce que c'est clair ?

L'air autour du jeune homme se mit à crépiter. Severus était tenté de remettre le garçon à sa place, et il dut faire un effort pour ne pas lui lancer de remarque blessante. Cela n'aiderait en rien.

-Calmez-vous tout de suite ! Regardez autour de vous !

Hébété, Harry parcourut la pièce des yeux, et se rendit compte que les étagères vibraient. Le jeune homme se grattait toujours les bras.

-Que se passe t-il ? Sa voix était presque craintive, à présent.

-C'est vous qui faites ça. Calmez vous MAINTENANT !

Le ton sec et glacial qu'avait employé Snape ramena le jeune homme à la réalité, et il parvint à se détendre un peu. Les étagères arrêtèrent de vibrer, et le feu dans la cheminée baissa d'intensité.

-Que m'arrive t-il ? Harry se sentait faible d'un coup, et un peu perdu. Il vacilla et le professeur l'attrapa par les épaules puis l'aida à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

-Ça a déjà commencé. Votre magie commence déjà à changer. C'est pour cela que votre peau vous démange. C'est la magie qui parcourt votre corps qui vous donne cette sensation. Elle... se déplace plus rapidement que d'habitude. Et à cause de votre lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Harry tressaillit et lui coupa la parole.

-Vous êtes au courant ?

-Il n'y a que peu de choses que je ne sais pas. En bref, ça risque d'être dangereux. Vous pourriez faire exploser la maison. La potion bloquera votre magie dans un premier temps, pour éviter ce genre d'accidents. Ensuite elle la rassemblera en vous, la transition sera donc plus rapide... Et pour finir elle la libérera une fois le processus achevé. Cette potion ne fonctionne que dans ce cas. Si nous nous trompons et que votre perte de contrôle ne vient pas d'une modification de votre magie, elle n'aura absolument aucun effet.

Harry pâlit légèrement.

-Où est cette potion ?

-Elle n'est pas encore prête... Elle ne le sera que demain soir.

-Et... en attendant ?

-Restez calme. Contrôlez-vous. Videz votre esprit. Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Autre chose ?

-Et si ça tourne mal, que fait-on ?

-Tout ira bien. Je sais ce que je fais. Bonsoir Potter.

Dans un tourbillon de capes, le potionniste sortit de la pièce, laissant Harry quelque peu dubitatif.

Harry redescendit dans la cuisine et se prit une tasse de thé, se mettant volontairement à l'écart des Weasley. Ron amorça le mouvement de se lever pour le rejoindre, mais sa mère le retient par le bras en lui faisant non de la tête. Le rouquin se rassit, l'air désespéré, se promettant de découvrir ce que cachait son meilleur ami. Le silence était lourd. Il avait bien remarqué que le petit brun était différent depuis son arrivée. Ils parlaient moins et les conversations restaient légères. Harry était plus renfermé, plus secret. Il tressaillait à chaque contact et semblait avoir peur. Il devait tirer cette histoire au clair et lui montrer que malgré ses erreurs passées, il pouvait être là pour lui. Il pouvait le soutenir.

Rapidement, le brun prit congé, la tête pleine d'interrogations, et monta se coucher, épuisé par sa magie.

 _Il rampait_ _le long d'une vieille bâtisse, humant l'air de sa langue, l'impatience lui nouant les entrailles. L'homme était bien là, de l'autre côté de la porte. Il se redressa doucement, entrant par la fenêtre entrouverte, sans faire de bruit. Il s'approcha discrètement de sa proie, qui lui tournait le dos, occupé à lire un journal devant le feu, enroulé dans une vieille couverture. Il se ramassa lentement et banda tout ses muscles d'un coup, fondant brutalement sur la gorge de l'homme. Celui-ci se mit à hurler, alors que le goût délicieux du sang frais envahit sa gueule. il s'en délecta, se gorgeant de sa douce chaleur, et frappa une seconde fois... Un os craqua, et le cri se tut. Satisfait, il fit demi-tour..._

Harry se réveilla en hurlant, et un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre. Il fût pris de nausée, se rappelant encore l'atroce goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche, et se retint désespérément de vomir. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que tous les meubles de la pièce étaient renversés. Ron avait été projeté un peu plus loin et gisait, inconscient.

-Par Merlin !

Harry se leva d'un bond, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et se précipita près du rouquin, alors que celui ci commençait à ouvrir les yeux.

-Ron ! Cria-t-il. Tu vas bien ? La panique commençait à envahir le brun, choqué.

-Je... ça va... il se releva en frottant sa tête. Je crois que je vais juste avoir une belle bosse... Mais Harry ? C'était quoi, ça ?

Harry se retrouva sans voix, les yeux grands ouverts. Il eut un mouvement de recul et ouvrit la bouche, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Les parents de Ron déboulèrent dans la chambre, baguette au poing, faisant rebondir la porte contre le mur. Harry sursauta et pâlit.

-Les garçons ! Vous allez bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Ron rassura sa mère, puis elle se tourna vers son ami et tendit la main vers lui.

Celui ci s'entoura de ses bras, et toujours assis, recula maladroitement vers un mur.

-C'est de ma faute... Ne me touchez pas... c'est de ma faute... Je dois m'en aller, je vous en prie, laissez moi partir d'ici...

Molly se tourna vers Arthur.

-Appelle Dumbledore.


	7. Chapter 7 -update

Bêta : **Lololitaoe** , « always ». Merci à toi !

 **CHAPITRE 7**

Albus Dumbledore dormait en général très peu. Il était en train d'extraire un souvenir d'une fiole pour le mettre dans sa pensine lorsqu'un Patronus en forme de belette fit irruption dans son bureau.

La voix d'Arthur Weasley se fit entendre.

 _Il y a un problème. Nous avons besoin de vous._

Il soupira, reposa sa fiole calmement et se dirigea vers la cheminée, prenant un peu de poudre au passage, inquiet.

Dans la cuisine du square Grimmaurd, Harry, Ron, Molly et Arthur attendaient depuis quelques minutes. Dans un chuintement, la tête du Directeur de Poudlard apparut dans la cheminée, jetant un un regard étonné à la ronde. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les deux jeunes gens.

Harry se tenait assis, la tête entre les mains, le dos voûté, clairement épuisé. Ron était à ses côtés, la main sur son épaule . Le couple les encadrait.

-Que se passe-t-il mes chers amis ?

Le couple échangea un regard, et Arthur prit la parole.

-Je crois qu'il s'est passé la même chose que chez les Moldus... la chambre des garçons était toute retournée.

Le Directeur regarda le Survivant plus intensément.

-Harry ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Sans même relever la tête, Harry parla, d'une voix un peu plus aiguë et étranglée que d'habitude.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a eu. J'ai fait un cauchemar... Nagini a attaqué quelqu'un, et...

-Tu étais à ses côtés ?

-Non, c'est... comme toujours. J'étais lui. Enfin, elle. Sa voix se brisa. Je sens encore le goût du sang, Monsieur, quand je l'ai mordu... Et j'ai blessé Ron... je ne peux pas rester ici, je dois m'en aller. Je mets tout le monde en danger.

-Tu ne va aller nulle part. Je vais venir avec de la Potion de Sommeil et tu en prendras. L'autre potion devrait être prête demain soir et tu ne risqueras plus rien.

Le Directeur passa la cheminée, quelques instants plus tard.

-Molly, voulez-vous s'il vous plaît nous préparer une collation ? La potion que j'ai apportée est assez puissante, et Harry dormira au moins une douzaine d'heures. Il serait bon qu'il ait quelque chose dans le ventre pour ne pas être malade au réveil.

-Bien sûr, Professeur.

Cette dernière se retourna vers les fourneaux, ravie de pouvoir enfin se rendre utile et Dumbledore s'installa à table près de Harry.

-As-tu parlé à tes amis de ce qu'il t'est arrivé avec ta magie ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Il serait peut-être temps que tu te confies à eux... Tu auras besoin d'être soutenu.

Harry jeta un regard en biais à Ron. Celui-ci avait bien tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais sans succès. Ce n'est pas que Harry ne lui faisait pas confiance, loin de là... Mais il cloisonnait tellement sa vie qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas se refermer. Pour faciliter les choses.

-Je le ferai... un peu plus tard. Je ne veux pas empirer les choses maintenant. Le sujet est... frustrant, et j'ai réagi assez violemment quand j'en ai parlé avec le Professeur Snape...

Molly était revenue avec du thé, accompagné de petits sandwiches et de gâteaux. Ron eut l'air ravi et se jeta sur le plateau.

-Je comprends Harry. Mange un peu, et va te coucher. Tu ne risquera plus rien avec la potion et tu n'auras ensuite que quelques heures à attendre.

Harry n'avait pas très faim, mais se força qu'en même à manger rapidement son repas. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire et remercia tout le monde. Il se tourna vers Ron.

-Écoute... je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Je passerai la nuit dans le salon.

-Mais... Tu n'as pas besoin de...

-S'il te plaît, Ron. Je t'expliquerai tout demain soir. C'est promis.

Ron regarda s'éloigner son ami, les yeux pleins de tristesse.

La culpabilité s'était nichée dans le ventre de Harry, aussi fût-il content que la potion fasse rapidement effet. Il n'appréciait pas de devoir cacher tant de choses à son ami. Il avait l'impression de passer son temps à lui mentir depuis qu'il était revenu. Enfin, depuis le milieu de l'année dernière en vérité, en incluant les conversations qu'il avait eues avec Dumbledore, et desquelles il n'avait parlé à personne.

Ne plus ressentir, ne plus rêver, ne plus avoir peur, ne plus avoir mal...

.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain, en milieu d'après midi. Il se sentait fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi. Sa peau le gênait plus que la veille. Il aurait été content de pouvoir l'enlever. _Drôle d'idée._ Lassé, il soupira en s'étirant. Il tâtonna derrière l'accoudoir du canapé sur lequel il était allongé et attrapa ses lunettes. Il jeta un œil à la vieille horloge en face de lui.

15h09. Bien. La potion serait prête ce soir. Il referma les yeux et réfléchit quelques instants, tout en se grattant distraitement les bras. Il décida qu'il resterait seul pendant la journée, ça valait mieux pour tout le monde. Une boule d'angoisse se forma au creux de son estomac. Il se redressa et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis se décida à se lever enfin. Il alla vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux. En se tournant à nouveau vers le canapé, il eut un sursaut et ne put retenir un petit cri.

Le professeur Snape était assis dans un des fauteuils et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Son visage était totalement inexpressif, comme à son habitude, mais étrangement il n'y avait aucune lueur de haine ou de moquerie dans son regard. Juste quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la lassitude.

-Professeur ? Harry tenta de calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur. Que faîtes vous là ?

-J'attendais votre réveil, Potter. Dumbledore m'envoie. Il m'a raconté votre petite aventure nocturne.

Harry ferma les yeux, tentant de rester calme. Il se rendit ensuite compte qu'il n'y avait pas de trace de sarcasme dans la voix grave du Maître de Potions.

-Oh.

-Nous allons faire quelques exercices, pour que vous puissiez garder le contrôle en attendant ce soir. Votre magie est de plus en plus instable.

Harry soupira.

-Pourquoi ?

Le professeur leva un sourcil.

-Pourquoi quoi ? Soyez clair.

-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça tombe sur moi ?

Une lueur sarcastique passa dans le regard de l'homme. _Je me pose la même question, Potter. Si seulement je savais..._

-Vous-savez-qui vous a marqué. Il vous a donné une partie de son pouvoir.

Harry tressaillit, mais Snape fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis Fourchelangue.

-Oui. Votre magie est puissante, à la base. Avec la sienne en plus... Ça crée forcément des distorsions. Vos magies sont différentes et ont dû cohabiter en vous. Puis, la magie de chaque sorcier change avec sa majorité, elle arrive à maturation et se stabilise. Après, votre magie n'évoluera plus, et cela sera à vous de l'exploiter pour accroître vos facultés. Certains sorciers n'arrivent jamais à créer de Patronus car ils n'ont pas la puissance magique nécessaire, et de ce fait ne l'auront jamais, même s'ils poussent leurs capacités à leur maximum. Dans de rares cas, il y a trop de puissance à contenir. C'est ce qu'il vous arrive. Il va falloir maîtriser tout ça.

Harry eut un rire amer.

-C'est encore et toujours à cause de cette satanée Prophétie, hein ? Je ne serais jamais tranquille ?

-Vous le serez. Maintenant trêve de bavardages. Il serait dommage que votre magie vous consume.

Cette fois-ci, le ton du professeur était clairement sarcastique. Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard noir.

-Asseyez-vous, Potter. Fermez les yeux, et écoutez moi. Concentrez-vous sur ma voix uniquement. Ne pensez à rien d'autre. Vous êtes en haut d'un escalier. Il ne fait pas froid, pas chaud. Vous n'avez pas peur. Vous allez descendre les marches, lentement, en respirant profondément. Une marche. Vous vous détendez. Deux marches. Votre cœur ralentit. Trois marches. Vous ressentez votre magie dans votre corps. Quatre marches, votre magie est calme, tout comme vous.

Le jeune homme se détendit doucement, et guidé par la voix veloutée et étrangement plate de son professeur, il parvient à ralentir le flux de sa magie, au prix d'un effort de concentration intense. Le professeur n'arrêtait pas de parler, et sa voix était rauque par moment. Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla infini, et en même temps très court, le professeur mit fin à son flot de paroles.

-Maintenant,vous allez rester assis. Calme. Votre magie est un fleuve contrôlé par votre esprit. Je vais vous laisser quelques instants. Gardez les yeux fermés, gardez votre esprit fermé.

Le Professeur sortit du salon et se rendit dans la cuisine, sans faire de bruit.

Sous le regard inquisiteur de Molly Weasley qui préparait le repas du soir, il se servit un verre d'eau, la gorge brûlante d'avoir tant parlé. Le liquide lui fit du bien, mais sa voix était encore un peu rauque lorsqu'il parla.

-Tout est sous contrôle. Surtout que personne ne le dérange. Je reviens tout de suite.

Il disparut par la cheminée pour réapparaître quelques instants plus tard, une fiole à la main.

Arrivé dans le salon, il reprit la parole.

-Ouvrez les yeux, Potter.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, le regard vague.

-Vous allez boire ça. La sensation sera étrange.

Harry porta la fiole à ses lèvres et but en fermant les yeux.

Il lâcha un grognement étranglé. Il avait l'impression... d'être dans du coton. Comme s'il entendait moins, voyait moins et ressentait moins. Il leva les yeux vers Snape.

-Je me sens engourdi. Et fatigué.

-Votre magie est bloquée. Vous ne devez pas faire de trop gros efforts. Vous ne risquez plus rien. Demain matin vous prendrez la seconde dose, et demain soir la dernière.

Dans un claquement de cape, Snape s'en alla.

Harry se leva à son tour. Il mourrait littéralement de faim. Il aida Molly à finir de préparer le repas, et se rendit compte qu'il venait de passer l'après midi entière avec Snape sans qu'ils ne se soient disputés. L'homme devait vraiment prendre sur lui pour rester aussi calme en sa présence.

Peu de gens étaient présents ce soir. Il n'y avait que Ron, Ginny et le couple Weasley. Ron lançait des regards interrogateurs à son ami. Harry était assez content de pouvoir profiter d'un repas calme ce soir là. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter une grande tablée.

-Tu as passé la journée avec Snape ?

-Le _Professeur_ Snape, corrigea sa mère.

Elle semblait néanmoins aussi inquiète que son fils. Harry se racla la gorge.

-Je crois que je vous dois quelques explications.

Il raconta donc ce qu'il s'était passé, mais resta vague. Il ne parla pas de ses blessures, ni des soins que le Maître des Potions lui avait donnés. A la fin de son récit, Ron avait l'air choqué.

-Tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir, alors ?

-Aucun. Rien du tout.

-Mince alors...


	8. Chapter 8 -update

Merci à ma bêta, Lololitaoe !

Je fais pas de notes de lecteurs, (paaaaaas bien) vu que c'est la correction... Je les reprendrai avec les nouveaux chapitres ^^

 **CHAPITRE 8**

Ron n'en revenait se retrouvait... _Cracmol ?_ En quelque sorte ? Non... Il chassa bien vite cette idée de sa tête. Harry était l'un des sorciers les plus puissants qu'il connaissait, même s'il ne maîtrisait pas toujours très bien sa magie. Il avait déjà montré ses capacités à plusieurs reprises, tout au long de ces années. Il ne réussissait pas les forcément les sorts qu'ils apprenaient du premier coup, loin de là, mais une fois qu'il pouvait les lancer, ils étaient généralement d'un très bon niveau. Son _Expelliarmus_ par exemple, restait difficile à parer.

La famille passa à table, et le repas fût excellent, bien que le brun semblait distrait. Molly leur dressa une liste de tâches à effectuer pour le lendemain, alors qu'elle-même préparerait le repas d'anniversaire de Harry. Il aida à débarrasser la table, et Ron et lui montèrent dans le salon.

Les deux garçons passèrent la soirée à discuter. Harry lui raconta avec plus de détails ce qu'il s'était passé les jours précédents. Malgré la chaleur étouffante à l'extérieur, il faisait plus que frais dans la maison. La cheminée, toujours allumée, réchauffait agréablement la pièce lugubre. Il restèrent longtemps assis devant le feu, en mangeant des sucreries et en rattrapant le temps perdu. Le jeune brun s'amusa à détailler les travaux qu'il aimerait effectuer dans la maison par la suite. Il ne se voyait pas habiter ici à la fin de l'année, dans l'état actuel des choses. Et c'était toujours le quartier général de l'Ordre. Il aspirait à un endroit tranquille, pas à un lieu où il y aurait sans cesse des allées-venues. Il se promit de faire un grand tri dans toutes les affaires, sachant d'avance qu'aucun ouvrier ne pourrait pénétrer ici tant que la maison était sous Fidelitas. Il faudra qu'il pense à demander l'aide de Molly d'ailleurs. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider à faire de cette maison un endroit chaleureux, c'était bien elle. D'autant plus qu'ils vivaient pour le moment ici, étant donné que le Terrier n'était plus sûr. Elle accepterait sans doute de s'occuper de cela par la suite. Comme ça, à la fin de la guerre, s'il survivait...

Harry regarda son ami en soupirant. Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, il se sentait parfaitement détendu. L'étrange sensation de vide qu'il ressentait depuis la perte de sa magie s'atténua un peu et son moral remonta.

Ces petits bonheurs avaient le don de lui ficher une frousse monumentale. Il avait peur de s'y attacher et de tout perdre. Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas le courage de les repousser.

.

Le lendemain, le professeur de Potions se présenta au Square Grimmaurd aux alentours de dix heures. Il trouva Harry installé dans le salon, Ron à ses côtés. Severus jeta un regard noir au rouquin, qui pâlit légèrement et sortit de la pièce. Harry se leva et s'approcha de l'homme.

-Professeur.

-Potter. Je vous ai apporté la seconde fiole. Vous vous sentirez sans doute nauséeux pendant une heure ou deux ensuite cela ira mieux. Je ne reste pas.

Harry leva la main, prit la fiole et la vida d'un coup. Une douce chaleur se répandit le long de son corps et s'installa dans son sternum.

Le Professeur fît demi tour, après avoir imperceptiblement penché la tête.

-Monsieur ? L'homme s'arrêta. Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi, Potter ? Décidément, vous êtes toujours aussi éloquent.

Harry lui lança un regard en coin.

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça pour moi ?

Le potionniste lui offrit un de ses célèbres regards perçants, accompagnés d'une levée de sourcil.

-Parce que je l'ai promis. Maintenant, cessez de me faire perdre mon temps. J'ai à faire.

Hermione arriva peu de temps après le départ de Snape. Le Trio d'Or était enfin réuni. Les trois amis se mirent au rangement de la maison ensemble. Il fallait finir de débarrasser le salon, pour avoir plus de place lors de la fête de ce soir. Les deux garçons firent un résumé des derniers jours à Hermione. Elle était scandalisée de la manière dont les Dursley avaient traité Harry. Elle lui avait demandé comment allaient ses blessures et le jeune homme put la rassurer, mais en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Son dos allait bien mieux, et pour lui le sujet était clos. Elle promit également de faire de plus amples recherches sur l'évolution magique chez les jeunes sorciers et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Heureusement, celui-ci ne ressentit que très peu les désagréments de la potion et passa donc un agréable moment avec ses amis.

Leur nettoyage fut interrompu par l'arrivée de trois hiboux dans la cuisine. Les jeunes gens avaient enfin reçu leurs résultats d'examens.

Hermione avait du mal à ouvrir sa lettre, tellement ses mains tremblaient. Elle soupira finalement de soulagement, pendant que les deux garçons ouvraient leur pli.

-Ouf... J'ai réussi ! J'aurais pu faire mieux en Défense...

Ron jeta un œil par dessus son épaule.

-Oui... C'est ça, tu aurais pu faire mieux... Tu as eu Optimal dans toutes les matières ! Moi j'ai raté les Potions... Harry ?

-J'ai réussi... Je pense que c'est grâce au livre de Snape. Dommage qu'il ait tenu à le reprendre.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-De toutes façons, tu t'en étais débarrassé, non ?

Harry rougit.

-Pas vraiment... Mais bon, je ne l'ai plus.

-Ron, tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

-Franchement, je ne sais pas. Je voulais être Auror...

Hermione soupira. Tu pourrais toujours passer tes ASPICS de Potions en candidat libre...

-Je ne suis pas persuadé. Avec tout le travail qu'il y aura...

-Il y a des sessions de rattrapage pendant les vacances scolaires. Ça te permettrait de te préparer...

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, et les trois jeunes se remirent au travail.

Le salon fut débarrassé juste à temps pour l'arrivée des premiers invités. Le soleil brillait encore quand Lupin et Tonks se présentèrent. Harry était bien content de les revoir dans un contexte différent. La quasi totalité des Weasley ainsi qu'une grande partie de l'Ordre étaient présents. Harry avait été exceptionnellement gâté. Il avait reçu plusieurs livres de défense et de sortilèges avancés qui lui avaient semblé particulièrement intéressants, du matériel d'entretien pour son balai, une magnifique robe de soirée noire avec des broderies argentées et des tonnes de friandises. Il y avait également un écrin avec une chaîne d'argent finement ouvragée, que Remus lui avait offerte en lui disant que ses parents la lui avaient acheté juste après sa naissance, en prévision de ce moment. C'était une coutume profondément ancrée chez les sorciers, pour les parents d'un enfant majeur, d'offrir un bijou. Le loup-garou lui expliqua qu'il y avait plusieurs sortilèges de protection dessus. Plus que tous les autres, ce cadeau avait particulièrement ému le jeune homme. Normalement, la majorité chez les sorciers se fêtait en grande pompe et un bal était organisé. Harry faisait partie d'une grande Maison et aurait dû organiser un événement public, mais les circonstances l'en empêchaient. Il en était d'ailleurs ravi ; il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'être le centre d'intérêt d'une foule d'inconnus, qu'il aurait dû inviter par politesse. Molly était tout de même triste de savoir qu'Harry n'aurait pas ce bal, unique dans la vie d'un sorcier. Il ne réussit que tardivement à s'isoler avec la mère de famille pour demander des nouvelles de Dumbledore. Elle lui avait assuré qu'il passerait le lendemain.

Le maître des potions arriva peu avant Minuit. Tout à la fête, Harry l'avait complètement oublié. Il attendait adossé à la porte du salon, que le Survivant remarque sa présence. Snape n'avait absolument pas envie de se glisser dans la foule pour rejoindre le jeune homme et devoir refaire le trajet en sens inverse pour le prendre à part. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent. Harry fit un petit geste à Ron et Hermione pour leur faire comprendre que tout irait bien. Snape lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

-Dans votre chambre, voulez-vous. Il serait bon de ne pas être dérangés.

Le brun ouvrit la marche, soudainement honteux de ne pas avoir pensé à ranger cette pièce. Il entra et le professeur suivit, lançant un regard dédaigneux autour de lui, mais s'abstenant néanmoins de commenter.

-Tout d'abord, dites-moi comment vont vos blessures. Avez vous encore besoin de baume ?

Harry baissa les yeux, toujours mal à l'aise.

-Ca va mieux Monsieur. La plus grande plaie est presque refermée.

-Montrez-moi.

Encore une fois, Harry lui tourna le dos, puis se dévêtit, et Snape lui étala du baume avec douceur. C'était presque devenu un rituel. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, Snape en profitait pour le soigner, tout en restant très discret là-dessus. Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Il lui refit face, alors que l'homme nettoyait ses doigts d'un sort.

-Bien. Passons à la potion. La troisième dose libérera votre magie d'adulte. Il est important d'attendre que minuit soit passé et ainsi votre majorité pleinement acquise. Votre magie sera peut-être encore un peu instable mais rien de comparable à ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours. Des questions ?

-Non, Monsieur.

-Alors procédons. Je vais vous entourer d'un bouclier, juste au cas où.

Le potionniste donna la fiole à Harry, et sortit sa baguette pour invoquer une bulle de protection autour du jeune homme, destinée à éviter tout débordement magique. Il fit signe au jeune homme de boire.

Le jeune homme était tendu. Et si la potion ne marchait pas ? Et s'il ne récupérait pas ses pouvoirs?Il porta la fiole à sa bouche et but lentement, réprimant un frisson de dégoût. Le goût de cette dernière potion était vraiment immonde. Pire encore que le Polynectar. Harry eut à peine le temps de formuler cette pensée qu'il ressentit comme une décharge électrique et vit un grand rayon lumineux. Il n'entendait qu'un vague sifflement, et tout doucement, trop doucement, il se sentit glisser dans le néant.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il était toujours étendu sur le dol, Snape agenouillé à ses côtés.

-... tter... Potter ? Vous allez bien ?

-Mon...sieur ? Je... oui... je crois que ça va. Que... ?

-Rien de grave,vous avez juste eu un moment de... _faiblesse._

Le jeune homme se rassit en grommelant.

-Vous avez votre baguette ?

-Bien sûr.

-Lancez un sort, pour voir.

Harry prit sa baguette, la sentant délicieusement vibrer dans sa main, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait prise. Une chaleur réconfortante remonta le long de son bras. Il ferma les yeux et murmura.

-Protego.

Aussitôt, un bouclier se forma autour de lui. Snape, se trouvant dans le rayon du bouclier, fût repoussé plus loin. En entendant un bruit de chute, Harry rouvrit les yeux.

-Oh ! Je suis désolé.

Snape grogna.

-C'est bon, Potter. Rejoignez les autres, je m'en vais. Le Directeur viendra vous voir demain.

Harry hocha la tête et partit rassurer ses amis. Personne ne l'avait avoué, mais ils avaient tous eu un peu peur qu'Harry ne retrouve pas sa magie. La soirée se finit tranquillement, et après le départ des invités, tous les résidents allèrent se coucher.

Snape transplana directement à Poudlard, et rejoignit sans attendre le bureau directorial. Son occupant avait l'air préoccupé.

-Severus. Je suis content de vous voir.

-Tout s'est bien passé... Snape se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il est puissant... bien plus qu'avant.

-Je sais. Il va falloir l'entraîner.

Dumbledore fit une pause et lissa sa barbe.

-Le jeune Weasley n'a pas eu d'Optimal à ses examens.

Snape soupira.

-Et alors ? Et vous savez très bien comment je fonctionne pour la sixième et la septième année. Certaines préparations sont dangereuses.

-J'en parlerai avec eux, mais il serait vraiment dommage qu'il arrête l'apprentissage de votre matière. Ils ont besoin de tout ce que vous pourrez leur apprendre.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?

-Le choix lui appartiendra, Severus.

Décidément, le vieil homme le menait par le bout du nez.

.

-Lucius... C'est trop long.

-Oui, Maître.

-Tu vas faire en sorte qu'il nous rejoigne avant Noël. Tu le regretteras sinon.

-Bien Maître.

-Tu peux t'en aller. Oh, une dernière chose... _Endoloris._

L'aristocrate s'effondra en hurlant, toute dignité perdue. Il devait absolument trouver le moyen de convaincre Draco. De l'obliger. Peu importait le prix. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devenait de plus en plus impatient. Après l'échec de Draco l'année dernière, Lucius savait très bien que le Lord voulait exercer plus de contrôle sur le jeune, via la marque. Pour lui apprendre l'obéissance. Pour l'endurcir. Lui même risquait sa vie à cause du refus de son fils. Et il était hors de question qu'il meure. Totalement hors de question.


	9. Chapter 9 -update

**Merci à** ** **Lololitaoe**** **, bêta de choc !**

 **CHAPITRE 9**

Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain, malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle il s'était couché. Il avait mal dormi. Il se sentait nerveux à l'idée de la conversation qu'il allait avoir avec son directeur. Il s'habilla sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller Ron, et descendit à la cuisine. Il trouva Hermione déjà attablée, avec un gros livre posé devant elle, et Molly s'affairait à finir de préparer le petit déjeuner.

-Bonjour Mesdames ! Lança Harry en faisant une petite courbette.

Molly lui offrit un sourire, et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bonjour mon chéri. Toasts ?

-Oui, merci.

-Salut Harry. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Très bien, mentit le Survivant, sous le regard peu convaincu de son amie.

Ils eurent tout juste fini leur petit déjeuner quand Ron se leva à son tour. Il engloutit rapidement le sien, et les trois jeunes gens se levèrent pour aller dans le salon. Ils ne savaient pas exactement à quel moment Dumbledore arriverait.

-Harry, commença Hermione, j'ai trouvé un sortilège assez intéressant qui fonctionnera peut-être pour décrocher le tableau de la mère de... Sirius. Enfin, si tu veux toujours t'en débarrasser ?

-Oh oui. Entre autres choses. Il leva les yeux vers l'immonde arbre généalogique qui tapissait le salon. Faudra enlever ça aussi.

Hermione sourit.

-On pourra s'en occuper un peu plus tard, dans ce cas. Et je...

Un bruit de sonnette l'interrompit. Quelques instants plus tard, le Directeur de Poudlard fit son entrée, suivi par un plateau de thé.

-Bonjour les enfants.

Les trois jeunes répondirent à ses salutations en choeur.

Le vieil homme leur proposa du thé. Harry s'installa en face du Directeur.

-Ils peuvent rester ?

-C'est à toi de décider.

-Très bien. Alors ils peuvent.

-Bien. Harry, il y a beaucoup de choses que nous devrons voir aujourd'hui, alors si tu permets nous allons commencer de suite.

Le directeur sortit une sacoche de sa poche, et lui redonna sa taille normale. Il en sortit une grosse boîte qu'il posa devant lui.

-J'ai ici le testament de tes parents. Il y a plusieurs choses. (Il prit une grosse enveloppe dans la boîte.) Je te fais grâce des formules d'usage. Les Potter étaient plutôt riches et politiquement influents. Il n'étaient pas des Sangs-Purs et sont toujours restés discrets. Il n'y a que trois familles de Sang-Mêlé au Magenmagot et ils en faisaient partie. Ton père était enfant unique, tu hérites donc des biens de la famille, qui sont assez conséquents. Il y a bien sûr la maison de Godric's Hollow, enfin ce qu'il en reste...

Harry le coupa.

-Ma famille ? Influente ?

-Oui, Harry. Leur lignée reste ancienne, même si des Moldus sont entrés dans leur famille. Ils ont su garder le respect des autres, car leurs idées étaient justes.

-Et le fait que ma mère était une née de moldue n'a jamais posé de souci ?

-C'est ça. Je te propose de finir ça, et ensuite nous verrons si tu as des questions.

Ses deux amis s'étaient rapprochés de lui, en signe de soutien. Le Directeur continua.

-Il y a également le manoir familial. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment un manoir, c'est plutôt une grande maison, qui ne se situe pas très loin de Poudlard, un peu plus au sud. La bâtisse est ancienne, mais elle est entretenue par plusieurs elfes de maison. Il y a aussi pas mal de liquidités, dans le coffre de tes parents. Tous les biens de la famille y sont, y compris la clé de la maison. Les gobelins s'occupent d'administrer les affaires, notamment les actions qui apportent de l'argent tous les mois. Si tu le veux, cela peut continuer jusqu'à ce que tu puisse tout reprendre en main. Il y a là toute une liste des affaires en cours, et des derniers versements effectués, notamment aux Dursley. (Il lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin) et là, le sceau des Potter.

Il ouvrit une petite boite qui contenait une chevalière. Il la tendit à Harry, qui la prit lentement. Un P était gravé dessus, entrelacé avec ce qui semblait être du lierre.

-Attendez... Harry pâlit. Les Dursley percevaient une pension?

-Bien sûr... Environ 40 Gallions par mois il me semble. Tu ne le savais pas? Tout est détaillé là-dessus. Pour ce qui est de ton héritage par ton parrain, il y a comme tu le sais la maison ici et un coffre. Il voulait te faire hériter du blason aussi, mais ce n'est pas possible pour le moment. Il était certes le dernier héritier mâle, mais d'autres Black sont encore en vie.

Harry retint une grimace. D'autres Black. Comme Narcisssa. Comme _Bellatrix._

-As-tu des questions ?

-Je euh... dois faire quoi avec le sceau ?

-Tu peux l'utiliser pour les correspondances et il te donnera accès au coffre de tes parents. Porte le simplement comme une bague. Il devrait s'adapter tout seul à ton doigt.

-Oh… Et pourquoi... Je veux dire, pourquoi je n'ai rien su de cela avant ?

Dumbledore sembla gêné.

-Je ne voulais pas te lancer là-dedans. Et le testament officiel n'a été déverrouillé qu'au moment de ta majorité. Avant cela, personne n'aurait pu y accéder.

-Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-on pas envoyé directement ?

-Je me suis présenté à la banque avant le départ du courrier. Les Gobelins me connaissent depuis longtemps.

Harry était dubitatif. C'était tout de même étrange que les Gobelins confient aussi facilement des papiers aussi importants à quelqu'un d'extérieur à la famille.

-Il y a ceci aussi, continua le vieil homme.

Harry prit une petite enveloppe magiquement scellée que lui tendait le Directeur. Il ne pu l'ouvrir qu'après avoir apposé une goutte de son sang. Il déplia le parchemin lentement, ses deux amis lisant par dessus son épaule.

"Harry

Si tu as cette lettre, c'est que nous n'avons pas survécu et nous en sommes profondément désolés. Nous avons fait le nécessaire pour que tu sois à l'abri du besoin. Nous te laissons découvrir ton héritage tranquillement.

Nous savons que Sirius t'as offert tout l'amour que nous t'aurions nous-même donné. Nous ne regrettons pas nos choix, mais nous aurions aimé être à tes côtés.

Tu dois savoir que nous sommes fiers de toi, et que nous t'avons aimé de tout notre cœur, de toute notre âme. De là où nous sommes, nous continuons à t'aimer. Nous te souhaitons une longue et heureuse vie. Un jour nous nous retrouverons...

Joyeux Anniversaire, fils.

Lily et James Potter"

Une larme roula sur la joue de Harry, et ses amis l'entourèrent de leur bras. Le Directeur regarda le trio, leur laissant le temps d'assimiler tout ce qui était écrit.

Harry releva les yeux, le visage à présent fermé.

-Est-ce tout ?

-Oui.

-Très bien. J'ai une requête à faire.

Dumbledore soupira.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je veux entrer dans l'Ordre.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent, ébahis. Ils ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à ce que leur ami soit aussi direct.

-Nous aussi !

-Vous êtes trop jeunes... Harry, il faut...

-Non, Monsieur. Selon vous je suis trop jeune ? Qui a été marqué ? Qui doit détruire Voldemort ? Depuis que je suis entré à Poudlard, je n'arrête pas de lui faire face. Je suis plus âgé que la première fois où j'ai eu à faire à lui... Je suis majeur. Nous le sommes tous les trois. Je pense que nous avons le droit d'en faire partie... Je ne demande pas à connaître tous vos secrets, mais je veux savoir la vérité. Je veux être prêt le jour où... ça arrivera.

-Harry. J'ai prévu un entraînement spécial pour toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire partie de l'Ordre pour ça. Tu seras prêt.

-C'est à dire ?

-Le Professeur Snape s'occupera de t'enseigner certaines choses tout au long de l'année. Il commencera avant la rentrée, sans doute la semaine prochaine. Tu seras largement assez préparé. Et d'ailleurs, Monsieur Weasley, il vous prendra en Potions si vous le voulez.

Harry croisa les bras, le regard froid.

-J'ai une condition pour suivre votre programme.

Le directeur soupira, se doutant déjà de ce que le jeune homme dirait.

-Laquelle ?

-Je... Nous voulons entrer dans l'Ordre. Vraiment.

A cet instant, Dumbledore eut vraiment l'air très, très vieux.

-Bien. J'organiserai une réunion avec les anciens. Il y aura un vote... comme pour chaque nouveau membre. Je vous ferai part de notre décision après la rentrée. Si vous deviez y entrer, ne vous attendez pas à avoir une quelconque mission tant que vous serez scolarisés. Maintenant, pour ce qui est des cours... Tu vas commencer les entraînements avant la rentrée, Harry. Le Professeur Snape viendra ici te dispenser des leçons tous les jours, en attendant que tu reviennes à l'école. Et j'attends de vous que vous fassiez des efforts pour vous entendre.

-C'est lui qui me déteste, bougonna le brun.

Dumbledore soupira et prit congé.

Les trois jeunes gens restèrent un moment silencieux, pendant que Harry jetait un œil aux autres papiers qui avaient accompagné l'enveloppe scellée. Il ferma un instant les yeux.

-Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ?

-De quoi parles-tu, Harry ?

-Mes parents m'avaient apparemment confié à Sirius. Pourquoi suis-je allé chez les Dursley ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Mais enfin, Sirius était à Azkaban...

-Oui... Et il nous avait dit ne pas avoir eu de réel procès. Pourquoi Dumbledore n'a pas usé de son influence pour cela ?

-Avec Voldemort, il n'en a peut-être pas eu le temps...

Le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment convaincu par cette hypothèse. Il devrait sans doute songer à aller voir les Gobelins.

Au début de la semaine suivante, les deux derniers Weasley, Molly, Hermione et Harry allèrent au Chemin de Traverse pour faire leurs achats scolaires. L'ambiance avait bien changé. Plusieurs boutiques étaient fermées, et les gens ne flânaient plus. Les attaques de Mangemorts étaient régulières, et on voyait que la foule n'était pas aussi calme que les autres années. Tout le monde passa d'abord à la banque. Harry dut signer quelques papiers pour percevoir légalement son héritage et demanda à récupérer la clé du Manoir Potter, en cas de besoin. Il retira aussi de l'argent, plus que d'habitude, assez pour faire ses courses et en avoir encore sur lui pour Noël et le reste de l'année. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Il ne fit cependant rien d'autre. Il préférait être seul pour demander plus d'explications sur son héritage. Ils passèrent ensuite chercher de nouvelles robes, refaire le plein d'ingrédients (Harry dut en prendre un peu plus, Snape voulant lui donner des cours avant la rentrée), acheter des plumes et des parchemins et chercher leurs livres.

Harry s'éloigna du groupe quelques instants, et aperçut Draco Malfoy. Il était accompagné d'une femme, sans doute sa mère, à qui il tenait le bras. Le jeune homme passa tout près de lui, et Harry le trouva plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Il arborait une expression soucieuse, loin de sa façade arrogante habituelle. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, mais leurs yeux s'accrochèrent quelques instants. Ceux du blond étaient étrangement vides, alors que ceux du brun reflétaient ses interrogations.

Harry remisa cette rencontre dans un coin dans son esprit et rejoignit les autres.

L'après-midi passa rapidement, et ils ne s'attardèrent pas pour manger leur habituelle glace. Ils s'étaient quand même arrêté à la boutique des jumeaux, toujours aussi impressionnante et avaient refait le plein de douceurs.

Il ne restait plus que trois semaines avant la rentrée.


	10. Chapter 10 -update

**CHAPITRE 10**

Un matin, Harry eut la « surprise » de découvrir son professeur de Potions en train de prendre son petit déjeuner avec Arthur, qui ne travaillait pas ce jour là, et Molly. Snape finissait une tasse de thé, et chacun avait une assiette de toasts. Apparemment, il était le premier jeune debout. Il salua vaguement tout le monde et s'installa à un bout de la table, le plus loin possible de Snape.

-Et pour la rentrée, ça se passera comment ? demanda Molly.

-Comme les autres années, je suppose, répondit Snape. Vous m'excuserez si je ne suis pas au courant, ça ne me concerne pas.(Il jeta un œil à Harry.) Potter ? Vous êtes prêt ?

-Que voulez-vous faire ?

-Une potion. Nous avons installé un laboratoire au sous-sol, nous allons nous y rendre. Rejoignez moi quand vous aurez fini.

Snape finit rapidement son thé et sortit de la cuisine. Harry se permit un sourire, en regardant le couple Weasley.

-Il est toujours de charmante humeur, non ?

Arthur rit.

-Tu n'as pas idée, Harry ! Et encore, je trouve qu'il est plutôt dans un bon jour!

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de finir son café et descendit auprès de Snape. C'était la première fois qu'il descendait dans la cave. Il trouva le professeur assis à un petit bureau au coin de la grande pièce. Il n'y avait aucun meuble, mais quatre plans de travail trônaient en son centre. Une potion était déjà en cours. Il y avait une porte ouverte, donnant apparemment sur une réserve. La cave de la maison ressemblait assez à des cachots, avec ses épais murs de pierre nue. Harry se promit d'y faire un tour avec ses amis avant la rentrée.

-Je vous ai préparé une recette pour un baume de soin. Il s'agit de celui que je vous ai donné pour votre dos. Il est rapide à brasser, mais il faut être minutieux. Je vous laisse préparer vos ingrédients, je dois juste envoyer ce parchemin par la cheminée.

-Bien Monsieur.

Harry jeta un œil à la recette. Snape n'étant pas encore revenu, il décida de se rendre dans la petite pièce adjacente et chercha les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication du baume.

Il les plaça sur une des tables de travail dans l'ordre requis, et, avant même de mettre de l'eau à chauffer, il commença à préparer la racine d'echinacée au moment où Snape revint dans la pièce. Celui ci eut un micro temps d'arrêt et se rapprocha de la paillasse sur laquelle le Survivant s'était installé.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Pourquoi ne pas faire comme ceci en classe ? Habituellement vous êtes... totalement bordélique. C'est bien plus simple de préparer les ingrédients en avance.

-J'ai voulu essayer de faire comme quand je cuisine...Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer en classe. Entre vous, les Serpentards et les ingrédients volants...

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Oh, ne faites pas comme si vous ne saviez pas. Les serpentards nous envoient des ingrédients dans nos potions. Et vos sarcasmes et votre mauvaise foi ne me permettent pas de travailler correctement.

-Je ne vous permets pas !

-Je dis la vérité et vous le savez très bien. D'ailleurs, Neville n'est pas si maladroit d'habitude. C'est vous qui le mettez dans tous ses états à chaque cours.

Snape se pinça l'arrête du nez.

 _Calme toi... Reste calme..._

-Continuez votre travail. Et ne dites plus rien.

Le Maître des Potions retourna à son chaudron, agacé. Et dire qu'il allait devoir se coltiner ce gamin arrogant tout les jours !

Au bout d'une demi heure, il jeta un œil à son élève. La potion était plutôt réussie. Il ne restait que les foies de chauve souris à incorporer. C'était un ingrédient délicat et une opération cruciale. Il observa le Survivant attraper son couteau et commencer la découpe.

-Stop, Potter. Pas comme cela..

Harry releva les yeux vers lui, un éclair de colère dans son regard. Il ne répondit pas.

-Regardez, il faut les hacher. Vous les émincez, vos morceaux sont trop gros. N'oubliez pas que c'est une pommade, la texture doit être aussi lisse que possible.

Snape frôla la main du jeune homme lorsqu'il lui prit le couteau. Il lui montra comment faire, avec dextérité. Le jeune homme était fasciné par ses mains agiles et impressionné par sa vitesse d'exécution.

-Vous avez compris ? L'homme en noir leva un regard légèrement interrogateur vers son jeune élève.

Harry sursauta légèrement.

-Oui Monsieur. Merci.

-N'oubliez pas de nettoyer votre couteau à chaque fois que vous changez d'ingrédient. Ajoutez les foies... bien. Remuez un peu et baissez le feu au minimum. Il faut la laisser mijoter comme ça quelques heures. Cet après midi, vous incorporerez la lanoline et vous la mettrez dans ces récipients. N'attendez pas qu'elle refroidisse complètement, elle serait trop épaisse. (Il lui donna une dizaine de petits pots.) Demain, nous ferons de l'occlumencie. Vous pouvez partir.

Harry soupira et quitta la pièce sur un hochement de tête.

Il retrouva ses amis, et leur expliqua ce qu'il avait fait avec Snape. Hermione était ravie de savoir qu'il avait fait une belle préparation, même si le professeur n'avait rien dit. Ils prirent le déjeuner, puis ils entendirent la porte d'entrée. Sans doute Snape était-il reparti.

L'après midi passa lentement. Avec leurs résultats, ils avaient eu une liste de devoirs à faire. Ils avaient déjà fini le travail de Botanique et s'attaquaient maintenant à celui de Métamorphoses. Après quelques heures, les garçons voulurent prendre une pause. Ils laissèrent Hermione continuer son travail et se rendirent dans le couloir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait de la mère de Sirius.

-On pourrait peut-être lancer le sort qu'Hermione a trouvé ?

-Bonne idée, Ron.

Contre toute attente, le sort fonctionna, et le tableau se décrocha enfin. Walburga Black protesta évidemment, aussi ils couvrirent la toile d'une étoffe afin de la faire taire, en attendant de pouvoir la remiser dans le grenier. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans le salon et décollèrent la tapisserie. Le travail était plus compliqué de par la taille de la tapisserie, mais ils finirent par y arriver. Hermione les avait rejoints, ce fut donc plus rapide.

Harry alla voir Molly qui commençait à préparer le repas du soir. Il lui ramena les tableaux et tapisseries qu'ils avaient réussi à enlever. Ils s'attaquèrent ensuite aux têtes des ancêtres de Kreattur. Peu de temps après, la matriarche les appela pour le repas, en les félicitant pour le travail accompli.

Épuisés, les trois jeunes gens allèrent se coucher et s'endormirent presque aussitôt.

Draco déboula dans le petit salon, où son père était tranquillement installé, un verre de Brandy à la main.

Il fulminait.

-Où est passée Mère ?

Lucius leva ses yeux froids vers son fils.

-Elle n'est pas là.

-Je l'avais bien vu, merci ! Où est-elle ?

-Le Lord l'a prise.

-QUOI ?

Draco s'approcha de son père, interdit. Ce dernier se leva doucement.

-POURQUOI AVOIR PERMIS CA ?! Hurla Draco.

Lorsque Lucius Malfoy lui répondit, son ton était étrangement calme.

-Permis ? Crois-tu réellement que l'on puisse _se permettre_ quoi que ce soit face au Maître? Tu penses sincèrement que j'avais mon mot à dire ? Tout ceci est de ta faute !

Draco s'empourpra et attrapa son père par le col de sa robe. L'homme, qui le dépassait d'une demi-tête, ne sembla pas du tout impressionné.

-Ce n'est _pas_ de ma faute!

-Oh que si ! Prends la Marque, elle nous sera rendue.

-NON ! La réponse avait été instinctive. Il n'avait pas prévu d'être si direct.

Le jeune Serpentard ne vit pas le coup de poing arriver, son père avait été trop rapide. Il se retrouva projeté au sol, l'arcade sourcilière éclatée. Lucius se retrouva sur lui en à peine une seconde.

-Tu. Prendras. La. Marque.

Draco se dégagea et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Il se trouvait acculé. Le joli plan qu'il avait échafaudé s'était écroulé. Sa mère n'était pas loyale au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais elle l'était à son mari. A sa famille. Elle savait très bien que Draco ne voulait pas prendre la Marque. Il avait pensé aller voir Dumbledore à la rentrée, pour le supplier de mettre sa mère à l'abri, le temps que la guerre se termine. Ou au moins le temps de trouver une solution. Pour qu'elle ne souffre pas des conséquence de ses choix, peu importe lesquels. Il s'assit sur son lit, la tête entre les mains, laissant ses larmes de fureur couler librement sur ses joues.

Il n'avait plus le choix.

Severus Snape tournait en rond dans ses cachots, à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire sans griller sa couverture. Rien du tout. Et ça le mettait dans une rage folle. Il revenait d'une réunion avec le Premier Cercle et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort jubilait. Il avait trouvé le moyen de rallier son filleul et ainsi d'infiltrer Poudlard du côté des élèves: il avait fait enlever Narcissa Malfoy. Elle croupissait dans les cachots d'un vieux manoir incartable et Merlin seul savait ce qu'elle avait subi. Et lui ne pouvait absolument pas intervenir.

Il fracassa son verre contre le mur.

-Remettez-vous en place, Potter! Grinça l'homme, de mauvaise humeur.

Harry se releva difficilement. Ca faisait à peine vingt minutes que Snape avait commencé la leçon et il était déjà épuisé.

-Legilimens.

 _Harry courait dans un jardin, un chien lancé derrière lui. Il avait mal à la cheville et boitait._

 _Dudley riait au dessus de lui, les poings levés._

 _Vernon le frappait avec sa ceinture._

 _Harry, les mains bandées, s'activait à préparer un repas._

 _Sirius tombait derrière le voile._

 _Voldemort riait près du cadavre de Cédric._

-STOOOOP !

Harry s'écroula encore une fois, haletant, les larmes lui brouillant la vue.

-Fermez votre esprit, Potter !

-JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT FAIRE ! VOUS NE M'EXPLIQUEZ RIEN VOUS NE FAITES QU'ATTAQUER !

Snape sentait distinctement des vagues de magie s'échapper du jeune homme.

-Bon, on va faire une pause. Snape ferma un instant les yeux, tentant de retrouver son calme.

Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, pantelant.

-L'occlumencie est l'art de dresser des barrières dans son esprit. Vous devez compartimenter vos pensées, les enfermer dans des cases et fermer le tout. Chaque occlumens a sa manière de procéder. Faites vos protections par couches. Ne gardez que quelques souvenirs insignifiants à la surface. Il ne faut pas éveiller les soupçons.

-Je ne comprends rien.

Le potionniste soupira.

-Il faut vous entraîner, faites comme le jour où nous avons canalisé votre magie. Le principe est le même, sauf qu'au lieu de descendre des escaliers, il faut visualiser des barrières et mettre vos souvenirs derrière.

-La dernière fois, j'avais pénétré votre esprit. Vous n'êtes pas si fort.

Snape sentait la colère monter en lui.

-La dernière fois, Potter, vous avez lancé un bouclier, cela n'a rien à voir. Si vous faîtes ça devant le Seigneur Noir, il vous tuera sur le champ. Si vous lui fermez votre esprit et ne lui montrez que des choses insignifiantes, il vous laissera tranquille.

Les deux hommes se livraient un combat de regard silencieux.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas.

-Bon. L'homme soupira encore. Je vais vous montrer. Vous connaissez la formule. Avec votre esprit, vous devez imaginer que vous entrez dans ma tête. Regardez-moi dans les yeux. Votre magie est assez puissante pour que vous y arriviez.

Harry le regardait, incrédule.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Je crois que c'est la seule manière pour que vous compreniez.

-Bon... Legilimens...

Harry sentit une partie de son esprit se tendre vers son professeur. C'était assez bizarre. Des images qui ne lui appartenaient pas envahirent son cerveau.

 _Une prairie pleine de fleurs._

 _Snape en train de rédiger un devoir._

 _Un feu de cheminée dans une petite maison._

 _Un cours qu'il donnait, et où il se vit lui-même bâcler une potion._

Toutes ces images semblaient flotter. Il avait entraperçu quelque chose, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. On aurait dit...

Il ferma les yeux, ce qui mit fin au sortilège.

Snape eut une expression bizarre lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

-Vous n'êtes pas allé assez loin.

-J'ai vu des images flottantes... et quelque chose qui ressemblait à des nuages. On aurait dit un décor...

-Ce sont mes protections. Vous ne verrez que ce « décor » comme vous dites. Assez de souvenirs de mon choix sont en libre accès pour que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Et je peux guider la personne en face de moi pour qu'elle n'ait accès qu'à une partie d'un souvenir, en cas de besoin. Personne n'a réussi à passer derrière.

-Je...

-Entraînez vous. On va arrêter là.

-Monsieur...

-Quoi encore ?

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait comme ça dès le début ?

-Parce que je ne le pouvais pas. A l'école les choses sont différentes. Pour l'occlumencie, je m'y suis peut-être mal pris. Mais vous êtes aussi borné que votre père, rien ne fonctionnait.

Harry serra les poings et ravala la remarque qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Vous me haïssez.

-Non, je ne vous hais pas. Vous m'exaspérez, ce n'est pas pareil.

-Alors pourquoi m'avez vous toujours donné cette impression ?

-Mais enfin, Potter, réfléchissez ! J'ai un rôle à tenir ! Vous faites vos classes avec des Serpentards ! Je ne peux PAS agir autrement. Et ne vous attendez pas à être mieux traité à la rentrée.

-Mais au début, Voldemort n'était pas encore revenu !

-Ne dites pas ce nom ! Au début, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir James devant moi. Mais rappelez vous, vous avez eu à faire à lui dès le début. Il essayait déjà de revenir depuis longtemps, nous le savions tous. Il fallait que je garde ma place. Maintenant allez vous-en!


	11. Chapter 11 -update

**CHAPITRE 11**

Draco Malfoy était désespéré. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il fallait absolument qu'il sorte sa mère de là. D'un autre côté, il savait qu'elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il ne prenne pas la Marque, et qu'il reste aussi éloigné que possible de cette guerre. Mais elle était tout ce qu'il avait… Tout ce qu'il lui restait. Son père était, depuis de trop longues années, presque devenu un inconnu pour lui, et il ne savait plus quoi penser de lui. De père attentif, bien que sévère, il était devenu froid, sans cœur. Son discours avait également énormément évolué. Il avait élevé son fils de manière à ce qu'il n'aime pas tout ce qui n'était pas Sang-Pur. Lucius avait toujours été raciste, en quelque sorte. Mais il s'était extrêmisé. Depuis le retour du Lord, tout avait changé. Drago leva les yeux vers l'homme, assis en face de lui dans le petit salon du manoir.

-Et quand faudra t-il y aller ?

-Quand le Maître le demandera. Et tu feras ce qu'il faut.

-Où est-il ?

-Même si je le savais, je ne pourrais pas te le dire. Je ne suis pas le Gardien du Secret.

-Comment fais-tu pour le rejoindre ?

-Je suis simplement la Marque.

Draco se leva de son fauteuil et monta vers sa chambre. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une solution. Il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Il faudrait qu'il puisse parler à Potter. Mais... d'ici la rentrée, il sera sans doute trop tard.

Et dire que Lucius lui avait toujours appris qu'un Malfoy n'avait pas de maître… Quelle ironie.

.

La fin des vacances arrivait lentement. Snape avait continué les cours avec Harry, alternant occlumancie et potions. Ils s'étaient bien essayés aux duels, mais la place manquait, et il y avait trop de monde au quartier général en cette fin d'été. Il donnera ces cours là à Poudlard. Il trouvera bien des raisons de coller le jeune Potter si nécessaire. Et il espérait bien que ses amis couvriraient les absences du jeune homme en cas de besoin. Voldemort le laissait relativement tranquille en ce moment, mais il doutait que cela continuerait encore longtemps.

Exceptionnellement, aujourd'hui, il ne devait pas voir le jeune homme. Il était convoqué à l'école, avec les autres professeurs, pour une réunion de pré-rentrée. Exactement le genre de choses dont il avait horreur.

Il rejoignit l'équipe enseignante dans la salle des professeurs, et jeta un œil à la ronde. Ses collègues étaient déjà installés dans la pièce confortable sur de petits fauteuils colorés, une tasse de thé à la main, discutant entre eux. Les murs clairs reflétaient le soleil estival et la température était des plus agréables malgré les grandes fenêtres. Il y avait un nouveau visage parmi eux. Snape renifla dédaigneusement lorsque celui-ci le salua. Il alla se mettre dans un coin de la pièce, restant debout, entre la cheminée éteinte et une bibliothèque surchargée. Minerva McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel au moment où Albus Dumbledore pénétra dans la pièce en faisant doucement grincer la lourde porte en bois.

-Bonjour mes amis. J'espère que vos vacances ont été reposantes.

Un silence éloquent répondit à sa question.

-Bon. Nous accueillons normalement une cinquantaine de nouveaux élèves, principalement des nés moldus ou des sang-mêlés. Je pense qu'il faudra penser à faire quelques aménagements dans les salles communes, vu que nous avons chaque année plus d'élèves. Les Elfes vous aideront à tout mettre en place pendant la première semaine de cours.

Les quatre directeurs de maison acquiescèrent.

-Je dois également vous présenter Isaac Howells, qui sera notre nouveau professeur de Défense cette année. Je pense que vous vous rappelez tous de lui.

Un jeune homme se leva et s'approcha du directeur. Il était un peu rond, avait de petits yeux bleus et des boucles blondes. Le potionniste lui lança un œil.

-Howells... Je me rappelle de vous. Serdaigle, une plaie en potions.

-Enfin, Severus, l'interrompit Minerva, alors que le jeune homme avait pâli. Monsieur Howells, nous somme ravis de vous avoir parmi nous. Le Professeur Flitwick se fera un plaisir de vous montrer vos quartiers. Vous pourrez vous y installer après la réunion.

-Merci, Minerva, intervient Albus. Nous allons revoir les pro...

Le directeur fut interrompu par Sibylle Trelawney, le professeur de divination. Celle ci se mit à tousser, et reposa brusquement sa tasse en s'excusant.

-Les programmes, je disais donc, n'ont pas énormément évolué cette... Sibylle, vous sentez vous bien ?

Le professeur n'avait cessé de tousser et son teint virait subtilement au rouge. Elle se leva de son fauteuil, trébucha vers le professeur Snape, qui la rattrapa, un air dégoûté sur le visage.

-Pardon, siffla-t-elle. Je suis... vraiment...

Une quinte de toux plus forte que les autres la secoua et elle porta la main à sa gorge. Les autres membres du corps enseignant s'étaient rapprochés, l'air visiblement inquiets.

La femme s'agrippa aux robes du professeur de potions, et se tourna vers le Directeur, les yeux révulsés. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix était méconnaissable.

-Celui qui a survécu trouvera un allié... De la haine naîtra la force, et l'Ancienne Magie s'éveillera... Le traître se joindra à eux, et l'Élu et l'allié accompliront leur destinée dans la souffrance et la mort... Si le Triangle n'est pas brisé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourra être défié !

Elle ferma ses paupières et un immonde gargouillis sortit de sa gorge. Elle relâcha Snape et rouvrit les yeux, dirigeant à nouveau son regard vers le directeur, qui la fixait intensément. Elle reprit, de sa voix éthérée habituelle.

-Professeur ? Y aurait-il un problème ?

Dumbledore se racla la gorge, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

-Non Sibylle, tout va bien. Nous reprendrons plus tard. Vous pouvez disposer. Minerva, Severus, pourrions nous avoir un mot, s'il vous plaît ? Nous irons dans mon bureau.

.

Les trois professeurs se dirigèrent vers le bureau directorial. La gargouille les laissa passer sans mot de passe. Une fois en haut, Dumbledore appela un elfe de maison et lui demanda du thé pour trois. Il s'assit derrière son bureau, alors que l'elfe réapparut avec un plateau bien chargé. Le vieil homme servit ses collègues sans même leur demander, avant de s'installer derrière son fauteuil. Il leur jeta un regard par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune. Ses yeux bleus ne pétillaient absolument plus.

-Albus... Qu'est ce que c'était ? Que s'est-il passé?

Dumbledore jeta un œil à Snape, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

-Severus ? Cela vous rappelle-t-il quelque chose ?

L'homme hocha la tête en grommelant.

-Est ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? Le ton du professeur McGonagall était plus sec qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Ceci, Minerva, est une prophétie.

La directrice des Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais enfin, Albus... C'est Sibylle ! Elle ne peut pas... Les mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit le regard que les deux hommes lui lançaient.

-Severus a assisté à une scène semblable, il y a un peu plus de dix-sept ans Minerva... Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails... Ce que Voldemort cherchait au Ministère est une prophétie que Sibylle m'a faite, il y a bien longtemps, concernant Harry Potter et Voldemort. Tom en a eu connaissance, avant que Severus ne nous rejoigne.

La vieille femme eut l'air choqué. Elle jeta un regard en coin au maître de potions.

-J'ai entendu le début de la Prophétie à l'époque et... je l'ai rapportée au Lord. J'ai rejoint l'Ordre peu de temps après... Merlin, Albus, vous pensez que...

-Oui, Severus, je crains que ce soit une nouvelle Prophétie.

-Que disait l'ancienne ?

-Je ne vais pas en parler maintenant, Minerva. Nous allons devoir en informer d'autres personnes. Nous n'avons plus le choix.

-Qui ?

Dumbledore soupira.

-Harry Potter, entre autre, qui a demandé à rejoindre l'Ordre. Je lui ai caché la première Prophétie trop longtemps, je ne referais pas la même erreur.

Minerva se leva à moitié.

-Mais enfin, Albus, vous n'y pensez pas ! C'est encore un étudiant ! Il ne peut pas...

Dumbledore leva la main pour la faire taire.

-Croyez moi, il le peut. Severus, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Contre toute attente, le potionniste hocha la tête.

-Au vu de la première prophétie, et de ce qu'il vient de se passer... Je pense que nous devons le mettre au courant. De qui parlait Sibylle ? Qui est l'allié ? Et le traître ?

-Mon cher Severus, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Nous allons organiser une réunion pour ce soir. Je veux Maugrey, Rémus, Kingsley, Molly et Arthur. Prévenez-les. Ce soir. Dans mon bureau.

Les deux directeurs de maison prirent congé.

.

Ce soir là, avant même que la nuit ne soit tombée, le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore était des plus animés. Sept personnes avaient pris place face à lui. Il avait fait disparaître son grand bureau, le remplaçant par une petite table basse. Un thé refroidissait tranquillement et des petits gâteaux attendaient d'être mangés.

Le Directeur expliqua la situation aux personnes présentes.

-Bien. Nous avons deux problèmes à régler aujourd'hui. Pour que vous soyez pleinement conscients de ce qu'il se passe, il faut que je vous explique certaines choses. Seule une personne ici a eut connaissance de la totalité de l'histoire jusque là. En parlant, le Directeur avait lancé un œil à Snape, qui était resté totalement impassible. Un peu avant la naissance de Harry, alors que je cherchais un Professeur de Divination, j'ai rencontré Sibylle pour lui faire passer un entretien. Au moment où j'allais partir, elle s'est mise à parler d'une voix étrange et m'a énoncé une première prophétie. La voici : «M _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le_ Seigneur _des_ _Ténèbres_ _approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le_ septième _mois. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... »_

Un brouhaha indescriptible s'en suivit. Tous étaient horrifiés. Molly, une main sur le cœur, se leva, les larmes aux yeux.

-Harry est au courant ?

-Oui, Molly... Harry sait qu'il est celui qui devra tuer Voldemort. Il sera entraîné en conséquence. Severus ?

L'homme en noir décroisa ses jambes.

-J'avais entendu une partie de la Prophétie à l'époque et je l'ai rapportée au Seigneur Noir. C'est ce qu'il cherchait au Ministère. Il voulait en connaître la totalité.

Maugrey braqua son œil magique sur lui.

-Bien, je suppose que tu t'en es occupé.

-Absolument pas.

Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Severus a mon entière confiance. Voldemort ne connaît que la première partie de la Prophétie. Et il est essentiel que cela demeure ainsi. Je ne vous expliquerai pas tout en détails, c'est à Harry de le faire s'il le souhaite, le moment venu. Aujourd'hui, Sibylle est à nouveau entrée en transe. « Celui qui à survécu trouvera un allié... De la haine naîtra la force, et l'Ancienne Magie s'éveillera... Le traître se joindra à eux, et l'Élu et l'allié accompliront leur destinée dans la souffrance et la mort... Si le Triangle n'est pas brisé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourra être défié. »

Ce fut Remus qui prit la parole cette fois ci.

-Bon. Celui qui a survécu, c'est forcément Harry. Qui sont les autres ?

-C'est ce que nous devrons découvrir... Mes amis, j'en viens au second point. Comme vous l'avez constaté, Harry est très impliqué. Il a demandé à rejoindre le Phoenix. Tout comme ses amis, Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley.

-Il n'en est pas question ! Molly s'était levée et avait posé sa tasse si brusquement qu'elle s'était fendue. Arthur avait posé une main sur son bras. Ils sont trop jeunes !

Arthur la regarda en coin.

-Certains n'étaient pas plus âgés la première fois.

-Bien sûr ! Et ils ne sont plus là pour en parler !

Le loup garou se leva à son tour.

-L'idée ne m'enchante pas... mais... il n'a pas le choix, c'est ça ? Autant qu'il nous rejoigne alors.

Le Directeur lui lança un regard malicieux.

-Molly, je ne les enverrai pas en mission. Et Harry a besoin de soutien. Il a besoin de ses amis. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser de côté.

La discussion dura encore un moment. Chacun posa ses arguments, et finalement les personnes présentes votèrent.

Albus Dumbledore congédia tout le monde.

-Bien. Je ferai part de la décision prise à Harry à la rentrée... Nous nous reverrons bientôt.


	12. Chapter 12 -update

**CHAPITRE 12**

Cette nuit était tiède et particulièrement sombre. Une nuit d'été nuageuse, sans lune, sans étoiles. Le jeune homme blond s'était résigné. Dans le petit salon de son manoir, uniquement éclairé par la lueur de quelques chandelles, il attendait l'appel, en compagnie de son père, qui était assis sur un confortable fauteuil. Lui était anxieux. Il ne savait pas réellement à quoi s'attendre, mais il savait d'avance que cela ne lui plairait pas. Le cœur n'y était pas. Mais s'il voulait délivrer sa mère, il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait bien tenté d'argumenter, mais il ne serait pas le seul serviteur des ténèbres à l'école d'après Lucius. Et il avait juste à faire attention en cours de ne pas dévoiler son avant-bras.

Draco faisait les cent pas. Son père finit par se lever, un rictus de douleur déformant ses traits, la main droite enserrant son avant bras gauche.

-Il est l'heure. Il nous attend.

Le père et le fils sortirent du manoir, le père métamorphosant ses capes pour revêtir sa robe de mangemort. Il n'aurait pas besoin de son masque ce soir.

Ils sortirent de la propriété.

Lucius Malfoy regarda son fils, les yeux emplis d'une fierté non dissimulée.

-Tu as fait le bon choix.

 _Il n'y avait pas de choix…_ pensa amèrement Draco.

Il prit le bras du plus jeune et ensemble ils transplanèrent.

Ils arrivèrent dans une vaste étendue d'herbe. Le ciel au dessus de leurs têtes était bien plus dégagé et une petite brise tiède fit frissonner Draco qui transpirait légèrement. Le jeune homme prit un instant pour lever les yeux vers les étoiles, très présentes et absolument magnifiques. Son cœur se serra et il inspira profondément.

Sa dernière soirée d'homme libre touchait à sa fin.

Devant eux se trouvait un vieux manoir délabré, se découpant en noir dans l'obscurité. Au deuxième étage, plusieurs fenêtres étaient éclairées. L'aîné s'avança sans hésiter vers la ruine et passa le portail grinçant.

Ils remontèrent le long d'une allée bordée de mauvaises herbes et entrèrent dans la bâtisse. Un immense escalier crasseux s'ouvrait à eux, et ils montèrent. Deux grandes portes leur barraient la route. Lucius offrit un sourire à son fils, qui détourna le regard. Il poussa la porte, et ensemble, ils entrèrent.

Une vaste salle s'offrait à eux. Au bout de la pièce, sur une espèce de vieux trône se tenait Voldemort. Il était assis, pieds nus, son serpent lové sur ses genoux. Plusieurs personnes se tenaient devant lui, dos aux nouveau arrivants. Personne n'était masqué. Draco reconnut sa tante Bellatrix et son parrain. Il eut un rire sans joie. _Sympathique réunion de famille_. Il y avait encore deux autres personnes, des hommes apparemment, qu'il ne reconnut pas de là où il était.

Son père s'avança et lui fit signe de le suivre. Arrivé à quelques pas du trône, il s'agenouilla.

-Mon Maître...

-Lucius. Enfin te voilà. Et je vois que tu as amené quelqu'un.

Un sourire sans joie déforma les traits du mage noir. Lucius s'avança vers lui, toujours à genoux, et baisa l'ourlet de sa robe. Draco était resté debout.

L'homme se recula, lançant un regard noir à son fils, lui donnant l'ordre de s'agenouiller. Ce que le jeune homme fit à contre cœur.

-Bien, Draco. Parfait. Tu apprends les bonnes manières.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Nagini se laissa glisser au sol, en sifflant. Le mage sourit.

-Oui, Nagini, tu as raison. Je crois qu'il faut le dresser encore un petit peu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va très vite apprendre. Il tourna son regard rouge vers le jeune sorcier. Tends ton bras.

Voldemort sortit sa baguette et effleura la peau offerte. Le jeune garçon réprima un frisson de dégoût. Le mage se mit à psalmodier une incantation en Fourchelang, Draco sentit son bras le picoter. Mais aucune marque n'était apparue. Pendant un court instant, il eut l'espoir insensé que ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

-Bien, susurra Voldemort. Allez la chercher, vous deux.

Il avait désigné les deux Mangemorts que Draco n'avait pas reconnu au premier abord. Il s'agissait de Crabbe et Goyle sénior. Ils sortirent de la pièce, puis un bruit de lutte se fit entendre. Une femme sanglota.

Ils revinrent dans la pièce, encadrant Narcissa Malfoy. Lorsqu'elle vit son fils, elle eut un mouvement de recul, et se mit à se débattre comme une furie.

-Non ! Dray, non ! Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Va-t-en ! Sors-toi de là!

Un rire glacial l'interrompit.

-Il est trop tard, ma chère. Draco m'appartient.

-Non ! Elle s'arracha à l'étreinte de ses deux gorilles et se précipita vers son fils, qui s'était relevé en la voyant. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Draco la serra contre lui, puis la regarda. Elle était sale, sa robe était en lambeaux. Des traces de sang séchées lui maculaient le visage et ses cheveux étaient abominablement emmêlés. Mais elle ne semblait pas trop gravement blessée. Lucius, quant à lui, restait imperturbable. Snape ne montrait aucune émotion, lui non plus, aussi froid et distant qu'à son habitude.

-Bien, reprit Voldemort. Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, les réjouissances vont pouvoir continuer. Il se tourna vers Drago, pointa sa baguette vers lui, avant de continuer: Draco, il est l'heure pour toi de faire tes preuves... Tue la.

Lucius tressaillit, et Draco se positionna devant sa mère.

-Non ! Il en est hors de question ! Vous aviez dit...

Voldemort le coupa.

-J'avais dit... et j'ai changé d'avis. Tu va devoir faire tes preuves. Tue-la !

-Non ! Le jeune homme commençait à paniquer. Ni Snape ni son père ne semblaient vouloir intervenir.

-Tu ne me laisse pas le choix. C'est bien dommage... Endoloris !

Le jeune homme tomba à terre, criant sa douleur. Sa tante lui avait déjà lancé ce sort, mais sa puissance n'était en rien comparable à _ça_. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur. C'est comme si des millions d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc lui traversaient la peau, les muscles, les organes. Son cœur rata un battement et le souffle lui manquait.

Narcissa pleurait à présent, agrippée à l'épaule de son fils. Il avait tourné son visage vers elle.

-Cela ne te suffit pas Draco ?

Voldemort pointa alors sa baguette sur la mère du jeune homme.

-Endoloris !

Elle s'effondra en hurlant, maculée de sang. Ses blessures, presque guéries, se rouvraient sous la violence du sort.

-Non ! Arrêtez ça ! Laissez-la ! Hurla le blond.

Un rire glacial s'éleva dans la salle. Personne ne bougeait. Draco en voulait énormément à son père et à son parrain de ne pas intervenir. Les deux hommes ne le regardaient même pas.

Narcissa se redressa lentement et s'approcha de son fils en rampant.

-Dray... mon ange... c'est fini. Tu le sais... Tu sais que si tu ne le fais pas, ça sera lui... Et il ne m'épargnera d'aucune manière. Dray... Sa voix n'était plus qu'un chuchotement. Si tu savais ce qu'ils m'ont fait... Pardonne moi, mon fils. Si j'avais su tout ça... Pardonne moi de te le demander... Fais le.

-Mais Maman... Une larme, puis une seconde, roula sur sa joue.

-Non... Fais le, reste en vie... sois heureux. Un jour peut-être, il sera défait. Je serais toujours là.

Elle enlaça son fils, ils se regardèrent un moment, avant d'être interrompus par le ton moqueur de Voldemort.

-Dépêche toi, Mangemort!

Le jeune homme se releva, regarda sa mère toujours agenouillée au sol. Il la regarda dans les yeux et prononça la formule,la voix brisée.

-Avada Kedavra.

Narcissa Malfoy glissa au sol, telle une poupée. Sa vie l'avait quittée.

Voldemort jubilait.

Lucius Malfoy trembla.

Severus Snape ferma les yeux, le cœur douloureusement serré.

Draco Malfoy hurla. La Marque était apparue sur son avant bras, lui brûlant la chair. Une odeur immonde remplissait la pièce, alors que le jeune homme tombait à genoux.

.

A la gare de King's Cross, le quai 9 ¾ était bondé, comme tous les ans. Les nouveaux et anciens élèves se bousculaient aux abords du train, se dépêchant d'y faire monter leurs valises et leurs animaux.

Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent dans un wagon, saluant chaleureusement Molly, Arthur, Remus et Tonks, qui les avaient accompagnés. Ils remontèrent le long du wagon, à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Ils rejoignirent finalement Neville et Luna, qui étaient déjà installés.

Encore sur le quai, Draco monta dans le train sans avoir échangé le moindre mot avec son père à ses côtés. Le blond fut l'un des derniers à monter dans le train. Il referma la porte après avoir lancé un regard noir à son géniteur, qui le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur lourd.

Le trajet se déroula sans encombres. Harry était fatigué et avait hâte de retrouver le château pour cette dernière année. Ron et Hermione l'abandonnèrent un moment, le temps de faire leur tournée. Il resta avec ses deux autres amis, écoutant plus qu'il ne participait aux conversations, et partageant les friandises achetées plus tôt.

A un moment, une ombre lui fit relever la tête. Draco Malfoy se tenait devant leur compartiment, seul. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le blond fit un léger signe de tête et s'en alla. Sans un regard en arrière.

Ce comportement étrange étonna Harry. Depuis quand Malfoy se promenait seul ? Depuis quand n'affichait-il pas son habituel air de dédain ? Ces questions allaient devoir attendre. Les deux préfets étaient revenus. A la nuit tombée, ils arrivèrent tous à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, où Hagrid les attendait.

Ensemble, ils montèrent dans les calèches et se rendirent au château.

Harry s'installa à table, ne prêtant aucune attention aux bavardages de Ron et Ginny. Lorsque le Professeur Mc Gonagall remonta l'allée en tenant le tabouret et le choixpeau, suivie par les première années, assez nombreux, Harry se dit avec nostalgie qu'il s'agissait de la dernière Cérémonie de la Répartition à laquelle il assistait.

Le silence se fit lorsque Dumbledore se leva.

-Aux anciens élèves, bon retour parmi nous ! Aux nouveaux bienvenue ! Ce château sera votre maison pour cette année. Vous y serez en sécurité, tant que vous respectez les règles. La plus importante étant que la Forêt Interdite est toujours interdite et la seconde étant que le couvre feu est à 21 heures. Pour le reste,voyez avec notre concierge, Monsieur Rusard. En attendant, que la Répartition commence !

McGonagall s'avança avec un parchemin un peu plus long que d'habitude. Cette année, il y avait beaucoup de nouveaux, songea Harry. Le Choixpeau entama sa chanson, insistant sur l'importance d'être unis en cette sombre période de guerre. Harry leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs, il remarqua enfin un nouveau visage. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs, qui semblait en grande conversation avec Flitwick. Snape, quand à lui, regardait les nouveaux élèves froidement.

Lorsque, enfin la Répartition s'acheva, Dumbledore se leva encore une fois.

-Bien. Tout à été dit, alors bon appétit !

La table se remplit instantanément, comme à son habitude. Une enveloppe était apparue sur l'assiette de Harry. Ron était déjà en train de se servir lorsqu'il vit la lettre dans les mains de harry.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda le roux.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, et jeta un œil a ses amis, qui attendaient, curieux. Il lit le petit mot.

-C'est Dumbledore. Il veut qu'on passe le voir après le repas.

Le rouquin s'étonna.

-Tu sais ce qu'il veut ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

-Mais enfin, réfléchis. Ils ont sans doute pris leur décision.

Tout à leur conversation, aucun des trois Gryffondors n'avait remarqué les coups d'oeil que leur lançait régulièrement un Serpentard aux regard gris orage.


	13. Chapter 13 -update

**CHAPITRE 13**

Le repas fut rapidement expédié, mais les trois jeunes lions attendirent que le Directeur s'en aille. Ils en avaient profité pour prendre des nouvelles des amis qu'ils n'avaient pas pu voir dans le train. Harry était plutôt impatient et avait du mal à s'intéresser à la conversation.

Lorsque Dumbledore partit enfin, ils patientèrent encore cinq minutes avant de s'excuser et de sortir à leur tour de la Grande salle.

Les couloirs étaient presque déserts. Ils montèrent tranquillement vers la gargouille qui gardait la porte de son bureau et celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule à leur arrivée. Ils étaient plus qu'attendus.

Ils grimpèrent sur l'escalier, qui les amena au devant de la lourde porte en bois. Ils frappèrent trois fois, après avoir échangé un regard, comme pour s'encourager.

-Entrez.

Ils poussèrent la porte, qui s'ouvrit sans le moindre bruit, et saluèrent l'occupant des lieux, dont le regard bleu pâle pétillait.

-Installez vous, les enfants.

Le regard de Harry s'assombrit. Quand le Directeur arrêterait-il enfin de les considérer comme des enfants ? Ils étaient tous les trois majeurs, à présent...

Il leur proposa ensuite une tasse de thé qu'ils refusèrent poliment. Harry gigota sur sa chaise, mal-à-l'aise.

-Monsieur ? Auriez-vous pris une décision ?

Le directeur le fixa par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, le regard perçant.

-Serais-tu impatient, mon cher Harry ?

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge, en baissant les yeux. Le vieillard reprit la parole.

-Nous avons effectivement pris une décision. Dumbledore darda son regard sur chacun des trois adolescents installés devant lui. Vous serez intégrés à l'Ordre dès la semaine prochaine. Votre intronisation se fera individuellement. Je vous donnerai les dates et heures exactes avant la fin de cette semaine.

Dumbledore nota la réaction très différente de chacun des jeunes gens. Harry fit un petit signe de la tête, le regard étincelant. Hermione soupira nerveusement, comme si elle avait oublié de respirer, alors que le visage de Ron s'éclaira d'un sourire resplendissant. Les yeux bleu azur s'arrêtèrent plus longuement sur ce dernier.

-Comment s'est passé votre repas ?

-Très bien, répondirent les jeunes.

-Bien, je vous suggère de rejoindre vos dortoirs. Le voyage a dû être fatigant.

Les trois adolescents prirent congé de leur directeur, après l'avoir remercié. Une fois redescendus dans le couloir, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers leur tour, en silence.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame et avoir rejoint leurs places préférées près du feu qu'ils s'autorisèrent à parler. Hermione lança un sort de silence afin que leur conversation reste privée.

Ron prit la parole en premier.

-C'est génial! On fait partie de l'Ordre, enfin! C'est classe!

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

-Classe n'est pas vraiment le terme approprié, Ronald, dit-elle froidement.

-Pourquoi pas? On va enfin pouvoir participer concrètement à la guerre. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça...

-Franchement, intervient Harry, j'aurai tout donné pour que cette guerre n'ait pas lieu... Et pour ne pas avoir à… Laisse tomber. Je vais me coucher.

Le jeune brun monta dans son dortoir, laissant ses deux amis seuls. Il allait falloir qu'il ait une grande discussion avec eux et qu'il leur explique pour les horcruxes. ça leur permettra de mieux comprendre ses réticences.

.

Pendant ce temps, quelques étages plus bas, Draco se morfondait au fond de son lit. Il avait prétexté un soudain mal de tête pour partir se coucher avant les autres. Il avait dû donner le change tout au long de la journée et se sentait passablement épuisé. Crabbe et Goyle ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Il était persuadé que les deux malabars le surveillaient à la demande de Voldemort, ou de leurs pères. Il allait vraiment devoir faire attention pour que son allégeance ne soit pas remise en doute. Il soupira longuement, un bras sur ses yeux.

Le bruit avait couru qu'il avait franchi le pas et était devenu Mangemort. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi rapide. Il espérait avoir encore au moins une ou deux semaines de répit. Mais bien sûr, rien ne se passait comme il l'aurait souhaité. Les réactions au sein de sa Maison avaient été mitigées. En effet, certaines familles de Sangs-Purs, sans être clairement hostiles au Seigneur Noir, étaient néanmoins beaucoup plus réticentes vis-à-vis du Mage, ou tout du moins des méthodes qu'il employait. Certains de ses amis se montraient donc un peu plus froids envers lui, et d'autres tentaient de se rapprocher davantage, sans doute dans l'espoir d'obtenir les faveurs du Maître. Au moins ça lui permettait de savoir qui était dans quel camp.

Le jeune homme décala son bras vers son front et ouvrit les yeux. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment son père avait pu se laisser embrigader par Voldemort. Comment cet homme si fier et si hautain avait-il pu s'abaisser de la sorte et devenir le larbin de cet immonde serpent? Comment cet homme, autrefois mari aimant et père sévère mais attentionné avait-il pu laisser son épouse se faire tuer sous ses yeux sans réagir ? Comment avait-il pu accepter que son enfant soit obligé de tuer sa propre mère ? Lucius Malfoy n'avait jamais été un homme réellement gentil, mais en privé, il était juste, droit et honnête avec les membres de sa famille. En public, il semblait froid et inaccessible. Draco avait toujours trouvé le contraste saisissant. Mais ce contraste n'existait plus. Son père s'était évaporé, laissant place à l'être public, froid et à présent cruel.

Drago avait du mal à supporter son propre reflet. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever l'image de sa mère de la tête. Il s'entendait encore prononcer la formule assassine, ces deux simples mots qui avaient changé le cours de sa vie à tout jamais. Il se dégoûtait.

Il ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. Il se sentait seul. Totalement seul. Il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne au sein de sa maison. Pas encore, en tout cas. Mais il était hors de question qu'il gâche sa vie comme son père l'avait fait. Il devait absolument trouver une solution et il devrait jouer cette partie intelligemment. Il ne savait pas ce que le Maître avait contre Potter, mais il allait devoir se rapprocher de lui et jouer cartes sur table. Si le brun voulait bien le croire, il avait encore un petit espoir.

Il attendit patiemment que ses amis se soient couchés. Une fois qu'il fût sûr qu'ils dormaient tous, il ouvrit ses rideaux et se leva sans bruit. Il prit une plume, un parchemin et se mit à écrire à la lueur de sa baguette.

Une fois son message terminé, il plia le parchemin et le glissa sous son oreiller. Il tenterait de sortir un peu plus tôt de sa salle commune pour passer à la volière avant le petit déjeuner.

Il s'endormit enfin, épuisé, hanté par la voix brisée de sa mère le suppliant de la tuer.

.

Les trois Gryffondors se rendirent assez tôt à la Grande Salle le lendemain matin. Le réveil avait été difficile pour le rouquin, mais il n'avait pas été contre le fait de profiter d'un petit déjeuner un peu plus long pour ce premier jour. Ils étaient parmi les premiers arrivés. Hermione constata avec joie que pour une fois, Harry mangeait un peu plus copieusement, même s'il était encore loin d'égaler Ron.

La salle se remplissait lentement. Alors que tous les élèves semblaient arrivés, le Professeur McGonagall passa à leur table pour leur distribuer leurs emplois du temps. Harry jeta un oeil à la grille et constata qu'il y avait plusieurs heures de libre chaque jour. Il devrait vraiment en profiter pour ne pas prendre trop de retard dans son travail. L'année allait être chargée. Un voile passa devant ses yeux. Il espérait simplement qu'il aurait assez de temps pour se préparer.

Il fut sorti de ses sombres pensés par l'arrivée d'un hibou de l'école, qui renversa son troisième café en se posant près de lui. Surpris, il défit le parchemin noué à sa patte et le déroula, sous le regard interrogateur de Ron et Hermione.

 _Potter_

 _Rejoins-moi ce soir à 22h à la Tour d'astronomie. je dois te parler._

 _Viens seul._

Hermione soupira, après avoir jeté un oeil sur le parchemin que lui tendait son ami.

-Tu sais, Harry, c'est peut-être un piège. Ce n'est même pas signé...

-Tu ne vas quand même y aller? renchérit Ron.

-Je pense que si, rétorqua le brun. Et puis c'est peut-être important. Et je sais me défendre... On devrait aller en cours, si on arrive en retard, McGonagall va nous trucider.

Il se leva et s'éloigna sans les attendre. Ils le suivirent après avoir échangé un regard inquiet.


	14. Chapter 14 -update

**CHAPITRE 14**.

Les trois Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers la salle de Métamorphose. Harry marchait devant ses amis, agacé par leur réaction. Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Il ne tomberait pas dans un piège. Il en avait assez fait les frais et savait parfaitement qu'il devrait se montrer prudent. Il était bien plus puissant qu'avant, et même s'il avait du mal à l'avouer, les cours de Snape l'aidaient beaucoup. Même s'ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de s'entraîner en défense par manque de place, il avait déjà fait de petits progrès en occlumancie. Un des ''effets secondaires'' était une meilleure maîtrise de ses émotions en général et donc une meilleure maîtrise de sa magie. Il ne savait pas encore fermer son esprit, mais se débrouillait déjà bien mieux et pouvait repousser une attaque. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ce fût la voix moqueuse de Malfoy qui le tira de sa rêverie.

-Alors, Potter, tu es toujours accompagné de ta ménagerie?

Ron s'avançait déjà vers le blond, en levant le poing. Hermione le rattrapa par la manche.

-Ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau, Ron.

Malfoy éclata de rire, suivi par Crabbe et Goyle.

-Tu vas écouter ton castor, la belette? Aurais-tu peur, Weasmoche?

Harry s'approcha de lui, des éclairs dans ses yeux verts.

-Ta gueule, la fouine. Tu devrais aller au zoo avec tes deux gorilles!

Alors que les six élèves s'affrontaient du regard, le Professeur McGonagall ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer sèchement, les menaçant de leur retirer des points qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore gagnés.

Les élèves entrèrent, et comme à leurs habitude, Gryffondors et Serpentards se séparèrent. Malfoy soupira. _C'est pas gagné..._

Le cours commença. Le professeur leur souhaita la bienvenue à sa manière.

-Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année. Comme vous le savez tous, cette dernière période sera décisive. Vous allez en effet passer vos ASPICS, qui clôtureront le cycle de Poudlard. Aussi il vous faudra être rigoureux dans votre travail, et ce, dès le départ. Comme vous avez pu le constater en visionnant vos emplois du temps, la structure des cours est différente des autres années. L'accent à été mis sur les matières principales, notamment celles où vous ne pouvez pas faire de pratique en dehors des cours. Pour les autres, nous, les professeurs, vous demanderons tous un travail personnel beaucoup plus fourni que d'habitude. Il faudra faire plus de recherches, et vous devrez être capables de vous organiser seuls ou en binômes pour pouvoir vous entraîner! McGonagall jeta un œil sévère à l'ensemble de la classe. Surtout ne prenez pas de retard et n'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide autour de vous. Pendant le trimestre, vous aurez également des propositions de cours approfondis, non obligatoires, que vous pourrez choisir pour vous perfectionner. Vous aurez une note dans vos salles communes respectives. Sachez que ces cours sont expérimentaux et liés à la montée en pouvoir de Vous-Savez-Qui. Sur ce, nous allons ouvrir nos livres à la page 23. La première partie du cours sera consacrée à la théorie, puis nous passerons à la pratique.

Harry avait encore parfois du mal à gérer sa nouvelle puissance et ne réussit pas sa métamorphose du premier coup, contrairement à Hermione, mais à la fin du cours, il était au point. Le reste de la journée se déroula sans problèmes.

Après la fin des cours, les trois Gryffondors décidèrent de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Ils avaient déjà un devoir à rendre en Métamorphose et des recherches à effectuer pour Binns. Ils étaient décidés à ne pas prendre trop de retard, et même Ron faisait des efforts de concentration. Après avoir travaillé deux bonnes heures, ils remontèrent dans leur tour déposer leurs affaires de cours avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le repas. Hermione lança un regard noir à Ron lorsque celui ci se resservit une troisième part de tarte à la mélasse. Le rouquin était le seul à ne pas avoir fini son repas et Hermione était impatiente de retourner dans leur salle commune.

Une fois installés autour de la cheminée, les trois amis se remirent à discuter.

-Tu vas réellement aller à la Tour ce soir ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Hermione. Je ne risque rien à y aller. Et c'est peut-être important.

Ron soupira.

-Tu pourrais nous emmener avec toi .

-Non, j'irai seul. Je vous dirai déjà ce qu'il en est si c'est important.

Le brun jeta un œil à sa montre.

-Il reste encore un peu de temps.

Les yeux du rouquin s'illuminèrent.

-On peut faire une partie d'échecs alors!

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel alors que son ami se précipita vers le dortoir pour chercher le plateau.

.

Aux alentours de 21h30, Harry remonta dans le dortoir pour chercher la carte du Maraudeur. Il ne voulait pas prendre sa cape, pour rester discret à son sujet, mais ne voulait courir aucun risque. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il tombe sur un professeur.

Après avoir marmonné la formule et demandé à ses amis de ne pas l'attendre, il sortit de la salle commune. Il vérifia sur la carte que la voie était libre, et se dirigea sans bruit vers la Tour d'Astronomie. Il comptait arriver un peu en avance et se cacher pour voir sans être vu de celui qui lui avait donné ce rendez vous.

Il arriva dix minutes avant l'heure convenue et s'installa derrière un pilier à gauche de la sortie, près de la rambarde. Si quelqu'un se trouvait au pied de la Tour, il serait sans doute vu, mais les risques étaient assez faibles. Et à cette distance, il ne serait sans doute pas reconnu.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il entendit un petit bruit et se cala un peu plus à l'abri de son pilier. A sa grande surprise, il vit Draco Malfoy sortir de la cage d'escalier. Le blond jeta un œil autour de lui et s'avança.

Harry pivota autour du pilier, pour se trouver dos au blond qui ne l'avait pas encore vu. Il décida d'attendre encore deux ou trois minutes, pour l'observer.

Le jeune blond avait perdu son air arrogant, qui déformait habituellement les traits de son avait une expression étrangement lasse, loin de son expression habituelle. Il semblait aussi beaucoup plus pâle que dans ses souvenirs, et se tenait les épaules basses. Il avait également grandi, et faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui, mais était plus mince que l'année d'avant. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, accoudé au petit muret face au vide.

Le brun se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence ; apparemment le blond ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. D'ailleurs celui ci sursauta légèrement et s'éloigna du muret, faisant face au Gryffondor.

-Potter.

Son ton était absolument dénué de sarcasmes, ce qui laissa le brun perplexe.

-Malfoy. C'est quoi le piège ?

-Il n'y en a pas, Potter. J'avais besoin de te parler.

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur, dans une inconsciente mais parfaite imitation de Snape, incitant le Serpentard à continuer.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Le brun rigola franchement et s'adossa contre le muret que le blond avait quitté un peu plus tôt.

-Ha ! Le grand Draco Malfoy demande de l'aide ? La bonne blague. Bien vu, le coup du Polynectar! Qui es-tu ?

Le blond soupira.

-C'est bien moi, Potter, et crois moi, ça me coûte bien assez de te solliciter, sans que tu aies besoin d'en rajouter encore une couche.

Quelque chose dans le regard de Draco incita Harry à écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

-OK, admettons. Que veux tu ?

Draco s'approcha légèrement de Harry et releva sa manche gauche, dévoilant son avant bras. Harry baissa les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul. La Marque des Ténèbres était là, semblant le narguer, lugubre et si sombre par rapport à cette peau pâle.

-Tu perpétues admirablement la tradition familiale à ce que je vois. Tu vas me livrer à lui ?

-Non.

-Comment ça,''non'' ?

-Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'amener à lui.

Le brun croisa les bras.

-Voldemort te récompenserait sans doute.

Draco tressaillit.

-Cela ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'ai pas voulu ça.

-Pourtant, tu portes sa Marque.

-JE N'AI PAS EU LE CHOIX ! Draco se passa la main sur le visage et soupira. Il reprit, moins fort.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu être marqué, comme du bétail... Mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Ils avaient pris ma mère, pour m'avoir. Je voulais la sauver... Il me l'avait promis... Mais il m'a obligé à la tuer. Tout le monde était là, mon père, mon parrain, ma tante... mais personne ne s'est interposé. (Sa voix se brisa.) Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Ma mère m'a supplié, Potter ! Elle a supplié pour que je la tue! Merlin seul sait ce qu'ils lui ont fait, là-bas...

Le jeune homme se laissa glisser sur le sol, la tête sur les genoux, les épaules tremblantes.. Harry était choqué. Il croyait ce que Draco lui disait. Il ne pouvait pas mentir. Pas alors qu'il était dans cet état. Il ne pouvait qu'être sincère. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si vulnérable, si fragile. Harry s'assit à ses côtés, laissant le silence s'installer entre eux. L'un avait besoin de temps pour digérer les paroles qu'il avait entendues, l'autre en avait besoin pour reprendre ses esprits.

Après un moment, le brun reprit la parole.

-Et que veux-tu que je fasse pour toi ? Je ne suis pas si important.

Draco tourna la tête, ses yeux d'orage s'accrochèrent aux émeraudes du Gryffondor.

-Franchement... je n'en sais rien. Tu es important pour lui. Il est fasciné par toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Je me disais simplement... que tu aurais peut-être une idée. Tu as toujours été opposé à ce qu'il représente… et je sais que tu l'as déjà affronté.

Harry ferma un instant les yeux, refoulant les souvenirs qui tentaient de l'assaillir plus loin dans son esprit.

-Peut-être bien... mais... j'ai besoin de temps. Et je ne te garantis rien. Je ferai de mon mieux. Je ne peux rien te promettre, je n'ai aucun pouvoir.

-Merci. C'est plus que ce que j'espérais. Tu es quelqu'un de bien,.. Son regard semblait triste.

Le brun ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête. Il commençait à s'éloigner, lorsque le blond le rappela.

-Potter ?

Harry s'arrêta, et se tourna vers lui.

-Personne ne doit savoir. Je... les Serpentards ne partagent pas forcément mon point de vue et certains sont avec lui. Je ne pourrai pas être différent avec toi.

Harry eut un rictus moqueur.

-Je ne suis pas _si_ stupide, je le sais bien. Je te tiens au courant.

Cette fois ci, il se dirigea vers la cage d'escaliers et descendit de la Tour, sans un regard en arrière.

.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé en bas de l'escalier qu'il vérifia que le blond n'était pas derrière lui. Il sortit la carte pour s'assurer que la voie était libre. Il dût faire un détour pour rejoindre sa salle commune, parce que Snape patrouillait dans un des couloirs. Une fois arrivé, il prononça le mot de passe et vit que, malgré sa demande, Hermione l'avait attendu. Elle était installée près de la cheminée et replia ses parchemins quand elle l'entendit arriver.

-Hermione... Tu aurais dû aller te coucher...

-Je ne vais pas tarder. Ron est monté il y a trois quarts d'heure environ, et je voulais profiter du calme pour m'avancer sur mon devoir de métamorphose.

Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil près d'elle, son regard se perdit dans les flammes. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard sombre.

-Tu as envie d'en parler ?

-Je... Le brun soupira. Ne dis rien à personne, y compris à Ron. Surtout pas à Ron, en fait.

Hermione se redressa, alors que le brun se mit en tailleur et triturait ses mains, les yeux baissés.

-C'est Malfoy. Il a la Marque.

La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri. Son ami continua.

-D'après lui, il n'a pas eu le choix. En résumé, il a dû tuer sa mère et m'a demandé de l'aide pour se sortir de là.

La jeune femme soupira, la main devant la bouche.

-Tu le crois ? Après tout ce qu'il...

-Je pense qu'il était sincère. J'en parlerai à Dumbledore, quand je serais... enfin, tu sais.

-Je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire dans ce cas. Tu crois qu'il va le faire entrer ?

-Je n'en sais rien… Ca serait un peu rapide, non? Et je t'avoue... Je ne sais plus trop sur quel pied danser avec Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je me pose quelques questions. Je ne comprends pas certaines de ses attitudes. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit au sujet de ma famille, par exemple. Je me retrouve à devoir gérer des affaires, et je ne sais absolument pas comment m'y prendre! Je ne sais rien des Potter, il me donne des informations au compte-goutte. Je ne sais pratiquement rien sur les coutumes sorcières, personne ne m'a jamais dit quoi que ce soit. Et (il rougit) j'avoue que je n'ai jamais pensé à chercher quoi que ce soit.

-Peut-être qu'il voulait simplement te protéger ?

-Mouais...ou pas. Si c'est le cas, il ne le fait pas de la bonne manière. Il faudra qu'on se prenne du temps pour discuter tous les trois. J'ai des choses à vous expliquer. Mais là, je suis crevé, et on a Défense et Potions demain. Je ferai bien d'aller dormir.

Hermione bailla.

-Oui... c'est une bonne idée.

Les deux jeunes gens se saluèrent et montèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Le brun se changea rapidement, mais le sommeil sembla le fuir une bonne partie de la nuit.


	15. Chapter 15 -update

Hello ! Seulement deux petits comm's sur le chapitre précédent (merci d'ailleurs!) mais plusieurs suivis donc je suis contente ! Ce chapitre et sans doute le suivant sont compliqués et pénibles. Ils ne font pas énormément avancer l'intrigue et sont du coup trèèèèèèès difficiles pour moi. J'ai du mal à m'y mettre. J'ai plein plein d'idées pour la suite, mais ça va prendre encore un peu de temps avant que je ne puisse les ajouter à l'histoire. Ils faut d'abord que les personnages se mettent en partie en place.  
Je suis désolée de faire des chapitres si courts... Je fais de mon mieux. Avec les enfants je manque parfois d'energie pour m'y mettre. Il y a aussi des points que j'améliorerait lors de la réécriture, j'ai noté des erreurs et oublis donc...

Bonne lecture ! Et commentez s'il vous plait, dites moi ce qui vous plait oune vous plait pas, ça m'aidera pour m'améliorer. Un peu d'action viendra bientôt... Le début est certeslong mais l'histoire sera longue elle aussi.

 **CHAPITRE 15**

Harry avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Il avait fini par s'endormir aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Le réveil fût difficile. Ron l'appelait depuis pas moins de dix minutes lorsqu'il réussit enfin à s'extraire de son lit et il n'avait plus le temps de prendre sa douche. Il descendit rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune, de grandes cernes mangeant ses yeux verts.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet, mais il lui fit discrètement un signe de la tête pour qu'elle ne dise rien. Les trois amis descendirent à la grande salle pour prendre un rapide petit déjeuner, avant de se rendre en DCFM avec le Professeur Howell.

Celui-ci les invita à prendre place. Le cours était commun avec les Poufsouffles. Il n'y avait donc que peu de risques de débordements. Harry et ses amis s'installèrent vers le milieu de la salle.

-Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année. Je suis Isaac Howell. Je suis heureux de vous enseigner cette matière fascinante qu'est la Défense. Nous allons commencer par un peu de pratique, afin que je puisse évaluer votre niveau et adapter au mieux mon cours. Par la suite, nous scinderons les cours en deux parties, la première partie sera théorique, tant sur les sorts que sur les créatures, et la seconde partie pratique. Je vais vous demander de ranger vos affaires et de ne garder que votre baguette. Je vais vous noter les sorts que nous allons travailler et voir comment vous vous débrouillez.

Le professeur les répartit deux par deux et les fit travailler la liste de sorts qu'ils étaient censés maîtriser, notant avec joie que la plupart des élèves avaient plus ou moins le niveau qu'ils devaient avoir à ce moment de leur scolarité, ce qui n'était pas le cas de toutes les classes. Harry, quant à lui, était plutôt content de pouvoir refaire quelques sorts défensifs basiques. Plusieurs étudiants lancèrent également un Patronus corporel et le professeur fut enchanté.

A la fin du cours, le Trio de gryffondors, encore excité, se dirigea vers les cachots pour le premier cours de Potions de l'année.

Snape les fit entrer, comme à son habitude, sans dire un mot. Toutes les maisons étaient mélangées, il y avait assez peu d'élèves. Les Lions s'installèrent le plus loin possible des Serpents et Harry ne jeta pas un regard à Malfoy.

Le sombre professeur fit apparaître la recette de la potion du jour au tableau.

-Cette année sera décisive. Les ASPICS de potions sont importants car ils sont demandés dans bon nombre de métiers. Nous commencerons l'année avec des potions assez simples, puis le niveau augmentera sensiblement. Vous êtes tenus à la plus grande rigueur, certains ingrédients utilisés au cours de l'année sont rares et chers et les potions que vous aurez à étudier peuvent s'averer très dangereuses et instables si elles sont mal préparées. Je ne tolérerai aucun bavardage! Si vous avez le moindre souci, mettez votre potion en stase et appelez moi. Maintenant, au travail!

Les élèves allèrent chercher leurs ingrédients et commencèrent leur préparation. Le double cours se passa calmement, de plus aucun chaudron n'explosa. Au moment de partir, chacun déposa une fiole étiquetée de sa préparation sur le bureau de Snape, celui-ci leva les yeux lorsque Harry laissa sa potion.

-Mr Potter, attendez un moment.

Les Serpentards ricanèrent en entendant le ton venimeux du Maître des Potions pendant que Harry faisait signe à ses amis de sortir sans lui. Une fois les derniers étudiants partis, le Professeur referma la porte et lança un sort de silence.

-Bien. Vous êtes attendu demain soir chez le Directeur pour le serment. Vos deux amis iront ensemble après-demain. Vous ne leur direz rien. Je suppose que vous savez où se situe la salle sur demande ?

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Bien. Je préparerai la salle pour vingt heures ce soir. Faites en sorte de ne pas être vu. Vous devrez y entrer en même temps que moi pour que je puisse faire disparaître la porte. Soyez à l'heure Potter!

-Bien Monsieur.

Le professeur Snape ouvrit la porte et Harry rejoignit ses amis pour le repas à la Grande Salle. Il transmit le message de Dumbledore à ses deux acolytes et les trois adolescents durent prendre sur eux pour cacher leur excitation. L'après midi étant libre, les garçons commencèrent leurs devoirs à la bibliothèque alors qu'Hermione se rendait à son cours d'Arithmancie.

Après le repas du soir, Harry, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité de son père, se dirigea vers la Salle Sur Demande. Il arriva cinq minutes avant l'heure et se posta près de ce qui allait devenir la porte. Il vit arriver son professeur, puis celui ci passa trois fois devant le mur avant que celle-ci n'apparaisse. Il l'ouvrit, jeta un œil derrière lui et entra dans la salle, laissant le passage libre. Harry en profita pour se glisser derrière lui dans la salle.

\- Êtes vous là ?

-Oui, Professeur.

Snape ferma la porte et Harry se débarrassa de la cape, regardant autour de lui.

La salle était assez grande. Une rangée d'armures attendait près du mur et une sorte de tatami recouvrait le sol de pierre. Les murs étaient lisses, simplement ornés de torches. La salle était relativement claire, le plafond semblait diffuser une lumière douce. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres. Dans un coin, il y avait une petite table remplie de livres, et deux chaises. Le Professeur s'avança au milieu de la pièce et regarda son élève.

-Bien Potter. Nous allons commencer les duels ce soir. Au cours de la semaine, nous verrons comment arranger un petit mois de retenues pour expliquer vos absences.

Harry hocha la tête sans répondre, faisant face à son professeur, la baguette levée.

-Nous n'utiliserons pas de sorts dangereux aujourd'hui. J'aimerai voir comment vous vous débrouillez pour les sorts simples et les boucliers. Selon votre niveau, je vous enseignerai des sorts un peu plus complexes par la suite. Mettez vous en place.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent, l'un en face de l'autre, et Harry commença le duel en envoyant un Expelliarmus que Snape contra facilement. Il balança successivement différents sorts, allant de l'Impedimenta à l'Aqua Reducto, que le professeur évita ou dévia facilement. Il passa ensuite à l'attaque, plus rapidement que ce que Harry avait fait, et finalement un Stupefix passa ses boucliers, et sous la force du sort il se retrouva projeté avant d'être immobilisé. A peine essoufflé, le Professeur le libéra d'un Finite et ils se remirent face à face.

-Alors, Potter ? C'est tout ce que vous avez ? Je pensais qu'avec la libération de votre magie, vous seriez bien plus puissant que ça.

Harry, essoufflé, envoya un regard noir à son professeur, et attaqua avec plus de hargne.

Au bout de dix minutes, il projeta Snape contre un mur d'un Expelliarmus bien placé. Il s'arrêta, horrifié, et courut vers son professeur, assis au sol.

-Monsieur ! Je suis désolé ! Vous allez bien ? Harry se mit à genoux devant l'homme qui lui lança un regard narquois.

-Potter, vous allez vous excuser quand vous mettrez un Mangemort au sol lors d'un combat ?

Harry rougit et baissa les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas...

-Taisez vous! le coupa le professeur. Nous sommes là pour nous battre, pour augmenter votre puissance. C'est le but. Ne vous excusez pas lorsque vous arrivez à me mettre au sol!

-Bien Monsieur.

Il se battirent encore pendant une petite demi heure, avant que Snape ne mette fin à la leçon après avoir été saucissonné dans un sort d'entrave qu'il n'avait pas réussi à bloquer.

-C'est bien, Potter. On continuera après demain. Je commencerai à vous apprendre quelques sorts. Prenez ça avec vous, et étudiez le charme du miroir.

Il alla chercher un livre et congédia l'élève, qui s'en alla après un signe de tête.

.

Le lendemain soir, Harry se rendit au bureau du Directeur avec une certaine appréhension. Ce soir il serait enfin inclus dans l'Ordre. Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Il prononça le mot de passe et frappa une fois arrivé en haut.

Il fut invité à entrer et le fit après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. Il s'attendait à ce que le bureau soit noir de monde, mais finalement, il n'y avait que Remus Lupin en plus de Dumbledore. Harry salua les deux hommes et s'installa.

-Harry, j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux pour toi que la Cérémonie se déroule en petit comité. Je me suis permis de faire appel à Mr Lupin car je sais que tu as une certaine confiance en lui. Un seul témoin nous suffira. Nous avons dû prendre quelques précautions particulières récemment, de ce fait la Cérémonie a été un peu modifiée. Je n'ai pas voulu trop de monde ici car nous ferons de la magie ancienne et de la magie du sang...

Harry releva les yeux.

-De la magie du sang, Monsieur ? N'est-ce pas de la Magie Noire ?

Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Cela pourrait en être. Mais pas ce sort, en tout cas pas avec nos intentions. Cela dit, ça ressemble un peu à ce qu'a fait Voldemort pour revenir.

Harry pâlit et se renfrogna, alors que le directeur continuait.

-Cela dit, mon enfant, tu ne seras pas blessé, et le sang ne sera pas pris sans ton consentement. Nous nous en servirons pour créer un objet magique qui sera lié à toi. Tu pourra ainsi être trouvé, sous certaines conditions, si c'est nécessaire, et il nous indiquera ton état de santé. Chaque objet que nous avons créé avec les différents membres de l'ordre sont conservés ici dans le bureau. En cas de problème, ils peuvent me permettre de « voir » pendant une ou deux secondes ce qu'il se passe.

Harry hocha la tête, une boule dans la gorge. Remus, qui avait flairé le malaise de son filleul de cœur, se plaça derrière lui et serra son épaule.

-Es-tu prêt à commencer ?

-Oui, Professeur.

-Bien. Alors Regarde bien.

Le directeur posa une bourse sur la table et en sortit plusieurs pierres, en apparence toutes simples. Il demanda à Harry d'en choisir une et rangea les autres. Il demanda ensuite une plume à Fumseck et la posa à côté de la pierre. Puis il déroula un parchemin apparemment vierge.

Bien. Tu vas prendre ta baguette. Il va falloir faire un serment magique et de sang, et j'aurais ensuite de nouveau besoin d'un peu de ton sang pour le rituel. Cela sera assez rapide. Sais-tu ce qu'est un serment inviolable ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Donc le serment, une signature sur le parchemin et une goutte de sang. Voilà ce que tu dois promettre.

Harry récupéra le petit papier et le lut à voix haute, sentant toujours la main réconfortante de Remus, qui n'avait ni bougé ni parlé.

-Moi, Harry James Potter, promets sur ma vie et ma magie, de servir la Lumière et de faire en sorte de briser les ténèbres par tous les moyens à ma disposition.

Un filament de magie pure sortit de sa baguette, alors qu'il se piquait le doigt. La magie se concentra dans la goutte de sang qu'il laissa tomber sur le parchemin. Celui-ci l'absorba entièrement.. Il signa ensuite de son nom et le parchemin se teinta d'une jolie lueur dorée alors que d'autres noms furent visibles un bref instant.

Ensuite, le directeur lui demanda de se couper et de mettre un peu de sang sur la pierre plate qu'il avait choisie et la plume. Il lui prit les mains et commença à chanter une incantation, leurs mains liées au dessus de la pierre et de la plume, sur lesquelles les gouttes carmines continuaient de tomber. Dumbledore ferma les yeux et sa magie emplissait petit à petit la pièce. Harry sentit également la sienne se répandre et il se sentit beaucoup plus calme. Une lueur rouge argentée s'empara des objets sous leurs mains, devenant bientôt si forte que Harry et Remus, derrière lui, durent se protéger les yeux. Le Directeur arrêta son chant, et la lueur s'éteignit. Tous trois baissèrent leurs yeux sur le bureau.

La pierre et la plume avaient disparu. A leur place se tenait fièrement un petit lion, Un serpent était enroulé autour de son corps, et ensemble ils tenaient une épée. La tête du serpent reposait sur celle du lion, comme une protection, alors que ses anneaux entouraient le lion des pattes à la tête.

Dumbledore eut l'air perplexe. Harry regarda les deux hommes.

-Qu'est ce que cela représente ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée... soupira le vieil homme. Il releva des yeux brillants de malice vers le plus jeune. Harry, bienvenue dans l'Ordre du Phoenix !

-Merci Monsieur. J'aurais besoin de vous parler de quelque chose...

-Je t'écoute, enfant.

Harry jeta un œil à Remus, qui lui fit un signe de la tête.

-Harry, si ça concerne l'Ordre, je vais rester. Sinon je peux t'attendre dehors.

-Non, c'est bon. Il se retourna vers le Directeur. Monsieur, vous devriez parler à Malfoy.

Dumbledore lui lança un regard interrogateur, par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Je l'ai vu l'autre soir... Je ne peux pas en parler en détails, mais il a été forcé de prendre la Marque et n'en veut pas. Je pensais que nous pourrions lui proposer quelque chose, ou le protéger.

-Harry, nous allons d'abord devoir être sûrs de ses intentions. Je pense que nous verrons à la prochaine réunion et je parlerai avec lui.

-Merci Monsieur.

Harry eut un sourire en serrant la main tendue du plus âgé, et Remus le raccompagna à la Tour Gryffondor.

Au détour d'un couloir, le loup se racla la gorge.

-Comment vas-tu, Harry ?

-Plutôt bien je crois. Je suis content que l'école ait recommencé...

-Oui... J'imagine que tu dois être soulagé. Comment se passent tes leçons avec Snape ? Il te traite bien ?

-Je crois que c'est plutôt bien. Il est très fort en duel, et il... je ne sais pas trop comment dire. Ce n'est pas le bâtard graisseux que je connais.

-Tu me le dirais si ça se passait mal ?

-Promis...

Le loup laissa le jeune homme devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et Harry monta se coucher, fatigué mais étrangement soulagé.


	16. Chapter 16 -update

Déja merci pour vos commentaires ! Vu que c'est le salaire de l'auteur, ça fait vraiment très très plaisir ! Surtout, continuez comme ça !

Guest (1) Merci pour ton compliment ! Ca me fait plaisir !

Missa67 : Alors merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire ! Tout d'abord, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien vu que tes remarques n'étaient absolument pas méchantes, au contraire ! Tu as raison, je me suis rendue compte que certains mots étaient passés à la trappe, je crois que ça s'est fait lors du transfert, même si je trouve ça étrange. Je remédierai à ce problème quand je ferai la réécriture chapitre par chapitre, une fois que la fic sera finie. Du coup ça rendra l'ensemble plus homogène.

Pour ce qui est des blessures de Harry, alors déjà (et pardon pour ça) à un moment j'ai oublié d'en parler, en tout cas pour le côté physique de la chose. Ca m'était sorti de la tête, ce qui pose problème vu que je n'arrive pas à écrire de manière assez régulière et que je suis souvent interrompue... Ce n'est pas une excuse, je sais... Mais voilà. Du coup j'ai zappé de refaire un point sur les bleus, mais on va dire que là, ils sont plus ou moins guéris. Pour ce qui est du psy, j'y reviendrai en profondeur par la suite, et cela donnera lieu à certains rapprochements, donc je n'en dirai pas beaucoup plus !

Guest (2) : Merci pour ton mot ! Je pense également que ça ne sera pas difficile de trouver un pretexte, même si je ne vais pas m'étaler dessus... On en apprendra un peu plus sur Dumbledore par la suite. Je n'ai rien contre lui à la base, mais il aurait pû faire les choses autrement, et il y aura sans doute une mise au point à un moment ou à un autre, même si je ne sais pas encore ce que ça va donner. Pour Draco, il est un Malfoy, il sait tenir des rôles... Il devrait s'en sortir^^

Ensuite, je voulais faire une dédicace à Gwenaelle 67100 qui m'a ENFIN laissé une note ! Il faut que vous sachiez qu'elle est mon amie et un peu ma bêta...Ah ma Gwen, quel plaisir lol ! Déja, je suis contente que tu apprécies plus le monde potterien grâce à mes écrits ! Perso, j'aime beaucoup le fandom qui développe les personnages de manière très interressante. Merci de me lire, souvent en avant première, de me corriger aussi, et surtout de ne pas m'envoyer bouler quand je lance le sujet ! En discuter avec toi m'a aidé à développer certains points de l'histoire, et à mettre mes idées un peu plus au clair. Parce que bon, elle le dira bien mieux que moi, c'est souvent le bordel dans ma tête et je n'arrive pas toujours à tout trier comme il faut ^^

 **CHAPITRE 16**

Dès le cours de Potions suivant, Harry avait fait tomber une fiole de chrysopes cuites et avait donc écopé d'un mois et demi de retenue, à raison de deux soirs par semaine et chaque samedi après midi. Hermione en avait été horrifiée, avant de se rappeler que cette « retenue » était nécessaire, mais elle avait quand même pâli aux 40 points retirés.

Depuis ce jour, trois semaines épuisantes étaient passées. Harry ne dormait pas beaucoup, entre ses devoirs qu'il essayait de faire au mieux, et les cours supplémentaires. Il se maudissait souvent lui même, en se disant qu'il aurait dû travailler plus dès le départ. Lui, Ron et Hermione avaient été appelés à une réunion de l'Ordre, suite à une attaque qui avait eu lieu près de Londres, mais globalement, les choses étaient plutôt calmes. Le Directeur en avait profité pour prendre Harry en aparté et lui dire qu'il observait Draco, mais qu'il ne pouvait encore rien faire pour le moment. Il fallait attendre et voir. Snape avait également été appelé deux fois par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais n'avait pas apporté grand chose de neuf. En effet, Voldemort ne lui demandait que de s'occuper de son stock de potions et Snape pensait qu'il se préparait pour quelque chose de plus grand. Il ne le saurait que plus tard. L'Ordre restait sur le qui-vive.

Ce dimanche là, Ron avait un entraînement de Quidditch et Harry s'était écroulé dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, en face du feu. Le rouquin lui avait bien demandé de l'accompagner, mais Harry se sentait vraiment trop fatigué. Hermione l'avait rejoint quelques temps plus tard et tous les deux discutaient tranquillement en mangeant quelques friandises lorsque la conversation changea.

-Au fait, Harry, comment ça se passe avec Snape ? Tu reviens à chaque fois dans un tel état... On a même pas encore eu l'occasion d'en parler !

-Oui, je sais Mione. On travaille beaucoup et il n'est pas si horrible. J'aurais quelques sorts à vous apprendre à Noël d'ailleurs. Et il faudra qu'on discute de plusieurs choses, tous les trois...

-Il te traîte bien ?

-Il est dur, mais franchement, rien à voir avec sa façon d'être en classe. Ni avec les cours d'occlumencie... Parfois, je suis même étonné de ses réactions... Il y a eu deux ou trois fois où je croyais qu'il allait m'arracher la tête... et où finalement il n'a rien dit. Il a même parfois... un semblant d'humour je crois. Enfin, si on ne prend pas les choses au premier degré.

-Oh ? Raconte moi, demanda la jeune fille.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Lors de son premier soir de retenue, Snape avait décidé de lui faire réviser une potion. Il était ensuite revenu de la réserve avec une boite contenant trois sachets de chrysopes. Il avait ensuite posé la boîte dans les bras de son élève, qui l'avait regardé d'un œil interrogateur.

-Franchement, Potter, vous auriez pu éviter de briser la fiole de chrysopes. La prochaine fois, choisissez un autre ingrédient. A moins que vous ne vouliez passer plus de temps en vraie retenue ?

-Monsieur, je...

-Taisez vous. Il m'avait fallu près d'un mois pour les préparer. Vous allez me les refaire.

Un coin de sa bouche se souleva et il offrit une demi sourire sarcastique à son élève médusé, avant de reprendre la parole.

-Commencez, parce que j'ai beau adorer les potions, je n'aime pas préparer ces choses là.

Il s'était ensuite rassit à la table près du plan de travail et avait continué ses corrections.

.

-Tu as dû les refaire ?

-Oui, et crois-moi, je peux comprendre qu'il n'apprécie pas ça. C'est franchement... dégueulasse.

-Et les duels ?

-Ca se passe pas mal. Mais j'avoue que je me suis retrouvé bête, il y a une semaine environ. Il venait de m'apprendre quelques sorts et comment conjurer des objets...

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

La salle sur demande était, comme d'habitude, remplie d'armures d'entraînement et une table attendait avec quelques livres.

Snape avait décidé de refaire un duel, afin de tester les nouveaux sorts que Harry avait appris.

Ils se mirent en place, se saluèrent et commencèrent le combat. Harry avait brillamment conjuré un muret, qui l'avait protégé d'un sort de découpe. Snape y mettait un peu plus d'ardeur ; il avait décidé de pousser le jeune homme pour qu'il libère sa puissance. Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens et Snape fut ravi de voir que les boucliers de Harry étaient plus efficaces qu'avant. Il avait néanmoins repéré une faille. Le jeune homme se protégeait bien à l'avant, mais oubliait de couvrir ses arrières. Il lança un charme de miroir sur le mur derrière le garçon, et quelques minutes après, un expelliarmus assez puissant ricocha dessus. Harry venait de se décaler pour l'éviter, mais fut pris au dépourvu lorsque le miroir le renvoya droit sur lui. Il fut propulsé en avant et s'écrasa contre son professeur, qui perdit l'équilibre, et tomba avec lui. Le jeune homme se retrouva allongé de tout son long sur son aîné et resta là sans réagir. Il finit par relever la tête, pour se retrouver à dix centimètres du nez de l'enseignant, qui tentait de se redresser.

-Potter, vous voulez passer la nuit comme ça ?

Harry rougit furieusement.

-Non, Monsieur. Pardon.

Il se releva rapidement, et tendit une main à son professeur, qui la repoussa.

-Ne poussez pas, Potter. Filez.

.

-C'était bizarre, continua le brun. Je pensais vraiment qu'il me fusillerait cette fois là. D'habitude, j'ai juste à le frôler pour qu'il me retire un millier de points.

-Effectivement, c'est assez étrange...

A ce moment là, le tableau de la salle commune pivota et la moitié des joueurs de Quidditch firent leur apparition.

-Pfffffff, soupira le rouquin. Quel temps. Je trouve qu'il fait déjà bien froid... Je peux ?

Il tendit la main vers le paquet de chocogrenouilles et se servit. Hermione regarda Harry, qui détourna les yeux et demanda à Ron de lui raconter son entraînement.

.

Ces trois semaines n'avaient pas non plus été de tout repos pour Draco. Il avait eu une première convocation et avait dû sortir de l'école en douce pour prendre connaissance de sa mission auprès de son Maître. Il avait réellement horreur de ces convocations. Le vieux manoir décrépi qui servait de quartier général était réellement lugubre, et cette fois là, il avait clairement entendu des cris depuis les sous-sols. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait demandé de rallier le maximum de Serpentards, pour leur apposer la Marque avant leur majorité. Ce n'était pas évident. Certains élèves étaient clairement réticents à Voldemort, et les autres voulaient attendre encore, même si leurs parents les poussaient. Le Prince de Serpentard ne voulait pas faire les choses trop ouvertement, d'autant plus que seuls deux de ses camarades savaient qu'il avait déjà été Marqué. Un Doloris plus tard, il fut autorisé à s'en aller, encore tremblant.

Deux jours après cette « conversation », il avait eu une de ses habituelles altercations avec Potter dans le couloir. Celui-ci l'avait provoqué en le traitant de fouine une fois de plus, et les deux garçons étaient prêts à se lancer des sorts lorsqu'ils furent séparés par McGonagall, qui les fusilla du regard. Peu après, en rangeant sa baguette, le blond avait senti un bout de parchemin dans sa poche. Il prétexta une envie pressente pour s'éloigner de ses amis et se rendit aux toilettes où il déroula la note.

 _« Il veut des preuves. Il te surveille mais ne peut rien faire pour le moment. Si tu as besoin..._

 _HP »_

Le blond soupira... _Des preuves... comment lui en donner s'il ne veut pas me parler ?_ Il roula le parchemin en boule, le jeta dans les toilettes et tira la chasse.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry se sentait mal à l'aise, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. En plus de ça, il était un peu fiévreux et limite nauséeux. Il savait qu'il manquait de sommeil, ses nuits étaient toujours assez agitées et souvent bien trop courtes. Il monta au dortoir en premier, laissant ses amis discuter dans la salle commune. A peine couché, il s'endormit, oubliant pour la première fois de lancer un sort de silence sur les rideaux de son lit.

Deux heures plus tard, ses quatre compagnons de chambre montèrent se coucher à leur tour. Ron s'arrêta, en entendant un petit bruit et un gémissement provenant du lit fermé de son meilleur ami. Curieux, il entrouvrit le rideau et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Il faisait sombre et il ne vit rien de plus qu'une masse informe remuer. Il tendit le bras, à la recherche de l'épaule de Harry, alors que celui-ci s'arc-bouta brutalement en lâchant une longue plainte. Les autres garçons se rapprochèrent d'eux, Ron tentait désespérément de réveiller son meilleur ami, ouvrant le rideau plus grand et le secouant plus fort. Malgré ses efforts, le brun restait endormi et s'agitait de plus en plus, des larmes se mêlant à la sueur qui dégoulinait de son front. Neville commençait à paniquer, alors qu'il se remémorait la nuit qui avait précédé l'attaque au Ministère.

-Ron, commença-t-il, il faut faire quelque chose, il faut...

Un cri plus fort ramena leur attention sur le brun, toujours prisonnier de son cauchemar. Il tourna la tête vers eux et ouvrit les yeux, le regard vide, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair,irritée, se détachant clairement sur son front pâle.

D'un coup, il hurla et sa cicatrice s'ouvrit. Le sang se mêla à la sueur et aux larmes, cependant Harry ne se réveillait toujours pas vraiment. Ron poussa Neville vers la porte du dortoir, alors que Harry commençait à se griffer le visage.

-Va chercher quelqu'un, Nev ! Vite ! McGonagall ou Pomfresh !

Neville se précipita hors du dortoir, traversa la salle commune, désormais déserte. Il passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame et se mit à courir dans les couloirs.

Emporté par son élan, il fit un magnifique dérapage dans le coin du couloir qui menait aux appartements de sa Directrice de Maison. Il se remit à courir et percuta une forme sombre qui sortait desdits appartements. Projeté au sol, il gémit.

-Severus ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est Longdubat, Minerva.

Neville avait reculé, rampant sur les fesses. Il leva un regard terrifié vers le sombre professeur, alors que la Directrice des Gryffondors le rejoignait sur le pas de sa porte.

-Monsieur Longdubat, que se passe-t-il ? Le couvre-feu est passé...

-Madame, pardon, je euh... je...

Son regard déviait sans cesse vers le sinistre Professeur Snape, qui soupira.

-Je... Harry, Madame, je crois qu'il ne va pas bien.

Neville tremblait toujours comme une feuille, lançant des regards terrifiés à Snape.

-Qu'a-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas Madame, nous n'arrivons pas à le réveiller et...

Sa Directrice le coupa.

-Allons-y. Severus, venez avec nous s'il vous plaît.

Les deux professeurs et l'élève allèrent rapidement à la Tour Gryffondor.

.

Dans le dortoir, l'ambiance était étrange. Dean et Seamus s'étaient installés dans le lit le plus éloigné de celui de Harry, pâles, tandis que Ron était assis avec le brun. Le rouquin avait passé le bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami, qui s'était plus ou moins réveillé. Celui ci était recroquevillé sur son lit, les bras entourant ses jambes, les genoux sous le menton. L'oreiller et les couvertures du Survivant étaient maculés de sang. Sa cicatrice le brûlait horriblement, même si l'hémorragie s'était arrêtée et son corps était secoué de violents tremblements. On n'entendait rien d'autre que les sanglots contenus du jeune homme.

Neville et les deux adultes entrèrent, trois des quatre étudiants se redressèrent à la vue du Professeur de Potions. Ron s'éloigna de son ami, qui était resté sans réaction.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, que s'est il passé ici ? Le professeur McGonagall s'était précipitée près du brun, toujours tremblant, et posa la main sur son épaule.

Ce fut Ron qui lui expliqua la situation.

-Il était parti dormir plus tôt. Quand on est montés, il était en plein cauchemar et on a pas réussi à la réveiller. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à hurler et... à saigner.

-Cela était-il déjà arrivé ? Elle se tourna vers le potionniste, paniquée. Severus, il faut prévenir Albus! Potter, vous m'entendez ?

Snape claqua sa langue et s'avança vers le jeune homme, toujours apathique.

Minerva se décala, et Severus s'agenouilla devant harry, les deux mains sur ses épaules, sous cinq paires d'yeux étonnés.

-Potter. POTTER ! Il secoua ses épaules, le jeune homme tourna son regard vide, _trop vide_ , vers lui.

Severus claqua des doigts plusieurs fois devant ses yeux, n'obtenant qu'un petit sursaut et une nouvelle vague de tremblements.

-Racontez moi, Potter.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, sauf un nouveau gémissement. Il ferma un instant les yeux, et finalement se lança.

-Je... Vol... Voldemort... Je ne... Le cercle inférieur... il torture et... _aidez moi !_ Il finit sa tirade par une longue plainte.

Aucun des garçons présents n'émit le moindre bruit, la Directrice de Gryffondor lâcha un hoquet fort peu élégant.

Severus prit le menton de son élève entre les doigts, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Severus, que faites-vous ?

Snape ne grogna qu'une vague réponse reportant son attention sur Harry. Il avait fini par capter les yeux verts.

-Legilimens.

Il plongea dans l'esprit de son élève, oubliant toutes les personnes qui avaient le regard braqué sur lui. Enfin, il pût voir.


	17. Chapter 17 -update

**CHAPITRE 17**

 _Une sensation glacée... un énorme serpent qui ondulait. Une voix glaciale qui résonnait._

 _Une obscurité floue. La peur._

 _Un groupe d'hommes, encapuchonnés de noir, sans masque, rassemblés autour de Voldemort._ Le cercle externe, comprit Severus, des sorciers encore non marqués, qui devaient offrir leur allégeance.

 _Près du Maître, un petit groupe hétéroclite de personnes, deux jeunes hommes, trois femmes, quatre enfants et un vieillard._ Des Moldus. _Le Mage demandant à ses futurs serviteurs de lui montrer, de s'amuser, de prendre part à la fête. Deux sorciers qui reculent, glapissent, horrifiés. Voldemort qui entre dans une fureur noire, lance un Avada sur l'un des deux et un Doloris si puissant sur l'autre qu'il le tue presque sur le coup. Hurlements. Douleur. Les Moldus commencent à crier, les sorciers s'avancent, les encerclant. Voldemort s'éloigne, riant aux éclats, observant la scène. Du sang, des cris et des larmes. Des plaies béantes apparaissant sur les corps. Souffrance. Torture. Et une des fillettes, brisée, déchirée, écartelée..._

Oh Merlin...

Severus se retira de l'esprit de Harry et tituba, encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Minerva s'était rendue à son côté, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres étudiants. Pas un mot de tout cela, est-ce clair ?

Le jeune Weasley le regarda, furieux.

-Monsieur ! Vous...

-Taisez-vous ! Il ira bien.

 _Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour._

Avec une douceur insoupçonnée, alors qu'il aurait pu le faire léviter, l'homme prit dans ses bras un Harry qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits hors de la tour Gryffondor, suivi de la Directrice des rouge et or.

Dans le couloir, Severus ralentit le pas un instant et jeta un œil vers sa collègue.

-Minerva, allez chercher Albus s'il vous plaît. Je dois lui parler.

-Comment va Harry ?

-Ça ira pour lui, mais une partie de notre travail vient d'être détruite...

Elle leva un regard vers lui, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, vu qu'elle était dans la confidence.

-Très bien. Nous vous rejoindrons.

Si un quelconque élève avait vu le Professeur de Potions cette nuit là, il aurait sans doute cru à une hallucination. L'austère enseignant ne courait jamais, mais là il marchait tellement vite qu'il semblait presque voler dans le couloir. Le plus étonnant était le fardeau qu'il portait. Depuis quand Severus Snape transportait-il à bras Harry Potter ?

Dans ses bras, le jeune homme, bien trop léger à son goût, reprenait ses esprits, trop lentement pour le potionniste. Il arriva en trombe à l'infirmerie, les doubles portes claquant contre les murs.

Poppy n'était pas encore arrivée, elle devait être couchée au vu de l'heure tardive. Il déposa son fardeau dans le premier lit à sa portée et sortit sa baguette.

-Accio potion calmante et essence de Dictame.

Les deux fioles s'envolèrent vers lui. Il donna d'abord à Harry la potion calmante et soigna ensuite son front le temps que la potion fasse effet.

Poppy était arrivée entre temps, en robe de chambre bleue. Elle lança des sorts de diagnostic à Harry, qui papillonnait des yeux, revenant enfin à la réalité.

-Que s'est-il passé ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je crois... que j'ai fait un cauchemar, soupira Harry.

Snape s'approcha de lui.

-Comment vous sentez vous, Potter ?

-Ça va. J'ai mal à la tête. Que...

-Londubat est venu chercher le Professeur McGonagall. J'étais avec elle.

-Oh.

-Et le Directeur devrait arriver.

-Pourquoi ?

L'infirmière intervint.

-Vous devriez le laisser se reposer, Severus.

-Il y a deux ou trois choses à régler d'abord, lui répondit le potionniste d'une voix glaciale.

Le directeur passa la porte à ce moment là, accompagné de son adjointe. Il se rapprocha doucement du lit, l'air fatigué. Il s'adressa à l'infirmière.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il est désorienté, mais ça va. J'aimerai lui donner une potion anti-douleur.

-Faites, je vous en prie. Je vais vous rejoindre dans votre bureau. Minerva, retournez donc vous coucher. Harry est entre de bonnes mains. Je vous tiendrais informée...

Le ton du Directeur était doux, mais sans appel. Quand les deux femmes furent sorties, le vieil homme se tourna vers les deux plus jeunes.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement, les garçons ?

-Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, répondit Harry. J'ai fait un cauchemar... horrible, et après tout est flou.

Severus intervient.

-Un de ses camarades est venu chercher Minerva, apparemment ils ont tous eu peur de la violence de ce rêve. Quand je suis arrivé, Mr Potter était en état de choc, et sa... cicatrice saignait. Il ne répondait pas à mes demandes, alors j'ai utilisé la Légilimencie.

Harry pâlit.

-Vous n'aviez pas le droit !

Le ton du professeur se fit polaire.

-Je n'avais pas le choix Potter !

Albus tenta de les calmer, puis Severus reprit son récit.

-Je ne crois pas que c'était un rêve... La Marque a brûlé ce soir, mais ce n'était pas un appel pour moi. Je crois qu'il a vu une initiation. Et Albus, tous ses murs sont tombés.

Le Directeur jeta un œil au plus jeune des garçons.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ça veut dire, Mr Potter, que nous avons perdu le travail effectué en occlumancie. Le... choc à été trop grand et votre esprit ne l'a pas supporté.

Le Directeur s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Pouvez-vous remédier à cela, Severus ?

-Oui. Il jeta un regard en coin au Survivant. Mais j'avais espéré pouvoir éviter d'en arriver là...

Le garçon passait d'un adulte à l'autre. Il ne supportait pas qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Après avoir échangé un regard et un hochement de tête avec le Professeur, le Directeur reprit la parole.

-Severus va t'aider à reconstruire tes protections, Harry. Tu devras avoir en lui une confiance absolue. Mais ne t'inquiète pas de ça maintenant, dors. Je vais demander à Poppy de te donner une potion de Sommeil.

Après le départ des deux hommes pour le bureau de l'infirmière, Harry but le contenu de la fiole qu'elle lui avait apportée, boudeur.

Il s'endormit paisiblement avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller.

.

Poppy les fusillait du regard, les mains sur les hanches.

-Puis-je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé _exactement_ ?

Severus s'assit, et se passa une main sur le visage.

-Il a eu une vision du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une initiation, le moment avant que la Marque, conjurée, n'apparaisse. Personnellement, j'y suis habitué... enfin, je l'étais. Mais je dois dire que pour cette fois, il n'a pas fait les choses à moitié. La scène était atroce. Je pense que les barrières que Potter avait mises en place l'ont en partie protégé. Mais pas complètement, et elles se sont effondrées.

-Le garçon est fort, Severus.

- _Le garçon_ , comme vous dites, a assisté au viol et au démembrement d'une gamine, entre autres choses, Albus ! Même moi je trouverai normal qu'il ait un peu de répit après ça !

Poppy avait pâli, et s'était laissé tomber sur sa chaise.

-Pauvre enfant...

-Nous n'avons pas le loisir de le laisser. Severus, vous devez travailler ses barrières avec lui dès demain. Il en va de notre sécurité à tous.

-Il n'acceptera pas ! Il ne me fait pas confiance. Il ne voudra pas... Je vais devoir entrer dans sa tête pour reconstruire ses défenses, Albus ! Il ne me laissera pas faire.

-Il n'a pas le choix. La discussion est close.

Severus se leva, hors de lui, et sortit de l'infirmerie, ne marquant qu'un infime arrêt devant le lit du Survivant endormi. Il serra les poings et retourna dans ses quartiers.

Une fois arrivé, il se servit un verre de Brandy et s'assit sur son fauteuil favori, près du feu. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il allait faire accepter à Harry-Sale-Gosse-Potter de le laisser entrer dans sa tête. Il allait devoir avoir accès à tous ses souvenirs pour reconstruire ses défenses. Et d'après le peu qu'il en avait déjà vu, ça ne serait pas forcément joyeux...

Depuis qu'il avait été amené à le soigner durant l'été, Severus avait commencé à revoir son jugement sur Potter. Oh, bien sûr, il n'allait pas le lui dire. Sûrement pas. Mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas le gamin arrogant et pourri-gâté qu'il s'était imaginé. Lui qui pensait qu'il était adulé par sa famille, il s'était bien trompé. En y réfléchissant, il se dit qu'il aurait dû s'en douter. Il connaissait pourtant Pétunia Evans, devenue Pétunia Dursley, et savait parfaitement qu'elle haïssait tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à la magie. Et il savait également que Lily et elle avaient été en froid durant un moment. Toutefois, Potter était tout ce qu'il lui restait de sa sœur. Il pensait qu'elle le traiterait avec un minimum de considération. Mais entre les souvenirs qu'il avait aperçu dans la tête du garçon lors de sa cinquième année, et l'état dans lequel il avait été cet été... il avait bien été obligé d'ouvrir les yeux, malgré lui. Le dos et le torse du garçon étaient remplis de cicatrices, et il était définitivement trop maigre. Et cette connexion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui semblait si forte ! Il se dit qu'il devrait demander au jeune Weasley si Potter faisait souvent des cauchemars...

Il passa la soirée ainsi, perdu dans ses pensées et finalement occluda avant d'aller se coucher. Il ne pourrait rien faire tout de suite. Il espérait juste que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le laisserait tranquille quelques jours.

.

Harry avait été exempté de cours ce jour là. Il ouvrir les yeux aux alentours de neuf heures du matin, complètement désorienté.

 _L'infirmerie. Encore._

Il eut à peine le temps de se redresser que Madame Pomfresh arrivait en trottinant vers lui, baguette à la main.

-Bonjour, Mr Potter. Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Je crois que ça va.

-J'aimerai vous garder encore un peu ici. Vos amis sont passés ce matin et vous ont apporté vos lunettes, des vêtements et des livres. Le Professeur Snape est en classe, mais il a un temps libre avant le déjeuner et viendra vous voir.

-Le Professeur Snape ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je pense qu'il vous expliquera lui même. Je vais vous faire apporter un petit déjeuner. Je serai dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin de moi.

Un plateau apparut, mais Harry n'avait pas très faim. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la vision qu'il avait eue cette nuit. Il était pratiquement sûre qu'elle était réelle. Ce que les Mangemorts avaient fait à ces Moldus, à ces enfants était parfaitement horrible. Il retint difficilement un haut le cœur et repoussa le plateau. Il se laissa aller contre ses oreillers, et plaça un bras sur ses yeux.

Il s'était apparemment plus ou moins rendormi. Il n'avait pas eu la notion du temps et un raclement de gorge le sortit de sa torpeur.

Il sursauta et ouvrir les yeux, ébloui par la lumière. Une main lui tendit ses lunettes, il les mit sur le nez, reconnaissant le Professeur de Potions.

-Monsieur.

-Potter.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux hommes.

-Potter, nous devons parler. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous aider à reconstruire vos défenses en occlumancie . Nous avons peur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se rende compte de la connexion qu'il y a entre vous deux.

Harry soupira.

-Je sais bien. N'avons-nous pas travaillé dessus cet été ?

-Si mais... ne vous êtes-vous pas rendu compte que vos boucliers avaient été détruits la nuit dernière ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Non, Monsieur. Je n'ai pas pensé à vérifier. Je n'ai qu'à les reconstruire alors.

Snape leva un sourcil.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Rappelez-vous des difficultés que nous avons eues pour mettre vos défenses en place. Et il s'avère qu'elles étaient plus qu' insuffisantes. Le Directeur souhaite que nous... employons les grands moyens.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Il veut que j'utilise la Légilimencie sur vous pour rentrer dans votre tête avec vous, un peu comme dans une pensine. Je dois vous aider à organiser vos souvenirs et à bâtir vos défenses. J'avais espéré pouvoir éviter cela, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de tout recommencer.

Harry pâlissait à vue d'œil.

-Je... non. Hors de question!

-Votre ton, Mr Potter.

Le jeune homme s'emportait.

-Il est hors de question que je vous laisse aller fouiller dans ma tête ! C'est MA tête !

-Croyez-vous que cela m'amuse ? Croyez-vous que nous, que JE n'ai rien de mieux à faire que d'aller voir vos pitoyables expériences ? Si vous voulez donner au Seigneur des Ténèbres les armes pour vous vaincre, alors soit. Faites donc part de votre décision au Directeur!

L'homme se releva et s'apprêtait à s'en aller, ses robes tournoyant autour de lui.

Harry le rappela.

-Monsieur ! Attendez. S'il vous plaît.

Snape se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé.

-Monsieur... je... si vous faites ça, vous allez tout voir. Je... ne veux pas...

Le jeune homme était bien trop pâle. Severus connaissait ce regard. Le même regard qu'il avait eu à son âge.. La même peur qu'il avait ressentie, qui l'avait poussé à se lancer dans l'occlumancie, pour tout cacher. Pour que surtout, personne ne se doute… pour que personne ne sache rien... Il se radoucit et se rapprocha du jeune homme.

-Mr Potter. Je n'utiliserai pas ce que je verrai contre vous. Je vous le promets.

Harry sembla réfléchir un instant. L'homme face à lui avait souvent été injuste et partial. Mais cet été, quand il l'avait soigné, il avait gardé son secret. Il ne se rappelait pas qu'il lui ait déjà menti.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, et lentement acquiesça, résigné.

-Bien Monsieur. Quand commençons nous ?

-Ce soir. Reposez vous, cela sera éprouvant.


	18. Chapter 18 -update

**CHAPITRE 18**

Harry était resté à l'infirmerie toute la journée. Après les classes, ses amis étaient venus le voir pour lui apporter les cours manqués et prendre quelques nouvelles. Harry expliqua à Ron et Hermione ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Je comprends que l'occlumencie puisse être importante, soupira Hermione. Si Vous-Savez-Qui venait à connaître cet espèce de lien il s'en servirait consciemment pour te nuire, Harry.

-Mais Mione, râla Ron, c'est _Snape_ ! Harry, tu ne peux pas laisser ce vieux con se balader dans ton crâne !

Hermione allait vertement réprimander son ami, quand le brun la devança.

-Ron, il est différent pendant nos leçons. Et euh... cet été il m'a vraiment aidé, tu sais, quand... quand je suis arrivé. Et il a promis. Et franchement, je préfère encore que ce soit lui, plutôt que Voldemort.

-Harry, c'est un Mangemort. Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance comme ça.

-Ron, il est de _notre_ côté. Même si ça me fait mal de le dire, et que je ne le _lui_ dirai sûrement jamais, je lui fais confiance. Il a eu plein d'occasions de me faire du mal, ou de me railler, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Pas une seule fois. En classe ça ne compte pas.

-Bon, lâcha le roux, dégouté. C'est ton choix.

-Je ne crois pas avoir vraiment le choix, Ron.

L'infirmière arriva à ce moment là, et après avoir lancé un sort de diagnostic, elle libéra le jeune homme, satisfaite des résultats. Les trois amis se rendirent à la Tour Gryffondor pour déposer leurs affaires, avant de redescendre à la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Harry était assez nerveux. Il picorait plus qu'il ne mangeait et ne suivait pas réellement les conversations autour de lui. Il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers la table des professeurs, guettant le moment où Snape s'en irait. Environ dix minutes plus tard, il accrocha le regard du potionniste, qui se leva après lui avoir adressé un imperceptible signe de la tête. Harry attendit encore cinq minutes et s'excusa avant que ses amis ne finissent leur repas, prétextant le besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque. Ron et Hermione comprirent le regard qu'il leur adressa avant de s'en aller. Ses amis le couvriraient et embarqueraient les autres dans la salle commune.

Il descendit lentement vers les cachots, l'estomac noué. Il n'avait qu'une petite idée de ce qui allait arriver. L'idée d'imaginer Snape dans sa tête l'angoissait énormément. Malgré la promesse de l'homme, qu'arriverait-il si celui-ci décidait malgré tout de le trahir ? Comment les autres réagiraient-ils s'ils apprenaient les maltraitances dont il avait été la victime ? Comment pourrait-il supporter de voir de la pitié dans le regard de ses camarades, ou pire encore, de la honte ou du mépris ? Comment pourrait-il vaincre Voldemort s'il n'était même pas capable de résister à quelques Moldus ? Que ferait Snape des informations qu'il aurait ? Ca faisait vraiment trop de craintes d'un coup, entre ça et le reste.

Il arriva à la porte du bureau de son professeur bien trop rapidement à son goût. Il frappa très doucement, un seul coup, avec l'espoir fou que l'homme ne l'entendrait pas et qu'il pourrait repartir.

-Entrez.

Il expira lentement, tentant de se calmer, et poussa la porte.

.

.

Snape était assis derrière son bureau lorsque Harry entra. Il était apparemment en train de corriger des copies. D'un geste rageur, il gribouilla une note et sans doute une remarque acerbe sur le haut du parchemin. Il posa ensuite sa plume et se leva, invitant le jeune homme à le suivre.

Sans un mot, Harry lui emboîta le pas dans la réserve attenante, se demandant pourquoi le Maître des Potions l'amenait là. Au fond de la pièce, Snape sortit sa baguette et tapota trois fois le mur nu devant lui en marmonnant une formule que Harry ne comprit pas. Une porte apparut, que le Professeur poussa, avant de s'effacer pour laisser entrer son élève.

Harry se trouva dans ce qui semblait être un salon. Une grande cheminée se trouvait devant lui, sur le mur au fond de la pièce. Des fauteuils et un canapé de cuir d'un vert si sombre qu'ils en semblaient noirs lui faisaient face, ainsi qu'une petite table en bois clair. Un petit bureau de travail assorti trônait à droite de la cheminée. Du côté gauche de la pièce, il y avait une grande table à manger, faite dans le même bois, pouvant accueillir plusieurs personnes. Les murs étaient remplis de livres, dont certains semblaient très anciens. Quelques peintures de paysages se plaçaient ça et là, ainsi que plusieurs autres portes fermées. La fenêtre donnant sur le parc devait être une fenêtre magique, vu que les cachots n'avaient pas de réelle ouverture sur l'extérieur. En levant les yeux, Harry nota toutefois la présence d'une petite fenêtre très près du plafond. Les murs étaient d'une douce couleur crème et plusieurs épais tapis verts aux motifs argentés ornaient le sol.

Le jeune homme regarda son aîné qui s'avançait dans la pièce d'un air interrogateur.

-Monsieur ? Ce sont vos appartements ?

-Oui.

L'homme s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée et invita son élève à trouver une place.

-Je pensais que cela serait mieux de vous amener ici, vu que vous semblez toujours très... tendu dans mon bureau. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour ce que nous avons à faire.

Harry hocha la tête et s'assit sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

L'homme sortit sa baguette et attira une fiole de potion à lui. Il la tendit ensuite au jeune homme.

-Buvez ça. C'est un philtre calmant. Puis je vous expliquerai.

Harry soupira, sa main tremblante porta la fiole à ses lèvres. Il la vida d'un coup, grimaçant sous le goût du breuvage. Il se détendit totalement. Ce philtre semblait plus puissant que celui de l'infirmerie.

Severus soupira.

-Bien. Vous savez que le lien qui vous unit au Seigneur des Ténèbres est puissant. Nous en reparlerons dans quelques jours.. Le but est de bloquer ce lien au maximum. Je vais entrer dans votre esprit avec vous et nous travaillerons ensemble à y mettre de l'ordre. Ca ne sera pas comme nos précédents cours, étant donné que je serai là en personne. Nous allons commencer avec les souvenirs les plus anciens. Si vous vous sentez mal, dites le moi.

-On va pouvoir se parler ?

-Bien sûr. Il vous suffit de penser à ce que vous voulez dire. Etes-vous prêt ?

Le jeune homme déglutit.

-Non. Mais allons-y quand même.

Severus approcha son fauteuil de celui de son élève. Leur genoux se touchaient presque. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et plongea ses yeux d'onyx dans les billes vertes.

Il murmura à peine la formule.

-Legilimens.

Severus se trouva attiré dans l'esprit de Harry, qui n'avait plus aucune défense. Il projeta une image de son corps dans la vague de souvenirs, en appelant l'esprit de Harry à lui.

-Vous allez devoir amener les souvenirs à vous. Nous n'entrerons pas en eux comme avec une pensine. Il faudra simplement les prendre et les ranger. Imaginez une bibliothèque, une armoire, peu importe. Catégorisez-les. Une fois que vos protections seront bien en place ça ira très vite, mais il nous faut un panel de souvenirs pour pouvoir bâtir les fondations. C'est un peu comme il faut avoir des rochers pour faire un barrage. Lorsque votre esprit sera clair, vous pourrez en quelque sorte emmurer vos souvenirs et ainsi les protéger, les empêcher de couler librement. Cela vous permettra aussi d'avoir un meilleur contrôle sur vos émotions. Plus vous serez habitué à ce travail, plus il sera simple. Jusqu'à devenir un automatisme.

Harry hocha la tête et avança lentement. Quelques impressions fugaces les étreignaient. Severus lui emboîta le pas. Le Professeur avait sciemment omis de dire à son élève qu'il ressentirait également les émotions liées aux souvenirs, même s'ils n'étaient pas les siens. Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Pas encore.

Il trouva l'image de son élève devant un placard.

-C'est ici que je vivais. Avec les Dursley. Vous... vous me promettez ?

-Je vous promets de ne me servir de rien contre vous.

Potter ouvrit la porte et il se trouva projeté dans une mer de souvenirs bruts.

Douleur. Froid. Faim. Bébé Harry levant les bras vers une femme au visage chevalin qui berçait un autre garçon. Mépris.

Bébé Harry un peu plus grand, enfermé dans le placard. Sa couche débordait et lui faisait mal. Douleur. Honte.

Un très jeune garçon traînant un aspirateur plus gros que lui à travers un salon. Un vase se brise sur son passage. Cris. Coups. Peur.

Harry qui regardait sa famille fêter Noël et déballer les cadeaux au pied du sapin. Il regardait la scène à travers une grille percée dans la porte du placard. Envie. Tristesse.

Une homme levait le bras et lui décrochait une gifle si forte qu'il voyait des étoiles. Douleur, encore, et incompréhension.

Un garçon énorme qui jouait à la Chasse au Harry. Il avait eu tellement peur qu'il avait accidentellement transplané sur le toit de son école.

Les souvenirs se suivaient et se ressemblaient, alors que les deux hommes les enfermaient derrière un mur infranchissable, à l'abri. Angoisse.

Harry, enfant, préparant un repas. Il avait fait tomber sa fourchette et sa tante lui brûla la main sur la poêle. Harry regardant sa famille s'empiffrer alors qu'il mourrait de faim après une journée de travail harassante.

Le chien d'une dame énorme qui trouvait amusant de le croquer.

Tout n'était que faim, douleur, corvées, coups, brimades.

Et les insultes.

Sale petit monstre. Un anormal comme toi ne mange pas à table avec les gens bien. Tu aurais dû mourir avec tes incapables de parents. Sale petit ingrat.

Tous ces souvenirs furent empaquetés, repoussés derrière le mur, dans un tiroir. Il allait falloir les libérer une fois qu'ils seraient à l'abri, mais lentement. Petit à petit.

Ce garçon avait grandi dans la haine, la douleur et les coups... comment avait-il pu rester si pur ? Car oui, Severus devait l'admettre. Le jeune homme était bien différent de son père... Et son passé aurait pu faire de lui le plus fidèle de Voldemort. Il aurait pu tomber dans l'obscurité, et devenir un Mage Noir redoutable... Pourtant, sa magie était restée belle, lumineuse. Malgré tout.

Severus mit fin au sortilège, se retrouvant à nouveau dans son propre esprit. Il prit une respiration tremblante, et rapidement, occluda. Ces émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes lui rappelaient son propre passé. Différent, mais tout aussi douloureux. Il ouvrit ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés. Il regarda un instant de visage baigné de larmes de son vis-à-vis, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Potter...

Le jeune homme leva des yeux brillants vers lui. Les yeux de Lily, sa seule amie, trop pleins de douleur. Ne sachant quoi faire, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, légère.

-Potter, je suis désolé.

Les mots lui avaient échappé. Il les avait prononcés au moment même où il les avait pensés.

Incrédule, le jeune homme laissa échapper un long sanglot, et glissa au sol, entre les deux fauteuils.

-Je vous avais mal jugé... J'ai toujours cru que vous étiez aussi arrogant que votre père. Pourri-gâté, adulé par vos moldus. Même si j'ai compris cet été que j'avais tort, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Et je n'aurais jamais imaginé à quel point je me trompais.

Severus passa sa main dans les cheveux de son élève, toujours au sol, à ses pieds. Ses boucliers étaient dressés à leur maximum, empêchant sa voix de le trahir.

-Je suis désolé.

Le garçon pleura, encore. Contre toute attente, Snape avait prononcé les mots qu'il n'espérait plus entendre. Il finit par poser sa joue trempée contre le genou de son professeur, qui lui caressait la tête, perdu dans ses propres pensées, dans ses propres fantômes, dans son propre passé douloureux.

Le garçon lui ressemblait beaucoup. Trop. Mais il possédait une force que lui même n'avait pas. Quelque chose qui le maintenant du bon côté. Lui avait eu Lily, mais ça n'était pas suffisant. Il était déjà bien trop sombre pour être sauvé. Elle n'avait pas pu le retenir, et leur amitié en avait horriblement souffert. En perdant Lily, il avait perdu la dernière parcelle de lumière qui l'habitait encore. Quand elle était morte, l'espoir était mort avec elle. Toutes ses actions depuis lors avaient été teintées de douleur. Il était devenu espion dans l'espoir qu'elle lui pardonne un jour. Il avait juré de veiller sur la vie de Harry Potter. Il l'avait juré à Dumbledore et l'avait juré sur la tombe de son amie. Mais à présent, il commençait à avoir envie de veiller sur le jeune homme, pour lui même. Pour sa lumière. Pour que ses souffrances n'aient pas été vaines.

Alors qu'il caressait toujours machinalement les cheveux de son élève maintenant calmé, son bras gauche brûlant le ramena douloureusement à la réalité.

-Potter. Redressez-vous.

Harry cligna des yeux et se releva, honteux, réalisant qu'il était avachi contre son professeur. Il sentait encore la chaleur de ses doigts dans ses cheveux et l'apaisement qui en avait résulté.

Il jeta un œil à l'homme en noir, qui tenait son avant bras gauche serré dans sa main droite, la douleur se reflétant un instant sur son visage habituellement impassible.

-Retournez dans votre dortoir. Je... dois m'absenter.

Harry se releva, alors que l'homme ouvrait déjà la porte principale. Il sortit et regarda rapidement son aîné alors que celui ci fermait sa porte.

-Merci Monsieur. Et bonne chance.

L'homme hocha la tête, et sans un regard en arrière, se précipita vers les escaliers.

Harry fit un crochet par le bureau directorial pour lui raconter les événements de la soirée et lui dire que Snape avait été appelé. Il ne s'attarda pas plus que nécessaire et remonta vers la Tour Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il avait flanché et que l'homme l'avait consolé. Soutenu. Compris.

Il évita ses amis et leur questions alors qu'il arrivait dans la salle commune en leur disant qu'il était trop fatigué.

Sans attendre, il monta dans son dortoir et sortit la Carte du Maraudeur de sa malle. Installé dans son lit, rideaux fermés, il activa le parchemin et guetta le retour de son professeur. Il ne fit pas attention à ses camarades lorsqu'ils montèrent se coucher. Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard, alors qu'un point nommé Severus Snape apparût sur la carte, qu'il se détendit. Il suivit la progression lente mais régulière de son professeur à travers les couloirs et le vit entrer dans ses appartements et s'immobiliser. Rassuré, il désactiva la carte et ferma les yeux.

.

Severus arriva sur la zone de transplanage devant les grilles rouillées du manoir qui servait de quartier général à Voldemort. Il passa le portail et remonta l'allée bordée de mauvaises herbes. Tout semblait mort ici, et une aura de magie noire s'échappait du lieu. Il pouvait la sentir, presque la goûter. Il avait toujours eu une douce affinité avec elle. Mais à présent, elle ne lui semblait plus aussi suave. Elle avait un goût métallique, sanglant.

Il passa les portes et monta le grand escalier qui menait à la salle de réunion. La pièce était froide et sinistre. Une longue table trônait dans un coin, quelques tapis usés étaient placés ça et là. Une cheminée avec un feu bien trop petit pour une si grande pièce apportait la seule touche de réelle couleur. Tout le reste de la salle était plongé dans l'obscurité. Voldemort l'attendait là, avec quelques membres du cercle interne, et étrangement, quelques représentants des cercles plus éloignés. Une unique torche brûlait non loin de l'endroit où le Mage Noir était assis.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il vérifia rapidement que ses boucliers étaient toujours en place et alla rapidement s'agenouiller devant le Mage Noir, baisant l'ourlet de sa robe, près de ses pieds nus.

-Bonsoir, Maître.

-Je ne sais pas, Severus, je ne sais pas. Penses-tu que c'est un bon soir ?

Bellatrix éclata de rire, alors que tous les autres reculaient d'un pas.

-Relève toi, Mangemort. Dis-moi, aurais-tu de nouvelles informations ?

-Rien de particulier, Maître. La vie à l'école a repris son cours normal.

Un sourire meurtrier fleurit sur le visage reptilien de Voldemort.

-En es-tu sûr, Severussss ? Il laissa traîner ce son en longueur, amenant un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'homme en noir. Nagini se lova aux pieds de son maître.

-Il m'est arrivé une nouvelle, pourtant, au cours de la journée. Un vieil ami m'a dit que Potter avait été à l'infirmerie et que tu avais été appelé auprès de lui.

Severus garda son masque d'impassibilité sur son visage et alors qu'il leva son regard pour croiser celui de son Maître, il renforça ses boucliers.

-Mon Maître, ce n'était rien d'important. Ce sale petit arrogant a rameuté une partie du château parce qu'il avait fait un stupide cauchemar. J'ai été appelé pour lui préparer une potion calmante.

Voldemort plissa les yeux.

-Sais-tu de quel cauchemar il était question ?

-Non, Maître. Je suis désolé.

-Moi aussi... Parce que j'ai comme l'impression... d'avoir senti sa présence. Je comptais sur toi pour m'éclairer à ce propos.

-Je ne sais pas, Maître.

-Ce n'est pas la bonne réponse, Severus.

Voldemort leva son regard sur les autres personnes présentes. Bellatrix tremblait d'impatience lorsque la voix glaciale s'éleva encore une fois, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

-Regardez ce qu'il arrive lorsqu'on donne de mauvaises réponses.

Severus ne cria pas. Pas une seule fois. Il avait reçu plusieurs Doloris et de grandes coupures ornaient son torse et son dos. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de glisser sur le sol, haletant et en sueur. Voldemort mit fin à la fête, comme il disait, en demandant à deux jeunes mangemorts de l'amener aux grilles. Un simple gémissement passa ses lèvres lorsqu'ils le lâchèrent au sol, où il s'écrasa lourdement. Tremblant, il fouilla ses poches pour en ressortir quelques potions, qu'il avait toujours sur lui, par précaution. La première qu'il avala, calma la douleur, la seconde referma en partie ses plaies. La troisième quant à elle calmait les effets du Doloris et la quatrième lui donna un peu plus d'énergie. Il n'avait pas perdu trop de sang. Il prit quelques instants pour calmer les battements de son cœur et se releva pour transplaner.

Il arriva aux grilles de Poudlard. Épuisé, il marcha lentement jusqu'à ses appartements. Il irait faire son rapport à Dumbledore demain. Il avait besoin de dormir.


	19. Chapter 19 -update

**CHAPITRE 19**

-Il sait.

Dumbledore se figea.

-Pour le Horcruxe ?

-Non. Il sait d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il a un lien avec Potter.

Le vieil homme soupira.

-Que sait-il exactement ?

Severus se recula sur sa chaise.

-Pour le moment pas grand chose. Disons qu'il a des soupçons. Il a cru ressentir la présence du garçon quand il a fait son cauchemar. C'est pour cela que j'ai été appelé. Il serait bon que nous lui donnions un os à mâcher. Pour détourner son attention.

-C'est trop dangereux Severus. Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rien dire. Il faut espérer que cela ne se reproduise pas. Il faut impérativement que vous finissiez les boucliers de Harry. Occupez vous-en ce soir et durant le week-end!

Severus soupira.

-La dernière séance a été difficile pour lui.

-Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre plus de temps.

-Je sais.

.

Les trois Gryffondors étaient installés à leurs places habituelles. Hermione semblait pensive. Harry n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette et il ne voulait rien leur dire. Elle l'observait jouer avec sa nourriture, des questions plein la tête restées sans réponses. Il ne voulait pas se confier. Ron, quant à lui, dévorait son petit déjeuner de bon cœur, comme à son habitude, alors que les hiboux faisaient leur entrée dans la grande salle. Hermione récupéra son exemplaire de la _Gazette_ alors que Hedwige arrivait devant Harry, une petite note dans le bec. Harry lui fit un rapide câlin et lui offrit distraitement un morceau de son bacon après avoir récupéré le pli. Il déroula rapidement le morceau de parchemin et sans accorder un regard à ses amis, sortit de la Grande Salle.

Harry était assis devant la salle de cours, la tête posée sur ses genoux repliés. Il entendit les élèves arriver et se releva.

-Harry... Hermione semblait essoufflée et Ron passablement inquiet. Parle nous.

-Hermione, je... plus tard. D'accord ? Je dois voir Snape ce soir. Après, peut-être. Il y a... trop de choses et...

Il soupira.

Ron posa la main sur son épaule.

-On est là, tu sais ? On veut juste t'aider.

-Je sais. Mais c'est compliqué.

.

.

Encore une fois, le soir arriva bien trop vite au goût du jeune homme. Encore une fois, il se rendit aux cachots, plein d'appréhension. La dernière fois avait déjà été émotionnellement éprouvante. Cette fois ci serait encore pire.

Il frappa légèrement à la porte du bureau de son Professeur-Plus-Si-Détesté et entra lorsque la voix froide l'invita à le faire.

Encore une fois, ils s'installèrent dans les appartements de l'homme.

-Potter, vous devez vous nourrir plus.

-Je ne... quoi ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux, choqué de la sollicitude de son aîné.

-En quoi ce que je mange vous concerne-t'il ?

Severus ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. _Décidément..._

-Je suis concerné, parce que si vous continuez ainsi, nous ne pourrons pas poursuivre vos leçons. Et je ne parle pas de l'Occlumencie, mais des duels. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à vous enseigner.

-Je...

-Ecoutez Potter. Je sais que vous ne me faites pas confiance et je sais pourquoi. Mais pour une fois écoutez-moi. _Je ne vous veux aucun mal_. Je ne ferai rien contre vous. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne serais pas plus aimable en classe. Me croyez-vous réellement assez abject pour faire ce qui vous effraie tant ?

-Non, Monsieur. Ce... n'est pas ça. Tout... Tout ce que vous avez vu, et sans doute une grande partie de ce que vous verrez encore, sont des choses que je voudrais oublier... Et... il y a des choses... Beaucoup de choses, dont je n'ai parlé à personne. Ou juste vaguement.

-Vos amis...

-Mes amis ne savent pas jusqu'où certaines choses sont allées.

-Et c'est pour ça que vous ne vouliez pas leur demander de vous soigner... L'homme soupira. Le garçon était bien entouré, mais faisait en sorte d'être toujours plus ou moins seul. Il était finalement quasiment aussi introverti que lui même, tout en étant beaucoup plus sociable.

-Potter. Vos amis sont censés être là pour vous. Vous devriez leur parler, vous devez... Il va y avoir une réunion d'ici quelques jours. Et vous devriez vraiment faire en sorte de leur avoir expliqué certaines choses avant. Ils doivent l'apprendre de vous. Leur faites-vous confiance ?

-Bien sûr !

-Alors parlez-leur. Pas forcément de votre vie privée, mais de ce qui concerne le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Des choses seront évoquées et ils méritent d'être un minimum préparés.

Maintenant, nous allons commencer.

Harry soupira.

Severus ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait parlé ainsi à son élève. Stupides Gryffondors.

-Vous êtes prêt ? Vous allez repenser à vos années d'école. Commencez par quelques souvenirs simples comme les cours ou le vol. Nous nous en servirons pour stocker ce qui est plus problématique.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

-Effectivement, vous supposez bien. Legilimens.

Hagrid venait le chercher, il était heureux. Hedwige rentrait dans sa vie elle aussi, si blanche, si pure, magique. Son premier vol sur un balai. Liberté.

Ils se servaient de ces souvenirs pour bâtir les protections.

Puis, la découverte de sa magie et son premier réflexe, le déni. Et des explications, enfin, sur ses parents, sur la haine qui entourait l'enfant au sein de sa famille. Une première amitié. De la détresse, avec le Miroir du Risèd, et trop de peine. Le choc de Severus, rapidement dissimulé encore une fois, en voyant l'image de Potter avec ses parents. L'enfant ne rêvait pas de gloire, n'en avait jamais rêvé. Tout ce qu'il voulait était tout ce qu'on lui avait toujours refusé, l'amour. Ses aventures, Quirell et sa deuxième tête, le Basilic et le souvenir de Tom, les Détraqueurs, Pettigrow le retour du Seigneur Noir, Cédric tué devant ses yeux, son parrain et le combat au Ministère. Culpabilité.

Dans sa tête, accompagné de Snape, brassant tous ses souvenirs, il tentait de rester fort, de ne pas se laisser abattre. Mais il finit par tomber à genoux, tremblant. L'image d'un petit garçon avait remplacé la projection mentale du jeune homme.

Severus rompit le sort. Il regarda son élève, assis sur le fauteuil en face de lui, prostré. Doucement, il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Potter. Regardez-moi.

Harry releva ses yeux verts pleins de larmes contenues vers les prunelles sans fond de son professeur.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute.

-Ils n'auraient pas dû mourir, Professeur. Cédric et Sirius... et tous les autres, ils n'auraient pas dû mourir. J'aurais dû... Quand Pettigrow est revenu, ce soir là... Ils avaient raison. Si... il s'est enfui par ma faute !

-Vous n'y pouvez rien. Cessez donc de vous fustiger pour quelque chose qui n'est pas de votre fait.

-Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est.

Severus soupira. Devrait-il parler au gamin de ses propres démons ? Il ne s'était jamais ouvert à qui que ce soit... et ne se sentait pas réellement prêt à le faire. Encore moins face à lui. Mais peut-être serait-ce le prix à payer pour gagner sa confiance. Peut-être devrait-il lui dire la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas le haïr plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

-Potter... Harry. Je ne sais que trop bien ce que c'est. J'ai commis des erreurs, vous non. Mes erreurs ont eu de lourdes conséquences, dont je paie encore le prix aujourd'hui.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Le Maître des potions ferma les yeux un instant et pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry crut voir de la douleur dans son visage habituellement impassible.

-Votre mère et moi étions très proches à une époque.

Harry le coupa.

-Vous étiez euh...?

-Non. Mais elle a été ma meilleure amie pendant des années... Nous vivions dans la même ville, nous étions déjà amis avant Poudlard. Et... j'ai commis une erreur, un jour... et nous avons arrêté de nous fréquenter.

Severus était perdu dans ses pensées, revoyant cette période sombre de sa vie.

-Que s'est-il passé, Monsieur ?

-Pas aujourd'hui, Potter. J'ai fini par devenir Mangemort et je l'ai définitivement perdue. J'ai entendu la première partie de la Prophétie le soir où elle a été dite... et je l'ai rapportée à Vous-Savez-Qui.

Harry regardait l'homme, choqué. Ses parents étaient morts par sa faute ! Il serra ses poings et se leva.

-Comment avez vous pu ?!

-Je ne savais pas ! Je ne savais pas... que c'était vous. Quand je l'ai compris, bien plus tard, j'ai demandé à Dumbledore de la protéger, de vous protéger tous, malgré ce qu'il s'est passé avec votre père. Mais il n'a rien pu faire de plus... Et elle est morte. Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne pense pas à elle.

-C'est pour ça que vous avez changé de côté. C'est pour ça que vous me haïssez.

-Oui... et non. Vous me rappeliez votre père... et mon erreur. Je sais à présent que je vous ai mal jugé, mais... la culpabilité reste. Et celle-ci est bien réelle. Alors que vous, vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Harry plongea encore une fois ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme, cherchant à y déceler le moindre mensonge, la moindre moquerie. Mais il ne vit rien de tout cela. Rien qu'un éclat douloureux.

-Monsieur... je... j'aimerai partir s'il vous plaît.

Severus hocha la tête.

-Allez-y. Revenez demain matin.

-Bien.

Harry quitta rapidement les appartements de son professeur. L'heure du couvre-feu n'était pas encore dépassée, mais il se hâta néanmoins vers la Tour Gryffondor.

.

Ron et Hermione étaient installés face à la cheminée. L'une lisait un livre, alors que son ami jouait aux échecs avec Seamus lorsque Harry déboula dans la salle commune.

Ils levèrent les yeux vers lui. Au moment où Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche, il lui fit signe de se taire. Après un dernier regard, il monta dans son dortoir en hochant la tête. Seul, il s'assit sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que ses deux amis ne le rejoignent.

Il s'installèrent tous les trois confortablement sur le lit du brun. Celui-ci tira les rideaux et lança un sort de silence.

-Il faut que je vous parle. Harry observa ses deux amis, le visage fermé, avant de continuer. Rien ne doit sortir d'ici.

Les deux amis hochèrent la tête.

-Tu vas bien, Harry ? Tu as l'air complètement retourné.

-Je... je ne sais plus où j'en suis, Hermione.

-Alors raconte nous.

-Oui, acquiesça Ron, on est là.

-Je sais, mais... tout est tellement compliqué.

-C'est le bâtard graisseux qui te met dans cet état ?

-Ron !

-Oui, non... enfin en partie...

Le brun soupira. Ses amis attendirent patiemment qu'il rassemble ses idées et se décide à déballer son sac.

-Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer... Mais d'abord, je... ne m'en voulez pas de ne rien vous avoir dit plus tôt... Je... Je vous ai menti, après la mort de Sirius. Je vous ai dit que je n'avais pas entendu la Prophétie, mais c'était faux. Dumbledore m'en a parlé. En gros, ça dit que celui qui devra tuer Voldemort naîtra fin juillet de parents qui l'ont par trois fois défié. Ca dit aussi que l'enfant... que j'aurais un pouvoir que Voldemort ignore, mais que l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre parce qu'aucun de nous ne pourra vivre tant que l'autre survit.

Ron prit la main d'Hermione, choqué. La jeune femme avait posé sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux brillants.

-Le pire, c'est que Voldemort a réussi à faire quelque chose dans le but de se rendre immortel. En tuant des gens, il a brisé son âme et en a enfermé des morceaux dans des objets. C'est pour ça que je suis parti avec Dumbledore l'année dernière. Il essaie de retrouver ces objets pour les détruire. Et à la fin de l'année j'ai eu une discussion avec lui, c'est pour ça que je ne sais plus quoi penser de lui... J'ai réfléchi et je lui ai demandé s'il pensait qu'il était possible que je sois moi-même une sorte de Horcruxe... J'ai trop de choses en commun avec Voldemort, entre le Fourchelangue et le fait qu'il a accès à ma tête. Il a dit que oui, c'était possible.

Hermione hoqueta.

-Mais Harry... C'est impossible ! Je... Si tu es un Horcruxe... Comment ?

-Je ne te suis plus, Harry, chuchota le roux. Si tu es un Horcruxe, comme tu dis, il faut...

-Dumbledore n'a pas voulu me le dire, mais je crois que oui. Il m'a dit qu'on trouverait un autre moyen de détruire le Horcruxe. Mais je pense qu'il n'y croit pas... Je veux dire... Il... Personne ne m'a jamais préparé à mon avenir. Je ne savais rien des possessions des Potter, ni des responsabilités que ça engageait. Vous croyez pas que si Dumbledore pensait que je survivrais à tout ça, il m'en aurait parlé ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas sûr, Harry. Peut-être voulait-il simplement t'épargner des tracas supplémentaires.

Ron restait silencieux, alors que Harry darda son regard vert sur la jeune femme.

-Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait simplement pas envie de perdre son temps dans des futilités. A quoi bon apprendre des choses sur la politique et tout le reste si je ne survis pas ? Dumbledore ne pense qu'à m'entraîner, à sa manière. Il ne me laisse aucun choix. Pour rien. Je DOIS aller chez les Dursley, je DOIS me préparer, je DOIS prendre des cours supplémentaires.

-Mais Harry, il essaie juste de t'aider à gagner et à survivre !

-Non ! Il se fiche bien que je survive ou non ! Il ne veut que la mort de Voldemort, il se fiche que ça entraîne quelqu'un d'autre ! J'en suis quasiment sûr. Sinon il m'aurait parlé de tout ça avant.

Ron soupira.

-Peut-être que tu devrais lui en parler ?

-Pour lui dire quoi ? « Pardon, Monsieur, mais je ne vous fais pas entièrement confiance parce que je pense que vous ne tenez pas à ce que je vive ? » Il rit amèrement. Et Snape est au courant.

-Comment ?

-C'est lui qui a apporté la Prophétie à Voldemort. Et je suis sûr qu'il sait pour le Horcruxe, même si je ne sais pas s'il sait ce que ça implique.

Hermione lança un regard au roux et dit doucement.

-Alors peut-être que tu devrais en parler avec lui... Je veux dire... tu m'as dit qu'il n'était pas si mal, peut-être que lui pourrait trouver une solution.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il voudra en chercher une.


	20. Chapter 20 -update

**CHAPITRE 20**

La nuit fut longue pour Harry, très longue. Il ne cessait de penser à Snape, aux paroles échangées. Pourquoi avait-il perdu sa mère ? N'y avait-il réellement que de l'amitié entre eux ? Ron et Hermione avaient plutôt bien pris l'histoire, contre toute attente... mais ils avaient une confiance aveugle en Dumbledore... Il ne pouvait pas réellement leur en vouloir. Il y a peu, c'était aussi son cas. Il se leva très tôt en ce samedi matin et décida d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner, sans attendre ses amis, qui ne se lèveraient pas avant une heure au moins.

Il y avait très peu de monde à cette heure là, à peine une vingtaine d'élèves, en grande partie des Serdaigles. Les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Snape étaient déjà installés. Le petit enseignant des Sortilèges essayait d'inclure Snape à sa conversation avec sa collègue, mais celui ci se montra assez peu coopératif. Il quitta la grande salle un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que Harry était à la moitié de son repas.

Abandonnant son assiette, le jeune homme décida de rejoindre son Professeur dès à présent. Cela lui éviterait de répondre aux éventuelles questions de ses amis. La discussion avait remué assez de choses la veille; il n'avait pas envie de revenir dessus.

Dix minutes plus tard, il frappa à la porte du bureau du potionniste, mais n'eut pas de réponse. Après une deuxième tentative tout aussi infructueuse, il décida de remonter le couloir vers les appartements de ce dernier et frappa au tableau. Celui-ci pivota quelques instants plus tard.

-Potter ? Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt.

-Je peux repasser plus tard, si vous préférez.

-Non, c'est tout aussi bien.

L'homme se poussa pour laisser entrer le plus jeune.

-Asseyez-vous et ne bougez pas. Je reviens.

Snape sortit de la pièce en passant par la réserve et réapparut à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'installa en face du fauteuil sur lequel Harry s'était assis.

-Seriez-vous tombé du lit ? Vous étiez seul ce matin.

-Non. J'ai mal dormi. Nous, euh... avons discuté hier soir.

-Et ?

-Ca s'est plutôt bien passé. Je crois.

-Alors pourquoi cette insomnie ?

Harry gigota, mal à l'aise.

-Je dors rarement bien.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

-Monsieur, sauf votre respect, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. J'ai réfléchi, et euh...

Severus retint un sourire.

-Vous avez réfléchi ? Félicitations ! Lança-t-il sarcastiquement. Et qu'avez vous déduit ?

Harry soupira.

 _Ne t'énerve pas..._

-Je ne vous en veux pas pour ce qui est arrivé à mes parents...

Severus leva un sourcil.

-Enfin, reprit le jeune homme, plus exactement, je n'arrive pas à vous en vouloir, même si j'ai essayé. Je crois... vous n'y pouviez rien. Et si finalement ça vous a permis de rejoindre l'Ordre, peut-être que ce n'était pas si mal. Je ne parle pas de leur mort, hein, mais...

L'homme soupira.

-Je crois que je comprends. Et... merci.

Severus ne savait pas réellement ce qui lui arrivait. Les aveux du jeune homme lui faisaient étrangement plaisir. Il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer cette boule de chaleur qui grandissait en lui. Peut-être qu'il avait bien fait de s'ouvrir un peu au garçon. Il se gifla mentalement et fit apparaître une théière ainsi que deux tasses. Il en tendit une au garçon.

-Buvez.

Il attendit que Harry ait bu quelques gorgées, puis croisa les bras sur son torse, en s'enfonçant un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

-Nous avons fait la plus grosse partie du travail sur vos défenses mentales. Aujourd'hui vous allez les renforcer. Vous pouvez visualiser de la matière pour vos murs et y ajouter des éléments. Il faut que l'ensemble vous vienne facilement. N'imaginez donc pas un mur végétal entouré d'air si vous n'avez aucune affinité avec ces éléments. Plus vous vous entraînerez et plus vos murs se dresseront rapidement, jusqu'à rester toujours en place.

-Je n'aurais donc plus à les imaginer?

-Non. Mais il vous faudra quand même le faire en cas de forte attaque. Pour une legilimencie légère, vos murs vous protégeront de l'intrusion le temps que vous vous en rendiez compte. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres attaque, il vous faudra réagir bien plus rapidement.

-D'accord.

-La clé, à votre niveau, c'est la méditation. Videz votre esprit, concentrez-vous sur vos défenses et renforcez-les. Mettez-vous à l'aise, je vais faire quelques corrections.

Severus se leva et alla à sa table de travail, pleine de parchemins, pendant ce temps, Harry se cala un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit, en se concentrant sur son mur. Le bruit régulier que faisait la plume de Snape sur son parchemin, ainsi que le léger crépitement du feu dans la cheminée le berçaient. Au bout de longues minutes, le jeune homme soupira, et le grattement de la plume s'interrompit.

-Auriez-vous un problème, Potter?

-Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer...

-Etonnant de votre part.

Harry détourna le regard et dit presque trop bas pour être entendu.

-Peut-être que vous pourriez m'aider... Vous savez, comme vous l'avez fait cet été.

-Il va quand même falloir que vous y arriviez seul. Je ne serais pas là à chaque minute de chaque jour.

-Je sais. _S'il-vous-plaît ?_

-Bien. Allons-y.

Snape s'installa sur le fauteuil qu'il avait abandonné plus tôt et commença à guider Harry dans sa méditation. Le jeune homme se détendait lentement, apaisé par la voix basse du professeur.

A la fin du week-end, le jeune homme maîtrisait suffisamment les techniques enseignées par son professeur pour pouvoir méditer seul.

Le reste de la semaine fut plutôt calme. Les retenues furent consacrées aux duels et le mercredi soir vit arriver la première réunion de l'Ordre à laquelle les jeunes furent conviés. Elle se passa en très petit comité. Seuls Remus et Snape étaient là, en plus de Dumbledore et du Trio de Gryffondors. Ce soir là, encore une fois, Harry avait l'esprit bien trop encombré pour réussir à s'endormir. Dumbledore avait évoqué ce qu'il avait appelé la Nouvelle Prophétie. La Première Prophétie l'angoissait déjà terriblement, mais au moins, elle n'impliquait que Voldemort et lui-même. A l'annonce de la seconde, Ron avait brusquement pâli, Hermione s'était agrippée à sa main et ne l'avait plus lâché. Harry avait senti un noeud se former dans son estomac, qui ne s'était pas défait depuis. Celle-ci impliquait au moins deux autres personnes. Deux autres personnes, sans doute proches de lui, susceptibles d'être tuées par la face de serpent. Deux personnes en trop, qui n'avaient sans aucun doute rien demandé. Les Horcruxes avaient rapidement été évoqués, mais le Directeur ne s'était pas attardé dessus et n'avait dit à personne que Harry en avait sans aucun doute un en lui.

.

Le vendredi fût une journée froide et pluvieuse. La fin de l'automne était là et Serpentard avait son premier entraînement. Maintenant que Potter ne jouait plus, Draco avait bon espoir de rapporter la Coupe à sa Maison. L'entraînement avait été particulièrement difficile. La visibilité était mauvaise et le blond se montrait particulièrement exigeant. Il renvoya son équipe et prit son temps pour ranger l'équipement. Depuis qu'il portait la Marque, il aimait autant prendre sa douche seul. Il n'était pas sûr des allégeances de tous les membres de son équipe. Exhiber la Marque pouvait être dangereux. Il se rendit enfin au vestiaire. Il ne restait que Blaise. Ce dernier était ouvertement contre Voldemort, mais il était également le meilleur ami de Draco. Le blond ne se cachait donc pas devant lui.

Blaise sourit au blond.

-Je t'attends ?

-Si tu veux.

Draco se débarrassa de son uniforme de Quidditch et prit une douche presque brûlante. L'eau chaude ruisselait sur son corps pâle, délassant ses muscles douloureux. Il prit un peu plus de temps que nécessaire et rejoignit son casier, une simple serviette nouée autour des hanches. Blaise était assis sur un banc un peu plus loin et leva un regard interrogateur sur son ami en l'entendant gémir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Draco hésita.

-Je... Retourne au château. Je dois partir... Couvre-moi.

-Il appelle?

-Oui.

Blaise lui lança un regard compatissant que le blond ignora. Il s'habilla rapidement et se sécha les cheveux d'un sort. Les deux garçons firent une partie du chemin ensemble puis se séparèrent à l'intersection.

Draco se hâta aux grilles du domaine et transplana après avoir posé sa main sur sa Marque, qui le brûlait maintenant fortement.

Il arriva devant les grilles délabrées du Quartier Général de Voldemort et remonta la vieille allée, qui lui sembla encore plus lugubre maintenant que l'automne était bien avancé.

Les portes protestèrent lorsqu'il les ouvrit et les marches grincèrent lorsqu'il s'engageat dans l'escalier.

Il baissa les yeux en pénétrant dans la salle du trône. Il avait horreur de ça. Il n'avait jamais appris à se comporter ainsi. Un Malfoy ne baisse pas la tête. Un Malfoy ne rampe pas. Il comprenait de moins en moins ce qui avait motivé son père à devenir Mangemort. Non seulement il salissait le nom de la famille en rampant aux pieds de cet être abject, mais en plus, il engloutissait une partie de la fortune familiale pour financer les lubies du vieux serpent.

Il avança lentement, dans une attitude apparemment respectueuse, et s'agenouilla pour baiser l'ourlet de la robe du Maître, comme l'exigeait la « coutume », retenant une folle envie de vomir.

-Mangemort, as-tu des nouvelles de Poudlard ? Comment avance le recrutement ?

-Maître... Les anciennes familles neutres rechignent à s'engager.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

Le jeune homme avala sa salive, la peur lui nouant l'estomac.

-Elles ont peur d'être du mauvais côté à la fin. La plupart des familles attendent... un coup d'éclat.

-Comment osent-elles douter de moi ? Je suis le mage le plus puissant !

-Harry Potter...

-Harry Potter n'est _rien_ ,siffla Voldemort. Il me suppliera de le tuer d'ici peu de temps. Tu n'as pas rempli ta mission. J'attendais bien mieux de ta part, _Mangemort._

-Je suis désolé, Maître.

-Tes excuses m'importent peu. Ton manque de résultat me consterne. Tu dois apprendre. Endoloris.

La leçon du Mage noir dura une vingtaines de minutes, qui semblèrent une éternité à Draco. Les Doloris de Voldemort étaient bien plus puissants que d'habitude. Au bout du troisième, il n'avait même plus la force de hurler. Son monde était limité à une douleur cuisante, écrasante. A la fin de la séance, il s'était mordu la langue et les lèvres si fort que du sang coulait sur son menton.

Lorsque Voldemort le congédia, il se traîna péniblement hors de la salle du trône, s'écroulant lamentablement contre le mur du couloir.

Il dut perdre connaissance, car lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il entendit les voix de son père, de sa tante et de Snape. Apparemment, ces trois là faisaient partie du cercle le plus proche de Voldemort. Il n'entendit pas réellement ce qu'il se disait, mais il comprit le principal. Les mots « attaque », « Pré-au-Lard » et « Harry Potter » furent prononcés. La suite n'était pas bien compliquée à deviner.

Le plus discrètement possible, il descendit l'escalier pour sortir de cet immonde endroit. Une fois à l'air libre, il respira plus facilement. Il transplana, avec une seule idée en tête. Parler à Potter de ce qu'il avait entendu et prouver ainsi qu'il n'avait réellement aucune envie de se battre aux côtés du Seigneur Noir.

.

Severus arriva épuisé à Poudlard ce soir-là. Il avait dû interrompre une « retenue » avec Potter. Le gamin avait fait des progrès, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Et bizarrement, il en était assez fier. Il ne s'expliquait décidément pas ce mélange d'émotions contradictoires. De _sentiments_ ? Non. Il repoussa bien vite cette idée. Il ressentait tout de même de la fierté et une forme d'inquiétude pour le gamin. Oui, voilà, de l'inquiétude. Rien d'autre. Le fait que l'adolescent s'ouvre à lui l'avait laissé perplexe. Il n'avait pas réellement eu le choix, mais les choses auraient pu être bien pires. Il se rendait compte de leurs similitudes mais il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Il avait besoin de son lit. Une vraie bonne nuit de sommeil. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu. Mais il devait d'abord aller faire son rapport. Les choses commençaient à bouger et pas forcément dans le bon sens.

Il attendit que la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur se décale, et, arrivé en haut, n'attendit pas la réponse pour entrer dans le bureau. Dumbledore était installé sur son fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main. Les tableaux avaient du le prévenir de son arrivée. Il s'installa tranquillement et soupira.

-Quelles sont les nouvelles, Severus ?

-Elles ne sont pas bonnes, Albus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres compte lâcher ses mangemorts sur Pré-Au-Lard d'ici deux semaines.

-Le jour de la sortie ?

-Oui.

-Nous devrions annuler.

-Si vous annulez, il sera persuadé d'être espionné. Il a des doutes, mais aucune certitude pour le moment. Vous n'auriez plus d'espion dans ce cas.

Il n'ajouta pas qu'il signerait également son arrêt de mort. Il serait la première personne sur laquelle les soupçons se porteraient. Bellatrix murmurait déjà à l'oreille du mage et lui marchait sur une corde raide. Le moindre faux pas risquerait de lui être fatal.

-Je placerai des membres de l'Ordre en faction. Voyez comment gérer ceci par rapport à lui... Je vous fais confiance.

-Je lui dirai que vous avez l'intention de faire encadrer la sortie et qu'il y aura sans doute cinq adultes.

-Très bien.


	21. Chapter 21 -update

****CHAPITRE 21****

Le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard arriva enfin. Harry soupira de soulagement en sortant du château en compagnie de ses deux amis, après le contrôle des autorisations de Rusard. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de temps pour lui. Même si cette journée ne se déroulerait pas sans accroc... D'un côté, il aurait voulu éviter cette sortie, ou au moins faire en sorte que les plus jeunes n'y participent pas. Mais c'était peine perdue.

Il espérait encore que l'attaque n'aurait pas lieu. Il avait bien progressé grâce à Snape, notamment dans les informulés et dans la métamorphose de combat, bien que cette dernière ne soit pas la spécialité du Professeur. Il préférait ne pas faire étalage de ses nouveaux acquis devant les Mangemorts. Moins Voldemort en savait, mieux ça serait. Et vu qu'il n'avait pas prévu de venir lui-même...

Il regarda autour de lui anxieusement. Les plus jeunes semblaient ravis, surtout les troisième année qui découvriraient le village sorcier pour la première fois. Il pouvait les comprendre, lui qui avait bravé son interdiction de sortie à leur âge. Le danger à l'époque était différent et il était alors le seul menacé.

 _Ne pense pas à Sirius. Surtout pas._

Malfoy était venu le voir, presque deux semaines auparavant, pour le prévenir de ce que projetait Voldemort. Il avait douté, à un moment. Comment le blond pouvait-il être au courant de ce qui devait arriver alors qu'il n'était qu'une toute jeune recrue ? L'explication arriva bien vite et c'est le rouge aux joues que le jeune homme lui avoua qu'il n'aurait pas du entendre cette conversation, que c'était un pur hasard s'il l'avait fait. A peine convaincu, il avait tout de même décidé d'aller voir le Directeur. Si Malfoy disait la vérité et qu'il pouvait l'aider à sortir de là, l'occasion était bonne à prendre. Dumbledore avait confirmé les propos de Malfoy à demi-mots. Snape lui avait rapporté la même chose, mais le Directeur avait les mains liées. S'il annulait la sortie, il risquait de compromettre la position du Professeur de Potions auprès du Mage Noir, ses renseignements étaient bien trop précieux pour risquer de les perdre.

Le matin même, le jeune homme blond lui avait envoyé un des hiboux de l'école, pendant le petit déjeuner. Il avait dû donner des instructions à l'oiseau pour que celui-ci ne vienne pas trop tôt, parce que Malfoy était installé depuis un moment quand l'oiseau délivra un minuscule morceau de parchemin, avec quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte.

« Ils en ont après toi. Certains élèves aussi »

Cela aurait été bien trop suspect s'il était resté au château. Tout le monde savait parfaitement à quel point il appréciait ces sorties. La position de Snape aurait pu être compromise.

Il soupira en arrivant au village.

Remettre le masque. Être enjoué, et rire. Ca ne s'arrêterait jamais, cette comédie.

Autant rendre la sortie la plus agréable possible...

Le trio se dirigea vers Honey Duke's, histoire de refaire le plein de gourmandises. A la sortie du magasin, ils rétrécirent leurs achats et les rangèrent dans un petit sac, que Hermione portait en bandouillère. Le sac semblait sans fond. Le matin même, Harry l'avait vu y placer quelques livres et plusieurs fioles. La jeune femme lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait préparé quelques potions pendant que lui était en retenue avec Snape, pour ne pas être prise au dépourvu en cas de problème. L'idée était plutôt bonne et l'enchantement sur le sac efficace. Les trois amis se dirigèrent ensuite vers les Trois-Balais, où ils retrouvèrent leurs camarades, qui avaient assemblé plusieurs tables ensemble. Le groupe était essentiellement constitué des anciens membres de l'AD et Harry se détendit quelque peu.

 _Au moins, ils sauront se défendre en cas d'attaque, même si j'aurai préféré ne pas avoir à les mêler à ça..._

Entouré du large groupe, Harry arriva enfin à se détendre un peu. Il n'avait pas peur, non. Pas vraiment. Il se préparait depuis un moment pour ce genre de situation. Le sentiment qu'il ressentait ressemblait plutôt à de l'angoisse. Si seulement il pouvait être le seul impliqué... Les trois quarts des élèves étaient sortis... c'était autant de vies qui seraient risquées aujourd'hui.

Ron avait bien remarqué que quelque chose tracassait son ami. Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu prévenir les jeunes de l'Ordre de la possibilité d'une attaque, du coup le roux n'était pas au courant. Il sortit le brun de ses pensées en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, mon frère?

Harry sembla hésiter.

-Rien... rien du tout. Tout va bien.

-A d'autres. Je te connais assez, Harry. Je sais que tu te prends la tête pour quelque chose. Tu es complètement ailleurs depuis quelques temps, et aujourd'hui encore plus! C'est Snape qui t'emmerde?

-Arrête de toujours tout amener à lui! Je... Attends.

Le brun s'éclaircit la gorge assez bruyamment, attirant l'attention d'une partie du groupe près de lui. Le rouge aux joues, toujours aussi mal à l'aise à l'idée de prendre la parole en public, il lâcha d'un ton très sérieux:

-Il faut que je vous parle.

Les rires se turent au bout de quelques secondes, assez rapidement il eut l'attention du groupe. Il déglutit.

-Je pense... enfin je sais, qu'une attaque risque d'avoir lieu aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas censé vous en parler, mais... je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on soit sur nos gardes. Je pense qu'ils veulent nous faire peur, et je crois aussi qu'ils en ont après moi.

Les filles hoquetèrent, Susan Bones prit timidement la parole.

-Peut-être que tu devrais rentrer te mettre à l'abri au château.

Le brun soupira.

-Non... Il y a plusieurs raisons qui font que je ne peux pas faire ça, et je ne peux pas vous en parler. Ca serait pire si je partais.

Hermione s'approcha de lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on te protègera.

Un brouhaha s'en suivit, entre approbations et protestations.

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège. Je pense être à même de me défendre. Et je n'oblige personne à faire quoi que ce soit. Ceux qui veulent, aidez les autres. Personne ne sera blâmé s'il veut s'en aller.

Un silence accueillit cette déclaration, et contre toute attente, ce fut Neville qui rallia les troupes.

-On a signé, Harry. On a peut-être arrêté les réunions, mais on a signé. On n'a pas appris tout ça pour rien. Son regard se fit plus ferme lorsqu'il continua. Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais moi je veux aider, autant que possible. Et si on arrive à en arrêter quelques-uns, ce sera toujours ça de pris.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, légèrement gênés. Ron finit de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Bon, et si on se reprenait une tournée de Bièraubeurre?

Les autres acquiescèrent, et lentement les conversations reprirent.

.

Une heure plus tard, une explosion se fit entendre, et les murs tremblèrent.

Les jeunes se levèrent d'un bond.

-C'est parti.

Ils sortirent ensemble des Trois-Balais; des gens couraient dans tous les sens et on pouvait entendre des cris provenant de la rue d'à côté.

Les adolescents tirèrent leurs baguettes alors que cinq silhouettes encapuchonnées remontaient la rue. Deux maisons étaient déjà en feu, la panique commençait à envahir le village. L'un des Mangemorts leva le bras.

-Il est là, attrapez le! Ne le tuez pas!

Les sorts commençaient à fuser. Le groupe d'Harry s'était éparpillé et seuls Hermione, Ron et Neville étaient près de lui. Il se lancèrent dans la bataille et réussirent à stupéfixier deux Mangemorts, avant que d'autres ne viennent en renfort. Apparemment, l'information de sa présence était passée, aussi les jeunes commençaient à être submergés.

Neville attrapa Harry par le bras, et les deux garçons se mirent dos à dos. Le premier, qui habituellement était plutôt gauche et réservé, montrait une aptitude étonnante en combat réel

-Harry, il faut qu'on sorte de là! On ne tiendra pas!

Il se baissa pour éviter un rayon rouge, entraînant le brun à sa suite.

Hermione et Ron se joignirent à leur cercle et ensemble ils réussirent à faire tomber trois Mangemorts supplémentaires. Ils profitèrent d'une nouvelle explosion pour s'enfuir, cachés par la fumée.

Un peu plus loin, Harry repéra Ginny, qui semblait en difficulté.

-Partez devant, je vous rejoins!

Sans attendre de réponse, il courut vers le rousse qui était aux prises avec deux Mangemorts. Malfoy sénior semblait être de la partie. Harry voyait une longue mèche blonde sortir du capuchon du Mangemort qui venait de sauter sur le côté pour éviter un sortilège de chauve-furie envoyé par la jeune fille.

Le son des explosions avait couvert le bruit de son arrivée et Malfoy ne le vit qu'au dernier moment. Le jeune homme poussa la rousse sur le côté.

-Rejoins les autres! Ils repartent vers le château!

-Je ne te laisserai pas seul ici!

-Va t'en! Tu...

Le reste de ses paroles fut couvert par le bruit d'une nouvelle explosion, assez proche cette fois ci pour que son souffle les projette tous les deux au sol. Harry se cogna la tête en tombant et le monde devint noir autour de lui.

.

Il se réveilla lentement, au son d'une conversation incongrue, trop déboussolé pour bouger.

-Tu paieras cette trahison.

-Il ne te croira pas. Je lui suis trop utile.

-Je suis témoin, il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de me croire.

-Encore faudrait-il que tu t'en souviennes. Oubliettes!

.

Harry se sentit soulevé. Il entrouvrit un oeil et vit avec étonnement qu'il était porté par son Professeur de Potions. Il ne lutta pas et retomba dans l'inconscience.

.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla complètement, il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Encore une fois.

L'infirmière s'avançait déjà vers lui en trottinant.

-Ah, Mr Potter, enfin.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Il semblerait que vous vous soyez assommé en tombant. Vous avez eu un traumatisme crânien. Rien d'irréparable. Avez-vous encore mal à la tête?

-Non, je... enfin un peu, mais ça ira.

-Vous prendrez quand même une potion contre la douleur avant de partir.

-Et les autres?

-Tout le monde va bien. Il n'y a eu que des blessés légers. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez repartir. Le dîner sera servi dans peu de temps et j'ai déjà renvoyé vos amis.

-D'accord. Une dernière chose... Savez-vous qui m'a amené ici?

-Bien sûr. C'est le Professeur Snape.

-Oh. Euh... Eh bien... Merci?

-Sortez d'ici avant que je ne change d'avis.

Le jeune homme but sa potion, et sortit sans plus attendre. Il rejoignit la Grande salle, où ses amis étaient déjà attablés.

-Ah, Harry, enfin te voilà!

Hermione avait l'air plus que soulagée en le voyant arriver.

-Comment vont les autres?

-Tout le monde va bien. On l'a échappé belle cette fois ci, remarqua Ron.

-Et Ginny?

-Snape l'a renvoyée au château. Elle n'a rien.

Le brun eu l'air pensif.

-A ce propos, quelqu'un sait ce qu'il s'est passé exactement?

Ginny, qui était assise un peu plus loin, releva la tête et se mêla à la conversation..

-Snape est arrivé juste après l'explosion. Il m'a relevée et m'a demandé de partir. Mais je crois qu'il a été vu par ses... collègues.

-Il n'a rien dit?

-Non.

Harry s'enferma dans un silence pensif tout le reste du repas, levant de temps en temps la tête vers la table professorale pour tenter de croiser le regard de son ''sauveur''.

Il le vit quitter la grande salle, et peu après, prétexta un début de mal de tête pour s'en aller à son tour. Il n'avait presque rien mangé, mais n'avait vraiment pas faim. Ses deux amis n'avaient pas encore fini leur repas, cela lui laisserait donc un peu de temps.

.

Il se rendit rapidement aux cachots et frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur. Celui-ci vint ouvrir la porte en personne.

-Potter? Que faites-vous là?

-Je peux vous parler un moment, Monsieur?

L'homme se décala légèrement.

-Entrez.

Snape retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau où une pile de copies attendait d'être corrigée.

-Que me vaut l'infime honneur de votre visite?

-Je, euh... je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir amené au château tout à l'heure et de m'avoir... aidé.

L'homme grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible.

-J'espère... que vous ne vous êtes pas mis en danger.

Snape releva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je veux dire, ils vous ont vus, et... je n'aimerai... enfin...

-Vous êtes décidément d'une éloquence ahurissante. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pris mes précautions.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas!

-Bien. Je suppose donc que vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici. Vous devriez retourner dans votre salle commune. Nous nous verrons demain soir pour votre leçon.

-Bonne nuit, Monsieur.

-Bonne nuit, Potter.

.

Harry remonta lentement des cachots, perdu dans ses pensées. Il remonta dans la Tour Gryffondor et rejoignit ses amis près du feu. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il s'installa parmi eux, toujours pensif, lorsqu'un coup de coude d'Hermione le ramena sur terre.

-Quoi?

-Ca fait trois fois qu'on t'appelle, Harry. Où étais-tu passé?

-J'ai fait un détour par l'infirmerie. J'avais encore mal à la tête. Ecoutez, je suis crevé. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

-Je monte aussi, attends moi.

Les deux garçons abandonnèrent Hermione à son livre après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit et montèrent se coucher..

-Je te trouve bizarre, mon pote. Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que tu étais avec Snape là-bas?

-Je ne crois pas. J'étais dans les vapes. Tout va bien. Bonne nuit, Ron.

-'Nuit.

.

Severus finissait de corriger les inepties de ses sixièmes années lorsque sa Marque se rappela à son bon souvenir. Il sortit du château, après avoir passé un appel de cheminette à Albus pour le prévenir de l'appel. Il remonta rapidement vers les grilles du parc et transplana rejoindre Voldemort.


	22. Chapter 22 update

****CHAPITRE 22****

Severus s'agenouilla aux pieds de son Maître et embrassa ses robes, son masque sur son visage.

-Relève-toi, Severus.

La voix de Voldemort résonna bizarrement dans la pièce pleine de monde. Le Maître des Potions déglutit. Normalement, la réunion n'aurait dû être qu'un simple débriefing, en présence de ceux qui avaient participé au raid de Pré-Au-Lard. Étrangement, il lui semblait que tout le premier cercle était présent, ainsi qu'une grande partie des cercles extérieurs. Au bas-mot, il devait y avoir une centaine de Mangemorts présents dans la pièce, tous masqués.

 _Quelque chose n'allait pas._

Severus se releva lentement et amorça un mouvement de recul pour se placer aux côtés de celui qu'il reconnaissait comme étant Lucius.

-Non, ne bouge pas. Retire ton masque.

 _Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout._

Lentement, Severus porta la main à son visage, et d'un geste, fit disparaître l'ornement qui le cachait.

-Vois-tu, j'ai visionné dans ma pensine quelques souvenirs du raid d'aujourd'hui que certains de mes fidèles m'ont très aimablement fourni. Et j'ai cru y voir quelque chose de bien étrange...

-Maître?

-J'ai vu que tu avais lancé un sort à Lucius... et que tu protégeais Potter. Je crois que sans ton intervention, ce jeune morveux serait ici même à l'heure actuelle. Que penses-tu de ceci, Severus?

 _Merde._

Severus fit rapidement l'état des lieux de ses boucliers mentaux et les renforça. Ses défenses à leur maximum, son visage était encore plus inexpressif et froid que d'habitude. Voldemort, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux son lieutenant, se rendit compte du léger changement, sans pour autant en connaître la cause.

-J'attends, Severus. Et je n'aime pas ça.

-Maître, il s'agit sans aucun doute d'une erreur. Vous savez à quel point je brûle que vous teniez ce petit arrogant.

-Tss tss, Severus, chuchota le Mage noir. Sois plus convainquant.

-Je vous jure, Monseigneur, que je n'ai absolument rien fait.

-C'est en effet une partie du problème. Tu n'as rien fait pour me livrer Potter. J'ai clairement vu dans la pensine ce qui est arrivé. J'ai donc voulu vérifier par moi-même et j'ai vu que les souvenirs de Lucius ont été modifiés. Cela n'échappe pas à un puissant Legilimens. Bien que ton sortilège ait été presque parfait, j'ai aperçu la coupure.

Le cercle des Mangemorts s'était resserré autour du Maître des Potions.

Son esprit fonctionnait à toute allure. Il avait été découvert, sa couverture était fichue. A cause du gamin. _Pour_ le gamin. Ca en valait la peine. Ca _devait_ en valoir la peine. Il planta son regard droit dans celui de Voldemort et se tint le dos bien droit, comme à son habitude, attendant la sentence. Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, de toute manière. Il ne pouvait que faire face. Et mourir dignement.

-Ce que j'aimerai comprendre, c'est depuis combien de temps tu me trahis ainsi. Tes murs sont... intéressants, je dois dire. Je ne vois que des banalités dans ton esprit. J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose...

Il sourit, et intérieurement, Severus frissonna d'horreur, sans rien laisser paraître. Les yeux rouges de Voldemort brillaient d'une lueur malsaine. Il leva la voix alors qu'il passait dans les premiers rangs de ses fidèles. Leur peur et leur excitation pouvaient presque se sentir dans l'air.

-Il n'y a rien de mieux, pour un apprentissage, qu'un exemple. Vous allez voir ce qu'il arrive à ceux qui se jouent de Lord Voldemort.

Il s'approcha à nouveau de Severus, lui passant la main sur la joue, presque avec tendresse, un rictus amusé aux lèvres. Il s'approcha de l'oreille du potionniste, qui ne broncha pas.

-Je te briserai.

Brièvement, Severus ferma les yeux. Il s'octroya une seconde. Une seconde pour se reprendre. Une seconde pour se préparer. Une seconde avant la tempête. Il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait. Il avait déjà vu. Il y avait même déjà participé. Pour d'autres. Pour Regulus. Déjà, Voldemort reculait en ouvrant ses bras, comme pour entourer la foule présente, tremblante.

-Apprenez à présent. Endoloris!

La force du sortilège prit l'homme au dépourvu. Rarement il avait subi un doloris aussi violent. Il avait l'impression que ses os fondaient, que ses muscles brûlaient. Il s'écroula lourdement, sans un bruit.

 _Ne hurle pas. Surtout, ne lui fais pas ce plaisir, peu importe ce qui arrivera._

La voix glacée de Voldemort s'éleva à nouveau, alors qu'il rompait le sortilège et que Severus tentait de se relever.

-Mes amis, amusez vous. Soyez imaginatifs, mais ne le tuez pas.

Et l'horreur commença.

.

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il subissait divers sorts de torture lorsqu'il s'évanouit pour la première fois. Il s'était accroché autant qu'il avait pu, mais il avait fini par lâcher prise. La douleur avait été trop intense. Le goût du sang, qui avait envahi sa bouche à force de se mordre les joues, ne suffisait plus pour l'ancrer dans la réalité.

Voldemort jubilait. Cette séance de jeu lui faisait le plus grand bien, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de candidat aussi résistant. Il lança un enervate sur le Maître des Potions, qui rouvrit péniblement les yeux.

-Depuis quand, Severus?

L'homme se permit un sourire narquois. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

-Longtemps.

-Continuez.

Voldemort s'éloigna à nouveau et la fête recommença. Malgré toute sa volonté, Severus ne put s'empêcher de crier lorsque Avery s'avança vers lui et lui brisa son petit doigt. Ils continuèrent à s'acharner sur lui, alternant sorts, coups et coupures. Il baignait dans son propre sang et on le maintenait conscient grâce à différents sortilèges. Quelqu'un - il ne savait plus qui, Lucius peut-être, ou Goyle - l'avait obligé à boire une potion de régénération sanguine à deux reprises. Mais pas d'anti-douleur, bien évidemment. Surtout pas d'anti douleur. Il fût ensuite fouillé, débarrassé de sa cape et de ses robes, avant d'être jeté, inconscient, dans un cachot.

L'enfer ne faisait que commencer.

.

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, Harry s'éveilla en sursaut, en sueur et vaguement nauséeux, la cicatrice douloureuse.

Il venait d'assister à une scène horrible. Il jubilait alors que Snape était torturé devant lui. Ce n'est pas vrai. Ca ne _pouvait_ pas être vrai.

Il ferma les yeux et se frotta les paupières. L'image de son Professeur ne voulait pas abandonner ses rétines. Il connaissait un Snape fort, sarcastique, doté d'un humour particulier mais bien présent. Il le connaissait inébranlable et droit, presque rigide, digne. Vivant. A mille lieues de ce qu'il venait de voir. Si loin de la chose avachie dans un sombre cachot humide, débraillé, sanglant. Sa chemise blanche rouge de sang, poisseuse, déchirée. Ce Snape étrange, sans robes, humain, fragile, roulé en boule sur lui-même, comme pour se protéger, comme un enfant, jusque dans son inconscience.

Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Impossible. Impensable. Snape était au fond de son lit, en train de dormir tranquillement. Ou peut-être qu'il était dans son laboratoire, en train de fabriquer il ne savait quelle potion immonde. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas être dans un cachot de Voldemort. _Pas lui_. L'homme avait encore trop de choses à lui apprendre. Le garçon avait fini par apprécier les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble. Il allait jusqu'à les rechercher, provoquant une nouvelle flopée de retenues dès qu'une série prenait fin. Juste pour être avec lui. Cet homme autrefois détestable qui le faisait à présent se sentir vivant. Et non pas Survivant. Il rouvrit les yeux et attrapa un parchemin posé sur sa table de chevet. Il prit ensuite sa baguette sous son oreiller et insonorisa ses rideaux. Puis il activa la Carte du Maraudeur avant de prononcer un faible lumos.

Il chercha les cachots, qu'il trouva rapidement. Mais aucune trace de Severus. _Severus? Non, Snape_. Aucune trace de Snape. Il jeta un Tempus. 00h31. Peut-être était-il encore en train de faire une ronde. Snape semblait avoir autant de problèmes de sommeil que lui. Il avait déjà remarqué, à travers la carte, que l'homme avait tendance à veiller tard, se promenant souvent dans le château.

Il ne le trouva pas.

Nulle part.

 _Merde._

Son coeur se mit à battre trop fort dans sa poitrine, et son souffle s'accéléra. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Et vite. Mais quoi? Que pouvait-il faire seul, au milieu de la nuit? Il ne savait rien de l'endroit où se terrait Voldemort. Il fallait prévenir Dumbledore.

 _Je n'ai pas le mot de passe de son bureau._

McGonagall. Oui, c'est ça, il fallait prévenir McGonagall..

Il rejeta ses couvertures, et sans même prendre le temps d'enfiler ses chaussons, il courut dans la salle commune, droit à travers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui s'offusqua d'être dérangée à une heure aussi tardive. Il s'élança dans les couloirs jusqu'aux appartements de sa directrice de maison. Il ne frappa pas à la porte, il la cogna de son poing. Le bruit résonna un instant dans les couloirs. La porte finit par s'ouvrir, montrant une Minerva McGonagall loin de son image habituelle, les cheveux rassemblés en une longue tresse grise et les lunettes de travers, emmitouflée dans une épaisse robe de chambre à carreaux.

-Potter? Au nom de Merlin, que faites-vous ici à cette heure? Et dans cette tenue?

Le professeur jeta un oeil critique sur ses pieds nus et son haut de pyjama à moitié déboutonné. Le garçon avait les cheveux humides et les joues rouges.

-Snape s'est fait prendre!

-Pardon?

-Snape est grillé, il est détenu par Voldemort.

-Qu'est ce que...

Le jeune homme lui coupa la parole.

-J'ai eu une vision et Snape n'est pas dans le château, j'ai vérifié.

-Comment...?

Il la coupa encore.

-Professeur, je vous en prie... Je vous expliquerai si vous voulez, mais il faut faire quelque chose. Snape est en danger. Vraiment en danger!

Elle soupira.

-Bien. Allons voir le Professeur Dumbledore.

Elle referma soigneusement la porte de ses appartements et accompagna le jeune homme vers le bureau directorial.

Elle lui lançait de rapides coups d'oeil sur le chemin.

-Etes-vous réellement sûr de vous?

-Certain, Professeur.

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille, que la vieille femme fit pivoter. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le bureau et McGonagall l'invita à s'assoir sur une chaise, disparaissant derrière une tenture.

Elle réapparut quelques instants plus tard, accompagnée d'un Dumbledore toujours habillé, tenant une tasse de thé dans sa main noircie. Heureusement que Snape avait réussi à contenir le sort, sinon le Directeur serait mort à l'heure actuelle.

 _Snape..._

-Harry. Que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite si tardive?

-Professeur, je suis désolé, mais c'est une urgence.

Le vieil homme s'installa dans son fauteuil, alors que sa collègue prenait place à côté du jeune homme.

-Snape...

-Le Professeur Snape, Harry.

-Oui, le Professeur Snape a été pris par Voldemort. J'ai eu une vision de lui en train d'être torturé.

McGonagall pâlit.

-Ah. Voilà qui est fâcheux.

Le Directeur de leva et alla vers une armoire qu'il ouvrit. Après avoir jeté un oeil dedans, il dit doucement.

-Il est blessé…. Mais il est en vie.

Le jeune homme laissa passer quelques secondes, et lentement, son expression devint incrédule.

-Et?

-Et rien, Harry. Je suis désolé. Nous ne pouvons rien faire.

-Comment ça, vous ne pouvez rien faire? Vous vous fichez de moi?

-Potter! Le ton de McGonagall était clairement outré.

-C'est tout à ton honneur, Harry, de t'inquiéter pour lui, vraiment. Mais nous ne savons pas où se cache Voldemort. Nous ne pouvons rien faire. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que Severus trouvera le moyen de rentrer tout seul.

Harry était dépité. Comment le Directeur pouvait-il abandonner ainsi l'homme à son triste sort? Harry et lui avaient commencé à échanger sur leurs vies respectives et le jeune homme se sentait dépassé. Snape avait consacré sa vie à l'Ordre. Il se mettait en danger à chaque fois qu'il allait voir Voldemort, et qu'avait-il en remerciement? Rien. Absolument rien. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre ne lui faisaient même pas confiance. Peu de temps auparavant, lui-même ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais entre-temps, il avait appris à le connaître. A l'apprécier, même. Et il commençait à percevoir l'étendue des sacrifices auxquels cet homme austère avait consenti. Et il allait mourir seul.

C'était tout simplement hors de question.

-Vous me dégoûtez.

Il se leva et sortit du bureau en claquant la porte.

McGonagall, choquée, voulut se lever et le rattrapper.

-Laissez-le, Minerva. Il n'a pas tort. Il a besoin de se calmer. S'il a raison, et que Severus s'est vraiment fait prendre, il n'a que peu de chances de revenir.

-Êtes-vous sûr qu'il est auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui, Albus?

-Malheureusement, oui. Il a été appelé ce soir et il est parti depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Il me prévient généralement quand il rentre, et quand il a un travail à faire pour Voldemort, il se débrouille toujours pour m'envoyer un Patronus. Il ne m'a donné aucune nouvelle, ce soir, et leur réunions ne sont jamais si longues.

-Depuis quand est il parti?

-Depuis presque six heures...

-Que Merlin lui vienne en aide...


	23. Chapter 23 -update

****CHAPITRE 23****

Harry était en colère. Réellement en colère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi rien ne serait tenté. Il devait bien y avoir une solution pour retrouver l'homme. Il y avait forcément une solution.

Il finit par s'habiller, puis retourna dans sa salle commune, ruminant ses sombres pensées. Il était bien trop énervé pour songer à retourner au lit. Aussi raviva-t-il le feu dans la cheminée et s'installa sur un fauteuil.

Il lui fallait un plan. Il devait en parler à Ron et Hermione au plus vite. Il ne pouvait pas monter dans le dortoir des filles et Ron n'arrivait à rien s'il n'avait pas son quota de sommeil.

Il serait obligé d'attendre le lendemain, quoi qu'il arrive.

Cette nuit-là fut une des plus longues de sa vie. Excédé au bout de deux heures, il s'était levé et s'était emparé d'un livre, mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Sa cicatrice le lançait régulièrement et il n'arrivait pas à fermer son esprit comme Sev... _Snape_ lui avait appris. Il réalisa à ce moment là que normalement il n'aurait même pas du faire ce rêve. Il avait fermé son esprit comme à son habitude et les visions s'étaient nettement calmées depuis que son Professeur lui avait rebâti ses défenses. Alors pourquoi? Se pourrait-il que ce soit justement parce que Snape l'avait aidé, qu'une vision l'impliquant avait pu percer ses défenses? Ou les raisons étaient-elles autres? Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se rendait compte à quel point il s'était rapproché de l'homme. A quel point il commençait à tenir à lui. Il ne l'avait pas jugé, il l'avait même aidé. Il avait été là pour lui, partageant parfois un peu de sa douleur, comme son égal. Se pourrait-il que... Non. Non, absolument pas. Pas du tout. Ses joues étaient trempées, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Le matin trouva le jeune homme en train de faire les cent pas dans la salle commune, incapable de rester assis. Un bruit attira son attention. Hermione était souvent la première levée, ce matin-là encore elle fut fidèle à elle-même. Elle ne put cacher son étonnement de trouver son ami levé si tôt et visiblement très fatigué.

-Harry? Tu es levé depuis longtemps? Que se passe-t-il?

Harry marcha vers elle à grands pas et lui agrippa les épaules des deux mains. Elle eut peur lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux rougis,et son regard hanté.

-'Mione, il s'est passé un truc horrible! Et je ne sais pas quoi faire...

-Harry, tu m'inquiètes, là. Explique moi! Elle frôla la joue du garçon de la main et celui ci sursauta à son contact.

-Je... Snape... Hermione, il s'est fait prendre!

-Quoi? Mais c'est impossible, voyons, Harry! Et comment...

-Je l'ai vu, tu ne comprends pas? Il est dans un état horrible, je ne sais même pas s'il est encore en vie...

-Harry, tu parles de Snape là. Il est prudent. Il ne se fera pas prendre. Ta vision était sans doute erronée, et… c'était peut-être un piège.

Harry eut un rire glacial, effrayant, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Ce. N'est. Pas. Un. Piège.

-Alors il faut que tu en parles à Dumbledore.

Il la secoua durement et la relâcha brutalement, comme s'il s'était brûlé, semblant confus un petit instant.

-Dumbledore. Ton très cher Dumbledore. Figure toi que je lui en ai déjà parlé et il prétend qu'IL NE « PEUT » RIEN FAIRE!

Ce fut à ce moment que Ron descendit les rejoindre.

-Bah alors, Harry, on t'entend gueuler jusqu'en haut. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Harry fulminait et tournait à nouveau en rond, sa colère ravivée. Hermione expliqua rapidement la situation au rouquin.

-Et alors? Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait y aller. Et ce n'est que Snape.

Harry s'était arrêté, interdit.

-Que Snape? QUE SNAPE? MAIS ENFIN, RON! JE... Oh et puis, laisse tomber. Tu ne comprendrais pas.

Il sortit de la salle commune en trombe, claquant le portrait de la Grosse Dame derrière lui, encore fâchée d'avoir été dérangée pendant la nuit et outrée du comportement du brun.

Dans la salle commune, Hermione fusillait le roux du regard.

-Mais, 'Mione... Pourquoi il réagit comme ça?

La jeune femme soupira.

-Il s'inquiète. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est beaucoup attaché au Professeur Snape.

Ron pâlit légèrement.

-C'est le bâtard graisseux! Comment veux-tu que qui que ce soit s'attache à lui?

La brune secoua la tête et sortit à son tour.

.

Draco était parti de la salle commune un peu en avance ce matin-là. La veille, ils avaient joué aux échecs assez tard dans leur "salon" et Pansy l'avait collé toute la soirée. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas d'être le centre d'intérêt des filles de sa Maison, mais cette fille là, il aimait autant l'éviter. Et vu qu'elle sortait de son dortoir tous les jours à la même heure, il avait fait en sorte de ne pas avoir à la croiser, voir même de pouvoir s'en éloigner lors du petit déjeuner.

Il allait poser le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier pour monter vers la Grande Salle quand un bras jaillit brusquement d'un recoin du mur et l'attrapa assez violemment.

-Qu'est ce que...

Un corps avait suivi le bras en question.

-Potter? Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches? Lâche-moi!

-Il faut que je te parle!

-Ca ne peut pas attendre?

-Non, coupa le brun un peu trop sèchement au goût du Serpentard.

Celui ci se laissa entraîner vers une salle de classe vide et observa Potter jeter un sort de silence sur la porte après l'avoir verrouillée.

Draco ricana.

-Et c'est à moi que tu demandes d'être discret? Tu imagines à quel point ça va jaser si on nous voit sortir ensemble de cette salle?

-Je m'en fiche.

Le blond regarda vraiment son condisciple pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient «croisés». Le brun était pâle. Il avait les yeux rouges et de grandes cernes. Il avait apparemment sauté la douche et n'était pas particulièrement coiffé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter? Tu as l'air d'une serpillère.

-Merci beaucoup, Malfoy. Il y a que j'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

-En quoi?

-J'ai besoin d'aller trouver Voldemort.

Le blond se figea.

-Tu es complètement cinglé! Je ne peux pas y aller!

-Tu es pourtant un Mangemort, non?

-Merci de me le rappeler. Il n'y a que ceux du premier cercle qui peuvent le rejoindre directement. Et encore, pas tous! Et pourquoi tu veux aller là-bas?

-Je... ne suis peut-être pas censé te le dire. L'Ordre...

-Ton Ordre ne veut pas de moi. Mais toi, tu me fais confiance?

Il pouvait presque voir les pensées de Potter tournoyer au dessus de sa tête. Puis il releva ses yeux verts vers lui et plongea son regard vers le sien.

-Snape a été pris. Il est coincé dans les cachots du vieux serpent.

-Snape comme Severus? Severus est un Mangemort, Potter. Il n'a aucune raison d'être coincé dans ses cachots.

-Il est espion pour l'Ordre. Et depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom?

Potter se raidit, subitement suspicieux.

-Depuis qu'il est mon parrain.

Bizarrement, Potter sembla soulagé à ces mots et se détendit.

-Bien. Il faut le sortir de là.

Malfoy tapa son poing contre le mur.

-Merde! Je ne peux rien faire tant que je ne suis pas convoqué! Il n'a pas bougé, quand j'ai été marqué, constata-t-il, amer.

-Il n'avait pas le choix...

Le blond soupira.

-Je sais bien. Tu as une idée?

-Tu penses pouvoir me transplaner avec toi, lors du prochain appel? En espérant que ce ne soit pas trop tard...

-Tu te ferais prendre!

-Je prendrai ma cape d'invisibilité.

-Ta cape...? Ok, ça explique pas mal de choses.

Draco lui lança un regard meurtrier.

-Tu te ferai quand même prendre. Il y a des barrières et des détecteurs de signature magique. Il faudrait pouvoir les désactiver, mais je ne sais pas comment on fait.

-OK. Je vais tenter de trouver un moyen.

-Tu es sûr de toi? Il a vraiment été pris? Comment le sais-tu?

-Je... tu sais faire de l'occlumencie?

-Severus m'a appris.

Le brun soupira.

-OK. J'ai une connexion à Voldemort et j'ai parfois des visions de ce qu'il fait. Je l'ai vu torturer ton parrain.

-Ta cicatrice?

-Oui.

Le blond sembla gêné.

-Et... comment va-t-il?

-Franchement? Mal.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent un moment en silence, le même pli d'inquiétude barrant leur front, avant de se diriger ensemble vers la Grande Salle.

Tant pis si on les croisait.

.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent réunis pour le petit déjeuner, Dumbledore se leva et s'éclaircit la gorge, en lançant un regard à Harry, qui le lui rendit, glacial. Visiblement inquiet, il annonça que pour la première fois en plus de dix sept ans de carrière, Severus Snape était absent et que les cours de potions seraient suspendus jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Si l'absence de Snape se prolongeait, un remplaçant serait nommé.

En une seconde, la grande salle fut pleine de murmures enthousiasmes. A part les Serpentards, très peu d'élèves semblaient s'inquieter pour le Professeur manquant.

.

Severus ouvrit péniblement un oeil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se sentait si mal et pourquoi son lit lui semblait si dur et si froid. Puis la mémoire lui revint.

 _Ca devait bien finir par arriver de toutes façons. Si on y réfléchit, ça fait quand même pas mal d'années... Il fallait bien que je finisse par me faire prendre..._

Il roula péniblement sur le dos et tenta de se redresser.

Il avait dû être en partie soigné. Son doigt cassé ne l'était plus, et après un rapide examen, il vit aussi que les plaies s'étaient un peu refermées. Ce qui signifiait que le Seigneur Noir avait encore envie de jouer.

Il grimaça quand quatre mangemorts entrèrent dans sa cellule. Sans dire un mot, les hommes l'attrapèrent et le traînèrent au bout du couloir. Il ne se débattait pas. Ses plaies étaient partiellement guéries, mais il n'était pas du tout en état de mener un combat maintenant. Les hommes le poussèrent dans un pièce vide, où l'attendaient McNair, Avery et Malfoy.

Severus eut un bref rire sans joie.

-Lucius... Tu t'es bien amusé hier? Je nous croyais amis.

-Pas à ce point, Snape. Tu as joué, tu as perdu, tu assumes. Et ta place est à prendre.

-Evidemment. L'opportunisme des Malfoy. J'espère que ton fils vaut mieux que toi.

Lucius serra le poing autour de sa baguette et la dirigea vers le maître des potions.

-Tu regretteras ces paroles. Tu finiras par me supplier.

-Tu peux toujours rêver, grinça Severus.

-Trêve de bavardages. Nous avons du travail. Vous deux, attachez-le. Et vous quatre, partez.

Les quatres hommes sortirent de la pièce, alors que des chaînes se matérialisèrent aux poignets et aux chevilles de Severus. L'autre extrémité des chaînes s'ancrèrent au sol et au plafond et se tendirent. Severus se trouva suspendu à quelques centimètres du sol, complètement immobilisé.

Avery s'avança vers lui, une lame à la main. Il découpa lentement sa chemise, rendue rigide par le sang coagulé, si bien que Severus se retrouva avec des bandelettes de tissu accrochées aux épaules.

Il tourna lentement autour de lui.

-Dis moi, tu as une collection impressionnante de marques. Qui te les a faites?

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

-Mauvaise réponse.

Il passa dans son dos et fit lentement glisser sa lame de l'omoplate gauche du Maître des Potions à son rein. Il serra les dents.

-Je te repose la question?

-Je ne te répondrai pas.

Une deuxième coupure s'ajouta à côté de la première.

Severus sentait le sang chaud couler le long de ses plaies et imbiber le haut de son pantalon.

-Tu es sûr?

-Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.

McNair lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, sous le regard amusé de Lucius.

Il fallait parfois savoir se salir les mains.

Lorsqu'ils l'abandonnèrent une demi-heure plus tard, Severus était toujours suspendu à ses chaînes, inconscient. Une vingtaine de coupures plus ou moins profondes ornaient son torse, son dos et ses bras. Du sang s'écoulait lentement au sol.


	24. Chapter 24 -update

****CHAPITRE 24****

La journée passa lentement pour le trio de Gryffondors et le jeune Serpentard. A midi, Harry avait fait passer un mot à Draco, pour lui donner rendez-vous devant la salle sur demande, à l'heure où ils auraient dû avoir leur cours de potions commun, après le repas. Malfoy avait hoché la tête, acceptant la rencontre. Ron et Hermione avaient vu le coup d'oeil que le blond et le brun s'étaient lancé.

-Harry, commença Ron, c'était quoi, ça ?

-Ca quoi ?

-Ben, ce coup d'oeil, que tu as échangé avec la fouine !

-Je... ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant.

Ron repoussa son assiette, frustré.

-Alors maintenant, tu as des secrets ? Avec lui ?

-Mais non, Ron, ça n'a rien à voir avec nous.

Ron devenait étrangement écarlate.

\- « Nous » ? Comment ça, vous ? Depuis quand il y a un vous ?

Harry regarda son ami, interloqué.

-Mais enfin, Ron, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Le roux soupira.

-Ecoute, tu es bizarre depuis ce matin. Tu as disparu avant le petit déjeuner et maintenant tu fais les yeux doux à Malfoy !

Le brun s'offusqua.

-Je ne lui fais pas les yeux doux ! Tu es ridicule !

-Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en vais. 'Mione, tu viens ?

La jeune fille, qui était jusque là restée silencieuse, montra son assiette.

-Je... euh... je n'ai pas fini de manger.

-Bien sûr, lâcha Ron sarcastiquement.

Le roux s'en alla, sous le regard interloqué des deux amis.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Je crois qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour le Professeur Snape. Il a mal réagi ce matin quand tu l'as rembarré.

-Mais c'est logique ! C'est notre prof ! Et... il m'a souvent sauvé la vie.

-Je sais, Harry. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il y a peu, tu ne lui faisais pas confiance... Je sais que ta relation avec lui a changé depuis le début de l'année, on en a déjà discuté... Mais ça Ron ne le sait pas.

Le brun soupira.

-Qu'est ce qu'il peut-être têtu...

-Il finira par s'excuser... Et que se passe-t-il réellement avec Malfoy ? J'ai vu vos regards. La jeune fille s'arrêta, soudain gênée. Il... y a quelque chose entre vous ?

-Mais non, pas du tout ! Le brun baissa la voix. Je dois le voir à la salle sur demande tout à l'heure. Viens avec moi... Par contre, je ne sais pas s'il acceptera. Et, euh... pas un mot à l'Ordre. Et surtout pas à Dumbledore. Et tu ne sais rien.

-Tu ne lui fais plus confiance ?

Il soupira et plaça une bulle d'intimité autour d'eux. Il y avait trop d'oreilles présentes.

-C'est pas vraiment ça... Enfin, je ne sais pas. Il y a des trucs louches. Pendant l'été, je me suis vu propulsé chef de famille, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de famille à proprement parler. Et je n'ai jamais été préparé à ça ! Pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais parlé de l'importance des Potter ? Quel sera mon rôle quand je serais sorti de l'école, et quand vais-je devoir le prendre ? J'ai prévu de prendre rendez-vous avec les Gobelins pendant les prochaines vacances, mais je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Et il y a un truc par rapport à Malfoy, et maintenant c'est pour Snape qu'il ne veut rien faire. Il doit bien y avoir une solution pour le retrouver.

-Et tu veux te lancer là-dedans ?

-'Mione... il m'a vraiment aidé ces derniers temps, tu sais ? On a beaucoup parlé, et... plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que je... l'apprécie réellement.

Hermione sourit et les deux amis finirent leur repas.

.

A l'heure du rendez vous, Malfoy attendait déjà devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande lorsque Harry et Hermione arrivèrent. Ils n'avaient pas revu le rouquin depuis la fin du repas et se dirigeaient tranquillement vers le lieu du rendez-vous.

Draco leva un regard interrogateur.

-Pourquoi as-tu amené Granger ? Et où est la belette ?

-Salut à toi aussi, Malfoy. Harry s'arrêta et plongea son regard vert dans les yeux gris. J'ai amené Hermione parce que j'ai réellement confiance en elle, elle pourra peut-être aider.

-Et si moi, je n'ai pas confiance ?

-Alors je ferai sans toi.

Draco prit un moment pour réfléchir.

-Et où est Weasel ?

Harry soupira.

-C'est un peu compliqué. Ron a préféré ne pas venir.

Le blond se tourna vers Hermione.

-Granger, tu serais prête à faire un serment s'il le fallait ?

La brune jeta un œil à Harry, qui hocha la tête.

-Oui.

-Bon. Alors elle peut venir.

Harry passa trois fois devant la salle et lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit salon tout à fait accueillant. Il y avait un canapé et des fauteuils en cuir très sombre, une large cheminée et une table basse. Un peu plus loin se trouvait une table à manger en bois clair et quelques autres meubles assortis. Des étagères remplies de livres recouvraient les murs.

Draco lança un regard étrange à Harry, qui haussa les épaules. Hermione regarda autour d'elle.

-C'est joli, Harry. Tu as du goût.

-C'est le salon de mon parrain, lança Draco. Tu étais déjà chez lui ?

Harry rougit légèrement.

-Pendant certaines retenues. Je pense qu'on va avoir pas mal de choses à se dire, tous les trois.

Les adolescents s'installèrent autour de la table basse et un service à thé apparut. Après s'être servi, Draco prit la parole en premier.

-Potter. Tu me garantis sa discrétion ?

Hermione se vexa légèrement.

-Elle est là, Malfoy. Et non, je ne dirais rien à personne.

-Bon. Cet été mon père m'a amené au Seigneur Noir et il... a tué ma mère.

-Malfoy...

-Ta gueule, Potter! Ok. Il m'a obligé à tuer ma mère et il m'a marqué.

Hermione lâcha un petit cri, faisant comme si elle ne le savait pas, secrètement étonnée que Malfoy se soit confié à elle.

-Tu es un Mangemort, l'accusa-t-elle tristement.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Pas mal de monde était présent, entre autre mon parrain... Severus.

-Le Professeur Snape est ton parrain ?

-Oui, Granger, il est le meilleur ami de mon père... enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Potter m'a dit ce qu'il faisait vraiment, son rôle d'espion et tout. Il frappa la table du poing. Bordel ! Si j'avais su...

Hermione le coupa.

-Je ne pense pas que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit.

-J'aurais pu éviter la Marque.

-Aurais-tu été prêt à trahir ton père si tu avais su pour Snape ? Demanda Harry. Avant de voir ce que tu as vu, tu l'aurais cru ?

-Sûrement pas, tu as raison...

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir tous les deux.

-Ce matin, je suis allé voir Malfoy. Je me suis dit que vu qu'il avait la Marque, il connaissait l'endroit où Snape était retenu.

-Mais je ne peux pas y aller comme je veux, je dois être convoqué. Le lieu est trop bien caché.

-Et je pensais l'accompagner avec la cape pour sa prochaine convocation.

-Harry, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Tu ne peux pas aller là-bas tout seul !

-Je te l'ai dit, Dumbledore ne veut rien faire !

-Parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire ! Harry, je suis sûr que si tu lui parles de ton idée...

-Non, coupa le brun. Il ne fera rien. Je le sais. Je dois y aller. Personne ne se mettra en danger pour lui 'Mione ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Ils le supportent à peine !

-Mais...

-Non... On a besoin de ton aide. Malfoy m'a parlé de certaines des protections et des barrières qui sont autour de sa planque et on a besoin de connaître les sortilèges pour les désactiver.

-Bon. Ok. De toutes façons, tu es décidé, hein ?

-Je ne peux pas le laisser là bas.

-Potter... Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça pour lui ?

-Il m'a aidé. C'est à mon tour de l'aider. Mais rien ne doit sortir d'ici.

Les trois jeunes gens restèrent un moment silencieux et Hermione finit par sortir une plume auto-encreuse et un parchemin de son sac les tendant à Draco.

-Les cours vont reprendre. Fais-moi une liste des protections, s'il te plaît. On va devoir faire des recherches.

-Beaucoup sont des sorts de magie noire...

-Je vais demander une autorisation pour accéder à la réserve.

Harry sourit.

-Hermione, tu es brillante!

.

De son côté, Ron fulminait. Il déboula dans la salle commune déserte en claquant le portrait de la Grosse Dame derrière lui. Depuis quand Harry s'inquiétait-il pour le Bâtard graisseux? Cet homme avait passé les six dernières années à leur pourrir l'existence. Il respirait l'injustice et la partialité. D'accord, Harry et lui avaient passé pas mal de temps ensemble, pour les cours particuliers, et d'ailleurs il l'avait lui-même couvert à de nombreuses reprises. Mais, par Merlin, pourquoi? Et quel était ce rapprochement soudain avec la fouine? Le rouquin ne comprenait plus rien.

Depuis l'épisode du cauchemar, Harry s'était renfermé et était devenu secret. N'avait-il plus confiance en lui? Pourtant, il avait toujours été là pour lui…. Enfin presque toujours. Il admettait avoir fait une erreur, lors de leur quatrième année, mais il s'était bien rattrapé depuis, non?

Il frappa le mur du poing et se laissa retomber sur un vieux fauteuil défoncé, la tête entre les mains.


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour à tous !** Voilà enfin la suite. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier la suite... Mais j'en ai profité pour faire la réecriture, ajouter deux-trois petites choses par ci par là... Et je voudrais du coup aussi remercier **Lololitaoe** , qui s'est proposée comme Bêta et qui a pris le temps, pendant les vacances, de tout relire et de passer derrière moi pour corriger mes âneries, et attirer mon attention sur les incohérences. Elle a fait un travail fabuleux... Genre je lui ai donné le chapitre hier soir et elle me l'a corrigé dans la foulée ! Donc voilà, MERCI. Sans toi cette fic ne serait pas la même:)

Autre chose, je suis épatée d'avoir eu des lectures sans faire de mises à jour. Epatée et très fière également ! I ce jour 102 reviews, 77 mises en favoris et 134 alertes, pour une moyenne de 350 à 500 lectures par chapitre... 28 950 vues en tout. C'est juste génial, et tout ça, ça donne pas envie de lâcher l'affaire. Merci mille fois à vous, c'est vous qui faîtes vivre l'histoire !

J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par ce chapitre...

Alors ? On continue ?

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 25**

Le temps passait, inexorablement.

Severus ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il était enfermé dans cette cellule sombre et miteuse. La lumière du jour ne l'atteignait pas. Aucune ouverture ne donnait sur l'extérieur. Seul un mince trait de lumière passait sous la porte. Cela faisait sans aucun doute plusieurs jours qu'il était enfermé là. Peut-être une semaine ou deux. Il avait perdu le compte des jours lors de sa dernière séance de torture. Le Mage Noir lui-même était venu s'amuser avec lui et il l'avait laissé au seuil de la mort.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi. Mais il connaissait la façon de faire du Lord et de ses anciens « collègues ». D'abord la torture, puis l'abandon. De temps en temps, quelqu'un venait apporter de l'eau, peut-être un peu de pain. Juste de quoi le garder en vie. Lui-même l'avait déjà fait, pour d'autres prisonniers. Pour d'autres traîtres. Il aurait parfois une ou deux visites... qui se finiraient mal pour lui.

Il ne se briserait pas. Il devait s'accrocher. Trouver un moyen de sortir de là.

Il s'essuya la bouche. Sa langue était sèche, mais il n'avait pas la force d'attendre le pichet d'eau qui attendait près de la porte de la cellule.

Il ferma les yeux.

.

Il s'éveillait, lentement. Par palier. Il n'avait plus de chemise depuis longtemps, ni de cape. Le sol de pierre sur lequel il était allongé lui griffait le dos et il gelait. Il passa la main sur son ventre et réprima un sursaut.

Ses plaies se refermaient lentement, trop lentement et semblaient s'infecter. Un liquide poisseux lui coula sur les doigts et il porta sa main à son nez. L'odeur était répugnante. Les choses s'annonçaient mal.

Il rampa jusqu'à la porte et but un peu d'eau, qu'il vomit presque aussitôt. Haletant, il s'adossa contre le mur de son cachot et ferma les yeux.

.

Les cours continuaient comme à leur habitude. Le Professeur Snape avait été remplacé. Dumbledore avait sans doute fait des pieds et des mains pour que Slughorn revienne enseigner. D'ailleurs, celui ci avait prévenu qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps. Il aurait apparemment mieux à faire. Les cours de potions ressemblaient plus à des cours de cuisine d'école primaire et les chaudrons explosaient joyeusement.

Harry regardait Malfoy, avec insistance. Ron était installé avec Neville, un peu plus loin, et Hermione, à côté de lui, lui donnait parfois un petit coup dans les côtes pour le ramener à la réalité.

Enfin, le blond leva la tête et posa son regard sur lui. Il lui fit un signe de tête.

.

Les deux garçons s'étaient retrouvés en haut de la tour d'astronomie après leur journée de cours. Le vent glacé y soufflait fort. Peu d'élèves se risqueraient à monter là-haut à l'approche de l'hiver. Ils ne seraient pas dérangés.

-Malfoy, il faut trouver une solution. Ca fait trop longtemps.

-Je sais. J'ai pensé à quelque chose. J'ai peut-être une idée, mais je ne pense pas que Dumbledore prendra le risque.

-Je me fiche de ce que peut penser Dumbledore. Quel est ton plan ?

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Draco Malfoy quittait discrètement sa salle commune, sa main droite plaquée sur son avant-bras gauche. Il fila le plus rapidement possible aux grilles du château et transplana, se laissant emporter par la Marque des Ténèbres.

Il atterrit durement, aux abords du vieux manoir délabré. Son cœur cognait bien trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il tenta de reprendre une respiration plus calme puis de se recomposer une expression impassible. Lentement, il gravit les marches sombres qui le séparaient de la salle du trône, où l'attendait Voldemort.

C'était une petite réunion. Peu de gens étaient présents ce soir-là. Le jeune aristocrate jeta un regard dédaigneux à son père et s'agenouilla aux pieds de son seigneur.

-Maître.

-Mon cher Draco. Comment se porte Poudlard ?

Le jeune homme inspira doucement et ferma les yeux. Sans le savoir, Voldemort venait de lui faire une fleur.

-Il y a des rumeurs, Maître, quant à la disparition de notre Professeur de Potions. Certains chuchotent qu'il vous a trahi, et d'autres pensent qu'il s'est simplement enfui. Son absence est bénéfique sur les étudiants. Il y a moins de méfiance et plusieurs de nos camarades voudraient s'engager auprès de vous, mon Seigneur.

Tom Jedusor était ravi de ses nouvelles. Il autorisa le jeune homme à se relever et lui demanda de s'approcher de lui. Il tendit la main et lui caressa la joue, presque avec douceur. L'adolescent lutta fermement contre la nausée qui l'avait pris au contact des doigts glacés du Lord.

-Tu as fait du bon travail mon cher. Susurra-t-il.

-Il y a autre chose, Maître.

L'homme darda ses yeux rouges sur lui, attendant la suite.

-J'ai pu me rapprocher de Potter. Nos relations sont cordiales, même si je sais qu'il ne me fait pas confiance. Je sais qu'il a l'intention de quitter Poudlard Samedi et de se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse.

-Le jour Halloween ? Intéressant. Nous pourrions mettre quelque chose sur pied pour le ramener auprès de nous. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un horrible sourire. Tu as bien travaillé, petit Mangemort. Tu mériterais une récompense, sans aucun doute.

Draco baissa les yeux et lança un regard à son père. Celui ci semblait plus que fier de son fils. Le jeune homme eut un rictus et se tourna à nouveau vers le Mage Noir.

-J'aurais eu une faveur à vous demander Maître.

-Parle, susurra Voldemort.

-J'aurais aimé voir le traître.

Le Mage Noir sembla réfléchir à cette demande. Finalement, il claqua des doigts et deux autres Mangemorts sortirent de l'ombre.

-Amenez-le voir Snape. Il reporta son attention sur le plus jeune. Tu as cinq minutes auprès de lui.

Encadré des deux Mangemorts, Draco Malfoy descendait dans les entrailles du vaste manoir. Apparemment, la plus grande partie de celui-ci était souterraine. Il n'était jamais allé aussi loin dans la bâtisse. Il y avait quatre étages en sous-sol et ils descendirent jusqu'au dernier. L'escalier qu'ils avaient emprunté était en pierre brute, semblant taillé à même la roche. Il était sombre et devenait glissant à partir du deuxième sous-sol. L'air était glacé.

Leurs pas résonnaient à travers les couloirs éclairés par des torches qui ne dispensaient aucune chaleur. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois, cerclée de métal. L'un des Mangemorts sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort. La porte s'ouvrit.

Draco était tendu. Il allait devoir être très fin sur ce coup-là, pour que les deux lourdaux sur le pas de la porte ne se doutent de rien. Il passa lentement le seuil, sa baguette éclairant la pièce.

Une forte odeur remplissait l'air, mélange de pourriture et d'excréments. Il avisa dans un coin de la pièce, un baquet qui devait sans aucun doute servir de toilettes et une amphore près de lui, vraisemblablement pour l'eau. Mais ce qui attira son attention et qui lui serra la cœur fut la forme recroquevillé contre un mur. Il s'agissait de son parrain, sans aucun doute, même s'il était méconnaissable. Il était adossé, les genoux remontés contre lui et la tête baissée. Ses cheveux sales et emmêlés masquaient son visage. Il semblait être torse nu, mais sa peau habituellement pâle était maculée de sang séché et d'hématomes. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'étendue des dégâts d'ici. Mais au moins une des mains de l'homme, qu'il avait sur ses genoux, était salement amochée.

 _Merlin... J'espère que je ne lui ferai pas trop de mal..._

Le blond ferma les yeux un instant et renifla dédaigneusement.

-Snape.

Sa voix froide claqua dans la petite pièce.

L'homme sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui. Il se racla la gorge et émit un son qui ressemblait plus à un chuintement.

-Draco...

-Silence ! Comment as-tu osé ? Tu déshonores ma famille !

En même temps qu'il parlait, Draco s'était déplacé de telle sorte que son corps cache celui de l'homme toujours prostré au sol.

-Tu n'as aucun honneur !

Il flanqua un coup de pied dans les côtes de l'homme, qui s'effondra en grognant. Puis lentement il s'agenouilla près de lui, les mains derrière le dos, tenant toujours sa baguette. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de l'homme et chuchota.

-Diversion. Samedi. Attends le bon moment.

Puis il se releva et cracha au sol.

-Tu mérites ce qui t'arrive.

Il fit demi tour et sortit de la cellule, le cœur douloureux. Les deux hommes qui étaient restés dehors claquèrent la porte derrière lui en ricanant. Ce que le jeune Malfoy avait fait, plairait sûrement à leur maître.

Rapidement, le jeune homme fut reconduit dans le hall et il sortit dans la fraîcheur bienvenue de la nuit, respirant enfin, et luttant contre la nausée qui l'assaillait.

 _Pourvu que ça marche._

 _._

Harry et Hermione étaient dans le couloir qui menait à la salle sur demande. Ils attendaient un certain Serpentard blond, qui leur avait donné rendez-vous par parchemin interposé le matin même. Ils profitaient de l'heure de creux pour se voir discrètement. La plupart des autres élèves étaient soit dans la bibliothèque, soit dans la Grande Salle. Ron n'était pas avec eux, il ne leur adressait presque plus la parole. Harry espérait que le rouquin allait se calmer. Il en discutait d'ailleurs avec Hermione lorsque Malfoy se montra enfin.

Le brun s'interrompit.

-Tu es en retard.

Draco lui lança un regard torve.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à me débarrasser de certaines personnes... Disons qu'il y a eu des... complications. Mais rentrons.

Harry passa trois fois devant la salle sur demande, recréant à nouveau le salon de Snape.

Hermione s'avança en lui lançant un drôle de regard au passage, alors que Draco les suivait, le nez en l'air et le dos droit.

Une fois installés, les Gryffondors pressèrent le Serpentard de tout leur raconter.

-J'ai été convoqué hier soir. L'idée a eu l'air de fonctionner... La face de serpent m'a octroyé un petit privilège et j'ai pu voir Severus assez rapidement.

-Et comment va-t-il ?

-Il est plutôt mal en point, Granger... J'espère ne pas avoir aggravé les choses.

-Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Demanda le brun sèchement.

-J'étais pas seul quand je l'ai vu... j'ai du le frapper. Mais juste avant, j'ai pu lui balancer la besace. Normalement il est tombé dessus. Je pense qu'il a compris. J'ai aussi sous entendu que... que tu serais sur le Chemin de Traverse samedi... Du coup tu ferais peut-être bien de prévenir ton Ordre.

-Mais... cette partie du plan n'était pas prévue !

-Je sais bien ! Mais ça grouille de Mangemorts là-bas, il y en a encore plus qu'avant. Il ne sortira pas de là s'il y a tout le monde. Il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose pour les faire sortir.

-Harry, tu ne penses quand-même pas... Enfin tu ne comptes tout de même pas aller sur le chemin?

-Non, Hermione, j'irais pas. Encore moins si Snape risque de rentrer à ce moment là. Je… On en parlera plus tard. Mais il faut d'abord prévenir les autres... Il va s'attaquer à des gens innocents !

Harry lança un regard noir au blond.

-Tu aurais franchement pu trouver quelque chose de moins gros.

-Désolé. Fallait que ce soit assez... alléchant pour lui...

Hermione tiqua.

-Mais... il va se rendre compte que c'était faux ? Que va-t-il se passer après ?

-Disons que... je pense que j'ai intérêt à trouver une excuse valable si je ne veux pas me faire trucider...

-Il ne risque pas de se venger sur ton père ?

Draco jeta un regard noir à la jeune fille.

-Franchement, il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut à mon père.

Les jeunes restèrent encore un petit moment ensemble, en dégustant un thé fourni par la salle. Il y avait de moins en moins de tensions entre eux.

.

Le soir même, Harry monta voir le Directeur de Poudlard et lui exposa ce qu'ils avaient fait. Le vieil homme n'avait pas été particulièrement emballé par l'idée, mais avait tout de même avoué que c'était la meilleure solution pour faire revenir le Professeur. Ainsi, l'homme organisa une réunion exceptionnelle de l'ordre. Ils s'organisèrent pour placer le plus de monde possible partout sur l'allée commerçante. Shacklebolt promit aussi de prévenir les Aurors et un dispositif de sécurité fût rapidement mis en place.

.

Severus regardait le vide, hébété. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco était descendu jusqu'à sa cellule. Que c'était-il passé ? Ce n'est qu'en se redressant qui sentit une espèce de sac qui avait glissé derrière lui. Il s'adossa difficilement au mur humide du cachot et ouvrit lentement le sac, handicapé par ses mains blessées. L'une d'elle était totalement raide. Il farfouilla quelques instants et reconnut des petits contenants en verre, apparemment rendus incassables.

 _Des potions._

 _Scellées._

Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de les ouvrir maintenant.

Attendre le bon moment. Attendre que le manoir se vide.

Il s'en rendrait forcément compte. Personne ne venait le voir, mais il y avait beaucoup de mouvements dans les sous-sols. Il voyait souvent des ombres passer grâce à la lumière qui filtrait sous sa porte.

.

Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un lui avait donné un coup de pied. La sacoche était calée dans son dos et un peu de lumière passait par la porte entrouverte. Le Mangemort masqué qui l'avait frappé avait vidé sa bassine et amené de l'eau fraîche.

Le Potionniste racla sa gorge et peina à sortir un mince filet de voix.

-Quel... jour ?

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

Severus garda le silence. L'homme se mit à rire.

-Samedi midi, traître. Compte les jours jusqu'à ta mort.

La porte claqua.

Un temps indéfini plus tard, une cavalcade eut lieu devant sa cellule. Il vit plusieurs ombres passer rapidement devant sa porte. Il compta environ vingt minutes durant lesquelles plus aucun son ne lui parvint. Lentement, il repêcha la petite besace qui était toujours dans son dos et commença à en sortir les fioles. Il déboucha la première et la renifla longuement.

 _Régénérant sanguin. Parfait._

Doucement, il la but et en prit une seconde, qu'il porta également à son nez après l'avoir débouchée.

 _Potion revitalisante. Bien._

Encore une fois, il porta la fiole à ses lèvres et en but le contenu. Il soupira en sentant une douce chaleur l'envahir. Les sens un peu plus en éveil, il sortit une autre fiole qu'il sentit tout aussi consciencieusement.

 _Essence de Dictame. Plus tard peut-être._

Il devait rester concentré sur l'essentiel. La potion suivante était un puissant acide qu'il fracassa contre le bas de la porte. Une odeur âcre envahit la pièce et un long sifflement se fit entendre alors que la potion s'attaquait à la porte, creusant lentement mais sûrement une petite ouverture.

Il restait une fiole. Il ferma les yeux une dernière fois pour bien se laisser imprégner par l'odeur. Il ne devait pas faire d'erreur.

 _Anti-douleur._

Il l'avala goulûment, grimaçant légèrement. C'était ce qui lui manquait.

Les douleurs étaient toujours présentes. Les plaies étaient trop profondes et certains de ses os devaient être brisés. Un simple anti-douleur ne pouvait pas être suffisant dans son cas. Mais ça fera l'affaire. Il le fallait. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un merle s'envola d'une fenêtre du premier étage du manoir de Lord Voldemort. Son vol était étrange, l'animal semblait blessé, mais il s'éloigna rapidement de la sombre bâtisse.


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour à tous !** Je voulais publier lundi, je sais. Mais Lololitaoe, ma bêta de choc m'a posé une petite question en corrigeant... Et Draco ? Ben oui, j'avais oublié le blondinet, qui n'était pas mentionné dans le chapitre. J'ai donc apporté quelques modificaations à la chose, et ce soir, une autre copine a relu et m'a donné un coup de main pour améliorer un passage vers le milieu. Le chapitre n'est donc pas encore repassé entre les mains de ma bêta, mais elle y rejettera un œil quand son emploi du temps le permettra. Donc, mea culpa, j'avais zappé Dray. Et en plus je suis malade, mon cerveau à tendance à essayer de se faire la malle dans des mouchoirs depuis peu.

Et spéciale dédicace à Ptitemysty... Je t'ai fait attendre, désoléééééée ! Mais c'est pour la bonne cause, le chapitre à gagné deux pages !

BONNE LECTUUUUUUUUUURE (cri de guerre!)

 **CHAPITRE 26**

Le soleil avait laissé sa place à la pluie, en cette froide journée d'octobre. Harry Potter était installé dans sa salle commune, et Hermione était assise à côté de lui. Leurs relations étaient toujours tendues avec Ron, même s'ils se parlaient à nouveau. Harry avait assuré à son ami qu'il ne complotait rien avec les Serpentards, et que le but de tout ceci était de ramener Snape à Poudlard, vu que personne ne pouvait aller le chercher. Le rouquin ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Harry tenait tant à ce que leur professeur honni revienne. Harry n'avait pas réellement su quoi lui répondre. C'est Hermione qui lui était venue en aide en expliquant patiemment au jeune homme à quel point Snape était important dans l'effort de guerre, et à quel point ce qu'il enseignait à Harry était important pour lui. Il avait finalement plus ou moins accepté ça, mais avait vraiment du mal à comprendre ce que Malfoy venait faire là-dedans. Il ne voulait pas accepter le fait que le blond soit de leur côté. Harry pouvait le comprendre. Il avait simplement demandé à son ami de faire un effort s'ils devaient se voir en dehors des cours. Ron avait ronchonné et était parti à son entraînement de Quidditch.

Ni Harry ni Hermione ne lui avaient dit qu'une attaque se préparait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry avait simplement envoyé une note rapide aux jumeaux, en priant pour qu'ils se barricadent dans leur magasin le moment venu et qu'ils se tiennent à l'écart des combats. Ou mieux encore, qu'ils n'ouvrent pas ce jour-là, même s'il savait que cet espoir était vain. Au moins, ils ne seraient pas pris par surprise.

Harry soupira. Il ne savait pas quand l'attaque aurait lieu. Il avait peur des conséquences pour Malfoy. Il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de partir de là et de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. La Carte du Maraudeur était dépliée sur ses genoux. Les points qui représentaient les élèves bougeaient assez peu. La plupart étaient dans leurs salles communes et lui se sentait parfaitement inutile.

Après un certain temps, un point portant le nom de Severus Snape apparut aux abords de l'entrée. Harry se figea un moment en regardant le point se déplacer assez rapidement, mais de manière erratique. Ce n'est que lorsque le point s'immobilisa qu'il revint à lui. Il se leva brutalement et lança la carte à Hermione.

-Il est là ! Va prévenir Dumbledore, je vais voir comment il va. Il s'est arrêté dans un couloir ! Essaie de trouver Malfoy aussi !

Rapidement, il récupéra le parchemin et se rua en dehors de la salle, malmenant encore une fois le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui rouspéta. Il courut vers les cachots et ne prit même pas la peine de ralentir lorsqu'il croisa Miss Teigne. Il glissa en bas de l'escalier et se rua dans le couloir. Normalement le professeur était là.

Le couloir était éclairé par des torches magiques. La lumière douce était suffisante pour voir si quelqu'un se tenait là, mais Harry ne vit personne. Il tendit l'oreille en appelant le Professeur mais n'eut aucune réponse. Il vérifia sur la carte. Le point du Professeur était juste à côté du sien. Il ne devait normalement pas être loin. Le jeune homme alluma sa baguette d'un Lumos, et regarda lentement autour de lui. C'est là qu'il vit un petit oiseau posé sur le sol. Enfin, posé n'était pas le bon terme. Vautré plutôt. Il s'approcha doucement, l'éclairant de sa baguette. L'oiseau avait les yeux fermés et son ventre se soulevait très rapidement. Il semblait avoir traversé une tempête. Ses plumes étaient ébouriffées, et une de ses ailes était tordue dans un angle bizarre. Il était luisant, et en s'approchant davantage, Harry vit que c'était du sang. Il recula de quelques pas en observant la carte. Son point s'éloignait de celui du Professeur, qui restait immobile.

Se pourrait-il que...

Saisi d'un doute, Harry se pencha vers l'oiseau, et le plus délicatement possible, le prit dans ses mains. Il se recula en jetant encore une fois un œil à la Carte qu'il avait coincée sous son bras, de telle manière à voir le couloir où il se trouvait. Le point du Professeur bougea avec lui.

Harry soupira, et remonta en flèche vers l'infirmerie, en tentant de secouer l'oiseau le moins possible. Le ventre de celui-ci se soulevait de plus en plus rapidement, et du sang maculait les mains du jeune homme.

.

Harry ne croisa pratiquement personne alors qu'il courait vers l'infirmerie, l'oiseau calé au creux de ses mains. Il ouvrit la porte de celle-ci en lui donnant un coup de pied, l'envoyant valdinguer contre un mur. Un seul élève était allongé là, visiblement sous l'influence d'une potion de sommeil car il ne bougea pas même un cil malgré l'entrée fracassante du jeune homme.

Madame Pomfresh, alertée par le bruit, sortit en courant de son bureau.

-Monsieur Potter ? Que se passe-t-il ? Vous êtes blessé ?

-Non ! Le Gryffondor peinait à reprendre son souffle. C'est Snape ! Il est revenu !

-Le Professeur Snape ? Où est-il ?

Il tendit ses mains vers elle, lui montrant l'oiseau.

-Oh par Merlin ! Posez-le là ! Comment savez-vous que...

Harry lui coupa la parole, impatient. De plus il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler de la Carte des Maraudeurs.

-C'est vraiment important ?

La vieille sorcière tira les rideaux autour du lit qu'elle avait montré à Harry, pendant que celui-ci déposait délicatement l'oiseau sur le matelas.

Elle revint ensuite vers lui.

-Bien. Allez-vous-en maintenant !

-NON ! Je veux dire, non, je peux peut-être vous aider.

L'infirmière prit une seconde pour considérer l'offre de Harry. Évidemment, elle savait que la plupart des professeurs étaient partis sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il n'y avait donc aucune aide à attendre de ce côté-là. Le Directeur choisit cet instant pour passer les portes de l'infirmerie, suivi par Hermione.

Il se dirigea calmement vers l'infirmière, jetant un regard désolé vers l'oiseau toujours étendu sur le lit.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, mais ne dit rien.

-Poppy, comment va-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, Albus.

-Au moins il est rentré.

Il lança un regard pétillant à Harry et Hermione.

-Merci à vous. Tenez-moi au courant, Poppy. Je dois partir à mon tour.

-Comment ça se passe ?

-Ca a l'air rude.

Sur un dernier hochement de tête, le Directeur entraîna Hermione à sa suite et laissa Harry seul avec l'infirmière.

Celle-ci s'approcha du lit et marmonna un sort au-dessus du corps de l'oiseau qui se brouilla. Un instant après, le Professeur Snape avait repris forme humaine, et il n'était pas très beau à voir.

Harry retint un juron alors que madame Pomfresh pâlissait.

-Il a rarement été aussi mal en point...

L'homme était allongé sur le côté. Il était torse nu. Sa peau pâle était noircie d'hématomes et plusieurs coupures zébraient son dos et son torse. L'une de ses mains, qui était posée contre son ventre, était bleuie et gonflée. Son pantalon était sale et déchiré et Severus semblait flotter dedans. Ses cheveux sales et emmêlés cachaient la moitié de son visage. Du sang coulait encore de certaines de ses blessures. On aurait pu le croire mort s'il n'y avait pas eu le mouvement rapide de sa poitrine. Visiblement, sa respiration était difficile et il produisait un sifflement étrange à chaque prise d'air.

-Bon. Harry, vous êtes sûr de vouloir aider ?

Le jeune homme déglutit.

-Oui, Madame.

-Il faut le nettoyer. On n'y voit rien. Je ne peux pas le faire avec la magie, ce serait trop brutal pour ses blessures.

Harry pâlit légèrement, avant que ses joues ne rougissent un peu. L'infirmière n'avait rien remarqué et conjura deux bassines d'eau chaude et des éponges. Elle lança un sort au Professeur pour le faire flotter au dessus du lit et tous les deux commencèrent à le nettoyer.

Harry se concentra rapidement sur sa tâche, sa gêne oubliée. L'infirmière avait fini de déshabiller l'homme, alors qu'Harry avait le dos tourné, et il ne portait plus qu'un sous-vêtement propre. Il passait doucement l'éponge sur le dos de son professeur, songeant à quel point il avait l'air fragile sans ses éternelles robes noires. L'eau des bassines se teintait lentement de sang et de poussière. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le corps de son professeur était marqué. Ses propres cicatrices le répugnaient, et étrangement, ce n'était pas le cas de celles qui zébraient la peau pâle qui se dévoilait doucement à ses yeux. Ils finirent de nettoyer l'homme presque une heure plus tard, puis désinfectèrent ses blessures avant de commencer à les soigner.

L'ensemble des opérations avait pris plus de trois heures, durant lesquelles Snape ne s'était pas réveillé. Il avait simplement gémi plusieurs fois. Madame Pomfresh, qui avait d'ailleurs dû s'absenter de temps à autres, avait laissé Harry finir avec les blessures les moins graves, qui ne nécessitaient aucun sortilège.

L'infirmière lui avait expliqué que l'homme ne se réveillerait pas avant plusieurs heures, voire même plusieurs jours. Il était physiquement et magiquement épuisé. Ses nombreuses blessures étaient loin d'être guéries, et il aurait besoin qu'on lui applique différents onguents plusieurs fois par jour. Elle avait ensuite laissé Harry à son chevet. Celui-ci n'avait pas voulu se rendre au repas, et avait répliqué que si elle le jetait dehors il trouverait un moyen de revenir.

Il détailla l'homme allongé. Ses cheveux avaient été lavés et peignés, et madame Pomfresh l'avait rasé. A part une plaie profonde à l'arcade et une autre sur la pommette gauche, les autres étaient refermées. Des cernes mangeaient ses joues, bien plus creuses que dans le souvenir du jeune homme. Un des pyjamas de l'infirmerie l'habillait, un drap le recouvrait. Seuls ses bras en sortaient, posés le long de son corps mince. Une de ses mains était bandée, et plusieurs doigts maintenus par une attelle. L'infirmière avait parlé d'une histoire de nerfs à soigner avant de songer à ressouder les os, pour ne pas paralyser la main blessée.

Le jeune homme, enfoncé dans un fauteuil aux côtés de l'homme soupira. Il songea un instant à jeter un œil dans l'infirmerie, pour voir s'il y avait eu beaucoup de blessés, mais finalement, il se ravisa. Si ça avait été vraiment grave, on serait venu le prévenir non ? Et il se sentait calme et détendu à côté de son professeur, dont l'espace était protégé par une bulle de silence. Il se leva doucement et réarrangea la couverture de son aîné. Il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de son visage blafard, et sans même s'en rendre compte, il tendit le bras et effleura la joue de l'homme, laissant courir ses doigts de sa blessure au sourcil jusqu'au coin de ses lèvres. Il sursauta et se rassit brutalement dans son fauteuil, ses bras entourant ses genoux qu'il avait relevés.

.

Quand Hermione et le Professeur Dumbledore étaient sortis de l'infirmerie, la jeune femme semblait songeuse.

-Professeur, pardonnez-moi, mais pourquoi avoir laissé Harry rester à l'infirmerie ?

Le regard que le vieil homme posa sur elle pétillait.

-Eh bien... dans quelques heures tout au plus, l'infirmerie sera bondée... et Poppy aura sans doute besoin d'aide. Et Harry était vraiment en colère lorsqu'il a compris que nous ne pouvions rien faire. Je pense qu'il a besoin de rester auprès de lui.

-Si le Professeur se réveille, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit ravi de savoir qui l'a aidée à le soigner.

-Détrompez-vous, Miss Granger. Leurs relations se sont détendues ces dernières semaines. Mais je pense...

Le Directeur ne finit pas sa phrase. Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un Patronus, duquel une voix nerveuse s'éleva.

-Grabuge au Chemin. Ils sont nombreux mais nous les contenons. Besoin d'aide. Il vient d'arriver.

Il jeta un regard acéré à la jeune fille près de lui.

-Pardonnez-moi, Miss Granger, je dois y aller. Peut-être pourriez-vous monter la garde à l'infirmerie?

Hermione hocha la tête et fit demi-tour, alors que le Directeur usait de sa position et transplanait.

Il atterrit en plein milieu du Chemin de traverse. Quelqu'un le bouscula en passant près de lui et il évita de justesse un rayon rouge. Les gens couraient dans tous les sens, affolés, et tentaient de trouver un abri. L'air était saturé d'une épaisse fumée âcre. Il repéra Remus Lupin un peu plus loin, aux prises avec deux Mangemorts masqués, et se hâtait de le rejoindre lorsqu'une voix froide l'interpella.

-Albus. Ca faisait longtemps.

Le vieil homme se retourna et fit face à Voldemort, accompagné de Bellatrix Lestrange. Le visage du Lord était froid et sa bouche aux lèvres trop fines se tordait en un rictus méprisant. Ses yeux rouges luisaient d'une haine à peine contenue. Bella se tenait légèrement en retrait de son Maître, trépignant d'impatience. Sa folie était clairement visible sur son visage découvert.

-Pas assez longtemps, Tom.

Le Directeur érigea un bouclier autour de lui, pour éviter un nouveau rayon rouge qui lui fonçait dessus et s'approcha du Mage Noir, qui n'avait même pas levé sa baguette. La Mangemort riait à ses côtés.

-Que cherches-tu ici ?

Voldemort laissa échapper un rire glacial.

-Potter. Il finira bien par sortir de sa cachette.

-Oh, tu te trompes, soupira le vieil homme, faussement désolé. Il n'est pas ici. Le jour n'est pas encore arrivé.

-Je sais que tu mens, vieux fou.

Voldemort sentait la colère monter en lui. Une colère froide, sourde. Il leva brutalement sa baguette blanche, et une énorme bourrasque frappa Dumbledore de plein fouet, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas. Celui-ci renforça son bouclier, et renvoya la tornade à son expéditeur.

-Il a changé ses plans à la dernière minute. Il est à l'école et il y est en sécurité.

Voldemort lâcha un sifflement agacé. Il regarda autour de lui. Ses Mangemorts étaient inférieurs en nombre. Ils étaient encerclés et en mauvaise posture. Par miracle, le Ministère avait réagi rapidement et avait envoyé toutes ses forces disponibles sur place. Le Lord accusa le coup. Une nouvelle explosion fit vibrer le sol sous leurs pieds.

-Tu ne pourras pas le protéger tout au long de sa vie, vieillard. Je finirai par l'avoir.

Rapidement, il expédia une boule de feu sur le directeur. Celui ci s'en protégea, ripostant avec une vague de glace. Une gerbe d'eau se créa lorsque les deux sorts se rencontrèrent, trempant les combattants. le Lord Noir hurla.

-IL N'EST RIEN!

L'onde de choc issue de l'attaque entre les deux sorciers provoqua l'effondrement d'un magasin un peu plus loin. Une partie des combattants des deux camps furent projetés au sol.

Sans laisser le temps à Dumbledore de répondre, il transplana. Les Mangemorts encore en état le suivirent peu de temps après.

Brutalement, une chape de silence tomba sur le champ de bataille.

Le Directeur, échevelé, soupira de soulagement en lissant sa longue barbe. Il n'y avait pas trop de victimes, compte tenu de la situation. Même les dégâts matériels étaient limités. Cela aurait pu être pire. Mille fois pire. Aucun des deux camps n'avait eu le temps de poser une barrière anti-transplanage, du coup la plupart des passants avaient pu s'enfuir et se mettre à l'abri. Les autres s'étaient réfugiés dans les boutiques.

Les feux gagnaient en intensité. Quelques personnes commençaient à essayer de les contenir. Les Aurors s'occupaient des Mangemorts au sol, et certains sorciers furent amenés à Sainte Mangouste. Les membres de l'ordre commencèrent à être rapatriés à Poudlard pour être soignés. Albus leur confectionna des portoloins qui les emmèneraient directement à l'infirmerie. Voldemort était venu avec beaucoup de Mangemorts, mais l'Ordre avait été efficace et les forces de la Lumière plus importantes. C'était une petite victoire, mais une victoire tout de même. Cependant, le Mage Noir serait sans aucun doute furieux lorsqu'il se rendrait compte de la disparition du Maître des Potions, et les représailles seraient sans aucun doute terribles.

Il s'approcha ensuite des jumeaux Weasley, qui étaient avec Lupin et Tonks, et ils commencèrent tous à remettre un peu d'ordre dans la rue.

.

Hermione se rongeait les sangs à l'infirmerie. La jeune femme sursauta alors que les premiers blessés arrivèrent. A peine une demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis le départ de Dumbledore. Finalement, il n'y eut pas de gros dégâts, malgré le contexte de l'attaque. Elle avait été brutale, mais la sécurité mise en place avait été efficace, et la diversion avait fonctionné. Certains avaient des blessures sérieuses, notamment Bill Weasley, qui avait une belle estafilade sur le bras; il passerait sans doute la nuit ici. Néanmoins, la plupart des combattants s'en sortaient bien, et aucune victime n'était à déplorer.

-Bill ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

-Je suis revenu la semaine dernière.

-Tu vas bien ? Comment ça s'est passé là-bas ?

-Tout va bien... Dumbledore et Tu-Sais-Qui sont arrivés presque en même temps. Je pense que s'il n'avait pas été là, on aurait été écrasé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais les deux ont parlé et Tu-Sais-Qui est reparti avec ses troupes. On ne s'en est pas si mal sorti, je crois.

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Elle donna une potion de Sommeil-Sans-Rêves à Bill qui la remercia d'un hochement de tête, et elle s'éloigna de son lit.

L'absence de Harry avait écourté la bataille, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose.

Elle lança un regard vers le coin de la pièce, où un lit était entouré de rideaux. L'infirmière était repartie dans son bureau. Elle hésita un moment à aller voir Harry. Elle se posait des questions sur l'état de son professeur de Potions. Elle opta pour faire un crochet par le bureau de Madame Pomfresh, qui remplissait des parchemins.

-Oh, Miss Granger. Merci pour votre aide. Vous êtes plutôt douée !

-Merci madame, murmura la jeune fille rougissante. Je voulais... euh... Harry est encore avec le Professeur ? Comment va-t-il ?

-Je peux juste vous dire que le Professeur aura besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre totalement. Quant à Monsieur Potter, il n'a pas voulu le quitter, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je lui ferai porter un repas plus tard.

-Oh très bien. Vous avez encore besoin de moi ?

-Non, allez vous reposer mon petit .

Hermione quitta l'infirmerie, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard aux rideaux blancs.

Elle décida de se mettre à la recherche de Malfoy. Harry lui avait demandé de le prévenir il y avait plusieurs heures déjà, mais elle n'en avait pas encore eu l'occasion. Elle jeta un oeil à la Grande Salle, et, bredouille, partit à la bibliothèque.

Elle le trouva finalement au fond de la pièce, marchant de long en large près du dernier rayon. En l'entendant arriver, il se tourna brutalement vers elle. Son visage habituellement froid était marqué par l'inquiétude, et il se précipita presque sur elle.

-Granger! Ca fait des heures que je vous cherche! J'ai essayé d'aller aux appartements de Severus mais c'est encore fermé, et l'infirmerie est fermée aussi!

-Oui, Madame Pomfresh a verrouillé les portes pendant deux heures. L'attaque a eu lieu.

-Alors?

Le visage de la jeune femme se fendit d'un large sourire.

-Je ne sais pas grand-chose, mais il est rentré. Il dort.

Une étrange lueur apparut au fond de ses yeux gris. Il hocha la tête, et se précipita vers la sortie, non sans lui avoir crié "merci" sous le regard furibond de Madame Pince. Etonnée, la Gryffondor prit un livre et s'installa à une table.

Draco arriva rapidement devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Il s'y glissa silencieusement, et avisa le rideau tiré au fond de la pièce. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il inspira fébrilement et l'écarta.

Harry était installé sur un fauteuil, et dormait à moitié. Severus semblait étrangement pâle dans le lit trop blanc. Le blond se racla la gorge, et le Gryffondor sursauta. Il se leva précipitamment.

-Oh. Malfoy. Je ne t'avais pas entendu. Il y a un sort de silence, et….

Etrangement, le garçon semblait gêné. Le Serpentard lui lança un regard narquois.

-Comment va-t-il?

-Eh bien, il est épuisé, et pas mal amoché. Mais ça devrait aller. Dra… Malfoy… Merci de... d'avoir fait en sorte qu'il revienne.

Draco plissa les yeux.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi soulagé? Tu le détestes… Je me pose des questions.

-Il m'apprend vraiment beaucoup de choses. Sans lui, je n'y arriverai pas.

-Et c'est tout?

-C'est tout.

Le serpentard le regarda longuement.

-Ca n'est pas une raison pour rester ainsi à son chevet.

Le brun hésita.

-Je te l'ai dit. Il m'a aidé. Vraiment. Il a été là pour moi…. et … disons qu'il aurait pu me rabaisser mais il ne l'a pas fait. Je veux le remercier.

Draco baissa les yeux sur son parrain endormi, et lui frôla la main. Après un dernier regard, il s'en alla.


	27. Chapter 27

**Salut à tous! Désolée, j'ai encore une fois beaucoup trop tardé... Avec les vacances, ça a été un peu chaotique. Un grand merci à ma bêta, Lololitaoe. Franchement, je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi!  
Bonne lecture à vous, et n'hésitez pas à me dire le mauvais, le bon, un petit coucou peu importe! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans mes réponses pour les commentaires du chapitre précédent.**

 **CHAPITRE 27**

Harry avait tenu à rester aux côtés de son Professeur. Il n'était pas particulièrement pressé de quitter les lieux et Poppy lui avait accordé le droit de manger sur place. Elle avait tout de même fini par le mettre dehors, à coups de menaces, un peu avant le couvre feu.

Le jeune homme ne tenait pas vraiment à rentrer dans sa Tour. Il n'avait aucune envie de se confronter à ses amis. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se justifier sur son absence au banquet de Halloween. Il se doutait que Hermione l'avait couvert, mais il ne voulait pas affronter Ron. Malgré un léger mieux, l'ambiance était encore un peu lourde entre les deux adolescents, et le rouquin ne comprendrait pas pourquoi il était resté au chevet de Snape.

Pourquoi l'avait-il fait d'ailleurs ? Il lui avait semblé, sur le moment, que sa place était là. Que s'il devait faire acte de présence, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, ce serait maintenant. Même si cela ne plairait sans doute pas à l'homme évanoui. Il voulait bien braver sa colère pour rester un peu à ses côtés. Cette homme, si froid et amer, avait été le seul à le soutenir. Le soutenir, lui, Harry. Pas Potter, le Survivant ou le fils de James. Oh, il avait bien compris que le sombre professeur avait été proche de sa mère, et qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose à chercher de ce côté-là. Mais... il le traitait normalement à présent. Enfin, sauf en cours. Mais le reste du temps, il le regardait différemment. La haine ne brûlait plus au fond de ses yeux noirs et il semblait l'avoir plus ou moins accepté près de lui. Et ça faisait du bien de n'être que Harry.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait déjà traversé la moitié du château et passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame machinalement, perdu dans ses pensées.

La Salle Commune était bondée et bruyante. Ses camarades avaient improvisé une espèce de camping sauvage devant la cheminé meubles avaient été poussés, des matelas et couvertures avaient pris leur place devant l'âtre. Heureusement que McGonagall ne montait pas si souvent... Une bonne partie des jeunes étaient installés là, toutes années confondues, se racontant apparemment des histoires d'horreur. Même Hermione était restée plus ou moins près d'eux, et piochait parfois dans un des sachets de friandises à sa portée, le nez plongé dans un épais grimoire.

Harry repoussa fermement ses camarades qui tentaient dans l'entraîner dans leur soirée improvisée, leur indiquant qu'il était réellement fatigué. Hermione l'interrogea du regard, et il secoua lentement la tête. Il se dirigea vers son dortoir.

Il n'avait pas pour autant décidé de se coucher, loin de là. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil vers l'extérieur du dortoir, et voyant que personne ne l'avait suivi, il se jeta sur sa malle pour en tirer sa Cape d'invisibilité. Il n'aurait sans doute pas besoin de la Carte. Il s'en couvrit rapidement et redescendit les escaliers en silence.

Il dut faire preuve d'agilité pour passer par dessus ses camarades vautrés au sol, et son souffle se bloqua un instant lorsqu'il buta contre une table. Il regarda autour de lui, soupirant doucement. Personne n'avait fait attention au bruit qu'il avait fait.

Il se posta près du portrait, comptant sur quelques retardataires pour l'ouvrir pour lui.

Il ne dut pas patienter bien longtemps ; quelques minutes plus tard, il se glissa hors de l'antre des Lions.

.

Il retraversa encore une fois le château, en sens inverse. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait, par Merlin ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça. Ou plutôt, il en avait une vague idée... inacceptable, impensable, impossible. Il croisa Miss Teigne au moment d'arriver à l'infirmerie, et soupira de soulagement en se glissant derrière la porte, qui se referma sans bruit.

Le couvre-feu était largement passé, et la pièce était sombre, froide, baignée dans la lumière glacée de la Lune.

Il se faufila près de l'unique lit encadré par des rideaux. En retenant son souffle, il en souleva un pan et jeta un œil à l'intérieur.

Il ne voyait rien d'autre que la sombre silhouette immobile de son Professeur honni.

Il expira lentement, s'avança vers le lit, approchant en même temps une petite chaise sur laquelle il s'installa.

Il incanta un faible Lumos, et s'approcha encore un peu plus de l'homme.

-Professeur... Vous devez vous réveiller...

Sa voix n'était qu'un vague murmure, à peine audible.

-Professeur, s'il vous plaît. J'ai besoin de vous...

Les traits de Severus étaient détendus. Il avait l'air plus jeune que d'habitude, malgré ses blessures. Sans son masque, il semblait être un autre homme.

Comme mue par une volonté propre, sa main s'approcha lentement du visage de l'homme encore endormi et marqué par ce qu'il venait de traverser. Il suivit du doigt la ligne blanche qu'il avait encore sur sa joue, et sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, son pouce passa sur les fines lèvres glacées, d'où s'échappait à peine un léger souffle. Ce fût comme un électrochoc. Harry prit soudainement conscience de ce qu'il faisait, et retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il agissait ainsi.

Il ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Peut-être avait-il perdu la raison. Il avait presque _caressé_ la bouche de son professeur. Qui était un homme, en plus d'être son supérieur. Il allait devoir en parler à Hermione.

La nuit avançait lentement et Harry avait fini par s'endormir. Il était complètement avachi sur sa chaise et ronflait très légèrement.

.

Severus n'avait pas mal. Enfin, il n'avait plus mal. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il faisait noir, complètement noir. Il ne sentait pas son corps.

Lentement, les souvenirs lui revenaient. Il ne savait absolument pas combien de temps il avait passé dans les geôles de Voldemort. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait eu une chance énorme. Il avait réussi à s'en sortir. Même si sa carrière d'espion semblait être terminée.

Il s'en était sorti ?

Vraiment ?

Soudainement, il avait un doute. Il ne sentait vraiment rien, et n'entendait rien non plus.

Peut-être était-il mort finalement.

Au prix d'un effort colossal, il s'arracha aux limbes dans lesquelles il s'était enfoncé. Très lentement, il prit conscience de son environnement. Enfin, façon de parler. Il prit conscience que finalement, il avait bien un corps, et qu'il devait être assez mal en point.

Il pouvait maintenant l'affirmer, il était bel et bien vivant. La douleur qu'il ressentait, pulsait régulièrement, au même rythme que son cœur. Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer et retint un gémissement. La douleur était vraiment forte. Il se concentra, pour l'occulter, et finit par s'évanouir à nouveau.

Un temps indéfini plus tard, la même chose se produisit. Il reprit lentement conscience, sans se rappeler de son premier réveil, et avec la conscience revenait la douleur. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il avait mal, sans doute partout.

Il était plus ancré dans la réalité à présent. Il ressentit quelque chose de mou sous son corps, et de doux sous ses doigts. Il ne percevait aucune lumière et repensa un moment à son cachot. Il repoussa cette idée. Ici, c'était doux, c'était chaud. Quelque part c'était rassurant. Et ça sentait... quelque chose qu'il connaissait, sans réussir à se souvenir de quoi il s'agissait.

Mais dans ce mélange de sensations, quelque chose le perturbait. Non, le dérangeait. Puis, le déclic se fit. Il entendait quelqu'un respirer près de lui.

Trop près de lui.

Il se raidit instantanément. Son corps protesta en lui envoyant une vague de douleur indignée. Il serra les dents, et banda ses muscles, ignorant les messages physiques que son cerveau recevait.

Brutalement, sans même y réfléchir, il bondit.

.

Harry dormait comme un bienheureux, sur sa chaise, près du lit de son Professeur. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait rejoint le pays des rêves, tant la fatigue était grande.

C'est pourquoi il ne comprit absolument pas ce qu'il se passait.

Il s'était brusquement réveillé au contact d'une main qui lui avait agrippé le col de sa chemise. Il s'était senti soulevé, retourné, puis avait entendu un grognement étouffé et avait atterri sur un lit, un poids le bloquant efficacement.

Il ouvrit les yeux, le cœur affolé, pour rencontrer le regard médusé de Severus. Celui-ci haletait, encore sous le choc. Comment son élève avait pu atterrir sous lui ? Il ferma ses yeux, alors que ses bras, qui maintenaient le garçon cloué au matelas, commençaient à lâcher.

Quand ses bras lâchèrent pour de bon, il se retrouva le front posé sur le torse du jeune homme. Il perçut les battements rapides de son cœur. En inspirant, il rassembla ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie, se roula sur le côté et repoussa faiblement le garçon, qui s'assit en se décalant.

-Sors.

Sa voix était brisée, et pourtant le mot claqua, froid, dans cette immense pièce vide.

-Sors. Maintenant.

Le son était encore plus faible que la première fois, et le ton était presque suppliant.

-Professeur je suis vraiment déso...

L'homme ne le laissa pas finir.

-J'AI DIT SORTEZ !

.

Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques secondes entre le moment où Snape s'était réveillé et celui où Harry détala de l'infirmerie, sous les yeux étonnés d'une Madame Pomfresh qui avait sans doute mis un sort d'alarme sur son patient pour être prévenue de son réveil.

Poppy ouvrit brutalement le rideau et s'affola en voyant Severus essoufflé, étalé au milieu de son lit.

-Severus ! Mais enfin, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Monsieur Potter était là ?

L'homme tenta de se remettre sur le dos, en retenant un grognement. Son corps n'avait définitivement pas apprécié le réflexe qu'il avait eu.

-Po...py...

-Chut... On verra plus tard. Laisse-moi t'aider.

D'un coup de baguette, elle replaça l'homme correctement sur son lit et lui lança un sort de diagnostic. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Severus... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais... tu n'aurais pas dû bouger. Tes blessures étaient déjà graves, je ne comprends pas que tu te sois déjà réveillé d'ailleurs... Mais là, ton dos est abîmé, et il va vraiment falloir que tu restes tranquille un petit moment si tu veux qu'on répare ça correctement.

L'homme soupira et ferma les yeux.

-Tu veux boire ?

Il acquiesça, en silence, et fut reconnaissant de sentir une potion anti-douleur ajoutée à la boisson fraîche.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as faim ?

Encore une fois, il hocha la tête. Poppy appela un elfe de maison et lui demanda un bouillon de viande avec du pain, ainsi qu'un verre de lait.

En voyant son repas arrivé, Severus chuchota, sa voix refusant de lui répondre.

-Poppy... je ne suis plus un enfant. De la soupe et du lait, vraiment ?

-Tu en as besoin. Tu dois faire le plein de vitamines. Et tu as l'air de ne pas avoir mangé depuis un moment, je ne peux rien te donner de trop consistant.

Le potionniste tendit une main pour attraper sa cuillère et grogna quand il vit qu'elle tremblait. Poppy la recouvrit lentement de la sienne.

-Laisse-moi faire. Une fois n'est pas coutume.

Il lui lança un regard noir, et se laissa nourrir.

Entre deux cuillères, il en profita pour lui poser une question. La potion anti-douleur et le bouillon chaud faisaient des merveilles sur sa gorge déchirée.

-Il y a beaucoup de dégâts ?

-Pas mal. Tu as eu beaucoup d'os brisés, quelques plaies infectées aussi. Tes muscles ont été déchirés… Certaines plaies étaient vraiment étranges, je n'ose même pas imaginer par quoi elles ont été provoquées... Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, et ton niveau magique est assez bas. Sans parler de ton poids. Pas que tu étais gros avant, mais là, c'est presque effrayant. Et... il va falloir surveiller ton dos et ta main.

-Ma main... je ne la sens presque pas.

-Il va falloir que tu prennes sur toi si tu veux qu'elle guérisse. Elle a été complètement brisée. Chaque os, sans aucune exception.

Le masque de Severus se fissura, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, l'infirmière vit une étincelle de peur au fond des yeux noirs.

-Poppy... sans mes mains, je ne pourrais rien faire. J'ai déjà perdu mon rôle, je ne servirai plus à rien.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. On y arrivera.

Le repas fini, elle glissa une potion de sommeil sans rêves à un Severus Snape étrangement conciliant.

.

Harry, quant à lui,était sorti en trombe de l'infirmerie. Sans même prendre la peine de mettre sa cape, il remonta vers la salle sur demande.

La toute petite pièce qui s'ouvrit à lui était assez sombre. Un lit et une table se trouvaient là et seul un chandelier se trouvait sur celle ci. Un peu plus de lumière était apportée par le feu qui crépitait gaiement dans une minuscule cheminée. Le jeune homme, le cœur serré, se jeta sur le lit et laissa libre cours à son chagrin.

Un peu plus tard, ses larmes taries, il entra dans la couche et s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures, la tête pleine.

Mais pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi donc le rejet de cet homme le touchait autant ? Ses réflexions le menaient vers une conclusion qui ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça... Ressentait-il quelque chose pour lui ? Il n'était pas persuadé de l'assumer s'il s'avérait que c'était le cas.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPITRE 28**

Décembre était arrivé et une épaisse couche de poudreuse recouvrait le parc de Poudlard. La vue depuis la tour Gryffondor était magnifique. Harry, seul dans le dortoir, s'était installé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, enroulé dans une couverture. Sa chouette était venue le voir et lui mordillait gentiment les doigts.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit lentement, Hermione s'avança dans la pièce.

-Bonjour Harry.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

-Salut Mione. Tu vas bien?

-Bien sûr.

La jeune femme entra dans la pièce et retira son bonnet en s'installant près du brun.

-La plupart des autres sont sur le terrain de Quidditch. Je… me suis dit que je pourrais en profiter pour venir te parler.

-Oh.

La jeune femme inspira profondément et finit par poser ses yeux sur son ami.

-Harry…. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu as l'air d'être complètement ailleurs. Et je me disais… enfin, on parlait pas mal tous les deux, après la rentrée, et je pensais que tu aurais peut-être envie de me dire ce qui n'allait pas.

-Mais tout va bien!

Hermione sourit tendrement.

-Harry… ne me mens pas. Pas à moi. Je sais qu'il y a des choses qui te tracassent et je suis sûre que ce n'est pas que cette histoire de horcruxes. D'ailleurs, je cherche à en savoir plus, mais je ne trouve rien à ce propos.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas. C'est vraiment une sale magie…. Il faudrait que je voie s'il n'y a rien chez les Potter ou les Black. Dès que j'aurais le temps de m'occuper de ça discrètement, je le ferai.

-Tu as toujours des soupçons par rapport au Directeur?

-Ce ne sont pas vraiment des soupçons… et je ne sais pas à qui je pourrais en parler, pour savoir si j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter.

-Et pourquoi n'en parlerais-tu pas à Snape? Avec les cours qu'il te donnait….

Le visage du jeune homme se renfrogna et son regard devint fuyant. Hermione remarqua le changement d'humeur de son ami et s'en inquiéta.

-Tu as des problèmes avec Snape? Tu es retourné le voir?

Harry rougissait.

-Je…. Euh…. pas vraiment.

-Pas vraiment?

-En fait, il m'a jeté hors de l'infirmerie quand il s'est réveillé, il y a deux semaines et je ne l'ai pas réellement vu depuis.

Hermione était confuse.

-Pas réellement vu? Ca veut dire quoi, pas réellement vu?

-Ben… peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que je suis allé le voir avec la Cape pendant qu'il dormait, une fois ou deux.

-Pendant qu'il dormait? Harry, je ne comprends pas.

Le jeune homme soupira. Le silence s'étira longuement entre eux. Hermione savait bien que si elle pressait son ami à parler, elle n'obtiendrait rien... Du temps. Elle devait simplement lui laisser un peu de temps.

Encore une fois, Harry baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains, qu'il tordait nerveusement.

-Je….Hermione, je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis.

Sous le regard interrogateur de son amie, Harry continua, embarrassé.

-Je… Son rejet à son réveil m'a vraiment fait mal, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Les leçons me manquent, sa… présence me manque. (il ricana) Tu dois me prendre pour un fou. Il est toujours le bâtard graisseux, mais…

Le jeune homme releva ses yeux verts brillants vers son amie, cherchant quelque chose sur son visage. Il n'y vit qu'un doux sourire.

-J'ai peur, Hermione.

La jeune femme soupira doucement.

-De quoi as-tu peur exactement?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai peur pour lui, peur… de ce que je ressens.

-Et que ressens-tu exactement?

-Je n'en sais rien, et c'est pour ça que j'ai peur.

La jeune femme rit doucement.

-Harry, Harry…. Est-ce que ça ressemblait à ce que tu ressentais pour Cho?

Le jeune homme s'offusqua.

-Non! Non, pas du tout.

Hermione ne le lâchait pas et son regard se fit plus insistant.

-Peut-être que ça y ressemble. Mais en même temps, c'est complètement différent. Et…. C'est un prof. C'est un homme, bon sang! C'est Snape! Et… d'abord, qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça, hein? Comment peux-tu en venir à une telle conclusion?

-Depuis cet été, tu le défends. Tu dis qu'il est différent avec toi et tu apprécies sa présence. Et que tu lui fais confiance. Et quand il a disparu, tu étais le seul à chercher quelque chose pour le sauver. Et depuis qu'il est revenu, tu sembles… perturbé.

La jeune femme sourit largement.

-Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner, tu sais.

-Et Ron? Le brun s'inquiéta. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr de la réaction de son ami sur ce coup-là.

-Ron a la sensibilité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à thé, tu le sais très bien.

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire. Harry avait le coeur un peu plus léger.

-Je fais quoi, moi maintenant?

-Je ne sais pas. Si tu l'aimes, tu devrais peut-être le lui dire.

-Je ne sais pas si je l'aime vraiment. Et il… rira sans doute de moi. Il va me rejeter. Et il ne voudra plus me donner de cours. Et je l'aurais perdu.

-C'est à toi de décider. Il n'arrêtera pas les cours, j'en suis sûre. Réfléchis-y. Vois si ça vaut le coup. Qui sait?

-Je devrais peut-être aller le voir à l'infirmerie alors.

La jeune femme le regarda, les yeux brillants.

-Il est sorti hier soir. Je suis allée chercher une potion parce que j'avais mal à la tête et en arrivant j'ai entendu Pomfresh râler dans sa barbe, sur un vieux Serpentard têtu et incapable de rester tranquille dans une infirmerie.

Harry rit encore une fois.

-Ca lui ressemble bien.

.

Severus était tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil près de la cheminée. Il avait enfin réussi à sortir de cette satanée infirmerie la veille au soir et avait pu dormir dans son propre lit après avoir pris une douche dans sa propre salle de bains! Le retour était néanmoins plus difficile que ce qu'il avait prévu. Poppy avait passé beaucoup de temps sur ses mains. La droite était encore inutilisable et fermement maintenue par des bandages qu'il n'était pas censé mouiller. Apparemment, ses doigts n'avaient pas seulement été brisés, mais un sort de magie noire avait été lancé dessus. La récupération était lente et douloureuse. La gauche était encore malhabile et il ne s'était pas résolu à appeler quelqu'un pour l'aider à s'habiller. Aussi s'était-il contenté d'enfiler un t-shirt et un pull noir à la place de ses éternelles robes, qu'il ne serait sans doute pas capable de boutonner. Il soupira, tenant tant bien que mal de ses deux mains un énorme mug de thé qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Il n'était même pas capable de tenir une petite tasse!

La cheminée vira au vert et la tête de l'infirmière y apparut.

-Severus? Je peux venir?

L'homme grommela un vague oui et un moment après, Poppy en sortait.

-Je passe pour les soins.

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire? Je pourrais le faire seul.

-Oui, bien sûr, et tu étalera le baume réparateur sur ton dos avec tes pieds, répliqua la femme, sarcastique.

L'homme lui lança un regard noir et se leva difficilement, attrapant une canne pour l'aider à marcher jusque dans la salle de bains, où le suivit le dragon de l'infirmerie.

-Je suis persuadé que ce n'est qu'une nouvelle méthode pour essayer de me voir nu et d'abuser de moi.

Poppy rit gaiement.

-Oh, tu sais, j'ai déjà vu ce qu'i voir.

 _Tu t'es fait avoir_ , pensa-t-il en riant intérieurement

Il se débarrassa de ses hauts et la femme lui passa le baume. La sensation n'était vraiment pas agréable. Un mélange de brûlure et de picotement, exactement sur les endroits douloureux. Normal, mais vraiment déplaisant. Elle passa ensuite à ses mains, semblant satisfaite de leur aspect. Severus ne la comprenait pas vraiment. Sa main droite était enflée, boursouflée et d'une drôle de couleur. Il était tenté d'essayer de remuer les doigts, mais savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il se laissa faire, les yeux fermés. Moins il voyait ses mains, mieux il se portait. La gauche se remettait plus vite et était plus fonctionnelle.

-Combien de temps?

-Je pense qu'on pourra commencer la rééducation d'ici trois bonnes semaines. Et si tu fais tout correctement, tu devrais pouvoir t'en servir normalement. Il faudra y aller progressivement, les muscles seront atrophiés après tant d'immobilité. Tu as eu des sensations?

-J'ai senti le froid du baume.

L'infirmière avait l'air heureux.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle! Repose-toi.

\- Je ferai des corrections.

-Tu veux écrire? Tu es fou! Déjà que tu as du mal à tenir ton mug, ne me mens pas, je t'ai vu! Alors tenir une plume. Et puis tes pattes de mouches sont à peine lisibles, là, même en changeant de main, ce serait la catastrophe!

Severus grogna.

-Je ne fais pas de pattes de mouche! Et j'utiliserai une Plume à papote.

-Oh!

-Quand pourrais-je reprendre les cours?

-Quand tu pourras rester plus de dix minutes debout sans suer.

Severus soupira encore. Décidément, rien n'était facile en ce moment. Il raccompagna l'infirmière et s'avachit dans son fauteuil, posant sa canne près de lui, le front luisant et la nuque humide. Il n'avait aucune idée de quand il pourrait reprendre les cours. Et encore moins les leçons particulières avec Potter.

Potter.

Peut-être devrait-il s'excuser auprès de lui? Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça à son réveil. Ses vieux réflexes avaient pris le dessus et il ne s'était même pas réellement contrôlé quand il avait sauté sur le gamin, sinon il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il n'avait réussi qu'à se blesser un peu plus. Quand il s'était rendu compte que le gamin était sous lui, il avait été décontenancé. Lorsque son visage s'était posé sur le torse du plus petit, il s'était pris une pleine bouffée de l'odeur de Harry dans le nez, mélange étrange de noix et de lait d'avoine, et il en avait été… troublé? Il avait aussi dû l'effrayer, son coeur battait la chamade à ce moment-là. Et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il avait vu dans son regard quand il lui avait hurlé dessus. Il était lui-même encore trop retourné par son réveil et ce qu'il venait de faire. Le gamin devait être dégoûté d'avoir été si près de lui. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois. Ca leur était déjà arrivé pendant leurs duels. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait penser.

Il se releva encore une fois, décidant de mettre tout cela de côté, et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Il passa quelques heures à corriger les parchemins qui s'étaient accumulés. Il avait décidé de préparer des devoir théoriques pour que les élèves ne prennent pas trop de retard sur le programme. Albus aurait réellement dû engager quelqu'un après le départ de ce lâcheur de Slughorn,qui avait profité de son retour pour s'éclipser, sans même chercher à savoir s'il était en état de reprendre les cours. Par moment, il ne comprenait plus les décisions que l'homme prenait.

Il soupira et se leva pour se diriger vers la réserve, pour faire un rapide état des lieux lorsqu'il entendit quelques coup timides frappés à sa porte.

-Entrez.

.

Harry hésitait derrière la porte du bureau de Snape. La conversation qu'il avait eu le matin avec Hermione l'avait grandement perturbé. Il n'était vraiment pas persuadé de devoir - _pouvoir_ \- lui dire quoi que ce soit par rapport à ce qu'il pensait éventuellement ressentir. Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Et l'homme serait sûrement fâché s'il apprenait que Harry avait aidé à le soigner… Il était tellement fier, et secret… Non, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il le prenne bien. Absolument aucune. Et il le connaissait à peine. Il s'était montré différent pendant leurs cours, moins froid, plus… _aimable?_ Il s'était un peu ouvert quand Harry avait subi ce qu'il appelait "l'attaque mentale" de Voldemort. Mais en même temps, il avait été présent et attentionné. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé quand il avait pleuré contre ses jambes et avait même tenté de le calmer. Il rougit en y repensant. Et s'il avait mal interprété ses gestes? Il était peu probable que l'homme veuille un jour de lui. Son étudiant. Et pire encore, le fils de James.

Rassemblant son courage, il frappa.

La voix qui lui avait ordonné d'entrer était froide, comme toujours. Mais bizarrement, Harry fut soulagé. Il dut réprimer un immense sourire lorsqu'il poussa la porte. Cette voix lui avait manqué.

Il entra doucement dans la pièce, alors que Snape s'appuyait sur une canne pour s'avancer vers le milieu du bureau.

-Bonjour, Professeur.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait décemment pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il le détailla rapidement et se dit que c'était vraiment étrange de le voir sans robes. Comme dans sa vision. Il avait l'air différent comme ça.

-Bonjour, Potter.

-Je euh…. J'ai appris que vous étiez sans doute sorti de l'infirmerie, mais le Directeur n'a pas parlé de reprise des cours, alors, je euh….

Snape le regardait attentivement alors qu'il contournait son bureau pour s'assoir.

-Vous...?

-Je voulais voir comment vous alliez.

-Bien. Vous avez vu. Vous pouvez partir.

Harry afficha un air blessé.

-Je me disais que…. Je pourrais peut-être vous aider?

-M'aider? A faire quoi?

-Je sais pas, des potions?

L'homme ricana.

-Je vous manque tant que ça, Potter?

Le garçon rougit et Severus fronça les sourcils.

-Asseyez-vous.

Relâchant un souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir, il s'avança vers la chaise que le Professeur lui avait désigné. Encore une fois, il s'encouragea mentalement et reprit la parole, la voix pas aussi assurée qu'il l'aurait voulue.

-Professeur, on ne pourrait pas arrêter ça?

-Arrêter quoi?

Le ton de Snape était tranchant, plus qu'à son habitude. Il était sur la défensive, se dit Harry. Il devait se douter de quelque chose pour l'infirmerie. A moins qu'il y avait autre chose?

-Monsieur, on s'entendait plutôt bien, avant…. Ça. Et j'espérais que ce serait pareil, maintenant que vous avez pu vous sortir de là. J'étais vraiment inquiet, vous savez?

Severus le regarda intensément.

-Y seriez-vous pour quelque chose, Mr Potter?

-Harry.

L'homme se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Y seriez-vous pour quelque chose? Draco n'aurait pas eu cette idée tout seul. Il n'est pas un combattant, il ne se mettrait pas en danger ainsi.

-Peut-être qu'on a réfléchi ensemble, lui et moi. Je sais qu'il est votre filleul, et il était inquiet! Je… pense vraiment qu'il faudrait faire quelque chose pour lui. Il ne veut pas être près de Voldemort.

-En êtes-vous sûr?

-Il a pris des risques. Ce n'est pas une preuve suffisante?

-Sans doute.

Severus s'était levé.

-Potter, je… suis désolé si je vous ai blessé… je n'ai pas compris ce que vous faisiez là.

-Monsieur, je… il n'y a pas de problème. C'est à moi de m'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû vous surprendre. Mais je ne voulais pas vous laisser seul, pas après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

\- …. Vous ne vouliez pas me laisser seul?

-Oui… Le directeur avait refusé de vous sortir des cachots de Voldemort et…. Et puis vous étiez tout seul dans l'infirmerie, bafouilla le jeune homme.

L'homme s'était avancé vers Harry, qui s'était lui aussi levé entre temps. Etrangement, ses yeux noirs étaient durs et pleins de colère. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Potter! Allez-vous-en!

Harry sentit sa mâchoire se serrer, la colère montait également en lui.

-Ce n'était pas de la pitié, _Monsieur_!

Severus était dangereusement proche de Harry à présent, qui recula d'un pas.

-Alors c'était quoi? Vous veniez vous repaître du spectacle du bâtard graisseux cloué dans un lit?

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir! Vous ne comprenez pas!

L'homme attrapa Harry par le devant de sa robe et le plaqua contre le mur, à côté de la porte, faisant fi de ses blessures et des douleurs qui surgissaient. Les pierres des cachots étaient vraiment inconfortables, malgré les épaisseurs de tissu de son uniforme.

-Je ne comprends pas? Et qu'est ce que je ne comprends pas?

Severus était si proche de Harry à présent qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre que ses yeux si noirs. Severus le dominait totalement de sa silhouette, il était presque sur lui et une douce odeur de bergamote émanait du Maître des potions. Bergamote et… autre chose. Harry ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement. Il était trop en colère.

Les yeux de Harry, eux, lançaient des éclairs, à présent.

-Vous ne comprenez RIEN! RIEN! J'étais INQUIET!

Severus se figea, incertain. Harry tremblait encore de colère.

-Je m'inquiétais pour VOUS.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendait à ce qu'il se passa ensuite.

Harry s'accrocha brutalement au pull de Snape et s'approcha encore plus près.

-Vous ne comprenez _rien du tout_ , souffla le jeune homme.

Severus était totalement figé, incapable du moindre mouvement. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Harry se coller encore plus, la colère brillant toujours dans son regard, mais mêlée avec un petit quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans ses yeux. Il était complètement sous le choc lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Harry effleurer les siennes en un délicat baiser, presque tendre.

Harry se figea également, les lèvres toujours posées sur celles de Severus. Le bruit de la canne de celui-ci tombant au sol les sortit de leur torpeur et Snape recula brutalement de deux pas, anormalement pâle, alors que Harry, rouge écrevisse, s'enfuit de la pièce, ouvrant la porte si vite qu'elle faillit sortir de ses gonds.

Severus resta debout là, sans bouger, alors qu'il entendait les pas du jeune homme claquer sur le sol alors qu'il courait vers l'escalier.


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

Je sais je sais... J'ai encore tardé. Je suis impardonnable. Je piétine un peu. Il va falloir que je réussisse à faire évoluer tout ça correctement. Et que je sois plus régulière. Pas toujours évident avec les enfants.

Un grand merci à ma très chère Lololitaoe. Bêta-De-Choc qui a superbement reglémon problème de fin de chapitre. Et qui prend sur son temps pour cette histoire. Mille mercis!

J'en profite aussi pour vous dire que j'ai reecommencé à travailler sur une autre fic - non publiée encore, et que je mettrai en ligne quand j'aurai bien avancé dessus- sur laquelle elle a déja jeté un petit oeil -histoire de voir si c'est publiable- et pour le moment j'ai son feu vert.

Bien évidemment je n'abandonne pas l'Ultime Alliance, qui est à ce jour mon projet le plus ambiteux!

Merci pour votre patience, et pour vos retours, qui nous font toujours énormément plaisir!

Place au chapitre! Bonne lectuuuure!

EDIT: Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose en publiant cette nuit... A vous tous...Que cette nouvelle année vous voit accomplir des merveilles... Puissiez vous tous vous montrer tels que vous êtes, et être ce que vous voulez... Que le bonheur s'invite dans votre maisonnée a chaque seconde de chaque jour. Faites en sorte que, telle votre ombre, la santé de vous quitte jamais. Protégez vous, et vos proches des monstres, de la haine, de la négativité. Vivez, foncez... A jamais.

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 29**

Severus resta là, sans bouger, alors que les bruits de pas s'étaient éteints depuis un long moment. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et ses pupilles dilatées. Un spasme nerveux secoua son corps et il reprit lentement ses esprits. Par merlin, il avait été espion pendant de longues années et n'était pas capable de cacher ses sentiments à ce moment précis!

Il recula encore, chercha sa chaise à tâtons et se laissa tomber dedans. Inconsciemment, le bout de sa langue vint lécher ses lèvres, dans l'angoisse ou dans l'espoir peut-être d'y trouver un goût autre que le sien.

Il y avait bien quelque chose de subtil, comme une sensation…. étrange.

Il se laissa aller contre son dossier, se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Ainsi, il en était là. Il ne n'aurait jamais imaginé un tel cas de figure. Harry Potter. Le fils de James Potter. Le fils de celle qu'il considérera toujours comme sa meilleure amie… comme sa lumière. Et maintenant, son fils à elle… un garçon, qu'il a haï, du plus profond de son être, pour ce qu'il était. Ou semblait être. Un garçon qu'il avait vu évoluer, et qui finalement, une fois les préjugés tombés, avait suscité en lui une certaine forme de tendresse. Tendresse? Ou autre chose, quelque chose d'inavouable? Non… En tout cas, le garçon était différent. Si différent du Survivant, si différent de son père. Si différent de lui-même… et si semblable en même temps.

Le garçon _-Harry_ \- l'avait agréablement surpris, par sa pudeur, sa ténacité, son humilité et sa pureté.

Sa pureté, justement. Alors que Severus baignait dans la Magie Noire et avait été fasciné par elle, se faisant presque happer, le garçon lui était… d'un blanc pur. Et rien que de devoir lui apprendre cette forme de magie le pervertissait, le salissait. Comment Harry… Non, Potter! Comment Potter pouvait-il penser à s'approcher de lui de cette manière là? Et quelle était donc cet étrange sentiment en lui?

L'homme soupira et dressa de nouvelles barrières. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit avec son élève! Et encore moins cet élève-là. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à sa carrière de professeur, mais en ce moment, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry avait couru. Couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, dépassant un Argus Rusard complètement hébété, qui, une fois ces esprits repris, avant tenté de le rattraper en vociférant. Harry était même tombé dans un tournant, contrôlant mal son dérapage. Il hurla le mot de passe à une Grosse Dame choquée, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de faire pivoter le tableau pour éviter la collision. Il entra en trombe dans la Salle Commune, ignorant les appels de ses amis.

Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers le menant à son dortoir et claqua la porte. Il s'adossa à elle, le coeur battant la chamade et le souffle court.

Il n'avait jamais traversé le château aussi rapidement.

Il se laissa lentement glisser vers le sol et sursauta lorsqu'un coup résonna dans la porte.

Il se releva sur ses genoux et s'accrocha à la poignée pour l'ouvrir.

Il rougit en voyant le nouvel arrivant.

-Ron! Euh…. il y a un problème?

Le rouquin lança un regard intrigué à son ami.

-Ca serait plutôt à moi de te demander si tu as un problème!

Harry se releva, embarrassé, et s'assit sur son lit.

-Je… non non, tout va bien! Répondit le jeune homme en reprenant son souffle.

-Ecoute Harry, je sais que j'ai pas assuré. Tu me connais, je réagis toujours trop vite, mais merde! On est amis non?

Une lueur d'hésitation flamboya un instant dans le regard du brun. Comme toujours, le rouquin n'avait rien vu.

-Ron… Je sais bien qu'on est amis… On le sera toujours. Mais… tu m'as vraiment blessé l'autre jour, tu sais. Et… il y a certaines choses que je ne peux tout simplement pas te dire. Et crois moi, c'est pour ton bien.

La jalousie brilla un moment dans les yeux du roux.

-C'est… tu parles avec Hermione. J'ai remarqué que vous passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble. Est-ce que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le brun le coupa, horrifié.

-RON! Mais non! Mais enfin… tu sautes encore aux conclusions sans réfléchir! C'est juste qu'elle a compris quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du comprendre, et…

Ron lui offrit un pâle sourire, visiblement soulagé.

-Sûr?

-Mais oui, enfin! (Harry éclata d'un rire nerveux) Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux?

Ron rougit, et chuchota comme s'il s'apprêtait à révéler un grand secret.

-Je… crois que ça fait un moment…

Harry sourit.

-Je m'en doutais.

L'atmosphère s'allégea sensiblement entre les deux garçons. Mais Harry restait un peu sur la défensive. Il ne pouvait décemment pas raconter à Ron ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Snape. Pas après les réactions qu'il avait eu récemment. Il en ferait sans doute une syncope et il risquerait de perdre son amitié pour de bon. Alors qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien, le brun réfléchissait. Quelque chose avait définitivement changé avec Ron. Il s'en était déjà rendu compte pendant l'été, et se sentait d'ailleurs plus proche de Hermione. Ce qui auparavant l'avait toujours amusé dans le comportement de son ami l'agaçait à présent. Comme si… un peu comme si Ron avait oublié de grandir, alors qu'Harry, lui, l'avait fait. Il y avait été un peu obligé, bien sûr, mais… il pouvait comprendre maintenant la frustration que Hermione ressentait parfois face à leurs pitreries des années précédentes. Elle avait toujours été la plus réfléchie du groupe. Sans vouloir renoncer à Ron, Harry ne devait plus s'accrocher ainsi à lui… Pas alors qu'un rien les faisait se disputer, et parfois violemment. Il ne devait pas s'accrocher à quelqu'un qui risquait de le blesser pour une simple histoires de filles… enfin, de garçons… bref. Il ne couperait pas les ponts avec lui, jamais. Il avait été son premier véritable ami, et rien ne pourrait jamais effacer ça. Mais… si Harry voulait retrouver sa complicité d'avant avec Ron, si tant est que cela soit possible, il lui faudrait attendre que l'autre grandisse.

L'heure avait doucement tourné, et les autres étaient venus se coucher. Du fond de son lit, calme et détendu, Harry repensa à la situation. D'un côté, il enviait Ron d'avoir la possibilité de rester encore un peu enfantin. Peut-être que si lui et Hermione se mettaient ensemble, cela ferait évoluer les choses. Mais c'était peu probable, à son avis. L'année dernière il n'aurait pas pensé dire ça, mais ces deux-là étaient devenus bien trop différents l'un de l'autre.

La différence.

Harry aurait tout donné, ou presque, pour ne pas être différent des autres. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Entre Voldemort et ses Horcuxes, Snape et son baiser…. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment _son_ baiser. C'était même carrément l'inverse. L'homme avait semblé surpris, choqué même. Mais il ne l'avait _pas_ repoussé. Pas totalement en tout cas. Il se surprit à passer ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Ce bai… cette chose, avait été plutôt agréable, de son point de vue. Vraiment différent de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir avec Cho.

Harry repensa aux parole de Hermione.

Tout compte fait, peut-être bien qu'il était amoureux.

Il se tourna sur sa droite, tentant de digérer cette nouvelle information, et finit par s'endormir, un petit sourire collé sur ses lèvres.

.

Une bonne semaine s'était écoulée. En cette journée de cours, la Grande Salle était bondée et les étudiants aussi bruyants qu'à leur habitude. Harry n'avait pas encore revu son Professeur de Potions, qui ne faisait pas acte de présence dans la Grande Salle. Toute l'école savait qu'il était revenu, mais dans l'incapacité d'enseigner. Sous la pression des septièmes et des cinquièmes années principalement, Dumbledore avait finalement décidé d'engager quelqu'un pour assurer l'intérim. Il s'agissait malheureusement d'un incompétent notoire, un jeune homme qui avait raté sa maîtrise et qui était très peu sûr de lui. Les incidents se multipliaient d'ailleurs, et les étudiants en étaient venus à regretter la rigueur du Maître des Cachots.

Ce matin là, comme à son habitude, Harry mangea peu. Il semblait d'ailleurs être un peu dans la lune, ne répondant que vaguement aux questions qu'on lui posait, et ne participant que peu aux conversations.

Ron n'avait toujours rien compris et pensait simplement que Harry s'inquiétait pour Noël, et Hermione commençait à s'agacer de toute cette lui avait vaguement raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec Snape. Elle espérait que cette histoire se décanterait… Mais rien n'était évident.

Harry remuait distraitement son café lorsque le courrier arriva. Une chouette de l'école se posa devant lui, il lui retira distraitement le petit bout de parchemin qu'elle avait à la patte, tout en lui donnant un peu de bacon.

Il ouvrit le mot et pâlit sensiblement en lisant les deux seuls mots qui étaient notés. Il aurait reconnu cette écriture entre mille.

" _20 heures_."

.

La journée avait été des plus étranges. Harry avait littéralement survolé ses cours, alternant euphorie et angoisse. Il se perdait dans ses sentiments et ses sensations, à la fois heureux de revoir Snape et stressé par cette perspective. L'homme lui reparlerait-il de ce qu'il s'était passé (ou pas) entre eux? Harry aurait-il le cran de l'évoquer? Peut-être qu'il avait décidé de ne plus lui enseigner… Il espérait le contraire.

Le soir même, c'est le coeur battant et les mains moites qu'il se présenta devant la porte du bureau professoral. Il hésitait à frapper, levant et rabaissant successivement la main. Le choix lui fut retiré lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

-Potter. Cessez de tergiverser.

Harry baissa la tête et entra dans le bureau. C'était toujours aussi étrange de voir l'homme sans ses robes. Ses mains étaient toujours bandées, mais sa démarche était un peu moins raide et il avait meilleure mine. Il avait toujours besoin d'une canne, mais au moins se tenait-il droit, sans effort apparent. Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, invitant son élève à le rejoindre.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés, Severus fit apparaître du thé et prit la parole.

-Bien. Comme vous le voyez, je ne suis pas encore en état de reprendre les duels. Je peux néanmoins continuer à vous enseigner d'autres choses, un peu plus théoriques. Nous commencerons aussi bientôt la théorie de la Magie Noire, même si cela ne me plaît pas.

Aujourd'hui, nous ferons des potions. Nous allons aller dans mon laboratoire personnel et travaillerons sur des potions de régénération cellulaire. A partir de maintenant, vous ferez en sorte d'avoir toujours quelques potions sur vous. Cela pourrait vous sauver la vie. Nous constituerons votre stock.

Cela faisant longtemps que Snape ne lui avait pas autant parlé. Harry le suivit, le regard déterminé. Snape excellait en potions et Harry allait vraiment devoir y mettre du sien pour ne pas être réprimandé. Il ne pensait même pas à une éventuelle félicitation.

Ils commencèrent leur potion calmement. Snape ordonnait et Harry exécutait. Le Professeur restait à ses côtés, lui indiquant comment couper les ingrédients, comment remuer la préparation, l'interrogeant parfois sur la réaction de tel composé avec un autre. Harry se sentait fier de lui. Sa potion était parfaite.

Il rougit lorsque Snape passa sa main bandée sur la sienne le guidant pour éplucher correctement la grenade. Il y eut un moment de flottement lorsqu'il faillit le percuter peu après. Il releva son regard vers l'homme, pour voir que celui-ci le sondait presque.

-Monsieur, je…

-Potter, taisez-vous.

-Non, Monsieur, pas cette fois. Je… (Harry baissa les yeux pour les relever aussitôt, plongeant son regard dans les deux lacs noirs de son aîné.) Je voulais juste vous dire que je ne regrettais rien. Je le referais, sans hésiter.

Severus avait parfaitement saisi ce que le jeune homme voulait dire et il se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant.

-Potter. Vous dites n'importe quoi. Vous êtes un élève. Vous ne vous imaginez même pas dans quelle situation vous me mettez avec vos insinuations.

-Je peux comprendre, je suis un garçon… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé…

-Harry, le problème n'est pas là. Je suis votre professeur. (Severus soupira) Les professeurs sont là pour enseigner et pour encadrer leurs élèves. Parfois cela signifie que nous devons les protéger même si parfois, c'est d'eux-même. Vous êtes jeune, il peut être difficile de faire la part des choses à votre âge, croyez-en mon expérience. Aussi il ne peut rien se passer entre nous.

Severus n'avait pas le choix. Il devait s'y tenir et décourager toute autre tentative d'Harry.


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonjour à tous ! « Une auteure » qui galère à placer trois lignes par moments, et bien occupée, une bêta over-bookée (Merci d'ailleurs, tu assures toujours autant!), ça fait des chapitres trèèèèèèèèès en retard. Désoléééééée !**

 **Et un petit coucou spécial à** **Kelewan** **qui a relevé une incohérence qui était passée à la trappe ^^ Merci encore:) On est deux a vérifier, et à force d'avoir le nez dedans on rate des petites choses. Puis c'est de ma faute, aussi, si j'écrivais plus régulièrement et que j'arrêtais de lire j'aurais moins de beugs.**

 **Ca vous rassure si je vous dis que le 31 est commencé ? Non ?**

 **Bonne lectuuuuuuuuure !**

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 30**

Le temps continuait sa course folle et déjà les vacances de Noël approchaient. Il ne restait que quelques jours avant le départ de Poudlard, et pour une fois, Harry ne resterait pas au château. Il avait fait des pieds et des mains, car le Directeur ne tenait pas exactement à le voir partir, loin de là. Harry avait lourdement insisté. Son argument principal avait été sa majorité; de ce fait, Dumbledore n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur lui, si tant est qu'il n'en ait jamais réellement eu. Il insista également sur le fait qu'en allant au Square Grimmaurd, il pourrait rester avec les membres de l'Ordre et ne serait donc pas seul. Il assena le coup de grâce en disant que de toutes façons, accord ou pas, il s'en irait, et au pire des cas ce serait dans un quelconque hôtel.

Dumbledore avait été étonné par son insistance, mais avait finit par accepter, avec l'assurance qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour garder un oeil sur l'adolescent.

Harry avait vaguement envisagé le fait de prévenir Snape, pendant une de leurs leçons, qu'il comptait faire quelques sorties pendant les vacances. Il pensait que peut-être l'homme aurait pu le couvrir, en cas de besoin. Finalement, il n'avait rien dit, ne trouvant jamais le bon moment. Les cours continuaient comme à leur habitude, sous couvert de retenues et autres punitions. Ils allaient d'ailleurs devoir trouver autre chose, car ses camarades de dortoir commençaient à devenir suspicieux. Enfin, pas tous. Ron s'était graduellement éloigné de tout le monde. Il s'était amouraché d'une Poufsouffle et passait le plus clair de son temps avec elle. Il avait été excité au tout début et on aurait pu avoir l'impression que le Trio d'Or était reformé, à voir les trois amis rire ensemble. Mais rapidement, le roux s'était enfermé dans un monde de fleurs bleues et ne redescendait que rarement de son nuage. Hermione était ravie pour lui, d'autant que la jeune fille, de la même année qu'eux, était plutôt travailleuse. Elle avait donc de son côté lâché du lest et prenait plus de temps pour aider Harry, qui était débordé.

Lorsque le brun n'était pas là, elle se rendait souvent à la bibliothèque. C'était réellement l'endroit du château qu'elle préférait. L'odeur des livres, des parchemins, de l'encre mêlés à celle de la poussière, l'avait toujours apaisée. Elle y voyait souvent Malfoy, parfois entouré de sa Cour, mais le plus souvent seul. Il avait fini, dans ces moments-là, par s'asseoir à la même table qu'elle. Au début, ils parlaient très peu, encore mal-à-l'aise. Puis ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble. Ils s'étaient doucement rendus compte qu'ils pouvaient réellement s'entraider. Hermione était la meilleure en Sortilèges et en Métamorphoses, et Draco lui était plus fort en Défense et décidément plus intuitif en Potions. Il n'était pas meilleur qu'elle, non, leur façon de travailler était différente. Là où elle, dans ses devoirs, était très scolaire, lui osait lancer des théories, ce qui semblait plaire à Snape. Au départ, leurs conversations ne se limitèrent qu'à cela, de simples échanges sur les cours. Puis ils avaient élargi leurs discussions et parlé de leurs lectures, de leurs loisirs et de leur vie. Ils avaient bien plus de points communs qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé au départ. Ils avaient la même intelligence, la même vivacité d'esprit. Draco parlait de la société sorcière et Hermione buvait ses paroles, emmagasinant le maximum de savoir. La jeune fille, quant à elle, lui parlait des moldus et de leur technologie et le jeune homme s'en trouva fasciné, bien qu'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

Il regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir pris la Marque. Il avait fini par en parler plus en détails à celle qu'il pouvait maintenant appeler son amie et elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, faisant là-encore preuve de cette douceur qui la caractérisait. Elle avait compris et accepté ses raisons, sans le juger, le soutenant comme l'aurait fait quelqu'un de proche. Elle savait à présent à quel point il n'avait pas eu le choix, et comment les idéaux de son père, et une bonne partie de son éducation, le rebutait. Le regard du jeune homme sur la demoiselle commençait à changer et ses idées à évoluer avec ses prises de conscience. Ses yeux gris s'illuminaient lorsqu'il croisait la demoiselle dans les couloirs, et un oeil averti aurait pu apercevoir leurs discrètes salutations et leurs petits sourires.

Severus, quant à lui, tournait plus ou moins en rond. Il était allé voir le Directeur, tentant de faire diminuer la fréquence à laquelle il voyait un certain Gryffondor aux yeux verts. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas dire au vieil homme qu'il voulait espacer, voire arrêter, ses cours car le jeune homme lui avait fait des avances. Et encore moins qu'il était très difficile pour lui de le voir quasiment chaque jour sans avoir envie d'y répondre. Le barbu avait réfuté les piètres arguments avancés par le Directeur de Serpentard, insistant sur leur rapprochement et leur bonne entente, en plus de la nécessité absolue de ces cours et celui-ci était sorti furieux du bureau. Il avait regagné les cachots et les dernières heures qui restaient furent une torture pour tous les élèves. Le Professeur s'était montré irritable et d'une humeur massacrante, ne laissant passer aucun murmure. Les cours particuliers de Harry avaient également été plus que difficiles. Toujours incapable de se servir de ses mains, ou même de rester longtemps debout, Severus demandait à Harry de préparer les potions dont Madame Pomfresh avait besoin, en plus de celles de sa réserve, et l'homme était intransigeant. Là où d'habitude il expliquait calmement les interactions des différents ingrédients entre eux, il se contentait à présent d'aboyer des ordres, sans qu'il n'y ait plus d'autres échanges entre eux. Il devait cependant avouer que le brun avait bien progressé et que leur binôme fonctionnait plutôt bien. Peut-être même un peu trop bien.

Harry, lui, n'y comprenait plus grand chose. Il se doutait bien que Severus était de mauvaise humeur suite à leur dernière conversation, mais ne voyait pas pourquoi cela avait pris de telles proportions. Il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que le potionniste puisse éventuellement éprouver quoi que ce soit pour lui et que c'était cela qui le rendait de si mauvaise humeur. Le jeune homme avait été blessé par le rejet du plus vieux, mais avait décidé de prendre sur lui, après en avoir discuté encore une fois avec Hermione. Il se faisait une raison, mais avait décidé de ne pas abandonner ses sentiments et de garder un espoir, même si celui-ci devait être détruit. Il tentait donc de se maîtriser au mieux lors de leurs séances particulières et de ne pas laisser sa colère exploser devant l'attitude de son aîné. Hermione, elle, lui avait également parlé de son rapprochement avec Draco. Ils envisageaient d'ailleurs d'essayer de se rencontrer ensemble, avec le blond. Les deux Gryffondors se retrouvaient souvent près du feu le soir, pour travailler ensemble ou simplement se détendre en discutant doucement ou en lisant un livre côte à côte, dans leur salle commune. Quand leurs conversations devenaient plus privées, ils se retiraient en général dans le dortoir des garçons. Des rumeurs sur une possible liaison entre les deux commençaient d'ailleurs à circuler au sein de leur Maison. Aucun d'eux ne les avait démenties et ils s'amusaient parfois à en jouer, surtout lorsque Hermione posait ses pieds, enfouis sous une couverture, sur les genoux de son ami.

.

La neige couvrait Poudlard en cette veille de départ, donnant au château une allure de carte postale enchantée. Harry admirait la vue depuis la tour d'astronomie, un brin nostalgique. Ce serait le dernier hiver qu'il passerait au château. Peut-être aurait-il finalement dû rester à l'école et passer ce dernier Noël avec Ron. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Son ami avait réussi à faire en sorte de rester au Château, malgré les réticences de sa mère. Il lui avait écrit, en lui disant qu'il aurait besoin de travailler pour rattrapper son retard, s'il voulait pouvoir faire sa formation d'Auror. Il avait lourdement insisté et Mme Weasley avait pris contact avec McGonagall qui avait confirmé que les notes de Ron étaient en hausse depuis quelques temps. Fière, la matriarche avait accordé à son fils ce droit d'études. Evidemment, Harry et Hermione savaient pertinemment que la présence au château d'une certaine demoiselle pendant les vacances n'était pas étrangère à tout cela et le rouquin avait promis de passer voir sa famille le 25, après avoir eu l'accord de sa directrice de Maison.

Le brun soupira, emplissant une dernière fois les poumons d'air froid, et retourna à l'intérieur. Ses affaires n'étaient pas encore tout à fait prêtes.

.

Le train siffla en entrant en gare. Le voyage avait été calme. Draco avait réussi à s'éclipser pour une partie du trajet et était passé les voir plusieurs fois. Neville avait été choqué et Luna ne semblait, quant à elle, pas étonnée du tout. Harry prit sur lui pour résumer la situation à son ami, qui avait bien changé ces derniers temps. Depuis qu'il était avec Luna, le jeune homme avait pris confiance en lui; le résultat était époustouflant. Contre toute attente, il avait plutôt bien accueilli le rapprochement entre ses deux amis et le Serpentard, surtout après que celui-ci se soit excusé auprès de lui, tout en lui expliquant qu'il devait tout de même garder une certaine distance à l'école. Luna avait souri doucement, en leur disant que la roue du destin s'était mise en marche. Ils avaient été interloqués par cette remarque, mais n'y avaient pas prêté plus d'attention. Luna resterait toujours égale à elle-même. L'expérience avait montré à Harry que la jeune femme rêveuse ne se trompait que rarement, mais il savait aussi que souvent, on ne comprenait ses sous-entendus qu'une fois les évènements passés.

En arrivant à Londres,il fut heureux et étonnés de voir les jumeaux Weasley l'attendre. Ils avaient quelque peu délaissé leur boutique, confiant le travail de vente à leurs deux assistants, et avaient passé un peu plus de temps côté moldu. Ils avaient ainsi passé leur permis de conduire et s'étaient acheté une petite voiture. Les garçons avaient soutenu que d'aller chercher les adolescents comme cela serait plus discret. Molly, elle, s'occuperait de Ginny, et Hermione et les garçons rentreraient en voiture ensemble. La jeune fille passerait un jour ou deux avec les Weasley avant de repartir chez elle.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se passa bien. Georges conduisait et s'était montré prudent, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur eux, tandis que Harry et Hermione discutaient tranquillement à l'arrière. Fred s'était plus ou moins moqué d'eux en les voyant comploter ainsi, alors Harry se promit d'avoir une petite conversation avec eux plus tard.

En arrivant, les deux plus âgés aidèrent les deux plus jeunes avec leurs bagages tout en leur glissant discrètement de les rejoindre dans leur chambre après le dîner.  
Molly avait mis les petits plats dans les grands, et quelques membres de l'Ordre étaient présents, comme à quasiment chaque repas. Les discussions étaient plutôt banales. Tout le monde savait que Harry et Hermione en faisaient partie, mais ils savaient aussi que ce n'était pas le cas de la plus jeune des Weasley. Les jeunes savaient aussi qu'aucune réunion n'était prévue ce soir là; ils s'excusèrent rapidement à la fin du repas, prétextant la fatigue du voyage et se retrouvèrent dans l'antre des jumeaux après un brin de toilette.

Les deux rouquins les firent entrer tout en les accueillant à leur manière.

-Salut les jeunes!

-On s'est dit...

-Qu'on pourrait sans doute...

-Vous apprendre deux ou trois petites choses…

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, interloqués.

-Oh, enchaîna la jeune fille. Et quoi par exemple?

-Transplaner!

Les yeux de Harry se mirent à briller de mille feux, alors que Hermione était un peu plus dubitative.

-Et ce n'est pas dangereux? Demanda-t-elle?

Fred et Georges lui répondirent en choeur.

-Absolument pas!

-Alors pourquoi est-ce si règlementé? On sera dans l'illégalité!

-Oui… aquiesca Fred.

-Et non! Continua George.

Harry ne comprenait plus vraiment.

-Pourquoi illégal?

Ce fut Hermione qui s'expliqua.

-Et bien, pour transplaner, normalement, il faut un permis. Et c'est le ministère qui les délivre.

Le sourire des jumeaux s'élargit.

-C'est plutôt un certificat d'aptitude.

-On peut très bien apprendre par soi-même ou avec sa famille.

-C'est Papa qui nous a appris.

-Il suffit d'être majeur.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est quelque chose qu'on peut réguler? Questionna George.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

-Mais alors pourquoi le Ministère s'en mêle de cette manière?

-Leurs cours sont payants, et...

-En cas de problèmes, ils ont ce qu'il faut...

-Directement sur place.

Ce fut à Harry d'enchaîner.

-Problèmes? Quel genre de problèmes?

Les deux rouquins se lancèrent un coup d'oeil, avant de continuer.

-Un transplanage raté peut avoir pas mal...

-D'effets secondaires.

Hermione cria presque:

-Pour vous, se désartibuler est un effet secondaire?

Harry eut un regard interrogatif.

-En général, on finit toujours par retrouver les morceaux. Ricana Fred.

-Et au ministère ils sont bien équipés pour suivre les signatures magiques,

-Et donc pour réassembler le sorcier.

-Mais c'est quelque chose qui peut arriver n'importe quand! Souligna l'un des roux.

-Et en général, le Dictame suffit pour se soigner.

-Et on en a ici!

Harry se frotta les mains, sous le regard réprobateur de son amie.

-OK. On commence quand?


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello tout le monde!** Voila la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir répondu à tout le monde, j'ai eu des beugs avec le site, et après je me suis embrouillée... Merci pour vos encouragements! Autre chose, je suis épatée, on a dépassé les 100 mises en favoris. On est à 101 très exactement. Il y a 177 mises en alertes et 144 reviews. Merci merci merci vous êtes ! Surtout continuez à laisser vos avis, ça aide beaucoup.

Et merci aussi à ma Bêta adorée qui fait comme toujours un chouette boulot.

Le chapitre suivant est écrit, je devrais donc poster dans les temps.

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **CHAPITRE 31**

-Ce qui est important, surtout au début, c'est de vous concentrer.

-Et de visualiser correctement l'endroit où vous voulez aller. C'est très compliqué de transplaner quelque part, si on ne sait pas exactement où c'est.

-Ou à quoi ça ressemble.

-Et si ça a changé entre temps?

-Hermione… soupira Georges. Tu es trop terre à terre.

-Ce qui compte c'est ce qui émane du lieu.

-Dans ta tête.

-Dans ton coeur.

-Si tu sais où tu veux aller, tu pourras y aller.

-Mais il faut faire attention.

-Plus c'est loin, plus c'est fatiguant.

Hermione eut un déclic.

-C'est pour ça qu'il y a la régulation des transports magiques!

-Exactement. C'est plus facile de prendre un portoloin pour les longues distances. Les cheminées ne sont pas toujours confortables.

Harry intervint à nouveau.

-Et par bonds? Faire plusieurs petits sauts pour couvrir une plus grande distance?

-Ah ça, c'est ce qu'on fait quand on part en mission. C'est possible, mais il faut avoir une certaine habitude. L'un de vous s'est déjà déplacé comme ça?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Avec Dumbledore, l'an passé. C'était déstabilisant.

-Ben là, ça sera pareil. Plus la distance est longue, plus les sauts sont rapprochés dans le temps, plus tu risques de vomir tripes et boyaux.

-Charmant, renifla Hermione.

-Après, petite ou grande distance, le principe est le même.

-Au ministère on fait plusieurs petits sauts. On doit retrouver des gens à eux

-Qui nous donnent quelque chose à donner à l'examinateur.

Au regard échangé par les deux plus jeunes, les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire.

-Mais on s'en fiche. Chacun votre tour, vous allez...

-Visualiser chacun un bout de la pièce et y projeter toute votre conscience.

-Ensuite, allez-y!

Il leur avait fallu à chacun une bonne heure d'essais. Fred s'occupait de Hermione et Georges de Harry. Ils placèrent chacun une bulle de silence autour de leur "élève", pour que leur concentration soit à son maximum. Les jumeaux se tenaient derrière eux et les plus jeunes se laissaient guider par leur voix, les yeux fermés. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de réellement voir leur destination, juste de l'imaginer. Et se lancer sans peur. Les deux plus jeunes réussirent presque au même moment, Hermione un peu avant Harry, qui avait souvent du mal à faire le vide dans son esprit, malgré ses barrières.

Hermione réussit la première et chancela à son arrivée, se rattrapant au mur pour ne pas tomber. Elle se tourna et offrit un sourire radieux à Fred, tandis que Harry apparaissait non loin d'elle. Surpris par la sensation à laquelle il ne s'était pas préparée, il tomba à genoux, avant de jeter un oeil gêné à ses comparses. La sensation était vraiment étrange, très différente de celle du portoloin et du transplanage d'escorte. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été compressé et d'être passé dans une espèce de tube. Vraiment déplaisant.

Le jeune homme se demandait s'il trouverait un jour un transport magique qui ne le rendrait pas malade. Les deux rouquins rassurèrent les deux plus jeunes, qui, sans le savoir, pensaient tous les deux à peu près la même chose.

-Ca s'attenue avec la pratique. Un aller-retour dans vos chambres, ça vous dit?

.

Hermione était repartie deux jours plus tard. Les deux jeunes gens avaient préféré garder leur nouvelle aptitude secrète, aussi Hermione avait appelé ses parents depuis la cabine téléphonique près du parc pour qu'ils viennent la chercher. Harry avait accompagné la jeune femme car il avait repéré Hedwige dans le parc. Il espérait ainsi pouvoir envoyer discrètement la lettre qu'il avait rédigée le matin même. Il voulait profiter des vacances pour voir les Gobelins à Gringott's et peut-être faire quelques courses. Il comptait faire ses achats de Noël et s'acheter quelques vêtements d'hiver, maintenant qu'il avait accès à ses coffres sans aucun souci. Leur réponse lui parvint un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'il travaillait dans sa chambre. Heureusement il était seul à ce moment là et n'aurait donc pas à se justifier. Le rendez-vous était posé le lendemain matin. Molly allait sans doute l'empêcher de sortir si il lui disait qu'il comptait aller en ville. En même temps, s'il disparaissait sans prévenir et que quelqu'un s'en rendait compte, il aurait sans aucun doute des problèmes…

L'heure venue, il se décida pour un entre-deux. Il laissa un parchemin bien en évidence sur son lit, précisant qu'il était sorti pour faire quelques courses. Il sortit ensuite discrètement de la maison, bien caché sous sa cape épaisse et fila jusqu'à un coin du parc pour transplaner directement sur le Chemin de Traverse, évitant ainsi de se faire voir au Chaudron Baveur.

Il était arrivé avec un peu d'avance donc il décida de flâner devant les vitrines. C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici aux alentours de Noël. C'était aussi, et surtout, la première fois qu'il venait seul. Il regardait autour de lui, totalement émerveillé.

A la base, les Sorciers ne fêtaient pas vraiment Noël. Le Père Noël était une invention Moldue assez récente et n'était pas vraiment représenté chez les sorciers. La fête de Noël en elle-même, par contre, était passée dans les traditions sorcières. La magie était puissante à cette période et on s'offrait des cadeaux pour représenter le partage. Le Chemin de Traverse, déjà magnifique d'habitude, était réellement sublime. Des sapins décorés de glace et de lumières trônaient devant les magasins, des guirlandes colorées étaient accrochées un peu partout et des multitudes d'étoiles multicolores flottantes scintillaient.

Tout à sa contemplation, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui l'avait suivi quelques minutes avant de disparaître.

Une fois dans la banque, il fut tout aussi subjugué. L'endroit était riche et impressionnant, tout en marbre brillant. Un immense sapin trônait là aussi dans le hall et des petites fées volaient autour. Sans doute un enchantement, se dit Harry. Il sortit le parchemin aux armes de Gringott's qu'il avait réceptionné la veille et la tendit au Gobelin qui assurait l'accueil. La créature le mena dans un couloir à l'arrière des comptoirs et lui demanda de patienter pendant qu'il allait chercher son supérieur. Celui-ci ressortit rapidement et fit signe à Harry d'entrer dans le bureau.

Le jeune homme entra dans un bureau richement décoré, dans des tons noirs et bordeaux, assez accueillant.. La pièce était lumineuse malgré les couleurs sombres. Un grand bureau et trois fauteuils de cuir rouge trônaient au fond de la pièce. Le gobelin assez âgé qui était installé au bureau, sans doute sur une estrade, tendit la main vers un des sièges et fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Potter. Je suis Tourdesac, Maître Gobelin chargé des affaires Potter. Je me demandais quand j'aurais enfin l'honneur de vous rencontrer.

-Bonjour, Maître Gobelin. J'aurais voulu pouvoir venir plus tôt, mais avec l'école…

-Je comprends Monsieur Potter. Avez vous eu vos papiers d'héritage?

-Oui, le Professeur Dumbledore me les a transmis.

-Dumbledore? Ils auraient dû vous être envoyés directement.

Harry resta figé un moment.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de courrier de la banque. Dumbledore m'a toujours tout transmis. D'ailleurs c'est lui qui avait la clé de mon coffre. Il me l'avait remise lors de ma première rentrée.

-Il y a eu une ingérence à ce niveau là, grommela le Gobelin. Je demanderai une enquête interne. Dumbledore n'avait aucune raison d'avoir votre clé ou vos papiers. D'ailleurs, avez-vous votre clé sur vous?

-Non, c'est Madame Weasley, la mère de mon ami, qui l'a. Elle a fait mes courses de rentrée plusieurs fois. Et, euh… je n'ai prévenu personne de notre entrevue, je ne l'ai donc pas récupérée...

Le gobelin amena à lui un parchemin, avec les mouvements de comptes. Il n'y avait rien de suspect. Au moins, Madame Weasley n'avait pas profité de cet accès.

Le Gobelin reprit, après lui avoir jeté un oeil.

-Je vois que vous avez la chevalière. En la passant à votre doigt, vous avez officiellement accepté votre héritage. Savez-vous à quoi elle sert exactement?

-Je sais qu'elle est ornée de l'emblème de ma famille, et que je peux m'en servir dans mes correspondances officielles. C'est pour cela que je l'ai utilisée pour demander ce rendez vous.

Le Gobelin se laissa aller sur sa chaise.

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, jeune homme. Cette chevalière s'est liée à votre magie. Personne d'autre que vous ne peut l'utiliser à part lorsque vous aurez des descendants, et elle ne fonctionne pas sous la contrainte. Vous devez l'apposer librement sur un document. D'ailleurs vous pouvez la rendre invisible si vous voulez la cacher. Elle fait également de vous le Chef de Famille, le Lord régnant. Vous pouvez aussi vous en servir pour accéder à vos voûtes.

-Régnant? Je n'ai pas de famille sur laquelle régner.

-Je sais que vous êtes le dernier descendant. Néanmoins cette position vous donne une place au Magenmagot. Traditionnellement, les Potter ont toujours été suivis…. Votre père n'a pas réclamé sa place suite au décès de votre grand-père. Il a donné une procuration pour ne pas avoir à assister aux réunions.

-A qui l'a-t-il donnée?

-Dumbledore.

Harry réfléchit. Si son père avait laissé sa place au Directeur, celui-ci devait encore l'avoir. Peut-être que cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi le mage n'était pas rentré plus dans les détails… Peut-être voulait-il simplement conserver ce siège supplémentaire….

-Est-ce que je peux demander à récupérer ce siège?

-Bien sûr, il est à vous maintenant que vous êtes officiellement Lord. Vous pouvez la revendiquer à n'importe quel moment.

-Et si je la revendique, suis-je obligé d'assister à toutes les réunions du Magenmagot?

-Non, répondit le Gobelin. Il serait néanmoins judicieux d'y aller le plus souvent possible.

-Comment ça se passe avec l'école? Puis-je laisser le siège à Dumbledore pour le moment et être tenu au courant de ce qu'il se passe?

-Normalement, vous devez déjà avoir des comptes rendus. Je ferai en sorte que tout vous parvienne directement, par hibou sécurisé.

-J'aimerai que le Directeur ne sache rien de ma venue ici... Je vais lui laisser mon siège pour le moment, et j'interviendrai si je le juge nécessaire.

Le Gobelin sourit.

-Je vais vous remettre la clé de la voûte familiale. Désirez-vous effectuer une opération?

Harry sortit un petit parchemin de sa poche.

-Déjà, j'aimerai suspendre les versements que perçoivent les Dursley. Ces gens n'ont jamais dépensé la moindre mornille pour moi, il est hors de question qu'ils continuent d'être payés.

-Cela sera fait, Monsieur.

-J'aimerai également que vous me fassiez une liste exacte de mes biens et que vous continuiez à gérer au mieux mon patrimoine, au moins jusqu'à ma sortie de l'école. Et enfin, je voudrais aller voir la voûte de mes parents. Faites aussi en sorte que personne ne soit au courant si j'y retire quoi que ce soit. Pour ma voûte personnelle, continuez comme vous avez toujours fait, je vais y retirer une petite somme après.

Le Gobelin se leva et conduisit Harry vers les coffres. Celui des Potter était bien plus bas que le sien. Pendant le trajet, il eut tout le temps de faire le tri dans ses pensées. Il allait retirer de quoi tenir une bonne année dans le coffre de ses parents, plus une plus petite somme dans son coffre personnel, qui lui servirait pour son shopping d'aujourd'hui. Il aurait ainsi une couverture en cas de besoin, et personne ne saura qu'il était allé voir le coffre parental.

Le tour de montagnes russes lui parut moins plaisant cette fois-ci. Le chariot s'enfonçait bien plus profondément dans la banque et certains virages étaient vraiment serrés. Il se demandait parfois comment faisaient les plus vieux sorciers lorsqu'ils devaient accéder à leur voûte.

Une fois arrivés, le Gobelin le mena au coffre 54 et le laissa entrer.

Harry était ébahi. Le coffre était immense, beaucoup plus grand que le sien. Il était divisé en plusieurs parties. A gauche et en face se trouvait une grande bibliothèque. Il s'en approcha et trouva plusieurs ouvrages qui pourraient lui servir, notamment sur la politique et la Magie Ancienne. Il les prit et les fourra dans la sacoche que Tourdesac lui avait fournie. La partie droite était remplie de tout un bric-à-brac hétéroclyte, entre tableaux, bibelots, objets magiques et baguettes. Il alla vers celles-ci, et après les avoir rapidement testées, il en trouva une qui lui correspondait assez bien et l'empocha. Cela pourrait être pratique d'avoir une baguette de secours, surtout si la sienne et celle de Voldemort se connectaient à nouveau.

Il alla ensuite vers la montagne d'or. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il prenait, mais il savait qu'il aurait de quoi tenir un long moment avec ça, surtout qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de dépenses à l'école. Il remplit l'une des deux bourses magiques, et la fourra elle aussi dans la sacoche. En sortant du coffre, il offrit un sourire au Gobelin, lui demandant s'il pouvait également avoir un inventaire précis du contenu du coffre. La petite créature acquiesça alors que le Gryffondor réduisit la sacoche et la cacha dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Il se rendirent ensuite à son propre coffre, dans lequel il retira un peu d'argent, qu'il mit dans une autre bourse dans sa cape.

Après des salutations polies et la promesse du Gobelin que tout ce qu'il avait demandé serait effectué au plus vite, Harry se retrouva à nouveau sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il y avait un peu plus de monde à présent. Les gens connaissaient bien la menace de Voldemort, surtout après le combat qui avait eu lieu ici-même, mais tous avaient décidé de vivre le plus normalement possible. Ainsi, des familles entières faisaient leurs emplettes, même si les gens s'arrêtaient un peu moins souvent pour se parler et s'attardaient plus longtemps dans les magasins.

Harry se rendit d'abord chez Madame Guipure. Il avait bien l'intention de refaire sa garde-robe. Il ne pensait pas prendre les tissus les plus raffinés ou les plus excentriques, mais il ne voulait pas continuer à porter les guenilles de son cousin. Il avait plus ou moins réussi à adapter les vêtements de Dudley à sa morphologie grâce à la magie, mais il avait hâte de posséder ses propres affaires. La couturière, ravie, avait pris ses mesures et le jeune homme avait commandé plusieurs pantalons, des jeans (que les sorciers avaient adoptés depuis peu), des t-shirts, des chemises et des pulls, mais aussi quelques pyjamas et sous-vêtements. Il commanda également une nouvelle cape d'hiver ainsi qu'une plus légère pour le printemps et quelques robes d'école. Sur les conseils de la sorcière styliste, il prit également quelques vêtements un peu plus habillés. Le tout était dans des couleurs assorties, allant du noir au bleu, avec du vert, un peu de rouge et de gris.

Il paya sa commande et Madame Guipure lui promit de lui faire parvenir ses achats par hibou le lendemain.

Il ressortit, heureux, et alla à la librairie, où il trouva de quoi gâter ses amis. Alors qu'il cherchait parmi les étals, il tomba sur un livre de potions, ce qui amena ses pensées vers son sombre Professeur. Devrait-il lui faire un cadeau? L'homme l'avait rejeté, c'est vrai, mais le plus jeune ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Il réfléchit un moment et alla payer ses achats. Il ne lui prendrait pas de livres, il ne le connaissait pas assez pour ça. Par contre, il avait bien remarqué le penchant de l'homme pour le chocolat. En effet, celui-ci cachait des boites dans son bureau et piochait parfois dedans lorsqu'il croyait que Harry ne faisait pas attention.

Il se rendit donc à la confiserie et prit un bel assortiment de différents chocolats et, satisfait, transplana devant le Square. La matinée avait été longue et il avait faim.


	32. Chapter 32

Hello ! Enfin un chapitre dans les temps... Et encore, c'est la misère. Le site plante, j'ai vidé l'historique, le cache... mais ça reste juste horrible. Bref... Merci à ma bêta, qui a encore fait un super boulot. La suite est en cours de pauffinage...  
Par contre, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je plante grave... J'ai pas pu vous répondre personnellement, mais je le ferai au prochain coup :)

Merci pour vos notes et vos mises en favoris... N'hésitez pas à continuer à donner vos avis :)

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 32**

Harry remonta dans sa chambre en catimini et redescendit rapidement vers la cuisine, où il retrouva Madame Weasley, Ginny ainsi que Tonks, qui était venue partager le repas. Remus devait les rejoindre et la jeune Auror semblait impatiente de le voir.

En voyant le regard de Ginny, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup échangé avec la soeur de son ami depuis le début de l'année. Il décida de s'asseoir près d'elle pour le repas.

-Hey Ginny…

-Salut Harry. Ca fait un bail…

Harry baissa les yeux.

-Oui, je sais, je suis désolé… J'ai été pas mal occupé jusque là.

La rousse sourit.

-J'ai vu ça, Hermione m'a expliqué. Elle aussi passe beaucoup de temps à travailler, et depuis que Ron a sa copine, je ne le vois presque plus non plus.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux.

-Oh… Tu as bien des amis, non?

-Bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas pareil…. Vous me manquez. Tu me manques.

-Ginny…

-Je sais, ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas la peine… J'avais compris, tu sais?

-Tu ne m'en veux pas? Je te vois plus comme une soeur, alors...

-Je te mentirais si je te disais que je t'en ai pas voulu. Mais c'est bon maintenant, ça ira. Et puis… les sentiments, ça ne se commande pas… Je ne peux pas te forcer à m'aimer et je ne veux plus de cette atmosphère bizarre entre nous. Amis?

Harry sourit, soulagé.

-Amis.

Le jeune homme enchaîna.

-Dis moi, tu sais ce qu'il se passe avec Ron?

-Vous êtes encore brouillés? Demanda la jeune fille.

Le brun soupira.

-Pas vraiment… mais on est plus aussi proche qu'avant. Il m'a fait une crise parce que je m'entends mieux avec Malfoy et il m'en a fait une par rapport à Hermione, et maintenant il est avec cette fille… Charlotte, c'est ça? Je ne comprends plus rien…

Ginny pouffa.

-J'ai eu la même réaction que toi et j'en ai discuté avec Hermione. Je croyais que vous en aviez parlé tous les deux, avec toutes les messes basses que vous faites.

Harry détourna les yeux. Quel ami il faisait! Hermione était toujours là pour lui, et lui n'était même pas capable de lui rendre la pareille...

-On… a parlé de beaucoup de choses, mais pas de ça, c'est vrai. Je suis un ami horrible.

-Mais non, Harry… En fait, je ne sais pas si elle t'en aurait parlé. En résumé, elle m'a dit qu'après la scène avec Ron, elle l'avait plus ou moins pris entre quatre yeux et lui avait remis les points sur les "i". Elle lui a dit qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux, parce qu'elle le voyait comme un frère. Elle n'a pas été vraiment douce.

Les deux jeune rigolèrent, et Ginny continua.

-A croire qu'on est maudit. Bref, elle a bien insisté et lui a dit qu'il devrait vraiment passer à autre chose. Et je sais que cette fille lui avait fait des avances plusieurs fois déjà. Je pense qu'il a simplement cédé et qu'il s'est lancé à fond dans cette relation pour oublier Hermione.

-C'est un peu vache raconté comme ça… J'espère que ça marchera quand même entre eux…

-J'ai discuté avec elle, elle est plutôt gentille, et elle sait très bien que Ron était amoureux de Hermione… Elle sait qu'elle est un peu le second choix. Mais je crois qu'elle tient sincèrement à lui et s'il ne fait pas trop son Ron, ça pourrait coller.

Les adolescents pouffèrent alors que Molly posait une marmite fumante de ragoût sur la table. Remus arriva à se moment et s'assit à côté d'une Tonks rosissante.

Harry mangea de bon appétit. Il avait retrouvé Ginny. Il ne tenterait plus de la fuir et personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son absence de la matinée. La journée était plutôt bonne. Cependant, il déchanta le lendemain.

La journée avait bien commencé. Harry était descendu tôt prendre son petit déjeuner et il avait fait quelques batailles explosives avec Ginny. La suite avait été bien moins agréable. Hestia Jones avait débarqué aux alentours de 11h pour faire un rapport. Apparemment, un raid avait eu lieu à une vingtaine de kilomètres de chez Hermione. Ils ne savaient pas trop si Voldemort savait où vivait la jeune fille, ou si c'était un simple hasard.

Harry remonta dans sa chambre. Une réunion aurait lieu le soir de Noël. Il savait déjà que son amie ne serait pas là, aussi il envoya Hedwige sous un sort de camouflage pour prendre quelques nouvelles. Il en profita pour lui faire parvenir les livres qu'il avait l'intention de lui offrir.

Pour ne pas arranger les choses, Dumbledore fit son apparition à la fin de l'après midi et demanda à parler au Survivant. Molly l'appela et il s'installa dans le salon, avec le Directeur.

Après s'être salués, le Directeur se cala au fond de son fauteuil, les mains croisés sur son ventre.

-Harry… J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, mais le regarda droit dans les yeux. Décidément, cet homme avait des espions partout. Et il n'avait rien remarqué du tout. Le vieil homme soupira.

-Harry… tu ne dois pas sortir seul comme ça. Tu sais que c'est dangereux.

-Monsieur. Sauf votre respect, j'avais besoin de faires quelques courses. Je n'avais plus rien à me mettre. Les vêtements de mon… _cousin_ sont vraiment trop grands.

-N'as-tu rien fait d'autre?

-Si, Monsieur. J'ai fait des achats pour Noël.

-Oh, très bien. Cependant, je préfèrerais que tu évites de te promener seul comme ça, surtout sans prévenir personne. Molly ne savait pas que tu n'étais pas là…

Le brun soupira, excédé.

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Bien. Et sache que le Professeur Snape sera là à partir de Noël. Il se remet bien, et il voudrait reprendre la théorie de la magie noire avec toi. Il m'a d'ailleurs demandé de t'encourager à lire en attendant, et à noter tes questions sur un parchemin.

Le coeur de Harry s'emballa à cette nouvelle. Ils allaient se retrouver encore une fois, tous les jours, en dehors de l'école. Il y avait aussi moins de monde au Quartier Général que pendant l'été.

Il essayerait de débarrasser le grenier demain. Ca leur ferait un bel espace de travail.

-J'ai l'impression, continua le vieil homme, que vous vous entendez bien mieux tous les deux.

-Oh, euh…. Disons que nous faisons tous les deux des efforts pour que ça se passe au mieux.

-Bien, bien. Le regard du vieil homme pétillait tellement qu'il en illuminait presque toute la pièce.

-Monsieur? Je voulais savoir… vous m'avez parlé d'un elfe qui s'occupait de la maison de ma famille… Est-ce que… vous savez comment il se nomme?

Le regard de Dumbledore se fit plus interrogateur.

-Il me semble qu'il se nomme Maddy… Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela?

-Et bien, je me disais que je pourrais peut-être l'appeler pour qu'il m'aide à évacuer ce qu'il y a dans le grenier. On pourrait tout entreposer dans la maison… Ca me permettrait d'avoir un espace pour m'entraîner.

Le vieux Directeur sourit.

-C'est plutôt une bonne idée, Harry. Il y a une cave dans le Manoir Potter et vu que tu portes ta chevalière, tu devrais pouvoir l'appeler sans problèmes. Il sera ravi de te rencontrer. Il passera aussi les protections ici, vu qu'il est lié à toi.

-Merci Monsieur.

.

Le lendemain, 24 Décembre, Harry décida de commencer à nettoyer le grenier. Il appela Maddy dans sa chambre avant de monter. L'elfe semblait vieux, il était tout en rides, mais ses grands yeux ronds se remplirent de larmes lorsqu'il fut devant le plus jeune Potter.

-Maître Harry Potter, Monsieur! Maddy est si content! Maddy espérait votre venue depuis si longtemps!

-Je suis désolé, Maddy, je ne connaissais pas ton existence… Je n'ai pas pu t'appeler plus tôt.

-Maître Harry Potter, Monsieur, les autres seront ravis! Revenez vous bientôt à la maison?

-Pas tout de suite, Maddy. Dis moi, pourrais-tu m'aider?

-Sans doute, Maître Harry Potter, Monsieur! Que peut faire Maddy pour le petit Maître?

-Déjà, j'aimerais que tu cesses de m'appeler Maître. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

-Mais…. L'elfe se triturait nerveusement les doigts et regardait autour de lui, effaré.

Harry sourit gentiment.

-Je suis sûr qu'avec le temps tu y arriveras. Alors écoute. J'ai hérité de cette maison, elle était à mon parrain.

-Maddy sait pour Monsieur Black. Maddy est désolé.

-Tout va bien, Maddy, mentit Harry. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider pour vider le grenier. C'est urgent, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire le tri… je me disais qu'on pourrait mettre tout ça dans la cave au Manoir.

L'elfe battit des oreilles!

-Oui, Maître Monsieur Harry, Maddy peut faire ça, Maddy peut aider!

C'est ainsi que l'elfe et le jeune homme montèrent au grenier. Harry vidait les meubles et séparait les photos des papiers. Il emballa le tout dans des cartons que Molly lui avait donnés. Il garderait ça pour jeter un oeil plus tard. Certains artefacts sentaient la Magie Noire à plein nez. Il avait trouvé une petite boîte noire, une sorte d'écrin, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir. Il le mit de côté pour plus tard, pensant demander son avis à Severus. Maddy avait ensuite dépoussiéré l'endroit et il leur avait fallu une bonne partie de la journée pour tout vider. En fin d'après-midi, le jeune garçon put réellement voir l'espace dégagé et propre pour la première fois.

Le grenier était très grand. Il devait faire environ soixante mètres carrés et était composé de trois espaces en enfilade, pas réellement closes mais légèrement séparées. L'elfe avait réparé les fenêtres et les volets, et ils avaient découvert une cheminée dans la partie du milieu, qu'ils avaient allumée. Le sol, enfin propre, était fait d'un vieux parquet sombre qui grinçait par endroit. Le jeune homme demanda à Maddy si dans les caves ou les greniers du Manoir, il y avait de quoi faire un bureau.L'elfe poppa et revint avec un joli meuble clair et une chaise en bon état, qui furent installés sous la lucarne du premier espace, avec quelques étagères.

Harry donna congé à l'elfe et redescendit ensuite vers la cuisine après avoir magiquement fermé la porte.

Il se sentirait sans doute à l'aise dans cette pièce. Il y serait au calme, et ça sera parfait pour les entraînements avec Severus. Enfin, le Professeur Snape.

Le jeune homme soupira en s'installant à table. La présence de l'Ordre ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, et les Weasley tentaient de ne pas l'étouffer, mais il serait quand même plus que ravi de pouvoir avoir un endroit réellement à lui un jour. Mais pour cela, il devrait sans doute attendre que la face de serpent ait trépassé. Enfin, s'il trépassait.

D'humeur un peu plus sombre, il se servit avec un faux sourire à Molly, qui n'était pas dupe, et mangea sans participer aux conversations autour de lui. Il alla se coucher tôt. Demain serait une grosse journée. Ils avaient en effet tous décidé de fêter Noël le vingt cinq sur la journée, plutôt que de faire un réveillon. Molly avait tout de même fait des efforts pour le repas, qui fut succulent. Il déposa ses cadeaux au pied du sapin joliment décoré dans le salon et fila au lit. Ils attendraient d'être tous ensemble pour les ouvrir.

.

Harry dormit mal cette nuit-là et le réveil fût difficile. Il se leva vers 10 heures et fila prendre une douche, après avoir choisi ses vêtements avec soin. Après tout, il allait revoir Snape aujourd'hui, et malgré son rejet, il espérait toujours quelque chose. Il se lava et s'habilla rapidement, évitant toujours autant que possible son reflet. Il avait pourtant repris un peu de poids et l'entraînement avait été plutôt bénéfique. Il avait grandi aussi, même s'il n'aurait sans doute jamais la taille qu'il aurait pu avoir, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il ne voyait que le garçon chétif et marqué. Il finit de se préparer rapidement, et enfila un jean noir simple et une chemise vert bouteille. Il mettra une robe par dessus un peu plus tard.

Il descendit ensuite dans la cuisine, ne se servant qu'un simple café, préférant attendre le repas pour se nourrir. Il aida Madame Weasley et Ginny dans la cuisine, alors que les premiers invités arrivaient pour midi. Les autres arriveraient pour le repas du soir. Il avait été décidé que les Weasley pourraient avoir un temps en famille, chose qui était assez rare depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Terrier.

Ron émergea en premier de la cheminée, vers 11h30. Il alla saluer sa famille et hésita un peu devant son ami. Finalement, il se serrèrent la main et se donnèrent une accolade. Le moment de gêne était passé. Les deux garçons savaient très bien que leur relation avait changé, mais il n'y avait plus d'animosité entre eux. Le contact de Charlotte était plutôt bénéfique pour Ron. D'ailleurs, les jumeaux ne se gênaient pas pour se moquer gentiment de lui. Bill, Fleur et Charlie étaient arrivés un peu après, pour le plus grand plaisir de Harry. Il ne les connaissait pas très bien tous les trois, mais les appréciait beaucoup. L'humeur sombre de Harry s'était envolée et il profita gaiement de son repas. Celui-ci avait été copieux et assez arrosé. Les jumeaux avaient amené une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, au nez et à la barbe de leur mère, et avaient servi leurs frères et Harry. Ginny leur avait lancé un tel regard incendiaire qu'ils finirent par lui en donner un peu à la fin du repas.

Le temps passa rapidement, entre les jeux et les rires. Le lugubre salon du Square avait rarement été aussi animé, et la joie semblait chasser les ténèbres de la maison. Les jeunes jouaient entre eux et se faisaient des blagues, profitant allègrement des récits de Bill et Charlie, tandis que Molly et Arthur s'étaient rapprochés de la cheminée, souriant tendrement au spectacle qui leur était offert.

A partir de dix-sept heures, les autres invités commencèrent à arriver. Remus ouvrit le bal, sortant de la cheminée en premier. Il se dirigea droit sur Harry et le serra contre lui en lui souhaitant un Joyeux Noël. Le jeune homme lui rendit distraitement son étreinte, soulagé lorsque Tonks passa l'âtre elle aussi. Elle le salua chaleureusement puis se dirigea vers Molly. Comme il s'en doutait, le loup l'abandonna rapidement pour rejoindre la jeune Auror, et ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur un petit canapé qui avait été poussé dans un coin. Harry ne quitta des yeux la cheminée qu'à partir du moment où le Professeur Snape en emergea, parfaitement droit et rigide, faisant claquer ses éternelles robes noires. Accordant à peine un regard au jeune brun, il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce pour rejoindre Dumbledore et les autres. Fol'Oeil arriva en dernier, faisant claquer sa canne sur le sol en saluant les convives à la ronde. Il était temps d'échanger les cadeaux.


	33. Chapter 33

**Helloà tous!** Merci pour vos messages sur le chapitre précédent. Pour info, je suis entrée en formation et je vais commencer un stage bientôt. Donc je ne sais pas encore comment je pourrais avancer.  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis. On est toujours ravies, ma bêta et moi, d'avoir vos retours!

Bonne lecture!

.

.

 **CHAPITRE 33**

Le sapin croulait littéralement sous les présents. Il y avait des paquets de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs. Harry, Ron et Ginny se mirent à ramasser et distribuer les cadeaux. Tous n'avaient pas été placés au pied du sapin par manque de place et les adultes en profitèrent pour faire quelques échanges de paquets colorés. Harry attrapa rapidement deux des cadeaux qu'il avait préparés. Il se dirigea d'abord vers Dumbledore, à qui il tendit une petite boite enveloppée de rouge, puis vers le Professeur de Potions qui leva un sourcil interrogateur à son approche. Le plus jeune lui fourra rapidement un paquet vert forêt dans les mains et retourna vers la pile de cadeaux pour continuer la distribution. Une fois tous les paquets donnés à leurs propriétaires, ceux-ci les ouvrirent dans un joyeux brouhaha. Harry, qui jetait discrètement, du moins l'espérait-il, de fréquents regards vers le coin où se tenaient Dumbledore et Severus, celui-ci déballait un premier paquet et en sortir ce qui ressemblait à une bouteille et un paquet de bonbons. Harry eut un léger sourire. L'identité de celui qui lui avait offert ce présent ne faisait aucun doute. Il vit également le Directeur déballer son propre cadeau, à savoir plusieurs paires de chaussettes en laine Mérinos très colorées. L'homme lui fit un signe de tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Harry déballa lui-même un de ses présents, et en sortit une écharpe très douce et sans aucun doute très chaude, fabriquée dans une étoffe qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne put empêcher son regard de glisser encore une fois sur son sombre professeur, qui regardait étrangement le dernier cadeau qu'il n'avait pas encore déballé. Harry eut un pincement au coeur en voyant qu'en tout, Severus n'avait eu que trois paquets. L'homme avait déposé près de lui la bouteille, les bonbons et ce qui semblait être un pull. Il hésitait visiblement à détacher le papier de la boîte verte qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains. Ron donna un coup de coude à son ami, l'encourageant à continuer son déballage, ce que fit le brun. Il découvrit une belle collection de livres de Magie et de Défense, offerts par les plus âgés, qu'il remercia vivement. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Severus ouvrir enfin sa boîte et découvrir les chocolats qu'il lui avait offerts.

.

Severus n'était pas très à l'aise. Il s'était retiré dans l'un des coins les plus éloignés du salon bondé, mais pour son plus grand malheur, Albus l'avait rapidement rejoint. Il détestait tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une fête, et Noël était sans doute celle qu'il exécrait le plus. Il n'y avait jamais eu de joie, à aucun de ses Noëls. Sauf quand Lily était encore son amie. Ceux-là se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main... Mais il ne voulait pas s'engager sur ce terrain là. Penser à son amie disparue ramenait invariablement ses pensées sur son fils, et ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il fût presque choqué lorsque le brun lui fourra un troisième paquet dans les mains. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le sale môme avait déjà disparu. Au moins, personne n'avait remarqué qu'il avait eu quelque chose. Lui-même n'avait offert que quelques sucreries à Dumbledore, qui avait été ravi. Ce n'est pas qu'il était radin, loin de là. Mais il ne savait simplement pas s'y prendre pour ce genre de choses. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. La seule et unique personne qui lui offrait toujours quelque chose était Albus. Il avait donc été étonné lorsque la fille Weasley lui avait apporté un petit paquet et carrément soufflé lorsque Harry en avait apporté un autre. Heureusement qu'il maîtrisait si bien l'Occlumencie…

Il avait donc ouvert un premier paquet et assassiné du regard un Albus rieur en découvrant le paquet de bonbons au citron qui accompagnait une excellente bouteille de Cognac sur laquelle il ne cracherait pas. Le second paquet contenait un pull entièrement noir, sans doute tricoté par Molly (Il la remercia intérieurement du choix de la couleur lorsqu'il vit les pulls bariolés que tous les autres avaient reçus). Il hésitait maintenant à ouvrir le dernier paquet. C'était Harry, _non Potter!_ , qui le lui avait apporté, mais ça ne signifiait pas nécessairement qu'il venait de lui. Qui pouvait bien lui avoir offert un troisième présent? Il observa plus attentivement le paquet rectangulaire, enveloppé sobrement dans un joli papier vert. Il finit par l'ouvrir lentement, découvrant une boîte contenant un assortiment de douceurs provenant du meilleur chocolatier du Chemin de Traverse. Il y avait un petit parchemin plié dans la boîte, qu'il ouvrit doucement.

" _Merci pour tout Professeur. Harry"_

Harry….

Le gamin avait découvert son point faible. Il jeta un oeil vers le brun, qui n'avait apparemment pas perdu une miette de son déballage. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le temps d'un battement de coeur, plus rien d'autre n'exista; seulement les yeux verts levés vers lui.

Il brisa le moment en faisant un discret signe de tête au jeune homme et quitta la pièce dans une envolée de cape.

Molly débarrassa rapidement les papiers déchirés d'un coup de baguette et demanda à ses convives de la suivre dans la cuisine.

.

La cuisine n'avait jamais été aussi pleine que ce soir là. Les principaux membres de l'Ordre étaient là, ainsi que tous les jeunes sauf Hermione. Le placement fut compliqué. Molly décida finalement de mettre les plus jeunes d'un côté de la table, et les autres autour. Une place fut laissée libre à un bout de la table magiquement agrandie pour Dumbledore et l'autre bout fut laissé à Arthur. Les adultes s'installèrent tranquillement, Minerva et Remus à côté de la place de Dumbledore, puis suivaient Hestia Jones, Emeline Vance, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Dodge, Kingsley Shakelbolt, Alastor Maugrey, venait ensuite une place vide, puis le couple Weasley. Bill, Fleur, Charlie et Tonks s'étaient installés du côté des jeunes, pour équilibrer la table, de même que les jumeaux, Ginny, Ron et Harry.

Le Directeur s'était attardé avec le Professeur Snape, aussi ce dernier s'assit à la dernière place qui restait, entre Fol'Oeil et Molly, plus ou moins face à Harry et Ron, qui pâlit sérieusement. Molly était la plus proche du plan de travail et s'occupait du service. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas mêler Kreattur à la soirée, l'elfe étant toujours d'une humeur exécrable. Elle amena plusieurs bouteilles de vin d'Elfe et de Bièrreaubeurre, autorisant les jeunes à goûter l'alcool assez doux. Ginny s'était enthousiasmée, mais installée entre son père et Harry, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait rien de plus qu'un fond de verre.

L'entrée, composée de différents crackers et crustacés accompagnés de sauces arriva ensuite et tout le monde se servit de bon coeur. Ron parlait Quidditch, en oubliant souvent d'avaler, et Harry jetait de fréquents coup d'oeil à Snape, qui était assis au bord de sa chaise, droit et crispé. Ses mains recouvertes de gants noirs semblaient aller mieux même si elles étaient encore maladroites. Il remarqua ainsi les regards haineux qu'Alastor lançait à Severus, se demandant ce qu'il y avait exactement entre ces deux-là. Le repas avançait bien. Les bouteilles se succèdaient petit à petit et les langues se déliaient, chacun parlant avec son voisin. Molly faisait la conversation à Severus et Harry percevait parfois quelques mots. Lorsque son prénom fut évoqué, Ron se tut et les trois jeunes tendirent discrètement l'oreille.

-Albus m'a parlé de Harry. Il m'a dit que vous aviez pris les choses en main avec lui, Severus, et que je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter.

-Oui, Molly. Étonnamment, les cours supplémentaires se passent plutôt bien.

-Vraiment? Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas très bien.

-Nous avons conclu une espèce de pacte de non-agression. Et quand le gamin le veut vraiment, il apprend vite.

-Vous en êtes où? Je sais que vous devez passer le reste des vacances ici… Je vous ai d'ailleurs fait préparer une chambre à l'étage.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et prit une gorgée de vin. Il se dit qu'il devrait sans doute arrêter de boire, même si, grâce à l'occlumencie, son état passerait sans doute inaperçu. Après tout, il pouvait bien se laisser aller une fois de temps en temps. Des éclats de voix lui parvenaient par moments. Il lui semblait que la conversation était plutôt animée à ses côtés. Il entendit Remus élever la voix.

-Alastor, tu devrais te calmer un peu. Il n'y a aucune raison de te mettre dans cet état.

L'homme, ivre, répondit au loup garou en ricanant.

-Qu'est ce que vous êtes naïfs…. T-tous autant que vous êtes! Vous ve…. Verrez et vous rep… rep… repenserez à mes paroles.

Albus intervint à son tour.

-Franchement, Alsastor, je t'apprécie beaucoup mais là tu vas trop loin. Je lui fais entièrement confiance, et j'ai mes raisons. Je lui confierais ma vie, sans hésiter.

Severus se tendit immédiatement. Il avait bien compris qu'on parlait de lui.

-Là est votre erreur, Alb...us. Vous faîtes trop facilement confiance aux gens.

L'homme en noir serra les dents, et il répondit à Molly sur un ton très bas.

-Nous avons commencé la théorie de la Magie Noire. Nous n'avons pas encore pu pratiquer jusque-là, à cause de mes… blessures. Je pense que nous pratiquerons un peu ici.

Un ricanement parvint de la gauche du Maître des Potions. Un Alastor, passablement éméché, les interrompit et bouscula le Maître des potions, dont le verre se renversa dans son assiette. Le bruit attira le regard de Harry, mais les conversations n'avaient pas pour autant cessé. Seul leur coinde table était attentif à l'ex-Auror.

-La Ma… Magie Noire, hein? L'homme rit, son oeil magique tournant follement dans son orbite, avant de se poser sur Harry, alors qu'il fixait Severus de son oeil normal. Tu essaies de faire quoi, Snape? L'homme frappa son poing sur la table, amenant le silence parmi ses convives. Tuer ses p-parents ne t'a pas suffi?

Harry avala difficilement ses légumes, alors que Dumbledore appelait encore une fois Fol-Oeil au calme depuis l'autre bout de la table. L'homme leva un doigt accusateur sur le Directeur.

-Je ne sais pas po… pourquoi vous le p-protégez ainsi, Albus, mais je le saurai. Et moi… Je vois vois c-clair dans son jeu.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le Potionniste.

-Ces histoires d'espionnage t'arrangeaient b-bien jusque-là. Tu n'as pas jamais été découvert. A m-mon avis tu as fait quel...que chose et tu as trop peur d'y retourner. A moins que tu y ailles en ca-cachette. Tout ça c'est un ram...assis de conneries. Ou alors tu essaies juste de nous… de nous embobiner. Mais pas de ça avec moi!

Severus avait pâli et s'était tourné vers l'homme. Sa magie commençait à gronder, et Occlumencie ou pas, il avait énormément de mal à se contenir. Cet homme avait toujours eu le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds, tout comme Black à une époque.

-Je sais ce que tu veux faire avec le garçon, espèce de sale Mangemort, continuait l'homme. Tu vas essayer de le convertir et si tu n'y arrives pas, tu l'amèneras à ton Maître.

Severus serra les poings. Pas un seul mot ne sortirait de ses lèvres. Il ne rentrerait pas dans le jeu du vieil Auror paranoïaque.

-Après tout, tout le monde sait à quel point tu hais le gamin. Tu le hais comme tu haïssais James, parce qu'il a eu Lily. Ils ont tous vu comment tu la regardais. J-James me l'a dit. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu d'un immonde Mangemort puant la Magie Noire comme toi. Tu n'étais rien pour elle. Elle ne se serait jamais abaissée à écarter les jambes pour toi…. Pas comme toi tu as pu le faire…

Le regard de Maugrey, brillant de haine, se verrouilla sur Severus.

-On imagine tr...ès bien ce que vous faites pendant vos réunions. Dis-moi, ça fait quoi de faire la pute pour Tu-Sais-Qui?

Des exclamations outrées se firent entendre autour de la table, et Minerva, qui était restée calme jusque-là, renversa son verre.

Severus se leva si brutalement que sa chaise tomba au sol. Il cracha presque sur l'Auror.

. .

Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu comme cela. Lorsqu'il avait regardé dans la pensine de Severus lors de sa cinquième année, l'homme avait été furieux. Mais là, il était au-delà de la fureur. Jamais sa voix n'avait été si basse et si coupante. Dangereuse. Elle aurait pu faire geler l'Enfer. Les verres se mirent à vibrer alors que l'homme en noir se détourna et s'enfuit de la pièce en claquant la porte, une discète lueur de douleur traversant son regard par ailleurs vide.

Au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence abasourdi, Harry sortit à son tour, après avoir jeté un regard noir à Maugrey, qui commençait à se faire engueuler par Molly et Minerva, totalement choquées par le comportement de l'ancien Auror.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant dans le couloir, tentant de faire le point. Il aurait entendu la porte si l'homme en noir était reparti. Il s'approcha des escaliers et leva les yeux vers les étages, qui se perdaient dans l'obscurité.

Il entendit alors un bruit sourd et un grognement étouffé. Sans réfléchir, il s'élança dans les étages.

Arrivé au second palier, il s'arrêta, choqué. Une lumière avait été laissée allumée dans une des chambres dont la porte avait été laissée entr'ouverte. Elle diffusait un faible éclairage dans le couloir, mais tout de même suffisant pour y voir. Snape lui tournait le dos et était appuyé face au mur. Un de ses bras était replié contre son front et son autre bras était relevé, le poing serré. Il y avait deux trous près du poing ganté de l'homme et une trace rougeâtre sur la tapisserie. Ce qui choqua le jeune homme fut de voir son aîné appuyé ainsi, les épaules voutées et tremblantes.

Harry s'approcha doucement.

-Professeur?

Les épaules de l'homme s'affaissèrent encore un peu plus et il lui répondit dans un murmure, sans même se retourner.

-Allez-vous-en, Potter.

L'élève inspira profondément et s'approcha encore un peu plus du Professeur visiblement blessé. Il posa doucement une main sur son avant-bras et sentit l'homme se raidir à son contact.

-Monsieur, il faut soigner votre main. Elles sont déjà trop abîmées.

-Allez-vous-en. Répéta-t-il.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas seul. Pas comme ça.

Harry tira doucement sur le bras de Snape, l'obligeant à le baisser. L'homme resta obstinément tourné. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure lorsqu'il se mit à parler. Les mots sortaient seuls, sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé à votre mère comme ça… Elle était mon rayon de soleil, ma meilleure amie...Mais je n'ai jamais pensé à elle de cette manière.

-Je sais, Monsieur. Vous me l'avez déjà dit. Je vous crois.

-Quant à Voldemort….

Harry ferma les yeux un instant, et s'approcha un peu plus de l'homme étrangement vulnérable qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Se laissant guider par son instinct, il entoura la taille de l'homme de ses bras et posa son front contre son dos, respirant l'odeur apaisante qui se dégageait de ses robes sombres.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de parler.

Snape se décolla du mur et posa sa main sur les mains serrées du plus jeune autour de son ventre. Il finit par l'obliger à le lâcher et se tourna enfin.

Harry reste coit. L'homme avait les joues brillantes et ses yeux hurlaient leur douleur. Il n'avait jamais vu son Professeur perdre le contrôle à ce point.

Le jeune homme approcha sa main de la joue légèrement râpeuse de Snape, et l'y posa doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Je vous fais confiance Severus, osa le plus jeune.

Les deux hommes se regardaient, sans bouger. Il y avait quelque chose de très doux et de très intime dans la caresse de Harry. C'était si tendre que Severus en fut totalement bouleversé. Comment un simple contact pouvait véhiculer tant de choses? Le potionniste soupira et posa sa main sur celle du plus jeune.

-Vous devriez vraiment partir.

Un souffle lui répondit.

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

Après une éternité d'hésitation, l'homme rapprocha son visage du plus jeune, lui laissant l'opportunité de s'éloigner s'il le désirait. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, il finit par effleurer les lèvres de Harry des siennes. Leur baiser resta doux et hésitant, empli de tendresse, contrairement au précédent qui avait été brutal. Ils ne s'éloignèrent que le temps de se regarder un moment, cherchant chez l'autre un doute, un regret, une hésitation. Ne trouvant rien, leur lèvres s'unirent à nouveau, plus intensément, plus profondément.


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonjouuuuuur tout le monde! Désolééééééée!** Je sais, j'assure pas, désolée, vraiment. Ma formation est finie (je l'ai réussie, au moins) et du coup je devrais avoir plus de temps... Sauf que, c'est les vacances (ouiiiiiiiiii) et ça veut dire... d'abord les enfants ^^ Mais je ne vous oublie pas, j'abandonne pas... Et je compte bien m'y remettre. J'ai deux débuts d'histoire qui me plaisent bien, que je vous soumettrait si ça vous dit, j'attends juste de m'avancer...  
Merci aussi et surtout à ma très chère bêta adorée, qui encore une fois à été de bon conseil, et hyper réactive (contrairement à l'auteur de cette histoire)  
Bref, je vais vous laisser lire, et commenter si l'envie vous prend de le faire!

Bonne lectuuuuuure!

 **CHAPITRE 34**

.

Un sort de silence perpétuel à sens unique était apposé à la porte de la cuisine. A partir du moment où elle était fermée, aucun son ne filtrait vers le reste de la maison, tout en permettant aux personnes présentes en ce lieu de savoir que Severus, suivi de Harry, avait monté rapidement les escaliers. Cela faisait partie des protections ancestrales de la famille Black. Personne ne risquait donc d'entendre un ex Auror se faire durement remonter les bretelles par l'assemblée réunie ici.

Le reste de la maison était calme. En remontant vers les étages, on pouvait cependant entendre le son de deux respirations rapides et le froissement d'une étoffe. Près d'une porte entr'ouverte était projetée l'ombre d'un couple s'embrassant.

-Harry…. La voix était rauque, cassée.

-Shhh, ne dites rien, Professeur. La réponse, à peine audible, fut soufflée d'une voix douce.

Un jeune homme se blotissait contre un homme un peu plus âgé. Ce dernier, plus grand, avait baissé la tête et semblait hésiter. Une de ses mains reposait dans le dos du plus jeune, mais n'y exerçait aucune pression, alors que l'autre reposait simplement le long de son corps.

Harry releva la tête encore une fois et chercha le regard de son Professeur. Il tendit la main, et attrapa une des mèches ébènes de l'homme, étonné par sa texture douce et délicate. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles du plus âgé et les deux hommes entreprirent de s'embrasser encore une fois, doucement. L'hésitation s'en était allée et tous les deux prenaient le temps de se découvrir, de se goûter. La main du plus jeune s'ancra plus fermement dans les cheveux de son aîné, alors que celui-ci remontait sa main dans le dos de Harry dans une douce caresse.

Harry était aux anges. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps déjà. Depuis le jour où il avait accepté ses sentiments, il se demandait comment cela serait, ce qu'il ressentirait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son Professeur, -Severus- abdique aussi facilement, et il ne pensait pas non plus que les circonstances seraient ce qu'elles étaient. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que l'homme ne regretterait pas et que le vin dont il sentait encore le goût sur sa langue n'avait pas altéré son jugement.

Severus, lui, ne savait plus quoi penser. Ses neurones s'étaient plus ou moins déconnectés lors du second baiser. Il sentait son coeur battre un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Il avait envie de se fondre dans la douceur de cette bouche et que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. A trente-sept ans, il n'avait encore jamais connu pareil baiser. Lui qui pensait, au départ, qu'il s'agissait encore d'une mauvaise blague, ne put que se rendre à l'évidence.

Il serra le corps du plus jeune un peu plus fort et le sentit frissonner. C'est en posant sa seconde main dans le dos de Harry qu'il sursauta et lâcha un gémissement de douleur. Il repoussa le brun, les dents serrées.

Harry, qui avait rouvert les yeux, avait vu sa grimace.

-Que…? Oh!

Severus avait attrapé son avant-bras et serrait sa main contre son torse.

-Seve… Professeuh… quelle… laquelle est votre chambre? Il faut soigner ça…

Severus n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une porte s'ouvrit, déversant un boucan infernal dans la cage d'escalier. Le bruit ne dura pas, puisqu'elle claqua presque aussitôt. Harry s'écarta un peu de son aîné, le regard brillant et les joues en feu, alors que des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans les escaliers.

-Harry? Professeur Snape?

Harry jeta un oeil à son aîné, qui acquiesça lentement.

-En haut, Charlie!

Le bruit de cavalcade s'intensifia et le rouquin apparut dans le couloir que les deux hommes occupaient.

Un vague sourire orna son visage alors qu'il avisait les joues rougies du Survivant.

-J'interromps quelque chose?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, à court de mots, alors que Severus lançait un regard noir au nouvel arrivant.

-Monsieur Weasley, gronda l'homme, à votre place je ne m'aventurerais pas sur ce terrain, siffla-t-il d'une voix basse interdisant tout commentaire.

Charlie referma la bouche et son sourire s'atténua gardant un je-ne-sais-quoi d'espièglerie, tout en laissant à Harry le temps de retrouver ses esprits.

-En fait, lança le brun, nous cherchions la chambre du Professeur…

La lueur de malice dans le regard de Charlie s'était accentuée à ces mots.

-... parce qu'il a besoin d'une potion pour se soigner.

-Oh,oui, ricana le rouquin, bien sûr. Maman ne vous a pas montré où vous dormirez?

-Non, Monsieur Weasley, elle n'en a pas eu le temps.

-Je vais vous montrer. Et Professeur, appelez moi Charlie! On n'est plus à Poudlard et nous sommes dans le même camp. Charlie fit un rapide clin d'oeil au professeur et celui-ci hocha la tête.

Il les mena plus loin et montra une porte close, pas loin de la chambre de Harry.

-C'est ici, Monsieur.

-Severus.

-Bien, Severus. Il se tourna ensuite vers le brun et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Harry, tu redescends? C'est un sacré bordel là en-bas.

-Euh non, je pense que je vais donner un coup de main au Professeur et j'irai me coucher un peu plus tard.

-Ok, c'est toi qui voit. A plus!

Le dresseur de dragons s'en alla, le sourire aux lèvres, laissant un Snape exaspéré et un Harry dubitatif.

.

Severus ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Harry. Il vit que sa malette avait déjà été posée dans un coin de la petite chambre, austère mais propre. La maison avait été réaménagée pour les besoins de l'Ordre. Depuis la rentrée, beaucoup de travaux avaient déjà été faits. Là où il y avait avant de grandes pièces lugubres, se trouvait maintenant un espace plus proche du dortoir. Il y avait une quinzaine de petites chambres sur le palier, toutes aménagées de la même manière. L'escalier menant vers le grenier était un peu plus loin, juste en face de la chambre de Harry. La seule pièce qui n'avait pas été touchée, conformément au souhait du brun, était la chambre de Sirius. Molly avait insisté pour qu'il y dorme, mais pour le moment, Harry ne se sentait pas prêt. Il pensait d'ailleurs à se faire un espace de sommeil dans le grenier.

Le plus âgé entra à son tour en soupirant.

-Vous allez bien, Professeur?

Le regard noir perçant qui se posa sur lui le fit frissonner, alors qu'il déglutit difficilement.

-Je peux me débrouiller seul.

-Je sais. Mais laissez-moi vous aider. S'il vous plaît.

Quelque chose dans le regard de Harry convainquit Severus d'accepter. Il désigna sa malette et s'assit lourdement sur le lit.

-Approchez-la d'ici, Harry. Il y a ce qu'il faut dedans.

Harry s'empara de la mallette et de la chaise qui se trouvait près d'une petite table et s'approcha du professeur, qui allumait toutes les bougies de la pièce pour avoir un éclairage satisfaisant, tout en grommelant dans sa barbe après les Black, qui n'avaient jamais installé l'électricité alors qu'ils vivaient dans un quartier moldu.

Il entreprit d'enlever ses gants, en gardant une expression soigneusement neutre quand il découvrit sa main ensanglantée. Poppy allait le tuer.

Le jeune homme apporta un baume, une lotion, un anti douleur et un bandage. Il tendit la fiole d'anti-douleur à son Professeur et lui montra ce qu'il avait sélectionné. Severus hocha la tête en signe d'accord et Harry entreprit de nettoyer le sang avec la lotion.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Charlie? Votre expression a changé lorsqu'il vous a demandé de l'appeler par son prénom...

-Vous manquez de subtilité, Harry. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il me soutenait. C'est… assez rare pour que j'en tienne compte.

-Ce qu'a fait Maugrey ce soir est inexcusable.

Harry sentit la main de Severus se crisper sous la sienne.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'excuser. Mais… ce comportement crée des tensions au sein de l'Ordre, et franchement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est une menace bien suffisante sans qu'on ait besoin de ces ridicules querelles.

Harry eut un sourire triste.

-Avec Sirius, vous ne disiez pas ça.

Snape retira sa main.

-Black, c'est différent.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et récupéra sa main pour lui passer le baume.

-Ne le prenez pas comme ça, ce n'est pas ce que j'insinuais. Vous me raconterez votre version des faits?

-Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir? Black était un vantard. Il a dû vous conter ses exploits…

-Je ne l'ai pas vu tant que ça. Je sais qu'il ne vous aimait pas. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il y avait vraiment.

-Je vous en parlerai. Un jour peut-être.

Harry commençait à enrouler la main soignée dans le bandage.

-Vous y êtes allé fort. Pomfresh ne sera sans doute pas contente.

L'homme releva sa lèvre en un micro sourire, qui fit fondre le coeur du Survivant.

-Ce vieux dragon ne fait que grogner de toute façon.

Harry éclata franchement de rire.

-J'en connais un autre!

L'homme allait protester mais Harry le fit taire d'un baiser, avant de se relever.

-Bonne nuit, Severus.

-Bonne nuit, Harry.

L'homme en noir pourrait bien s'habituer à cela.

.

Harry s'enferma dans sa chambre, pensif. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel dénouement pour cette soirée, mais était plutôt ravi de cet espèce de cadeau de Noël. Il soupira.

Il avait refait un crochet par la cuisine, pour se chercher une bouteille de Bière-au-beurre. Molly avait évidemment insisté pour qu'il reste à table, vu qu'il n'avait pas mangé son dessert. Le Survivant avait alors lancé un regard noir à Maugrey, qui s'était retiré dans un coin, la tête basse, puis il avait prétexté une fatigue soudaine pour se retirer. Le jeune homme avait salué tout le monde et était retourné dans sa chambre. Il s'était arrêté un moment devant la porte de Severus, mais n'avait entendu aucun bruit. Peut-être que l'homme dormait.

Le brun s'allongea sur son lit et allait porter sa bouteille à la bouche lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Il invita l'indésirable à entrer d'un grognement et se redressa, étonné, lorsqu'il vit Charlie refermer le battant.

-Charlie? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là?

-Je voulais te parler. Mais je peux repasser.

-Non, non, c'est bon. Viens t'asseoir.

Le brun se redressa et Charlie s'installa sur le bord du lit. Le rouquin scruta le Survivant attentivement: son regard était trop brillant et ses joues encore légèrement rosées.

-C'est bizarre.

Harry sursauta. Drôle d'entrée en matière.

-De quoi?

-D'appeler la terreur des cachots par son prénom.

-Oh… Oui, j'imagine…

Étrangement, Harry ne regardait pas Charlie, alors qu'habituellement, son regard était plutôt franc.

-On avait pas vraiment une relation idyllique à l'école.

Le Survivant ricana.

-Oh, je n'en doute pas! Je ne pense pas qu'il n'ait jamais eu de relation idyllique avec qui que ce soit! Cela dit, il n'est pas si terrible que ça.

-Il m'a lancé un regard plutôt effrayant quand je suis arrivé. Très Snapien.

Harry s'esclaffa franchement.

-J'ai l'impression…. Le jeune homme ferma la bouche et sembla se raviser. En tout cas, il ne t'aurait pas mangé.

-Par contre, je n'en dirait pas autant pour toi. L'éclat de malice qui brillait naturellement dans les yeux de Charlie s'était encore intensifié. Harry avala une gorgée de sa Bièrre-au-beurre de travers et vira à un très joli rouge cramoisi.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes?

-Franchement? Charlie ricanna. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Ca marcherait sans doute avec Ron, mais pas avec moi. Vu la la tête que tu avais quand je suis arrivé, tu n'étais sûrement pas en train de parler Potions avec lui. A moins qu'elles ne te fassent rougir?

Le plus jeune baissa les yeux, visiblement gêné.

-Tu sais, je reviens à quasiment chaque réunion de l'Ordre. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, Snape avait l'air plutôt content de vos leçons. Il disait que tu progressais bien. Enfin, il faisait ça à sa manière hein, mais bon. C'est assez étonnant venant de sa part. Et notre cher Directeur nous a expliqué que tu avais fait des pieds et des mains pour le sortir de chez l'autre dingue. Tu additionnes tout ça…

-Mouais, marmonna le brun, peu convaincu.

-T'inquiète, frangin, je vendrais pas la mèche. Mais seulement si tu réponds à quelques questions!

Harry ouvrit grand la bouche, estomaqué.

-On dirait un Strangulot hors de l'eau.

-Et toi, t'es une vraie commère.

-Je sais! Alors, ça fait combien de temps?

-Que quoi?

-Oh, arrête.

-Bon, OK… C'est la première fois qu'il ne m'a pas repoussé.

-Oh …. Hoooo! Et? Il embrasse bien? Demanda Charlie, les yeux pétillants.

Harry piqua un fard monumental, un de plus, et envoya son oreiller sur le crâne du dresseur de dragons, mort de rire.

-Bref, à la base, je suis pas venu pour ça.

-Enfoiré.

-Je sais. Charlie semblait très fier de lui-même en ce moment. Nan, sérieusement. Dumbledore cache pas mal de choses à l'Ordre… J'ai l'impression qu'il a des infos qu'il devrait partager et il ne le fait pas. Je suis quasiment sûr qu'au moins deux attaques auraient pu être évitées.

-Lesquelles?

-Greyback. Remus en avait parlé à Dumbledore, mais il n'a rien transmis.

Harry soupira.

-Il m'a aussi caché pas mal de choses… Je vais en toucher un mot à Severus. Dis-moi,vous avez eu beaucoup de réunions?

-Pas mal… Pourquoi?

-Je ne le savais pas. En théorie, je suis quand même le premier concerné. Ca aurait été bien qu'il m'en parle.

-Pourquoi toi? Je veux dire, je sais que le fou te cherche, mais pas à ce point?

Harry soupira.

-Dumbledore cache effectivement beaucoup de choses… Laisse moi un peu de temps, je t'expliquerai. Je pense qu'il est temps de mettre cartes sur table…

-C'est à ce point là?

-Tu n'as pas idée… J'ai un peu l'impression que Dumbledore se prend pour le Maître du Jeu.

-Le quoi? Charlie fronça les sourcils.

-Un truc moldu, laisse tomber, c'est pas important… Je pense que ça serait bien qu'on organise une petite réunion officieuse, avec juste les gens de confiance. Tu penses qu'il y en a qui doutent?

-Sans aucun doute, même s'ils ne le disent pas ouvertement.

Harry soupira.

-Je suis allé à la Banque, aussi, il y a peu. J'en ai appris de bonnes.

-Du style?

Harry rit jaune.

-Apparemment, mon avis en politique compte.

-Bien…. Charlie soupira. Tout le monde sait que les Potter ont toujours eu un certain poids…

-Tout le monde… Sauf moi! Le regard émeraude lançait des éclairs.

-Il ne t'a rien dit?! Mais t'inquiète. On pourrait y remédier. On peut se revoir demain?

-Sans problème, répondit Harry.

Charlie sourit.

-Cool. Une dernière chose… Fais gaffe quand même avec Snape.

-Severus.

-Ouais… Severus, si tu veux. Va bien falloir que je m'y habitue… Bref. Il est sans doute pas commode à vivre.

Harry se fendit d'un grand sourire.

-Oh,ça, je le sais bien. Ce sera un défi. Un de plus!

Les deux jeunes gens se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et le rouquin redescendit à la cuisine, un immense sourire collé sur son visage.


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonjour à tous!**

Oui, je vis encore... Désolée, vraiment (encore, et encore...). Je suis très longue en ce moment, bien loin des objectifs fixés. Ca avance, doucement, mais sûrement. Merci à ma bêta, Lololitaoe, qui comme d'hab à été hyper réactive et a assuré, me donnant même un petit coup de pied aux fesses ^^  
Merci à vous, qui me lisez... N'hésitez pas à commenter, je crois que **j'ai besoin d'un petit coup de boost**... Je sais ou je veux aller, mais pas vraiment comment y aller... Donc voila.  
A ceux qui m'ont adorablement laissé un mot... Je ne sais plus, vous ai-je répondu?

Donc voila... **Bonne lecture!**

A ceux qui ont repris le chemin de l'école... (y'a des lycéens parmi les lecteurs? Enfin, je pense que vous êtes plutôt des lectrices ^^), j'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée!

 **EDIT : Merci au second "invité" à avoir commenté le chapitre: il manque effectivement des bouts de texte. Je ne me l'explique pas, le doc que j'ai chargé pour le mettre en ligne est intact... Peut-être que c'est le site qui avait faim. Merci à toi, je n'avais pas vu. Je vais de ce pas corriger!  
Vous me dites s'il manque encore des bouts?**

.

.

 **CHAPITRE 35**

La nuit avait été longue pour le professeur de potions. Son esprit se refusait à lui laisser le repos que son corps réclamait. Sa main se rappelait douloureusement à lui et il pensait sans arrêt aux soins que le jeune Gryffondor lui avait prodigués.

Il ne l'avait pas rejeté. Peut-être aurait-il dû. Il y avait longtemps réfléchi, une relation entre eux n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Outre le fait qu'il était son professeur, et qu'une telle chose était sans doute interdite dans le règlement de l'école, il était bien plus âgé que lui. Et il était parmi les cibles privilégiées du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mettant Harry encore un peu plus en danger, si c'était possible.

Il fallait qu'ils en parlent. Il devait être sûr que le jeune homme savait ce qu'il voulait et qu'il savait dans quoi il s'engageait. Il ne supporterait pas… Et il n'aurait sans doute pas la force de le repousser encore. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir perdu cette bataille contre lui-même. Il restait une petite partie de lui qui ne voulait pas céder, mais la majeure partie de son être réclamait de sentir encore le goût du jeune Gryffondor, quitte à se perdre. Il avait peur. Il n'était pas sûr de supporter une énième déception. Il se dit qu'il avait un énorme problème.

Mais qu'est ce qui clochait donc chez lui? A bien des égards, Harry n'était encore qu'un enfant…. Même s'il savait très bien que son vécu l'avait sans aucun doute rendu plus mature que la plupart de ces camarades. Il était à peine majeur, sans aucun doute encore innocent. Pourquoi se trouvait-il attiré par lui, comme un papillon par la lumière?

Las de tourner en rond, il finit par se lever aux aurores. Il descendit à la cuisine et se prépara un thé, profitant du calme matinal, bien trop rare au QG de l'Ordre.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que la matriarche Weasley déboula à son tour dans la cuisine. Elle jeta un regard à Snape après l'avoir salué. Celui-ci gardait la tête basse et son teint était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Un rictus de dégoût, sans doute inconscient, déformait ses traits. Elle lança quelques sorts pour activer la préparation du petit déjeuner et s'installa aux côtés de l'homme, qui n'avait pas bougé. Après une petite hésitation, elle posa la main sur l'avant-bras du potionniste, qui se tendit à son contact.

-Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé hier soir.

Severus ne leva même pas les yeux sur elle, alors qu'il lui répondait d'une voix neutre.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser.

-Je suis sûre qu'il ne pensait pas…

L'homme la coupa, d'un regard acéré.

-Fol'Oeil pensait parfaitement le moindre mot de ce qu'il a dit. Et il n'est pas le seul à penser cela. J'en ai l'habitude.

La femme soupira.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Nous l'avons fortement remis à sa place. Je ne pense pas qu'il proférera de telles absurdités de si tôt. Vous avez plus de soutien parmi nous que vous ne l'imaginez.

L'homme se releva brusquement et détourna son regard.

-Je n'ai que faire de votre soutien. Je descends au laboratoire. Dites à Potter de m'y rejoindre lorsqu'il daignera pointer le bout de son nez.

Molly hocha la tête et le regarda partir. Elle était sûre de ne pas avoir imaginé le petit éclat de reconnaissance qui avait brièvement illuminé le regard de l'austère professeur. Elle finit par se remettre aux fourneaux. Il y aurait beaucoup de monde à nourrir aujourd'hui.

.

Severus attendit encore près de deux heures avant que Harry ne le rejoigne. Il avait tenté de préparer quelques potions, mais sa main ne lui obéissait pas assez pour découper les ingrédients avec précision. Il avait rapidement abandonné, pour se lancer dans une théorie permettant peut-être d'améliorer la potion Tue-Loup. C'est d'ailleurs la prochaine qu'il tenterait d'apprendre à son élève. C'est donc assis à un écritoire, une pile de parchemins et une plume à papote devant lui que le trouva le Survivant. Celui-ci avait donné un bref coup à la porte pour annoncer sa présence et avait pénétré dans la pièce sans attendre d'autorisation. Il referma rapidement la porte derrière lui puis jeta un oeil hésitant au maître des lieux.

-Bonjour.

L'homme hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

Harry baissa les yeux encore une fois, s'attendant à ce que l'homme se replonge dans le resta là quelques secondes, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'entendait aucun grattement de plume. Il se risqua à regarder son professeur en face et fut étonné de s'apercevoir que celui-ci ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança lentement vers l'homme plus âgé, jusqu'à se trouver tout près de lui. L'homme avait suivi son mouvement et le regardait toujours.

Harry ne perçut rien dans son regard, aucun rejet, mais aucune envie non plus. Severus avait revêtu son masque d'indifférence, pour s'empêcher d'aller à la rencontre du plus jeune. Pour s'empêcher de succomber. Harry expira lentement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme, qui répondit doucement à son baiser maladroit. Au bout d'une éternité, les deux hommes se séparèrent et Harry alla s'asseoir en face de son professeur.

Le plus jeune se racla la gorge, dans une pitoyable tentative de briser le silence étrange qui s'était installé, avant de prendre la parole. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois, sa voix lui faisant défaut.

-Sur quoi travaillez-vous?

-Je tente d'améliorer la Tue-Loup. C'est une potion assez complexe, mais je pense avoir eu une idée qui pourrait être viable.

-Oh.

-J'aimerais que nous la testions assez rapidement.

-Je… bien sûr.

Harry hésita un instant, avant de continuer.

-Je euh…. J'ai besoin de vous parler, Se… Professeur. Et, euh, j'aurais quelque chose à vous montrer. C'est important.

-Je vous écoute.

-Pas ici. Suivez moi.

Sans même vérifier que le plus âgé le suivait, Harry sortit du laboratoire et entreprit de remonter.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant un halètement au second étage qu'il se retourna en se maudissant. Severus, bien que plus en forme, n'était pas encore totalement remis. Il actionna ses neurones et trouva une idée -brillante, à son sens- pour s'arrêter et permettre au professeur de reprendre son souffle.

-Professeur? Je dois juste récupérer un livre dans ma chambre, si vous permettez.

Severus, qui n'était pas dupe, s'appuya cependant au mur, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je vous en prie, faites.

Le Survivant déverouilla sa porte et entra dans sa chambre. Pendant quelques minutes, on entendit des bruits de meubles et de choses déplacées. Severus laissa un sourire ironique orner ses lèvres alors qu'il y eut un bruit de chute, suivi d'un juron. Les secondes suivantes, c'est un jeune homme échevelé, les bras chargés de livres, qui le rejoignit dans le couloir.

-C'est bon, on peut y aller.

Severus lui emboîta le pas en silence, suivant le jeune homme vers le grenier. Il regarda celui-ci défaire ses barrières et ouvrir la pièce.

Severus regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait qu'un bureau et pas grand chose d'autre. Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, semblant assez fier.

-Je me disais qu'on pourrait aménager l'endroit pour avoir un espace de travail, où on ne risquerait pas d'être dérangés.

Severus leva un sourcil au léger rougissement du jeune homme, qui continua cependant sans se laisser démonter.

-On pourrait créer un espace de travail pour la théorie et un autre pour la pratique. Il faudrait que je puisse reprendre l'entraînement, même si on ne peut pas encore se battre. Je pensais isoler le fond de la pièce pour y dormir.

Severus prit la chaise et sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

-Vous pourriez aussi vous installer un petit laboratoire. Avec un bouclier spécial, les émanations resteraient dans la partie de la pièce concernée et un charme d'évacuation permettrait de purifier l'air. Il y a assez de surface pour la pratique, il faudrait rembourrer les murs et le sol pour éviter les blessures. Et je pourrais me débrouiller pour trouver quelques mannequins pour vous aider à la pratique en attendant que je sois remis en état.

Harry laissa un grand sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. L'idée d'ajouter un labo était excellente aussi se permit-il d'imaginer passer beaucoup de temps dans cette pièce avec son professeur. Cependant, son regard se voila et son air se fit plus grave.

-Il y a encore autre chose… J'ai appris de drôles de choses, sur le Chemin de Traverse, l'autre jour…

L'homme le coupa froidement.

-Quand êtes-vous sorti?

Harry soupira.

-Un peu avant Noël…

-C'est imprudent!

-Je sais, on me l'a déjà reproché! Le jeune homme serra les poings pour se calmer. Je sais que l'idée n'était pas excellente, mais je devais aller à la banque… Je voulais vous en parler. Il y a eu des choses bizarres concernant mon héritage.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Je n'avais jamais eu aucun courrier ou quoi que ce soit. C'est Dumbledore qui a toujours tout géré.

Severus parut dubitatif.

-Ce n'est pas logique. L'accusation est grave Harry, et il est normalement impossible de détourner quoi que ce soit provenant de la banque.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'en ai parlé à Charlie, hier soir… Il est revenu me voir en voyant que je ne descendais pas. Nous avons aussi discuté de l'Ordre et certaines des décisions du Directeur semblent étranges. Notamment par rapport aux horcruxes.

Severus tiqua.

-C'est un sujet délicat, il n'en a parlé à personne.

-A personne, à part vous peut-être.

-Il n'a pas eu le choix.

-Comment ça?

-Je le soigne, pour le horcruxe avec lequel il a été en contact l'année dernière. Il vous a parlé de la bague?

-Elle en était un?

-Oui. J'étais obligé de connaître le type de magie que l'objet contenait pour pouvoir avoir une chance de le guérir. Cependant, cette magie est plus puissante que la mienne. J'ai réussi à contenir le mal avec des sortilèges et des potions, mais je n'arrive pas à le détruire.

-Lui ne peut rien faire?

Severus ricana.

-Une victime de magie noire ne peut pas se soigner par elle-même. Sinon cela serait trop facile. Et cette magie s'approche de la nécromancie, c'est une des plus sombres qu'il existe.

-Cette magie pourrait affecter son jugement?

-Je ne sais pas... Peut-être.

Le jeune homme réfléchit.

-Les histoires de banque ne sont peut-être pas liées à cela, mais celles concernant l'Ordre…. Il faudrait qu'on arrive à assembler ce que l'on sait sur les horcruxes.

-J'ai déjà travaillé dessus. Je retournerai à Poudlard pour chercher mes notes et nous verrons ce que nous pourrons trouver. Avez-vous appris beaucoup de choses?

-Slughorn avait le souvenir d'une conversation avec Jedusor, quand il était encore étudiant. D'après le Directeur, il y aurait sept horcruxes.

-La bague en est un et elle est détruite.

-Le journal, en seconde année, en était un aussi. Je l'ai détruit avec un crochet de basilic. Et nous avons trouvé un médaillon, celui de Serpentard, mais il était faux. Un certain R.A.B est passé avant nous et l'a récupéré.

Severus pâlit à ses mots.

-R.A.B? Je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui avait ces initiales, il s'agit de Regulus Black, le frère du cabot.

-Sirius avait un frère? Où vivait-il?

-Ici, dans cette maison. Sa chambre était à côté de celle de… votre parrain.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Comment savez-vous cela?

-Regulus était mangemort. Il a été tué par le Lord quelques mois avant sa disparition, pour trahison. Nous n'avons jamais su de quoi il retournait. A cette époque, nous étions amenés à nous fréquenter régulièrement, et la famille Black étant ce qu'elle était, j'ai passé un peu de temps dans cette maison.

-Vous le connaissiez bien?

Severus ferma les yeux, semblant réfléchir un moment. Harry s'était confié à lui, aujourd'hui. Peut-être pourrait-il faire un petit pas dans sa direction. Après la soirée d'hier… De plus, sans certains détails, l'histoire était incompréhensible, même si cela risquait de le mener vers des terrains glissants. Il pouvait toujours ne donner que le nécessaire.

-Regulus était plus jeune que moi, d'un an. Il était à Serpentard. Nous avons eu une brève liaison lors de ma cinquième année, rien de bien sérieux… Mais suffisamment pour qu'il récolte le courroux de son cher grand frère. Nous avons rapidement mis fin à cela. Le cabot était persuadé que si Regulus avait rejoint le Seigneur Noir, c'est parce que je l'y avais poussé…

Harry se renfrogna.

-Et c'était le cas?

-Absolument pas. Au contraire. Je ne voulais pas de ça pour lui, alors j'ai coupé les ponts, jusqu'à ce que je le revois, le soir de son initiation. Il ne faisait que suivre la voie que ses parents avaient tracé pour lui. Vous dites qu'il a trouvé le médaillon?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement lui. Il y avait un mot, qui disait que le médaillon était caché, en lieu sûr.

-Avez-vous regardé dans le coffre Black? Vous avez hérité de la maison, vous devez y avoir accès.

-Non, je n'ai pas….

Harry s'interrompit, se frappant le front.

-Mais quel con!

Le plus âgé souleva un sourcil réprobateur.

-Langage, Monsieur Potter.

-Pardon. Je viens de penser à quelque chose, mais ça serait vraiment dingue.

-Vous éveillez ma curiosité, dit ironiquement le maître des potions.

-J'ai appelé un des elfes du manoir Potter l'autre jour, pour débarrasser l'espace. Nous avons mis de côté des objets de magie noire, dont un qui m'a fait un drôle d'effet. C'est une boîte scellée mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'ouvrir. Je voulais vous montrer.

Harry se leva et se dirigea tout au fond du grenier, où il déplaça quelques cartons. Il revint en en tenant un petit à bouts de bras. Il le déposa ensuite aux pieds de Severus et entreprit de l' allait plonger la main dedans quand un Professeur passablement énervé arrêta son geste.

-Vous avez lu des livres, Potter, et vous avez vu ce collier l'année dernière. Vous fourrez tout de même vos mains dans ce fatras sans protection?

Harry eut la décence de rougir.

-Je n'y ai pas pensé….

-Tendez vos mains.

Snape tendit sa baguette et tournoya au dessus des mains du plus jeune en murmurant une incantation. Il avait l'impression d'avoir mis ses mains dans de l'eau glacée.

-Allez-y, maintenant.

Harry fouilla dans le carton et ressortit l'écrin qu'il avait eu en mains quelques jours avant, le tendant à son professeur. Celui-ci lui fit signe de le poser sur le bureau, puis il s'en approcha.

-C'est effectivement sombre… Mais c'est étouffé. Il y a de fortes protections dessus et un verrouillage assez complexe. Je pourrais peut-être…

L'homme passa sa baguette au dessus de l'écrin, et psalmodia un long moment sans que rien ne se passe. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, alors que le front du Maître des Potions luisait, et qu'il commençait visiblement à fatiguer, un déclic se fit entendre.

Retenant son souffle, Harry ouvrit la boîte alors que Severus reprenait sa respiration. Il découvrit un médaillon posé sur un coussin de velours noir. Il semblait lourd et était apparemment en or. Sa forme octogonale était bombée vers le milieu, et un serpent, le même que celui de la maison Serpentard, le décorait.

Alors qu'il tendait la main vers l'artefact, un mal de tête horrible lui vrilla le crâne.

Harry frotta son front.

-C'est bien ça, je reconnais la magie, la même que celle du journal…

Severus s'approcha à son tour, avant de reculer à nouveau.

-La Marque réagit à sa présence. Il serait plus prudent de mettre de bonnes protections et de l'isoler en attendant de pouvoir le détruire.

Harry hocha la tête, et les deux hommes se mirent au travail.


End file.
